Me enamore de ti
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: Como una flor fue florecido en su corazón, cada día esos sentimientos se hacían más fuertes e intensos. No supo cuándo, solo sucedió; Korra se enamoró de ella...
1. Chapter 1

Me enamore de ti

Summary:

Como una flor fue florecido en su corazón, cada día esos sentimientos se hacían más fuertes e intensos. No supo cuándo, solo sucedió; Korra se enamoró de ella...

Una semana ha pasado desde la convergencia armónica, y en ciudad República las cosas no van marchando muy bien para la joven Avatar, a pesar de que salió victoriosa de la batalla con Batu, la aparición de las lianas le ha traído muchos dolores de cabeza. Reuniones y más reuniones con el presidente Raiko, exigiéndole que encuentre la manera de deshacerse de aquellas enredaderas, regaños y gritos era lo que casi siempre salía de la boca del presidente y ni que decir de los ciudadanos que a cada lugar que iba solo escuchaba sus quejas por el mismo motivo que Raiko no paraba de gritar. Lo único que le agradaba de esas reuniones es que en la mayoría de ellas no se encontraba sola, Asami estaba ahí; como líder de Industria Futuro casi siempre era convocada para asistir, ya sea para aportar ideas de como eliminar las lianas o alternativas para sobrellevar el problema, mientras el Avatar como autora de aquella "calamidad" como lo llamaba Raiko, encontraba la solución definitiva. Cuando Asami estaba presente, las reuniones eran más llevaderas, de vez en cuando la ingeniero volteaba discretamente para observarla y regalarle esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba a Korra…

-espera que!- grito la Avatar cuando en su mente se cruzó la idea de la fascinación que sentía por la sonrisa de Asami, levantándose de golpe de su asiento en medio de la sala de juntas y golpeando con ambas manos la mesa.

\- ejemm- carraspeo Raiko dirigiéndose una mirada fulminante - joven Avatar espero que ya se le haya ocurrido alguna brillante idea para acabar con problema que provocó! - dijo con cierto tono de exasperación en su voz

-oh, bueno verá... Yo estaba... Ja ja ja- decía nerviosamente mientras con su mano se recaba la nuca - _maldición!_ \- pensó, para luego echar un rápido vistazo a Asami quien reía por lo bajo, provocando un notorio rubor en la mejillas de la morena que no pasó desapercibido por la joven Sato quien al notarlo sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

Bien al parecer hoy de nuevo no obtendré alguna solución por parte del Avatar Korra por lo tanto doy por terminada la reunión. Les mandaré un comunicado de cuando será la siguiente... Y por favor Avatar-dijo el presidente mirándola de reojo- no llegue tarde. - dicho eso salió de la sala de juntas seguido de sus secretarios y guardias.

-estas bien Korra? - pregunto Asami al notar que la aludida aun seguí en la nubes

-oh! Si, si... Ejem estoy perfectamente- decía nerviosamente sin mirar a los joven a los ojos, y es que si lo hacía no estaba muy segura que pasaría después... Últimamente había sentido cosas extrañas al estar cerca de la ingeniero, todo parecía más…brillante? De alguna manera se olvidaba de todo, su pulso se aceleraba, las palabras salían torpemente de su boca y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso, pues era algo totalmente nuevo para la joven Avatar.

-Pues entonces creo que regrese al templo aire para informarle a Tenzin sobre la reunión de hoy- le comenta a la ingeniero con naturalidad, cuando por su mente una loca idea se le cruza... - Umm quisieras ir a cenar con migo.. Es decir nosotros? Con Tenzin y su familia... ya sabes Ikki, Jinora…-

Asami deja escapar una risa ante el notorio comportamiento torpe de Korra, para luego regalarle una mirada llena de ternura que deja aún más aturdida a la morena.

-Claro! Sera divertido, además hoy termine temprano con los asuntos que tenía pendiente en la compañía - le dice mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombre de Korra provocando en esta que su cuerpo se tensara

-viene contigo Naga? – le pregunta la ojiverde ya que es raro verla sin su mascota

-Emm no hoy viene en el planeador, quería dejarla descansar después de jugar con ella gran parte de la mañana – decía con una sonrisa risueña recordando lo divertido que fue jugar con su perra-oso polar

-Entonces, creo que nos iremos al puerto en mi satomovil.. Nos vamos?- dice la heredera mientras se lleva una mano a su sedoso cabello haciendo ese ademan tan peculiar que le encanta a Korra

-Te sigo- contesta apenas la morena sacudiendo su cabeza

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el lujoso satomovil de la ingeniero, mientras Korra comenzaba nuevamente a divagar en su mente

- _espíritus! Pero qué diablos pasa conmigo?! No puedo mirar a Asami a los ojos sin sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago, y estoy segura que no es hambre, siempre llego satisfecha antes de las largas reuniones de Raiko... Arhg!_ \- pensaba mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza en señal de exasperación- _oh! Valla miren ese increíble cabello tan suave y brillante que se menea con el andar se sus... Caderas..._ \- su mirada traviesa había descendido hasta la parte de su trasera de la ingeniero, perdiéndose en el cadencioso movimiento que hacia al caminar.

-Korra? - escucho decir a la ojiverde sacándola de su transe -ya hemos llegado, anda sube-

-Ah sí, si lo siento- mientras Asami se agachaba para abrir la puerta de su auto Korra volteo al poste más cercano solo para darse leves topes contra el sin que la ingeniería la viera...

 _\- pero qué diablos!... Pasa... Conmigo!_ \- pensaba mientras seguía dándose de topes al mástil.- _Soy una pervertida!-_

-Korra que haces? – pregunto Asami alzando una ceja, al ver a la morena sosteniendo la estructura con ambas manos.

-oh esto…es que creí que el poste estaba algo...flojo y quería verificar que no fuera así… ya sabes, soy el Avatar tengo que cuidar a las personas del peligro- contesto no muy convencida de lo que acaba de salir de su boca.

-está bien... Creo... Anda sube – dijo la heredera con cierto escepticismo en voz

-Sip- el Avatar abre la puerta del copiloto para tomar asiento a lado de Asami, esta pisa el acelerador comenzado su camino hasta el muelle.

El trayecto fue raro, ninguna de las dos decía nada, Asami noto el comportamiento raro de su compañera, era la primera vez que la veía así de distraída, tal vez lo que paso en la convergencia armónica aun la tenga muy preocupada, pensaba la pelinegra mientras veía a Korra de reojo sin quitar la vista del camino. Hasta que al fin decidió romper el silencio:

-sabes creo que sería divertido si aprenderás a manejar- comento casualmente Asami

-Yo? No lo sé, es decir Naga la mayoría de las veces me acompaña y eso de los satomovil no se me da muy bien- dijo con inseguridad en su voz

-tranquila no es tan complicado como parece, yo misma te enseñaré a conducir... Además no crees que sería interesante competir la una con la otra en la pista de pruebas de los satomovil?- dijo en tono desafiante, que para la morena no paso desapercibido.

Y es que esa idea le pareció realmente excitante al Avatar, una carrera! A gran velocidad!

-Eso sería genial!- Dijo por fin mirando a Asami con una gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo

Al fin habían llegado al templo, entrando al comedor donde ya se encontraba la familia de maestros aire reunida, esa noche Bolín no los acompañaba pues Mako lo llevaría a cenar a su restaurant favorito Norok

-Hey chichos hola, parece que llegamos a tiempo para la cena- dice la morena mientras se introduce y toma asiento a lado de Jinora.

-Korra, Asami que bueno que llegaron! - decía Pena con alegría,

-vamos Asami siéntate aquí- decía la esposa de Tenzin mientras hacia un ademán con su mano para que la heredera se acercara al asiento vacío a lado de ella.

La cena trascurría con normalidad, Tenzin llamándole la atención a Meelo por molestar a Ikki, el tío Bumi tratando de impresionar a Jinora con sus historias y Asami y Pema charlando amenamente:

-Y bien Korra que tal te ha ido esta vez con el presente Raiko?- pregunto Tenzin, pues sabía de antemano lo duro que podría llegar a ser aquel político con la joven Avatar cuando él no podía asistir a la reuniones.

-Lo mismo de siempre regaños, gritos, diciéndome cada dos minutos que todo es mi culpa, que la ciudad es un desastre y bueno nada importante-

-Ya veo será mejor que…-pero el maestro no pudo terminar su frase, pues su hermano comenzó a hablar de repente:

-Esto me recuerda a una de mis tantas aventuras en el barco de mi tripulación cuando era general del ejército…-interrumpió Bumi como era costumbre.

Tenzin lo miro de manera desaprobatoria mientras su hermano seguía con su discurso sin prestarle atención al maestro aire,.. Korra dejó escapar una risilla de sus labios ante la situación, pues era muy gracioso ver a Tenzin discutir con Bumi

-Jajaja, eso debió haber sido muy vergonzoso- escucho Korra decir a Asami quien aún platicaba con Pema, dirigió su mirada hacia la ingeniero y de pronto el tiempo se paró para ella, de nuevo la joven Avatar se encontraba mirando a su amiga, perdiéndose en su figura, el dulce sonido de voz, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, la bellas sonrisas que se dibujaban en su cara. No supo cuánto tiempo paso un minuto?, diez?, estaba tan sumida en aquella musa, hasta que una voz la saco de su sueño:

-Korra?- era Jinora quien la llamaba, la Joven maestra aire era muy suspicaz y se había dado cuenta del comportamiento extraño del Avatar, la miro divertida pues ya sospechaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la morena.-Koorrraaaaa….-volvió a decir esta vez en un tono travieso.

-Ah? Ah! Jinora que pasa?- contesto por fin la ojiazul saliendo estrepitosamente de su trance.

-¿Qué pasa? Es lo que yo te pregunto, pareciera como si estuvieras…ida?,-diciendo lo último mientras lanzaba una mirada a Asami.

-Que?! No yo no la estaba viendo a ella, es decir yo…-dijo totalmente nerviosa, sintiéndose atrapada.

-Jajaja…Korra eres muy divertida, nunca te había visto de esta manera por alguien, ni con Mako- dijo Jinora alzando una ceja

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto la morena confundida, - _con Mako? Que tenía el que ver en todo esto?_ -pensó

-Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?- preguntaba Jinora en voz baja

-Cuenta de que?- Ahora si estaba más que confundida la joven Avatar

-Valla que en vedad eres despistada….no sé si deba decírtelo o esperar a que te des cuenta por ti misma, aunque pensándolo bien creo que lo último llevara algo tiempo- comento dándole una media sonrisa a la morena

Korra miraba confundida a la pequeña, a que se refería?, acaso ella ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba? Estaba a punto de atreverse a preguntar cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Asami, esta vez dirigiéndose a todo los presentes:

\- Bien creo que ya debo marcharme, antes de que se haga más tarde, muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo realmente deliciosa y lo mejor fue la compañía- dijo educadamente y con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-oh Asami por que no te quedas?, aun te queda un largo camino para llegar a tu casa- le pidió Pema en ese tono materno.

-De verdad me encantaría pero tengo una reunión importante muy temprano por la mañana con uno de mis clientes y no quisiera incomodarlos a tan tempanas horas- dijo la ingeniera con pena en su voz

-Claro que no es molestia, pero si es muy importante adelante, no quiero que vayas a llegar tarde por nuestra culpa- decía Pema

-muchas gracias por todo- decía mientras hacia una reverencia y daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida

-Korra! Acompáñala a tomar el barco de regreso a la ciudad!- Le ordeno Tenzin, si no fuera porque los bisontes voladores ya se encontraban dormidos y para despertarlos era todo una odisea, hubiera llevado a la joven Sato hasta su mansión.

-Que! Ah!...si! Decía Korra mientras se levantaba de golpe de la mesa, corrió para alcanzar a Asami, mientras Jinora la seguía con la mirada divertida ante la actitud de la morena.

-Hey! Espera te acompañare a tomar el barco de regreso- le decía la ojiazul acercándose a la bella joven a paso veloz.

-Korra muchas gracias- respondió Asami regalándole un cálida sonrisa que provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas del Avatar.

-es muy divertido cenar con ustedes…con compañía.-decía con un tono de tristeza en su voz que Korra pudo apreciar.

-Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros siempre?- sugirió Korra entusiasmada

-De verdad?-dijo Asami un tanto sorprendida, por la repentina invitación.

-Claro! Será divertido, yo pasare por ti a tu trabajo y te llevare de vuelta al terminar a la cuidad que dices? - Decía Korra emocionada sin procesar muy bien aun lo que dijo.

Asami dejó escapar una sonrisa ante lo que acababa de decir, realmente era una hermosa propuesta.

-Me encantaría...-hiso una pausa al recordar el trabajo - _maldición_ –pensó, suspiro pesadamente y con desgano contesto-…aunque creo estaré algo ocupada con los proyectos de la compañía esta semana…- dijo recordando que tenía que entregar unos planos a los clientes que estaban ansiosos por cerrar trato con industria Futuro.

-oh..ya veo- contesto con decepción el Avatar –Entonces eso quiere decir que no te veré en algunos días?- levanta su mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes verdes que alcanzan a apreciar en el rostro de la morena un puchero de lo más tierno.

-Tal vez…-respondiendo cabizbaja, ya que en verdad deseaba asistir a esas cenas, y pasar tiempo con Korra.

Al fin el bote que la llevaría de regreso a ciudad Republica apareció y Asami muy a su pesar lo abordo.

-Nos veremos pronto!- decía Korra mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida

-Hasta luego, Korra, tratare de terminar mis asuntos antes…además aun te debo una clases de manejo- contesto mientras le giñaba el ojo a la morena, causándole una pequeña descarga en su ser.

El bote comenzó su marcha y Korra no se movió de ese lugar hasta perder de vista a la ingeniero, regreso al templo aire con su mente hecha un lio, solo podía pensar en ella, era como si lo demás no importara, los problemas con las lianas, los regaños de Raiko, los entrenamientos con Tenzin…simplemente quería verla, estar con ella. Se dirigió a su alcoba a tratar de conciliar el sueño, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, si tal vez y solo estaba cansada…

Los días pasaron y Korra no había visto a Asami desde entonces, la ingeniero había tenido bastante trabajo en su empresa y Tenzin la tenía demasiado ocupada con el entrenamiento, en varias ocasiones había querido ir a visitarla a su oficina o su taller pero siempre que iba no estaba, al preguntarle a sus empleados le decían que estaba en alguna reunión o algún viaje de negocios en la nación del fuego. Por lo que regresaba sin ánimos a la isla aire. Lo único rescatable de esos días era que Raiko no la había llamado para escucharlo gritar.

Era de mañana, ya terminando la segunda semana desde los acontecimientos de la convergencia, y Korra se encontraba entrenando junto a Tenzin su aire control.

-Korra concéntrate!- decía el maestro visiblemente enojado, y es que desde hace una hora la chica morena parecía estar en las nubes, no le prestaba atención al entrenamiento y muy apenas lograba esquivar los ataques de Tenzin, parecía una novata.

-eso intento!...es solo que- contesto la joven si saber bien que responder, se sentía triste, como si algo le faltara.

-Tal vez lo que necesites sea meditar unos momentos en paz, ahora ve, espero que eso te ayude- le ordeno el hombre con tono autoritario

-está bien- contesto pesadamente mientras se giraba sobre sus talones rumbo a donde solía sentarse a meditar. Llego a aquel balcón, se acomodó en el suelo, se puso en posición de meditación, dio un profundo suspiro y cerro sus ojos…nada, simplemente no lograba concentrarse en su mente solo se encontraba una persona.

Suspiro en signo de resignación y sin más se dejó car en el suelo boca arriba, mientras llevaba su brazo derecho sobre su cara, tapándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

\- por qué Asami? Que es lo me pasa, esto es tan raro y tan nuevo para mí…eres mi mejor amiga pero estoy segura que esto no es nada normal pera las "amigas"….es como si…como si estuviera….enamorada- dijo para sí misma, murmurando la última palabra con apenas un audible susurro.

–Q…q…que?!-grito al fin reaccionando ante descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, se sentó rápidamente como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fria.

-oh, espíritus esto no puede estar pasando…Como? Cuando? Porque?!- se exigía una explicación para ella misma, trato de rememorar todos los momentos que ha pasado con ella, tratando de encontrar la razón de su dicho, pero nada, que fue? …tal vez y fue todo, tal vez y desde el primer momento que la vio en esa fiesta que organizo Tarlok en honor al Avatar, había comenzado su dilema y ella ni por enterada estaba, no estaba segura de cómo fue, pero de lo que si tenía certeza es de que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Hola a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad y me regalaron un poco de su tiempo, para leer esta historia, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, de verdad se los agradezco, me sacaron una sonrisa con ello. Esta historia tal vez se haga algo larga XD, como este capítulo en el que me emocione escribiendo , mil disculpas. Estoy trabando en otro fic, también Korrasami, en el que ya casi tengo terminado la primer parte, pero bueno esa es otra historia, sin más el siguiente capítulo, que los disfruten!

Capitulo II

Ante ese descubrimiento ahora se encontraba más confundida que nunca, debía saber qué hacer con esos sentimientos, decírselo?, guardarlos y olvidarlos?,…es decir las dos eran chicas, además ella era su amiga, como podría ser eso?! Qué pensaría Asami de ella si se lo dijese, la perdería? La correspondería?–oh espíritus porque a mí!- dijo realmente alterada. _-Tal vez lo mejor sería hablarlo con alguien para pedir su consejo, y debía de ser pronto, si Asami se le apareciese en ese momento no sabría qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar ante ella. Como es que esto nuca le paso con Mako? Acaso nunca estuvo enamorada de verdad del?_ ,- se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el templo aire en busca de un consejero.

– _veamos Tenzin seguro me reprendería y me daría algún sermón diciéndome que hay cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse así que el…descartado,-_ pensaba mientras con sus manos enumeraba a sus posibles candidatos, - _Meelo, no muy pequeño, Ikki demasiado entusiasta y tal vez terminaría contándoselo a todo el mundo, Bolín…bueno tal vez, pero no creo que sea muy bueno para dar consejos sobre amor_ \- pensó recordado lo que paso con su prima Desna. Cuando en uno de los jardines se encontró a Jinora meditando- _eso es! Jinora es la persona perfecta, ella sabrá decirme que hacer_ \- con pasos cautelosos se acercó a la adolecente, con cuidado de no interrumpirla en su meditación, ya que esperaba hablar con ella cuando terminase.

-Así que al fin te diste cuenta?- comento Jinora aun en su pose de concentración y con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Korra se quedara petrificada a unos cuantos pasos tras ella.

-Entonces tú ya lo sabias?- cuestiono la Avatar, tan evidente había sido?

-Bueno tenía mis sospechas- respondió Jinora con tono seguro, y abandonado su postura de meditación

-Desde cuándo?- Como era posible que esa pequeña haya sabido todo y ella tardo tanto en darse cuenta?- se cuestionándole mentalmente Korra

-Desde el principio-dijo triunfante pues sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

-Principio? Como es eso?- Que acaso ya había tenido estos sentimientos desde que conoció a Asami y ella ni por enterada?

-El aura de ustedes dos cuando estaban cerca la una de la otra cambiaba drásticamente, era como si se…complementaran-dijo pensante

-Así? Y entonces lo de Mako que fue?- pregunto aun un poco incrédula por lo que respondió Jinora, es cierto que ella tiene un sentido más agudo para el mundo espiritual y esas cosas, pero no imaginaba que pudiera también darse cuenta del aura de las personas, sin duda Jinora llegaría a ser una gran maestra en poco tiempo.

-Tal vez eso pudo haber sido un flechazo pasajero- dijo la joven alzando sus hombros- y lo de Asami…- soltó una risilla por lo bajo antes de contestar con cierta alegría en su voz- lo confirme el día que nos acompañó en la cena-

-pufff- se desplomó en el suelo a un lado de Jinora suspirando.- y ahora que debería hacer?- cuestiono a la joven con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarla.

-Bueno eso es algo que solo tú debes de saber- responde mirando a la joven avatar que tumbada a su lado hacia graciosos pucheros – aunque dime además de gustarte…la quieres?-

-claro que la quiero! Es mi amiga!- dice obviando la morena

-no me refería a ese tipo de cariño Korra- valla que si la chica era inocente.

-Ah!...ya entiendo…-el rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a hacerse más notorio- yo…bueno si, si…me gusta…mucho- admite por fin la ojiazul, casi en susurro

-Pues díselo!-le respondió intentado dándole ánimos a la morena

\- No puedo!...que tal si me rechaza, que tal si la pierdo y no quiere saber nada mas de mí, además somos chicas, tal vez sería raro- contesta bajando su mirada mientras se abraza a sus rodillas con los brazos.

-Bueno yo no le veo el problema por ser chicas, en el mundo espiritual eso no tiene importancia, lo único de verdad importarte es que aquellos dos seres que desean compartir una vida juntos se amen, pues es un amor puro…-tomo un momento se silenció y suspiro para seguir hablando- Además, conociendo a Asami dudo que haga algo como eso- dijo la adolecente con confianza.

Era cierto lo que dijo Jinora sobre el mundo espiritual, recordando la primera vez que fue a ese lugar y se encontró con Iron, pero y si la ingeniero no estaba desacuerdo con eso y se alejaba para siempre de ella?

-Cómo puedo creer eso?, en verdad tengo miedo- pregunto aun insegura Korra.

-Pues…te trato de alguna manera diferente cuando paso lo de Mako?- la cuestiono

-Ahora que lo pienso, no…para nada, al contrario ella siempre estuvo al pie del caño para ayudarme, nunca me comento nada y fue muy linda conmigo-

-Vez Asami no es ese tipo de personas, ya verás que te ira bien….y cuando lo hagas más vale que vengas a contármelo todo!- decía Jinora entusiasmada con la idea

-muy bien!- decía Korra poniéndose de pie y cerrando uno de sus puños, - le diré a Asami lo que siento por ella!-

-sii esa es la actitud!- la acompañaba la chica en su grito de guerra

-pero como se lo diré?- contesto pensando ahora en nuevo dilema.

-Decirle que a quién?- de repente ambas pegaron un salto y se voltearon al sentirse descubiertas. De pie tras ellas se encontraba Bolin con un monto de dulces en las manos y otros en la boca. Se acercó a ellas interesado en la plática.-Oh! Vamos chicas, díganme, esto parece muy emocionante! Acaso es una nueva aventura?- decía el joven muy entusiasmado

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, para luego reír por el comportamiento infantil del joven, sin duda era muy tierno.

-Bo, lo siento pero son asuntos de chicas- le comenta Korra a su amigo tratando de no decepcionarlo

-De verdad?, valla y yo que ya estaba listo para la acción- dijo un tanto triste por la noticia.

-No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que soy el Avatar y en cualquier momento puede aparecer algún loco para tratar de asesinarme- dice Korra en tono sarcástico y valla que tenía razón

-Korra, aquí estabas te eh estado buscando- dice Tenzin mientras se acerca a los chico con un papel en las manos,

-Que ha pasado?- pregunta la morena en tono preocupado

-Raiko quiere que vallamos ahora mismo hasta el lugar donde se encuentran las lianas, tiene una conferencia de prensa y al parecer los reporteros no dejan de atacarlo con preguntas respecto a ellas- contesto el maestro

-valla ya se había tardado, está bien vamos en camino- Se apresuró a contestar la morena, definitivamente tenía que terminar de una vez por todas ese asunto con Raiko

-Jinora, tú también bienes con nosotros- le ordeno su padre- puede que tus habilidades con los espíritus no sean de ayuda-

-Claro- respondió la joven emocionada, pues cuando del mundo espíritus se trataba Jinora era la primera en la fila

Emprendieron su camino a Ciudad Republica y llegaron a un complejo de edificios donde las lianas eran más abundantes, mientras se introducían, espíritus curiosos se acercaban ellos y los seguían interesados en ver lo que haría el avatar.

-Cómo vamos a lograr deshacernos de todas esta enredaderas?- Cuestiono Korra preocupada, hiciera lo que hiciera no se iban.

-aah! no lo entiendo, pude vencer a Vatu pero no me puedo deshacer unas entupidas lianas!- dijo el avatar realmente molesta y exasperada

-Estoy seguro que encontraras la forma- Decía Tenzin tirando de calmar a la morena

-Pero por qué quieres deshacerte de ellas, has cambiado el mundo, estamos en contacto con los espíritus de nuevo- dijo Jinora, de verdad a la joven le encantaba la idea de poder estar más en contacto con el mundo espiritual y que no solo eso, maestros y no maestros por igual tuvieran tal oportunidad.

-No creo que la gente que vive aquí este tan emocionada como tú lo estas- respondió Korra

-Tengo que ir a dar la cara a la prensa, aun no puedo deshacerme de las enredaderas- esto será divertido- comento con sarcasmo mientras tomaba su planeador y tomaba rumbo hacia la explanada donde se encontraba Raiko.

Llego al lugar de la conferencia y apenas aterrizo los reporteros comenzaron a atacarla con preguntas, flashazos segadores provenientes de sus cámaras la iluminaban una y otra vez. Se acercó al micrófono para hablar y tratar de explicar y calmar a la muchedumbre pero era inútil, hubo alguno que hasta se atrevió a preguntar que las lianas serian el primer paso para crear su orden mundial, de verdad que estos reporteros les gustaban exagerar las cosas.

Y entonces Raiko tenía que abrir la boca:

-El avatar nos ha puesto a todos en una situación muy complicada, pero mi administración…-

-Oh lo siento, Te puse en una situación complicada por luchar contra un fuerza gigante de pura maldad porque iba a destruir el mundo entero!?-estallo Korra ante lo que Raiko acaba de decir de ella. Miro desafiante al presídete se acercó a él y con la mano tomo su rostro por la barbilla- Tal vez su administración hubiera podido lidiar con eso- Dijo en tono con que denotaba sarcasmo-

-Suficiente!, no más preguntas- interrumpió Lin

El presidente giro sobre sus talones y entro al edificio con enfado, mientras que los presentes se dispersaban, cuando de entre la gente aparecía Asami, acercándose al Avatar. Al verla Korra sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, pero en ese momento la joven se encontraba verdaderamente molesta y frustrada

-esto es un desastre- decía con la mirada fija en el suelo sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos una forma- Decía Asami tratando de animarla

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes los resultados de encuesta que yo tengo- le respondió con tristeza-…ocho por ciento, a quien le están preguntando?!-

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, la gente solo esta frustrada- le respondió el ingeniero, con tono calmado, no le gustaba ver a Korra así.

-Y no los culpo, Debería ser capaz de arreglar esto, Soy el Avatar!- dijo la morena molesta.

- _Pero no solo eres el avatar…También eres Korra_ …-pensó para sí la Asami, quería acercarse a la chica y simplemente abrazarla, y hacerla sentir que no estaba sola. Pero su cuerpo se paralizo ante el temor a la reacción que morena fuera a mostrar. Solo se quedó parada junto a ella.

-Bueno nada cambiara quedándome aquí parada- decía Korra levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con los bellos orbes jade de la ingeniero- Q…Qui….-tartamudeo torpemente- _Ah! A espíritus no de nuevo! Vamos cerebro reacciona, concéntrate, solo dilo_!- se reprendió mentalmente, pero al parecer su boca se negaba a cooperar –Quieres venir conmigo….al templo aire?- logro por fin articular con, timidez

-Me encantaría!- Respondió la pelinegra embozando una bella sonrisa, la cual dejo nuevamente sin aliento a la joven Avatar, un rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas y entonces su mente comenzó nuevamente a traicionarla- _Díselo!...es tu momento!. Dile que estás loca por ella!-_ Escucho una voz decir en su cabeza, provocando que se pusiera aún más nerviosa y empezará a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

-Korra? Estas bien?...últimamente te he visto actuar raro…- dijo la joven Sato llamando la atención de la morena. –Y en verdad…me preocupa- dijo mirándola de manera tierna.

- _Diablos! Por qué me torturas de esta manera?!...es tan linda. Y se preocupa por mí!...tal vez y si tenga alguna oportunidad…-_ Pensaba Korra. – _Vamos no te quedes como tonta dile algo..-_

-Que si estoy bien?, claro!...claro perfectamente…yo….hay algo…- decía notoriamente nerviosa…Asamii!- grito de repente, haciendo que la ingeniera la mirara de manera confundida y divertida a la vez. Mientras Korra al darse cuenta de su chillido se llevó ambas manos a su boca.

-Ok, si tu dice que estas bien Korra intentare creerte- decía la ingeniero entre risas, pues las caras tan chistosas que hacia la morena eran muy divertidas.

- _Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé_ \- se dijo mentalmente con pesadez la ojiazul. Comenzaron su marcha hacia el templo aire, y de nuevo silencio en todo el camino, aunque agradable, pues podían disfrutar de la su compañía mutua. Korra comenzó a recordar el momento cuando le dijo a Mako que le gustaba..- _Aquella ves todo fue más sencillo…si, tal vez lo dije de manera rápida y algo torpe, pero no es lo mismo, con Asami todo es tan diferente, es como si se nublaran mis sentidos y solo existiese ella…con el ligero inconveniente que mi cerebro colapsa, cada vez que quiero la miro o intento decirle algo respecto a mis sentimientos-_ pensó mientras observaba de reojo a la heredera...-hermosa- dejo escapar de su boca en susurro que Asami alcanzo a escuchar..

-Hermosa?- pregunto la ingeniera mirando a Korra con una ceja alzada, había oído bien?

-Que?!...- salió de su trance al darse cuenta que había sido escuchada- No!.. yo no dije hermosa…sabrosa, siii eso fue lo dije…la comida de Pema es muy sabrosa…jum! Muero de ganas por llegar a la cena.- decía mientras se frotaba el estómago con sus manos.

Ahora si Asami estaba más que confundida, Korra decía que se encontraba bien pero parecía más torpe y distraída de lo normal, tal vez esa pelea con Vatu aun la tenía cansada.

Al llegar al Templo aire se encontraron a todos reunidos en la mesa, también Bolin estaba ahí ya consumiendo sus alimentos con entusiasmo. Cuando al entrar escucho a Tenzin riñendo con Bumi

-Qué pasa con él?- pregunto Korra mientras tomaba asiento alado del maestro tierra

-Bumi dice que hizo aire control, pero ahora no puede, oh! y al perecer tampoco es muy bueno en las costura.- contaba con entusiasmo el pelinegro –Tengo que Admitirlo, me encanta ser parte de esta familia!, tenemos al padre gruñón, el tío chiflado, la madre alterada, los niños locos, esto es genial!-

-Donde esta Mako? Pregunto la ingeniera

 _-Mako! Por qué pregunta por el?_!- pensó Korra mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada a Asami

-Oh, te refieres al adolecente pensativo? Sigue en la estación de policía- respondía Bolin en tono casual

-Aun?-pregunto Korra, como era posible que no parara de trabajar? Era su amigo, y su comportamiento distante le preocupaba.

-le dije que Tenzin nos invitó a quedarnos aquí, desde que nuestro piso es un nido de enredaderas ahora- Decía Bolin mientras con su mano acomodaba su cabello de enfrente imitando al de su hermano- pero dijo que tenía que concentrase en su trabajo.

-oh!, vieron eso!, creo que la servilleta se movió!- Bravo de repente Bumi captando la atención de los presentes.

-Lo soplaste!- Responde Kya con irritación.

-Esperen!...puede que solo lo pueda hacer cuando mi vida esté en peligro, Boli! Lánzame una roca gigante!- le ordeno el hombre esperando a que el maestro tierra lo atacara.

-no creo que sea una muy buena idea- decía el joven con escepticismo

-si van a lanzar rocas gigantes hágalo afuera!- espeto Pema con enfado

-Nadie va a lanzar rocas gigantes! Soltó Tenzin golpeado la mesa con ambas manos y sus puños cerrados.

-Atención tío Bumi!- Grito de repente Meelo poniéndose de pie y lanzándole un plato a su tío con su aire control.

Increíblemente antes de que el plato chocara con él, extendió sus manos y suspendió el platillo encerrándolo en una esfera de aire, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Se los dije!- grito con entusiasmó

-Increíble es un maestro aire- dijo Tenzin aun asombrado por lo que sus ojos veían

-esperen a que lo cuente a mama, le va a encantar!-

Nadie no lo podía creer Bumi un maestro aire como era eso posible?!, aun algo sorprendidos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a descansar, todavía debían descubrir las razones por lo que le Bumi había obtenido aire control.

-ooooaaah,-bostezo Bolin, poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación, -Bueno señoritas con su permiso me retiro…ah!.. Asami supongo que quedaras esta noche no? Ya es algo tarde, para tomar el ferri de regreso a Ciudad Republica-

- _Brillante! ..Bolin eres un genio!_ \- pensó Korra, era cierto ya a esas hora sería muy peligroso para la ingeniero viajar sola, volteo a mirarla expectante a su respuesta.

-De hecho tienes razón, creo que sería lo mejor, si no hay problema con Tenzin- decía mientras volteaba a ver al maestro aire esperando su aprobación

-Por supuesto que no hay problema, Asami siempre eres bienvenida a quedarte cuando quieras- contesto el maestro que aún se encontraba en la mesa, ayudando a Pema con los niños

-Muchas gracias-

-Pero papa la última habitación vacía que quedaba la tiene Bolin, las otras un están siendo restauradas después del ataque de Vatu- comento Ikki

-No hay problema, no creo que a Korra le moleste compartir habitación- Comento el maestro aire

-si no hay problema!-…- _Esperen que?... dormir con Asami! En la misma cama!-_ los colores comenzaron a subirse por todo su rosto y Jinora que miraba atenta al Avatar juraría que vio vapor salir de sus orejas, la maestra aire rio divertida.

-Mu…mu…muy Asami andando, es….es hora de dormir- Decía Korra totalmente nerviosa y con movimientos graciosos como si se tratase de alguna clase de mecha.

-Korra estas bien?!...jajaja te mueves gracioso- decía Bolin.

-Si! Estoy bien…ahh!- dijo sin más y tomando el coraje suficiente tomo a Asami de la mano para llevarla hasta la alcoba.

-Korra. Si no quieres que me quede contigo puedo dormir con Jinora, no hay problema- decía la ingeniero algo intrigada por el comportamiento de la morena, tal vez no la quería con ella, pensó.

-No!...es decir, claro que no me molesta es solo….que últimamente eh tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza- decía mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para entrar las dos y la cerraba tras ellas.

-Quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto Asami mirándola con preocupación.

-oh, no de verdad no es nada, ya se me pasara- mintió la morena, mientras caminaba a su guardarropa buscando algo que pudiera usar la ingeniera – Toma, esta playera y pantaloncillos son algo pequeños así que creo que te quedara a la perfección- dijo entregándole las ropas a la ojiverde.

-Gracias- contesto mientras miraba de un lado a otro- umm donde podría cambiarme?-

-Oh! Es cierto tengo por aquí un biombo- dijo agachándose debajo de su cama sacando el separador

–Aunque si no te sientes cómoda puedo salir de la habitación- comento con pena, desviando la mirada de la joven

-No está bien Korra usare el biombo, como podría sacarte de propia habitación?- comento la ingeniera en tono divertido.

Asami se encontraba detrás de aquella persiana, pero aun así Korra no se atrevía a voltear, se sentía muy nerviosa sabiendo que ahí, en su cuarto, tenía a esa bella mujer en ropa interior, al pensar eso sus orejas se pusieron rojas y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera desenfrenada. Finalmente sus propios sentidos las traicionaron y giro su cabeza, solo para encontrase con la esbelta figura de Asami que se alcanzaba a ver a causa de la brillante luz de la luna que chocaba contra el biombo. Korra en ese momento sintió que se le salía el corazón, aunque fuera solo su sombra podía apreciar el hermoso cuerpo que poseía la ingeniero, pudo observar cómo se desprendía de su chaqueta, y la blusa bajo de ella, como deslizaba delicadamente su falda hasta el final de sus torneadas piernas, era como si supiera que la morena la observaba, pues cada movimiento lo hacía de manera sensual, como invitándola a acercarse.

Termino de cambiarse y antes de que moviera el biombo Korra volvió a girarse rápidamente totalmente apenada y con un rojo intenso en su cara – _espíritus pero que lo que acabo de ver! Sin duda pensara que soy una pervertida!-_

-Listo Korra, tú no te cambiaras?,-

-ah! Si si…jeje ..-decía mientras caminaba hacia el biombo y con saltitos se iba quitando las botas aventándolas por el suelo.- ufff- suspiro, ahora se encontraba ella tras esa cortina, Asami la miraría?- _No ella no es una pervertida como yo-_ pensó, y acto seguido comenzó a despojarse de su playera sin mangas, lo que no sabía es que efectivamente Asami la estaba mirando. La joven ingeniero deleito su pupila, observando con cuidado la silueta del Avatar, sus músculos lograban apreciase a pesar del biombo, con su pulso acelerado, se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose como seria tocar ese abdomen perfectamente esculpido. Cuando salió de su trance y rápidamente se dirigió hasta un estante donde Korra tenía vario libros y antes de que fuera atrapada, tomo uno y lo abrió disimulando que lo leía tapándose con él la cara, para que la morena no pudiera ver el rojo se sus mejillas. Al apartarse el Avatar del biombo observo a la ingeniero con el libro en las manos, sintió un poco de decepción ya que espera que Asami sintiera la misma curiosidad que sentía por ella.

Se acostaron en el suave colchón, cada una en su lado separadas por varios centímetros de distancia , Asami mirando hacia el techo y Korra volteada hacia una orilla dándole la espalda, ninguna podía conciliar el sueño, ambas estaban demasiado nerviosas, era la primera vez de dormían de esa manera y el estar tan cerca no le ayudaba en nada.

- _Si le confieso ahora lo que siento?...será un buen momento?...no mejor no, que tal si asusta y quiere salir corriendo del templo aire, es muy peligroso siendo tan tarde, podría pasarle algo…Espíritus_!- La mente de Korra era todo un lio tal vez esa noche no dormiría.

-Korra no puedes dormir?- pregunto Asami al sentir como Korra agitaba uno de sus pies como tic nervioso.

-Ah! Lo siento…ya dejare de moverme- dijo sintiéndose regañada.

-No, no preocupes, es que últimamente te comportas raro- comentaba la ingeniero esperado a que Korra le contara su problema.

\- No es nada…es…Raiko todo ese asunto con las lianas me tiene agobiada, no he podido hacer nada para solucionarlo- mintió en parte Korra, si bien era cierto que su mayor problema eran los sentimientos que tenía por la joven Santo, lo ocurrido con las enredaderas también la tenía preocupada.

-Y Raiko no ha sido para nada de ayuda, solo empeora la situación- dijo Asami

-Lo sé, será mejor que trates de descansar mañana, averiguaremos que es lo que paso con Bumi- decía Korra, no quería que la heredera fuera a tener un mal día y a sentirse cansada a la mañana siguiente por no dejarla dormir.

-Tienes razón, buenas noches Korra descansa, tu también tienes que dormir- decía mientras se giraba sobre si costado mirado a la orilla opuesta de la cama.

-Si- murmuro la morena, acomodándose se giró para quedar de frente a la espalda de Asami, que desde ahí podía aspirar el aroma a jazmín que desprendía el brillante y sedoso cabello de la ingeniero, no supo cuándo, simplemente se quedó dormida, con ese agradable aroma inundando sus sentidos.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

CAPITULO III

Era un nuevo día en ciudad república, el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos, y los niños de Tenzin ya se encontraban en los jardines del templo airé jugando a pesar de ser apenas las 7:30 am. En una de las habitaciones del templo se encontraban dos jóvenes mujeres durmiendo plácidamente en la misma cama. A lo lejos Korra podía escuchar una voz muy conocida que le llamaba con insistencia pero de una manera muy dulce:

-Korra.-decía Asami con voz calmada y suave.

-hm mm- gruño la morena reforzando su agarre.

Al parecer ya estaba despertando.

-Korra... ¿podrías….podrías soltarme? ...Necesito ir al baño- decía la Ingeniera suavemente, con un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas.

 _-¿Soltarla?-_ se preguntó mentalmente la morena, entonces su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información, abrió y lo ojos y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejó violentamente de Asami con un salto que la hizo caer al suelo. Su cara estaba totalmente roja, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su mente había colapsado.

-Yo...yo...!lo siento Asami, discúlpame!...!No era mi intención!-decía totalmente apenada y sonrojada. Y es que es su estado de sueño, la morena se había acercado al cuerpo de la ingeniero que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura, aferrándose fuertemente a ella. - _oh espíritus, como fui capaz de hacer eso, ahora seguro no querrá saber nada de mí!_ \- se decía mentalmente la morena.

Para Asami tampoco fue fácil despertar de aquella manera...Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente y descansaba de verdad. Se sentía segura y un calor ajeno muy agradable la envolvía y hacia que jamás quisiera despertar, pero su cuerpo tenía que hacer de la suyas, una de sus necesidades básicas fisiológicas la llamaban con insistencia, debía ir al baño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez e intento incorporarse, pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impedían, sintió un fuerte pero a la vez delicado brazo que le rodeaban la por la cintura...su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y un fuerte rubor apareció en su cara. Korra la estaba abrazando, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, varias veces había soñado despertar de esa manera con la morena, pero no se imaginó que eso fuera a pasar algún día. ¿Y si Korra la había confundido con alguna de sus almohadas? al pensar eso, un sentimiento de decepción de apodero de su ser, -si tal vez es eso...- dijo en susurro con un dejo de tristeza. Pero no quería romper ese momento, si había sido confundida no importaba, solo quería estar así con la morena un poco más, disfrutando de aquella cercanía, pero de nuevo la necesidad de ir al baño apareció. Tomo un largo suspiro para después llamar al Avatar para que despertara.

Korra seguía en el suelo totalmente roja. Asami aún no le decía nada sólo la miraba divertida - _es tan tierna_ …- pensó la pelinegra.

-Tranquila Korra no pasa nada, no tienes de que disculparte... Esa cosas pasan... supongo- le decía la hereda en todo cálido a la morena - además fue lindo- dijo tímidamente y sonrojándose. Finalmente Asami se levantó y se dirigió al baño dejando a una Korra sola y confundida.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, _-¡Asami no se molestó!_ -pensó con alegría _-y dijo que fue...lindo_ -se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Korra, Asami!.. ¡El desayuno ya está listo!...¡dice mama que vayan!- gritaba Ikki abriendo la puerta de golpe y sin aviso alguno.

-Korra… ¿qué haces en el suelo?, ¿te caíste?, ¿Dormiste ahí? ¿Asami no quiso compartir cama contigo? ¿Acaso es una nueva técnica de meditación?...-

-¿Que? ¡No!... Sólo caí al darme la vuelta- decía mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-Humm…Está bien. Las esperamos en el comedor-y dicho esto la pequeña se fue corriendo.

Tomo su ropa habitual y se cambió rápidamente antes de que la ingeniero volviera, estaba terminando de ponerse sus botas cuando la chica entro.

-Buenos días Korra-La saludo cálidamente, al parecer la pelinegra se habido a cambiar al baño.

\- Bu…Buenos días, el desayuno ya está listo... ¿Vamos?- dijo aun pensando en lo que había a ocurrido

-¡Claro!- respondió con una sonrisa que provoco que la Avatar diera un tropiezo cuando se dirigía a la salida. Asami soltó una risilla y Korra solo la miro avergonzada.

Llegaron al comedor ya con todos esperando por ellas tomaron asiento y empezaron a tomar sus alimentos. Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, Bumi aún trataba de hacer airé control mientras Tenzin lo regañaba diciéndole que dejara eso y comiera. Mientras Korra de vez en cuando le deba miradas tímidas Asami, esta al sentirse observada miraba a la responsables que al ser descubierta, giraba su cabeza rápidamente hacia el otro lado apenada. Jinora era la más divertida ante la situación, le encantaba ver a Korra actuado torpemente.

Al terminar el desayuno, salieron todos al jardín, quería ver a Bumi haciendo otra vez uso de su control, agitaba y agitaba sus brazos tratando de usar su poder pero nada pasaba.

-¡argh! ¡No entiendo esto!- Gritaba con exasperación el nuevo maestro aire

\- ¿Crees que el haber estado el en el mundo espiritual durante la convergencia le pudo haber dado aire control?- Preguntaba Korra a su maestro Tenzin

-Puede ser posible…-contesto pensante

-¡Tal vez tío Bumi sea una flor tardía!- dijo Ikki tratando de encontrar explicación.

-He estado sintiendo un cambio en aura últimamente- decía Kya mientras movía sus brazos

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste!-

Lín llegó acompañada de Mako explicando que él también se había encontrado con una persona que era capaz de hacer aire control, huyendo cuando le arrojo una puerta encima, Korra no pudo resiste a la idea de ir en busca del nuevo aire, sin duda era un gran descubrimiento:

-Espera les ayudare a buscarlo, ¿Por dónde empezamos?- decía con emoción la morena

-Oh, Bueno, ya saben ustedes…ustedes deberían dejárselo a la policía, Es asunto de policías…Es ah…oficial- decía con torpeza el maestro fuego.

-Ok, ¿Cómo te va?, sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, en lugar de dormir en la comisaria-

-No, estoy bien….debería ponerme en marcha…bueno, que descansen…señoritas- dicho se retiró haciendo un saludo militar. Mako actuaba raro ante las ellas, Korra creía que había arreglado las cosas pero al parecer eso no era cierto el chico se había distanciado más que nunca de ella y eso le dolía pues era parte del equipo Avatar y antes de eso su amigo.

Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas.

-Bien tengo que regresar a Ciudad República, hay algunos en asuntos en la compañía que debo terminar, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Asami despidiéndose de los presentes, comenzando a caminar hacia rumbo al puerto.

-Hasta luego Asami- Decían los pequeños al unísono

-Ojala puedas cenar esta noche con nosotros- Le decía Pema en su tono maternal.

-No me lo podría perder, muchas gracias.-

Korra solo quedo estática viendo como la ingeniera se alejaba. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, entonces su cuerpo reacciono…

-¡Espera! ¿Puedo ir contigo?…es decir ya sabes…-decía torpemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos y un rubor enmarcaba sus mejillas. Lo que le pareció extremadamente tierno a Asami.

-¡Claro! Sera divertido, será la primera vez que me acompañas a la fábrica, no tarde mucho así que cuando terminemos podremos ir en busca del maestro aire- decía con entusiasmo la pelinegra.

Subieron al Ferri para llegar al puerto de Ciudad Republica, el trayecto fue tranquilo…para Asami, pues Korra estaba muriéndose de los nervios- _¡Oh! Espíritus pasare todo el día con Asami, ¡tal vez y esta sea mi oportuna para decirle lo que siento!...si la invitare a comer, y pediremos un gran tazón de fideos para las dos, y entonces mientras estemos comiendo, tomaremos un fideo en común que cuando lo estemos masticando, nos unirá irremediablemente en un beso y!.._ -Al pensar en cómo sería probar los labios rojos de la ingeniera su cabeza colapso, y un fuerte rubor se apodero de toda cara- un beso…-susurro para sí, se tocó sus propios labios, para luego voltear discretamente y mirar los de la pelinegra.

-Korra ya hemos llegado vamos-

-Ah, sí disculpa- dijo saliendo de su trance, - _tengo que pensar en otra cosa antes de que pierda el control…ah ya se_ -

-¿No es emocionante? ¡Nuevos maestros aire en la cuidad!, Apuesto a podremos encontrar a ese tipo antes que Mako- Decía emocionada, cuando de pronto unas llaves volaron hacia ella atrapándolas con su mano, para después mirarlas confundida

-Ya sabes que no soy muy buena esto- decía la morena

-Eres en Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, Deberías saber cómo conducir, además es relajante- Decía lo último mientras con su mano hacia ese ademan con su cabello, dejando al que aire jugara con él. Ademan que volvía loca a Korra que se quedó sin palabras _…-¡Por Raava como hace eso!... ¡Es tan hermosa!-_

-Korra?- la llamaba Asami al ver que de nuevo se quedaba callada.

-Ah..si está, bien lo intentare.. Por qué no, además te tengo a ti como maestra- Decía con una hermosa sonrisa.

Asami sonrió ante lo dicho y subieron al Automóvil

-Bien creo que ya te había mencionado donde está todo ¿Cierto? Palanca de velocidades,..-dijo mientras le ensañaba la ubicación de cada lugar-Acelerador, freno, clutch…-

-Sí creo que estoy lista..-

-Ok, enciéndelo y pongámonos en marcha, recuerda primero mete la primera velocidad mientras pisas ligeramente el clutch y luego aceleras lentamente-

\- ook…- decía tratando de hacer coordinar su pies

-¡Perfecto! has arrancado de maravilla, ahora mete segunda-

-Bien aquí vamos- El auto comenzó a marchar más rápido-

\- y ahora tercera…-

-¡Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé!- decía alegre, cuando de pronto sintió como la mano que tenía sobre el clutch era acariciada discretamente por Asami que le enseñaba la dirección en que se encontraba la tercera velocidad. Ese roce la dejo aturdida y la sus pies comenzaron a volverse torpes.

-¡clutch, clutch, clutch!- Decía Asami pues Korra había confundo el pedal y el coche comenzó a tironearse violentamente. Deteniéndose cuando piso el freno.

-Ese es el freno, intestémoslo otra vez, ¿preparada?..- decía Asami con voz tranquila

Korra voltio a mirarla y le hizo un saludo militar muy gracioso que causa que ambas rieran.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que hablarle a Mako será como pedirle peras al almo?-La actitud del joven le estaba resultando incomoda a la joven Avatar.

-Bueno Mako nunca ha sido el muchacho más conectado con sus sentimientos, pero mejorara en algún momento- dijo pensante…y por un momento se sintió desilusionada.

-Cuando me fui-¿te dijo que habíamos terminado?- Korra quería dejar las cosas en claro en cuanto a Mako quería darse una oportuna con la ingeniera.

-Si todos los sabíamos, lo siento-

-Es muy vergonzoso- dijo sintiéndose apenada que todos supieran de sus problemas amorosos

-De hecho tengo algo que decirte sobre eso, y debería habértelo dicho antes- Korra se mantenía seria, expectante a lo que diría - _Por favor, por favor que no me diga que aun siente algo por el…_ -suplicaba Korra en su mente para luego seguir escuchando a Asami-...Pero cuando tu no estabas. Yo….en cierto modo… lo bese, disculpa...-Asami se sintió liberada, tal vez Korra aun sentía algo por el maestro el fuego; y aunque estuviera enamorada de la morena, tal vez nunca se fijaría en ella.

Pero para su sorpresa Korra soltó una risa y no parecía molesta

-No me extraña que estuviera tan nervioso con nosotras- _uuff-_ suspiro mentalmente aliviada y le alegro saber que los sentimientos por el maestro fuego ya habían quedado atrás.

-¿No estas enojada?- Se extrañó Asami, pues ella creía que la ojiazul aun quería al maestro fuego como algo más.

-No, es decir bese a Mako cuando salía contigo- Dijo casualmente restándole importancia

\- ¡¿Tu qué?!-

-¡Oh!¡diablos! ¡Creí que lo sabias!- _Pero por que le molesta? aaah por Ravaa esto es muy confuso!_ -Lo siento mucho!-

-Solo bromeaba, lo sabía hace mucho- decía tranquilamente

De nuevo Korra se sintió aliviada, el asunto de Mako no parecía importarle a la ingeniero y eso le daba una oportunidad.

-Bueno, lo que haya pasado con Mako, me Alegra que no nos haya afectado…nunca tuve una **"** _ **novia**_ _ **"**_ con quien salir y hablar anteriormente. Excepto por Naga, es agradable!... - _Espera que acabo de decir?...Novia!-oh por Raava?, no esa no era la palabra que buscaba! Espíritus cada vez me hundo mas!..._

 _-¿Escuche bien?...acaso dijo ¿novia?_ \- pensó Asami, sin saber que responder, cuando fijo su vista al frente, asustándose por lo que estaba a escasos metros de ellas- ¡Enredadera, enredadera!- le grito, sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos, estaban a punto de chocar, con una liana, a lo que Korra rápidamente giro el volente, evitando el impacto.

-Hey! Mira por dónde vas!- Decía un espíritu que de pronto había aparecido sobre la enredadera.

-¿Qué hacen viviendo en medio de la calle en primer lugar?- Le cuestiono la Avatar furiosa.

-A mí no preguntes Avatar, has hecho que el mundo sea así. Nosotros simplemente vivimos en el-

-Mira no tengo nada en contra de los espíritus, pero estas enredaderas están causando graves problemas en la ciudad-

-¿Espíritus?, ¿enredaderas?, todos somos lo mismo. Pensé que el avatar lo sabría- dijo el espíritu para luego desaparecer.

Korra se sintió impotente dejándose caer pensativa en el asiento.

-Korra, ¿está bien?- le cuestionaba Asami preocupada

-Creo que el espíritu me acaba de dar una idea de cómo liberarme de esas enredaderas, pero voy a necesitar mucha agua-

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, iré a avisarle a Lin para que acompañe en caso de que algo salga mal- No quería poner en peligro a Asami pues no estaba segura si lo que haría funcionaria.

-Está bien, nos vemos entonces…con cuidado Korra-

-Todo saldrá bien!-

Korra se dirigió en busca de Lin para que le auxiliara en su pequeño experimento, ahí se encontraba Bolin que había ido a almorzar con su hermano, por lo que también se ofreció a acompañar a la morena. Llegaron a unos edificios envueltos por las enredaderas que se encontraban cruzando un puente y bajo de el un arroyo de agua, como si no fuera poco Raiko apareció para ser testigo de lo que haría el Avatar, llevando consigo a los molestos reporteros. Se concentró, dio un profundo suspiro y entrando en estado avatar hiso uso de su agua control sobre las lianas, tratando de controlar la energía espiritual en ellas, todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a su plan, las enredaderas desaparecían o es lo que parecía, porque enseguida volvieron a aparecer más y con más fuerza, aferrándose a los edificios más cercanos. Fue un caos, uno de los complejos comenzó a desplomarse, por suerte Bolin y Lin estaban ahí evitando que pasara a mayores, Korra rescato a un niño que aún quedaba en uno de los pisos de los edificios, nadie salió lastimado. Pero ella una vez más había fallado. Regreso al templo aire cabizbaja, hubiera querido ir a ver a Asami, pero se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para verla a los ojos. Estaba meditando tratando de conectarse con sus vidas pasadas para pedir ayuda, pero era inútil. Tenzin encontró a la Avatar deprimida y trato de animarla, y es que no siempre nos sale todo como lo tenemos planeado, es una de las tantas pruebas que nos pone la vida.

De pronto Bolin llego avisándoles sobre Mako quien había encontrado al nuevo maestro…pero había un problema en su pánico de ese nuevo poder el hombre había subido al puente Kyoshi, poniendo en peligro su vida. Korra, Tenzin y Bolin se dirigieron al lugar.

En un valiente acto Korra logro rescatarlo y convencerlo de que se uniera a los maestros aire para comenzar su entrenamiento. Hasta que Raiko volvió a aparecer de entre la muchedumbre realmente enfadado por todo el ajetreo causado quien en su arrebato de ira expulso al Avatar de Ciudad República.

La joven morena no se dejó intimidar y tomo eso como una oportunidad para salir en busca de los nuevos maestros y así restaurar la nación del aire. A lo cual Tenzin la apoyo gustoso. Regresaron al templo a hacer los preparativos para su viaje, y una pensativa ojiazul se encontraba sentada en el acantilado donde solía ir cuando necesitaba estar a solas.

-Hey!- Escucho una conocida voz, al percatarse de quien se trataba pego un saltito y su corazón comenzó a acelerase.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente

-Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto la ingeniera cálidamente

La morena Asintió con la cabeza, mientras aún seguía con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Escuche lo que paso con Raiko…te encuentras bien- decía en tono preocupado

-Si estoy bien, creo que esta será una oportunidad para reconstruir la nación aire- decía esperanzada

-Seguro habrá muchos ahí afuera esperando por ustedes-

-Ojala así sea…- volteo a mirarla tímidamente- quisieras…quisieras venir conmigo?...es decir con Tenzin, Bolin y los demás-

Asami rio por lo bajo para después responderle con una hermosa sonrisa..-Eso sería estupendo-

-Sii! Quiero decir….gracias- decía tratando de ocultar su emoción

-No podría perderme una aventura como esa…ya le dijiste a Mako.-

-No, aun no pero pienso hacerlo, quisiera tener al Equipo Avatar conmigo-

-Puede ser un cabeza dura, pero ya verás que nos acompañara-

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿en qué viajaremos? Podríamos ir en Oogi y tal vez otro bisonte-volador pero y si encontramos a muchos maestros! No podríamos con todos- decía una emocionada Korra mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Recuerda que soy la líder de industrias futuro- le dijo mientras se reincorporaba y le guiñaba un ojo a morena que solo la miro confundida- Viajaremos en uno de mis dirigibles…-

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso es genial…¡Asami eres asombrosa!- decía con emoción la morena, acercándose a la ingeniero y abrasándola con ímpetu para luego tomarla por la cintura y alzarla en el aire. Cosa que tomo desprevenida a la pelinegra, haciendo que se sujetara con fuerza de los hombros del Avatar.

-Ejem!- se escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta –Lamento interrumpirlas en su momento de coqueteo, pero no encuentro a Tenzin por ningún lado- Era Lin quien apareció a sus espaldas, sin que el par de jóvenes se percatara de su presencia, ambas se separaran de manera brusca y rápida con las caras totalmente rojas.

-emm ..ah bu…bueno.. Tal vez y ha…haya ido a la ciudad…- Trataba de articular Korra, se sentía muy nerviosa y apenada. Mientras Asami se sentía atrapada muriendo de vergüenza

-Olvídalo... pareces una foca-tortuga intentando hablar…hare como que no vi nada, su secretillo está a salvo- decía la maestra metal mientras se daba la media vuelta y regresaba al templo

-Yo…lo siento Asami, no era mi intención yo..- decía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Está bien, fue…lindo- decía mientras un rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas- Creo…que será mejor que me valla, tengo que preparar la nave para llegar temprano por ustedes.-

-Oh… si tienes razón será un largo viaje, yo también tengo que prepararme….entonces nos vemos en la mañana, buenas noches y recuer…- decía la joven avatar tímidamente, cuando algo la sorprendió dejándola totalmente estática y sin poder terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir…labios, en su mejilla se encontraban unos suaves y rojos labios que le depositaban un dulce beso.

-Hasta mañana Korra descansa.- decía mientras se alejaba dejando a una joven morena totalmente embobada. Se quedó ahí parada hasta que perdió de vista a la pelinegra, su corazón latía como loco y no había duda que cada día Asami le gustaba más, cada día ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte y cada día aquella chica de cabello azabache se convertía en la persona más especial para la morena. No tenía dudas, uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única.

Regreso al templo aire, dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando en el camino se encontró a Jinora.

-¡Hey! ¿lista para la gran aventura de mañana?- le preguntaba Korra a la maestra aire

-¡Claro!…y por lo que veo será muy interesante- decía mientras soltaba una risa por lo bajo que consiguió que la morena la viera confusa.

-¿Interesante? ¿Porque lo dices?- decía con una ceja alzada

-Bueno…para empezar…porque tienes lápiz labial en tu mejilla- decía con tono burlón. La cara de Korra adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles mientras con el antebrazo trataba de limpiarse aquella marca- Y segundo porque Asami nos acompañara- dijo mirando a la morena de manera divertida, quien solo podía hacer caras graciosas y rascarse su nuca a causa del nerviosismo

-¡Buenas noches Korra! No te desveles pensando en ya sabes quién- diecia Jinora mientras comenzaba a correr a su dormitorio.

La joven morena dio un profundo suspiro, para después empezar su camino a su cuarto, había sido un día largo con muchas emociones y mañana la esperaba un nuevo viaje, con nuevos desafíos. Y quien sabe tal vez y encontraría la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle a la ingeniero sus sentimientos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han mi fic XD y también a los que me han dejado rewiews de verdad muchísimas gracias, y disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar, según yo los reviso pero siempre se van y me doy cuenta de ellos ya hasta que está publicado DX- En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo! Saludos y muchas buenas vibras


	4. Chapter 4

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Cap IV

Amanecía en ciudad República, y el sol apenas comenzaba a avivar, brindando sus primeros rayos a las altas edificaciones de la urbe. Mientras tanto una joven de piel morena se encontraba entrenando con entusiasmo en uno de los jardines del templo aire; se sentía llena de energía y la emoción por el nuevo viaje que la tenía extasiada.

-Korra veo que has madrugado- Decía satisfecho Tenzin, pues era anormal ver a Korra despierta a tan tempranas horas

-¡Así es, no puedo esperar por saber a cuantos maestros aire encontraremos! – Dijo con emoción mientras daba unos cuantos puñetazos en el aire.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy muy entusiasmado, y gracias a Asami el viajar será ir más fácil -

La morena al escuchar ese nombre, no pudo reprimir que su corazón comenzará a latir deprisa y de pronto esa emoción se convirtió en nervios _.- Asami... Podré pasar más tiempo con ella-_ pensaba mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro.

-Korra? - dijo Tenzin mirándola con extrañes mientras levantaba una ceja

-ah? ¡Perdón!- señaló tratando de volver a la realidad.

-Últimamente te eh visto algo….desconectada- Decía con tono de preocupación

-No es nada, enserio- contesto mientras se rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo,

-Está bien, anda vamos a desayunar ya falta poco para que Asami arribe- La morena asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor donde ya la familia entera esperaba por ellos; esta sería su última comida juntos antes del gran viaje.

En la Mansión Sato, en uno de los hangares de las aeronaves, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello ocre haciendo los últimos preparativos a su dirigible; este era lo suficientemente grande como para transportar a más de 30 personas y había acondicionado un lugar especial para Naga, aunque sabía que tal vez no lo usaría pues a la perro-oso polar le encantaba dormir junto a su deña. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, miro sus labios y entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior invadió su mente... Suave... Esa piel morena se sentía tan tersa en sus labios, se llevó sus dedos a ellos y los acarició anhelando volver a sentir aquella sensación. Entonces su mente comenzó a volar más allá, imaginándose como sería el rozar completamente a ese ser con sus manos, con sus labios. Cuando un golpe en la puerta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Disculpe señorita, ya está todo listo para partir- dijo uno de sus empleados, el cual sería el encargado de pilotear la aeronave

-Muchas gracias, entonces encendamos los motores por favor, nos vamos ya mismo al templo aire- dicho esto salió del tocador, rumbo a la sala de controles. Estaba ansiosa era realmente un misión importarte, ayudaría a reconstruir todo una nación y eso la emocionaba. Ya había dejado todo arreglado en industrias futuro, no quedaba ningún pendiente en su agenda y estaba más que lista para una nueva aventura con el equipo Avatar... Con Korra.

Al fin hiso su arribo al templo y los acólitos ayudaban para el anclaje de la aeronave. Bajo la rampa y la compuerta se abrió, dejando ver a la hermosa ingeniero dueña de Industrias Futuro.

-Alguien ordenó un dirigible totalmente equipado de Industrias Futuro- decía una alegre ojiverde a quienes la esperaban en tierra; Ahí estaban reunidos todos, La familia de Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, también el adorable Bolin y Korra... quien al ver a la heredera sintió una punzada en su estómago y por un momento sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Sin duda el beso de ayer la había afectado sobremanera. _\- espíritus es tan…tan... Sexy-_ . Pensó la morena para luego tratar de recuperar su compostura y devolvió el saludo lo mejor que su cerebro se lo permitía.

-¡Es perfecto! Gracias Asami – le decía mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la pelinegra que baja para reunirse con los demás.

-Imagine que si vamos a ir a Ba Sing Se, en búsqueda de maestros aire, deberíamos hacerlo con estilo- comentaba confiada mientras daba un vistazo a su aeronave

-¡Si un dirigible!

-¡Lo quiero ver!

-Vamos Poki!-

Los más pequeños de los maestros aire subieron emocionados a la nave definitivamente era genial.

-Mientras ustedes no están, Pema y yo defendernos el Templo.-Dijo Kya mientras tomaba al pequeño Rohan y lo cargaba, dándole pequeños saltillos en el aire- Quien tienes ganas de pasar tiempo con su tía Kya- le decía al pequeño en tono juguetón, para luego vomitar encima a su tía.

-oh!- dijo con desagrado la maestra agua, mientras hacía uso de su control para limpiase

-Oh! le gustas- dijo Pema acercándose a su pequeño

Mientras todos miraban aquella escena, Korra volteo de reojo y pudo ver al joven maestro fuego acercarse a ellos, le entusiasmo verlo ahí; era parte fundamental del equipo

-¡Mako! Me alegra que hayas venido- decía entusiasmada

-Por supuesto Korra, avatar, avatar Korra.- dijo con incomodidad –Una vez que recibí su mensaje, precise contactar con las ubicaciones del Reino Tierra ordenadas por usted…el avatar- Decía como si recitara un discurso a alguno de sus oficiales de alto rango. Korra lo miro extraña pero decidió seguirle el juego divertida.

-Bien "el avatar agradece su leal servicio"…¿encontraste más brotes?-

-Hay informes de maestros aire, surgiendo en todo el reino tierra.- respondió con indiferencia- He señalado los pueblos en este mapa pueden llevárselo.-decía mientras le entrega a la morena dicho atlas, tomándolo y mirándolo con curiosidad – _Que acaso no va a acompañarnos?-_ pensó con desilusión, para después devolver su la mirada al joven maestro. -En verdad contaba con que tú también vendrías-

-Enserio?...ehmm probablemente sea mejor que no participe esta vez-

-Sé que las cosas has estado raras desde que terminamos, pero eres parte del equipo Avatar, y no podemos hacerlo sin ti,-decía mientras se acercaba al joven, le tenía mucho aprecio a Mako, era su amigo y no creía que lo había pasado entre ellos le hubiera afectado tanto.

-Lo siento, no puedo- Dijo alejándose de la joven quien solo se quedó mirando mientras se marchaba, sentía decepcionada y triste; que es que acaso ellos no eran importantes para Mako? El joven comenzaba a alejarse cuando Bolin fue a alcanzarlo.

-¿Estas bien Korra? - preguntaba Asami al verla tan desanimada mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Sí, es solo que Mako sigue en esa extraña actitud, es como si no quisiera saber nada de nosotros- decía con desanimo.

-Tranquila, mira ahí viene junto con Bolin seguro que él lo convenció de acompañarnos- dijo tratando de animarla y señalado en dirección a los hermanos

-Que bien el equipo Avatar está reunido! - decía con emoción la ojiazul, feliz de que el maestro fuego cambiara de opinión.

Todos se despidieron de los que se quedarían a cuidar el templo aire y finalmente abordaron la aeronave, empezando así su largo viaje. Reunidos en una sala de juntas se encontraban hablando sobre los lugares a los que irían y con suerte encontrarían algún nuevo maestro.

La primera parada fue en un pequeño pueblo cercano. Llegaron casi al anochecer, y fueron recibidos por el líder de la aldea, quien sería el encargado de llevarlos hasta el hogar del maestro aire quien ya los esperaba con una gran cena. Aunque la primera visita no salió como esperaban… El nuevo maestro se negó rotundamente a dejar su granja y a su familia, llegando a discutir acaloradamente con Tenzin; tanto fue el enojo del hombre que prácticamente los hecho de su casa. Decepcionados abordaron la nave rumbo al siguiente poblado en el estarían ahí por la mañana. Volvieron a reunirse en aquella sala con los ánimos por los suelos.

-En mi cabeza vi que ocurría otra cosa diferente- decía con desgano la joven Avatar.

-Tal vez deberíamos habernos quedado e intentar más firmemente, para convencerlo de que se nos uniera.- dijo Asami cabizbaja

-O podríamos haberlo metido en una bolsa de patatas y obligarlo a abordar la nave.- Opino Bolin

-Así es como hicieron que me uniera a las Fuerzas Unidas.-

-No, no podemos obligar a la gente, o meterlos en bolsas de patatas. Tienen que venir libremente, pero no se preocupen está lleno de maestros aire ahí afuera que estarán encantados de venir con nosotros una vez que conozcan todo acerca de la Nación del Aire.- Decía un esperanzado Tenzin. Pero lugar al que iban, lugar en el regresaban sin nada. Tenzin como representante de la Nación Aire era el encargado de tratar de convencer a la gente a que se les uniera, pero al parecer su método no funcionaba.

Pronto la noche los alcanzo y agotados ya se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones a excepción de una joven morena, que al no poder conciliar el sueño salió a la cubierta de la aeronave. La noche estaba agradable, y el ambiente era cálido, tomó asiento en el suelo para luego fijar su mirada al firmamento. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos detrás de sí.

-Hola ¿no puedes dormir? - escucho decir a Asami que se acerca a ella sentándose a su lado. Korra apenas y pudo reaccionar, su pulso comenzó a acelerase y fue para peor cuando tomo en cuenta que estaban solas. Era una oportunidad perfecta. - _¡Vamos Korra tu puedes!_ \- se animaba mentalmente

-Es una noche agradable-decía tranquilamente la ingeniera con la mirada fija en el cielo

-Si! …Si.. Así es- dijo torpemente la morena. Dirigió de reojo la mirada hacia su compañía, perdiéndose en las finas y delicadas facciones de su rostro. Era el momento perfecto.

-A.. A... Asami..-la llamo tímidamente, causando que unos hermosos ojos jade se posaron sobre ella.

-Dime.. ¿Que pasa?- contesto cálidamente

-Hay.. Hay... Algo que... Quiero decirte. - logro articular por fin. Mientras la ingeniera la miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo.. Y.. - estaba lista, sabía que ese era el momento..

-Chicas!- cuando de pronto una voz mando todo el valor de la morena al mundo espiritual - ¿Así que ustedes tampoco pueden dormir? - era Bolin que llegaba alegremente - oh!... ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntaba con curiosidad deteniendo su paso, pues la cara de Korra con que le miraba con el ceño fruncido le daba a entender que fue un mal momento para llegar.

-No te preocupes Bolin, no era nada- decía Korra con desgano, cosa que hiso que la ingeniero se decepciona un poco

-¡¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?! - decía con ese entusiasmo infantil que lo caracterizaba

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí con complacencia y soltaron una pequeña risilla, no podían negarle nada a Bolin, ambas asintieron y el joven se sentó junto a Korra dejando a la morena en medio de sus amigos.

-Las estrellas son hermosas..-decía con asombro el pelinegro - oh! Esto me recuerda a la vez... - comenzaba Bolin a contar con emoción aquellas anécdotas de cuando de niño vivió en las calles.

Las chicas contemplando el firmamento escuchaban a Bolin y sus aventuras, riendo de vez en cuando. De pronto la morena dejo escuchar lo que su amigo decía y de reojo miro a Asami que mantenía su mirada fija en el manto estelar, bajo su vista hasta el suelo y pudo observar como sus manos se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Tomo valor, suspiro hondo y lentamente deslizó su mano hasta posarla suavemente sobre la de la ingeniero intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Asami se sobre salto un poco ante el tacto, descendió su mirada hasta su mano y luego posó su vista en Korra que se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía extremadamente tierna, la heredera sonrió para luego devolver aquel hermoso gesto, mientras un rubor se dibujaba en su rostro. Se quedaron perdidas en su propio mundo, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, mientras Bolin seguía contando con entusiasmo sus aventuras.

El astro sol comenzó a brindar sus primeros rayos, los cuales iniciaron a molestar a los tres jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en la cubierta, la primera en despertar fue Korra, abrió los ojos con pereza acostumbrándose a albor, dio un gran bostezo y de pronto sintió algo pesado sobre ella... Asami estaba aún dormida y se encontraba recostada…sobre el pecho de la Avatar. Su cara rápidamente se tornó roja, no supo si era mejor despertarla o dejarla dormir - _espíritus es tan linda cuando duerme_ \- el rostro apacible de la pelinegra logro hacer que un cosquilleo invadiera su estómago. Un mechón rebelde se resbaló por la mejilla de la ingeniera, Korra quiso ponerlo en su lugar pero algo impedía que moviera su otro brazo. Giro su cabeza solo para encontrar a Bolin usándonoslo como amolda. - oh! Bien ahora no puedo mover me-decía con desgano.

-Parece ser que alguien se divirtió anoche- dijo en tono burlón Jinora quien había salido a tomar aire fresco, encontrando a los tres amigos en el suelo.

-No es gracioso, es incómodo y no puedo moverme…y creo que necesito ir al baño- decía en susurro la morena y muy sonrojada.

-Pues no te veo tan incómoda teniendo a Asami sobre ti – dijo en tono travieso mientras apuntaba hacia la joven heredera

-Shhhh! No.. No digas eso!- decía gritando en voz baja mientras un fuerte rubor se dibujaba en su cara

-Jajaja y Bolin es tan tierno – dijo mientras miraba al maestro tierra que dormía como un bebe

De pronto los pasos de que alguien más se acercaba se escucharon haciendo a la morena ponerse más tensa por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Qué extraño.. Desperté y Bolin no estaba en su cama alguien lo ha... ¿Bolin? ¿Korra? - Decía el maestro fuego que acababa de despertar y al no encontrar a su hermano en su cama salió a buscarlo. El verlos ahí tumbados le sorprendió un poco, pero fue más su sorpresa al ver como la ingeniera se encontraba plácidamente acomodada sobre el pecho de Korra durmiendo. Y la morena no parecía molesta ante eso.

-Valla veo que cada vez se llevan mejor- decía con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por la Avatar -¿ _Ahora qué le pasa?_ \- pensó con fastidio la morena. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió que la presión sobre su cuerpo desaparecía. Asami había despertado, se reincorporado perezosamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con su mano, para después abrirlos y encontrarse con el rostro de la ojiazul muy de cerca.

-Ah! Yo lo siento, perdón.. - decía con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. - Disculpa Korra yo.. - decía tímidamente mientras se acomoda aquel mechón que invadía su rostro tras su oreja, haciéndola ver aún más tierna. La joven Avatar se perdió ante tal vista admirando la belleza de la pelinegra cuando la risilla de Jinora la saco de su transe.

-No te preocupes no hay de que disculparse-decía la morena con una hermosa sonrisa

-Ejemm - tosió Mako haciendo notar que aún estaba ahí. - iré a cambiarme para ir a desayunar, nos vemos dentro- dijo dándose la vuelta y con un tono de fastidio en voz. Mientras el joven se alejaba de ellas, Jinora lo observaba con curiosidad... - ¿ _Será que aún siente algo por alguna de las dos?-_ se preguntó mentalmente - Bueno chicas las esperamos en el comedor, dentro poco llegaremos a nuestra siguiente parada, ¡no tarden!- dijo la pequeña adolecente antes de alejarse.

Ambas asintieron y la morena comenzó a hablarle a su amigo para que despertará.

-Bo, ya es hora de levantarse... El desayuno está listo- decía en susurro la morena. Y como si de un resorte se tratara Bolin salto poniéndose de pie totalmente despierto...

\- Yey! Comidaaa! - decía con singular alegría el joven - ¡Korra, Asami muy buenos días! ¡Vamos que esperan vamos a comer! - exclamo con entusiasmo mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la aeronave. Ambas chicas rieron ante la actitud tan alegre de Bolin. Korra Al fin pudo reincorporarse y estiró sus brazos con somnolencia para después tenderle la mano a Asami para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella acepto gustosa la asistencia de la morena, extendió su mano rosando la de la morena cuando su cuerpo dio un ligero sobresalto; ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para que sus corazones comenzarán a latir desbocados, una pequeña descarga eléctrica las recorrió por completo. Korra no supo cómo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por sí solo, y una mano traviesa se deslizó a la delicada cintura de la ingeniero acercando la más a su cuerpo, el rubor en sus mejillas era intenso y sus miradas se habían encontrado perdiéndose en ellas, de pronto la morena rompió aquel contacto visual, solo para dirigir sus ojos a esos hermoso labios escarlatas, que a pesar de no llevar maquillaje estaban tan brillantes y rojos como si de una frambuesa se tratara. No podía resistir más aquella tentación, tenía que probarlos, tenía que descubrir cuál sería ese exquisito sabor que escondían, comenzó a acercarse lentamente esperando a que Asami se alejara, pero no lo hacía, pareciese como si ella también estuviera esperando aquel besos, una sonrisa se dibujó en la ojiazul, ya faltaba poco, podía sentir el cálido aliento de la pelinegra, cerró su ojos y... De pronto se encontraba en el suelo con un enorme perro-oso polar encima lamiendo su cara.

-Ja, ja, ja… Naga!, espera chica! - decía entre risas a causa de las cosquillas que le provocaba mientras intentaba quitársela de encima. Asami veía divertida la escena, le encaba la relación tan hermosa que Korra compartía con su mascota.

-¡Nagaaaa!- Decía Bolin que se acerca a corriendo detrás de la perro-oso polar. - perdón Korra, creo que te extraño, apenas abrí la puerta y salió disparada a buscarte, intente detenerla pero creo que me gano- dijo en tono nervioso mientras llevaba su mano para rascándose la nuca.

-Ja, Ja, Bolin por que no mejor me ayudas a quitarme la encima?- contesto entre carcajeos

-Oh! Si claro es una excelente idea- dijo mientras se acercaba a Naga y sacaba uno de sus bocados favoritos. –Mira chica lo que tengo para ti!- decía juguetonamente, la mascota rápidamente voltio y pudo olfatear ese delicioso dulce. Bolin lo arrojo al otro extremo, permitiendo así que al fin Korra pudiera levantarse.

-¡Gracias Bo!-

-No hay de que…!oh! Vengan Bumi preparo unos deliciosos panques, ¡quien diría que sabía cocinar tan bien!- dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a las chicas y pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de cada una abrasándolas una de cada lado.

Se dirigieron al comedor, en donde ya solo faltaban ellos tres. Mako cambio su semblante a uno más serio, pero Korra prefirió ignóralo, el desayuno fue agradable y Bolin tenía razón Bumi hacia unos panques deliciosos. Terminando de comer fueron a prepararse para la llegada al siguiente pueblo, Asami se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama pensativa..-¿Qué fue todo eso?. Posiblemente Korra… ¿iba a besarme?- dijo hablando en voz alta para sí misma, se quedó con la mirada fija en techo un largo momento, hasta que decidió que a era tiempo de reunirse con los demás. Estaban a solo minutos del aterrizaje, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para pensar sobre eso. En cuanto a Korra...

-Nagaa!..¿Porque tuviste que interrumpir? ya estaba solo a escasos milímetros de sus labios- Le reclamaba la morena a su mascota quien solo ladeaba la cabeza y movía la cola emocionada. Se miró en el espejo y entonces se preguntó de dónde había reunido ese coraje para hacer tal cosa, básicamente ella estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Asami... cerro sus ojos intentando recordar ese momento, en como su cuerpo estaba totalmente extasiado, en el rápido palpitar de su corazón, en como sus piernas le temblaban y qué sus pensamiento en ese momento la había abandonado llevándose con ellos su cordura. Dio un hondo suspiro y trato de relajarse…-de verdad me gustas Asami.- murmuro con anhelo. Levanto su mirada, volvió a verse en el espejo para luego darse unas palmadas en las mejillas. –Bien Korra concéntrate, vamos a llegar al siguiente pueblo, un nuevo maestro debe estar ahí esperando por nosotros…- se dijo así misma mientras salía de su habitación dirigiéndose con los demás. Llego al salón donde se ya encontraban todos a excepción de Tenzin quien quiso probar suerte nuevamente, tomo asiento a un lado de Asami quien al verla la morena pudo jurar que la ingeniero se había sonrojado.

-¿Cómo va todo?- le pregunto nerviosamente Korra pues su vista viajo de nueva cuenta a esos carnosos labios que la estaban volviendo loca.

-Tenzin dijo que quería ir a ver al nuevo maestro se veía muy confiado, tal vez esta vez lo logre- dijo contestándole cálidamente con una atractiva sonrisa. Mientras Mako desde el otro lado de la mesa veía la escena _– ¿Acaso se están coqueteando?-_ Se preguntó mentalmente el maestro fuego mientras alzaba una ceja ante su desconcierto. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando entrar a Tenzin que no se veía de buen ánimo, había regresado pero de nuevo sin éxito, al ver la actitud del maestro aire ya se imaginaban lo que había sucedido dejando a los presentes un poco desanimados.

-Realmente pensé que ya tenía a este último muchacho, ¿Quién no quiere a un bisonte volador como su mejor amigo?.- Decía Tenzin con decepción, cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien Tenzin. Yo aún quiero ser maestro aire- Decía Bumi tratando de animar un poco a su hermano.

-Muy bien lo hemos estado intentando a tu manera y las personas no parecen estar respondiendo, es hora de un poco de amor terco- decía con confianza mientras chocaba su puño contra la palma de su mano.

-Está bien Korra, confió en ti.- dijo Tenzin

-Oh! Puedo ir contigo Korra?! Siiii.- decía Bolin dando saltitos de alegría

-Claro!, Asami vienes?- pregunto ilusionada

-Me gustaría pero debo revisar los mapas y direccionar los controles de la aeronave-

-Este bien- dijo la morena un poco desanimada

-Mako! Nos acompañaras?- el maestro tierra le decía con emoción a su hermano quien solo rodo los ojos asintiendo

Llegaron a la casa donde vivía el maestro aire, tocaron a la puerta y les recibió una mujer de apariencia simpática quien al reconocer al avatar no pudo contener su emoción. Los invito a pasar a su hogar muy entusiasmada con la idea de que su hijo fuera un maestro aire.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-cuestiono a la mujer para saber la edad de su hijo

\- tiene 22 años, y sabes que, todavía no saber qué hacer con su vida-

-Bueno tengo una gran oportunidad para él. Estamos buscando maestros aire para que se unan a nosotros en el Templo del aire del norte-

La mujer soltó un gritillo de emoción- Eso suena maravilloso, voy a buscarlo!- decía alegre mientras volteaba un poco su cuerpo hacia la habitación siguiente:

-Ryu, sube aquí!- le ordeno a su hijo

Y subiendo las escaleras de lo que parecía ser el sótano, apareció un joven, algo enclenque, desalineado y al parecer con muy poco interés por lo que rodeaba

-Hola soy Korra- Se presentó la morena mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la del joven

-¿Así que eres como el Avatar o algo? Gran cosa- respondió con apatía

-Eh… solo quería hablarte sobre una oportunidad-Dijo Korra tratando de entablar conversación con ese necio maestro aire.

-Si te he oído hablando con mi madre, no me interesa- dijo sin importancia dándose la vuelta para regresar al sótano. Cosa que no fue bien recibida por la Avatar pues la poca paciencia que le quedaba se le esfumo en ese momento. –Bueno vas a estar interesado- dijo la morena para después tomar por cuello de la camisa al joven, sentándolo a la fuerza en una silla.

-Eres un maestro aire, tienes una responsabilidad con todos los habitantes del mundo!- decía con exasperación la ojiazul tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ryu

-Qué más da, no pedí convertirme en un maestro aire sabes- respondió sin seguir prestando mucha atención

-Bueno, yo no pedí ser el avatar pero lo soy y estoy completando mis deberes-

-¿Y? no tienes por qué-

-Sí, si tengo.-

-No, no tienes.-

-¡Si tengo!.-

-No, no tienes-

-Bueno si no hubiera cumplido con mi papel, entonces el mundo entero estaría sumido en caos. Piensa en eso ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

-Tal vez-

-¡No, no quieres!- decía a punto de perder los estribos.

-¿Y que a quien le importa?

-A todo el mundo el importa!-

La discusión con Ryu continuaba el joven seguir sin poner ni una pisca de interés a las palabras de la Avatar, lo que solo ocasiono que perdiera los estribos y arrastrando al maestro aire lo llevaba hasta la salida de la casa, pero este se resistió y usando uso de su aire control salió volando cayéndose sobre su madre. Korra enfurecida estaba decidida a volver y por él y obligarlo a ir pero por fortuna Bolin y Mako intervinieron tomando a la morena por los brazos y sacándola de ahí.

-Hey! Suéltenme, ese chico no se saldrá con la suya!- decía haciendo forcejo para que sus amigos la soltaron.

-No, Korra no puedes ir por ahí obligando a la fuerza a quienes no se quieran unir- Le reprendía Mako

-Pero por qué no?! Viste como se puso de terco!...ahrrg me saco completamente de mis casillas!-

-Tranquila Korra pensemos en un plan mejor.- dijo Bolin trato de calmarla el ambiente

Regresaron a la nave, y en cuanto entraron a la sala Korra al fin fue liberada del agarrare de los pelinegros, cruzo su brazos y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos

-Y como les fue?- cuestiono Tenzin al ver la actitud de la avatar

-Ese maestro aire es demasiado obstinado y actuaba como si nada le importara!-decía aun exaltada

-Bueno creo que simplemente deberíamos ir a Ba Sing Se, y probar suerte allí,-

-No sé qué hacer, pensé que habría más gente ilusionada en venir con nosotros – dijo la morena con decepción.

-Bueno, quizás deban hacer más para que se ilusionen. Tienen que añadir más teatralidad- opino Bumi

-Si teatralidad, podríamos poner una especie de demostración callejera de aire control- decía con emoción el maestro tierra

-Iba a decir que cubriéramos la ropa de Tenzin con lentejuelas, pero eso suena mejor-

-Suena ridículo pero podría funcionar- aconsejo la morena mirando a Tenzin.

-Voy a intentar lo que sea llegando a este punto- Dijo Tenzin aceptando la oferta

-¡Si! Ese es el tipo de entusiasmo que me gusta oír.-

-Y bien que es lo que hemos?- Pregunto curiosa Jinora

-Bien, primero yo seré el presentador! Con mi gran voz y talento poder atraer a mucha gente y para abrir el acto, nada como mostrar al más poderoso y talentoso maestro aire, si hablo de ti Tenzin- el maestro solo rodo los ojos asintiendo- Y después añadiremos algo de suspenso a la trama, cuando un peligroso ladrón forajido que esta oculto entre la muchedumbre amenaza con atacar, cuando aparece la Avatar Korra atrapando al maleante con uso de su aire control!- Decía con fervor Bolin mientras en cabeza imaginaba la escena.-

-A mí me parece bien- decía Korra feliz con la idea- .- Y quien será el ladrón?-

-Oh! Ya tengo al candidato perfecto!.. Decía mientras dirigía su vista a su hermano, con ojos de cachorro

-¿Yo?- cuestiono, mientras Bolin asentía con entusiasmo- Y por qué yo?!

-Bueno últimamente has andado con esa cara de tipo malo, así que creo que tu interpretación será muy natural-

-No lo hare-

-Oh! Mako por favor, recuerda que es para una buena causa.-

-Humm… De acuerdo...- decía aun no muy convencido, mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-No te preocupes Korra no te hará ningún daño, solo te atrapara en un pequeño remolino de aire y después te dejara ir- decía Bolin con los pulgares arriba y con una gran sonrisa.- Y claro no podemos a olvidar a nuestro nuevo maestro aire, Bumi tu mostraras los mejores movientes que hayas aprendido y finalmente, para cerrar con broche de oro… Jinora, que volara con su planeador sobre la multitud, dejándolos impresionados!...ya verán muchos maestros aire querrán unirse después de ver tal espectáculo…Sera genial!-

-Bien será mejor que vallamos a descansar mañana temprano llegaremos al siguiente poblado.-

-Si recuerden que aún hay que ensayar la rutina- Dijo emocionado el maestro tierra. Dieron por terminada la pequeña reunión para después partir hacia sus habitaciones.

Asami estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta de su alcoba, cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba ligeramente por la muñeca.

-¿Korra? Sucede algo- la miro con extrañes

-No, bueno yo…quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, no sé qué…-

-Korra no tienes que disculparte, últimamente lo haces mucho cuando algo así pasa entre nosotras.-

-Es que creí que tal vez podrías estar molesta conmigo…De verdad no sé lo que me paso, mi cuerpo se movió solo y..-

-No tendría por qué estar enojada...-decía acercándose lentamente al oído de la morena.- tal vez yo también quería que sucediera- le dijo en susurro mientras se separaba de la Avatar para entrar a su habitación- Ve a descansar, mañana hay un espectáculo que dar.- Dijo alegremente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo. Entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se recargo sobre ella y con una sonrisa traviesa se mordió el labio inferior. Korra aun seguía de pie fuera de la habitación, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Se sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia su cuarto, cuando tropezó con el alguien en su camino.

-ouch!..Perdón!...Ah lo siento Mako no vi por donde iba-

-Si lo note…¿tu habitación no queda del otro lado?-

-Oh! Si…que tonta me perdí jejeje…hasta mañana buenas noches!- dijo esquivando la mirada del pelinegro para ocultar el sonrojo que aún tenía por lo sucedido, para después irse corriendo hasta su cuarto. El joven solo se quedó observando con seriedad, le intrigaba sobremanera el comportamiento de ambas chicas –Humm, no creo que eso sea posible, solo me estoy imaginando cosas.- se dijo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a caminar a su dormitorio.

Mañana pondrían en marcha el plan de Bolin y con suerte algún maestro aire se uniría a ellos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que sea han molestado en dejarme comentarios, de verdad muchísimas gracias, eso me levanto mucho el ánimo y me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Creo que este fic ira para largo pues pienso abarcar todo el libro 3 XD. Sin más que decir por el momento nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos y muchas buenas vibras.


	5. Chapter 5

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Capitulo V

El espectáculo comenzaba, Bolin llamaba con el megáfono emocionado a la multitud para que se acercara, pronto se encontraban rodeados de muchas personas _– ¡Esto será genial!-_ pensó entusiasmado. El primero en aparecer en escena fue Tenzin quien dejo una buena impresión ahora sería el turno de Korra:

-Ahora, damas y caballeros, damas y caballeros guarden silencio- comenzaba a hablar Bolin con intriga-Tengo serias noticias. Hemos oído que un criminal maestro fuego fugado ha sido avistado cerca de aquí. No quiero asustar a nadie, pero si ven un maestro fuego con una bufanda roja…-

-¡Lo veo esta justo ahí!- exclamo uno de los aldeanos. Mientras Mako aparecía de entre la multitud

-Soy el criminal fugado y todos sufrirán de mi fuego.- dijo con fastidio mientras subía un puño al aire sacando una llamarada de él.

-Oh no, ¿Quién nos va a ayuda?- fingía Bolin angustia

-¡Yo lo hare!, ¡con mis habilidades de maestro aire!- Exclamo Korra apareciendo en pose heroica mientras hacía aire control y capturaba a Mako en un remolino.

-¡Hey! Déjame ir!…!Esto no es lo que ensayamos!…!Korra!- Gritaba el Maestro fuego

Una risa burlona salió de los labios de la joven Avatar, quien de reojo miro a la ingeniera; Asami también rio ante la broma que le hiso a Mako _–¡Bien Korra impresionara_!- se decía mentalmente la maestra. Finalmente decidió que ya había sido suficiente tortura para el maestro fuego y lo dejo libre. El espectáculo continuo tal lo tenían preparado ahora solo era cuestión de que algún maestro tierra se sintiera interesado. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse cuando un joven se acercó a ellos con mucho ímpetu

-Hey, Hola. Si están buscando por maestros aire acaban de encontrar uno- Dijo el chico al tiempo que realizaba aire control –quiero unirme a ustedes.

Todos lo miraron con emoción, al fin un maestro aire había aceptado ir con ellos. Korra le explico a donde se dirigían y lo que harían después, a lo cual el nuevo maestro acepto. El más emocionado de todos era Bolin pues lo veía como un hermano menor.-Me llamo Kai- dijo el joven. Sin embargo a Tenzin se preocupó por el ofrecimiento tan repentino del joven y como este parecía tan despreocupado, así que le pregunto por su familia; Kai los conmovió con una triste historia en la que sus padres había fallecido salvando la aldea mientras el quedo huérfano.

-Sé que nunca los podrás remplazar pero estamos aquí para ti- Dijo Tenzin mostrando apoyo al nuevo maestro.

-Te pondremos a salvo. Vamos- exclamo Korra

-Cuando abordes esta nave vas a dejar atrás tu vida anterior y comenzaras un nuevo camino. Es un consejo de hermano mayor. Piensa en mí como tu hermano mayor.- Le dijo Bolin al adolecente, dándosele un abrazo fraternal. Subieron a la aeronave, cuando el sonido de unas motos alerto a Mako. Korra salió a enfrentarlos pensando que eran bandidos que estaban detrás de Kai, cuando en realidad eran oficiales que buscaban al muchacho por robo. Todos se sintieron decepcionados y Kai iría prisión, Sin embargo Korra decidió darle otra oportunidad al nuevo maestro aire, pidiendo a los oficiales la custodia de Kai al haber regresado lo que fue hurtado. El jefe de policía acepto y le entrego al muchacho, tal vez había cometido errores en su paso como todos, pero ellos se asegurarían de guiarlo de ahora en adelante. Subieron a la nave partiendo hasta la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se, a donde esperaban llegar maña para medio día.

Pronto comenzaba a anochecer y todos se encontraban muy entusiasmados por tener a un nuevo maestro aire con ellos.

-Kai parece un gran chico- decía la ingeniera que se acercaba a tomar asiento a un lado de Korra, quien se encontraba comiendo un pastelillo Varrick

-Así es, me alegro que los policías decidieran dejarlo bajo nuestra custodia, sé que teniendo como guía a Tenzin y Jinora logra ser un excelente maestro- dijo sin mirarla, quiso voltear para encarar a Asami y seguir la plática, pero al hacerlo zafiro se encontró con jade…ambas se perdieron en un intenso mirar, mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, las dos se quedaron en silencio, como si trataran de decirse lo que sentía con solo esa mirada. Mako observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la sala, sabía que eran amigas, y que era obvio que se llevaban mejor, pero el comportamiento que habían tenido últimamente entre ellas daba a pensar otra cosa, se sintió incómodo y entonces sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos, para cuando se dio cuenta ya está detrás de ellas.

-Humm.- se aclaró la garganta el maestro fuego, provocando que ambas salieran de su burbuja. Korra lo miro irritada y Asami solo se limitó y voltear a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Lo que paso, esta tarde en el espectáculo… creo que te sobrepasaste un poco con ese remolino- decía Mako con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así Mako, solo era un juego, y a la gente le pareció divertido- espeto Korra un tanto ofuscada con el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Solo digo que…-

-Vamos, vamos chicos no pelen, Mako, Korra tiene razón no fue más que solo un juego, me parece extraño que te haya molestado tanto- intervino Bolin al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano. Mako se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, _-¿Que fue todo eso? Por qué me molesta tanto que este tan cerca de Asami-_ pensó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Bueno chicos ya está la cena espero que les guste, esta noche prepare algo especial para celebrar la llegada de nuestro nuevo camarada, Kai- decía Bumi entrando a la sala con un montón de platos acompañado de Jinora.

La cena trascurrió sin incidentes, Bumi alardeando frente a Kai de que él era mejor maestro que el menor, Tenzin solo se limitaba a comer en paz mientras Bolin comía con suma alegría junto con Pabu. Mako solo mascaba su comida aun con enfado, mientras Korra jugaba con el tenedor.

-¿Korra que pasa?, no tienes hambre?-Pregunto la ingeniera

-Mako me quito el apetito- decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al joven

-Tranquila, tal vez solo tuvo un mal día- le respondió mientras deslizaba su mano posándola en hombro de Korra, quien sintió un ligero cosquilleo ante la acción provocándole que sonriera de manera boba. Asami rio ante el gesto de la morena no le cabía duda de que era hermosa. La ingeniera ya sospechaba que es lo ocurría con Mako, pero aún no estaba insegura si debía hablarlo con él y tratar de remediar las cosas, después de todos eran un equipo y la misión principal era ayudar a Korra.

-Bueno chicos, creo que será mejor que vallamos a descansar, mañana llegaremos a Ba Sing Se y primero debemos ir con la reina, así que será mejor que no llegamos tarde- Sugirió Tenzin al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Los presentes asintieron también reincorporándose y comenzado a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Korra descansa- le dijo con voz dulce

-Tú también Asami- respondió de la misma manera regándole una sonrisa, cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior, lo que la ingeniera le había susurrado justo antes de entrar en su habitación. Asami ya había dado la media vuelta mientras se alejaba, Korra reacción y se apresuró a alcanzarla, cuando estuvo cerca posó su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra obligándola a voltear para después plantar sus labios en la blanca y suave mejilla de la pelinegra. El roce fue fugas, Korra rápidamente se separó para después correr como si acabara de realizar alguna travesura. Asami y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando lo había hecho la Avatar ya no estaba ahí, su corazón comenzó a acelerase y llevó su mano hacia donde había sido ese efímero contacto, realmente fue una acción muy inesperada de Korra; acción que le fascino a la ingeniera.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y esta vez todos habían madrugado pues querían estar listos para su llegada a la gran ciudad. Mientras tanto Korra se encontraba ensimismada en lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a apreciar; en la parte alta de cubierta de la nave, la morena estaba recargada en el barandal de este, observando a cierta hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra quien acompañaba a Kai, Bumi y Jinora que se encontraban practicando su aire control. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara al recordar el pequeño beso que se atrevió a darle – _La próxima vez será en los labios_ \- pensó para sí mientras se perdía observando la figura de la chica.

-Buenos días Korra-

-Hola Tenzin, Jinora les esta enseñado el dominio del aire control a Bumi y Kai-

-Me alegra saber que todos están tan entusiasmados-

-Es emocionante tener una misión diplomática en Ba Sing Se… ¿Cómo es la reina Tierra?-

-No la conozco pero escuche que puede ser muy…exigente-

-¡Aquí es Mako, llegamos, aquí es donde papa creció, ven a ver, mira, mira!-decía con emoción Bolin que se acercaba al barandal a un lado de Tenzin y Korra

-Está bien calma estoy mirando- respondía el maestro fuego mientras se acercaba a su hermano

La aeronave se dio paso entre las nubes, para después dejarles ver la enorme ciudad amurallada

-¿Cuántos maestros aire encontraremos ahí?- cuestiono Korra mirando maravillada la inmensidad de aquella metrópoli. Conforme la aeronave avanzaba, pasaban los distintos sectores por los cuales estaba dividida la ciudad, primero sobrevolaron el sector bajo, donde se podía apreciar cierto grado de pobreza, las casas en no muy buen estado, para después llegar al sector medio, y por último el alto donde todo era totalmente distinto, gente pavoneándose por las calles con sus joyas y dando un paseo, pareciese que el sector bajo fuera otra cuidad abandonada por su gobernante.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo de la reina tierra, donde la estructura era de un brillante dorado, comenzaron su aterrizaje para después empezar a descender de la nave donde fueron recibidos por uno de los subordinados de la reina; el gran secretario, un hombre llamado Gun quien sería el encargado de llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones, en el trayecto fue explicándoles cómo debían de comportarse con la reina para evitar algún conflicto, donde prácticamente casi todo estaba prohibido en especial las mascotas. Llegaron a las fueras se una casa de huéspedes bastante lujosas donde se alojarían

-Avatar Korra si me acompaña. No queremos hacer esperar a su majestad- Korra siguió Gun hasta el palacio de la Reina. Al llegar la gobernante parecía estar bastante ocupada riñendo a un empleado por no acomodar a su gusto unos arbustos en forma de pato-tortuga

-Estoy rodeada de ineptos…- dijo irritada la reina quien después dirigió su mirada a la Avatar. –Oh, finalmente recibo la visita del avatar. Déjeme adivinar, usted quiere algo- decía con altanería

-Bueno en realidad su majestad, esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme..

-No creo que este en posición de pedirme favores, después de todo lo que hiso el ultimo avatar en el reino Tierra. El y el señor del fuego Zuko, se aprovecharon de la debilidad de mi padre y robaron nuestras tierras para crear su propio y pequeño imperio. La llamada Republica Unida es territorio del Reino Tierra- sentencio la reina

-Bueno, yo no…no sé si puedo hace algo respecto a eso..

-No es que le importe, pero lo que queda de mi reino se cae a pedazos; bandas errantes de barbaros están atacando aldeas en el campo, y ahora algunos de mis súbditos se niegan a pagar impuestos-

-Lamento muchos sus problemas, pero la verdad es…-

-¡Se supone que se arbusto sería un águila-cisne no un pato tortuga!- Soltó de repente gritando a uno de sus súbditos que se encontraba en el jardín. Korra la observo _– ¿De verdad esta es una reina?_ -se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía como trataba a sus subordinados.

-¡No! ¡A tu derecha!...!a tu otra derecha!- gritaba con furia la gobernante, para después girar sobre sus talones para mirar a la avatar-¿También tienen estos problemas con sus sirvientes?

-No tengo sirvientes, pero su majestad la razón de nuestra visita es reunir a todos los maestro aire que aparecieron en el reino tierra y nos gustaría su ayuda para los que están en Ba Sing Se-

-¿Maestros aire en Ba Sing Se?..¿Dónde escucho eso?- interrogo la reina curiosa.

-Fuimos informados en Ciudad Republica antes de partir-

-Hmmm… bueno antes de pensar en ayudarla hay algo que necesito que haga por mí-

-Oh, por supuesto ¿Qué es?- contesto insegura Korra

-Tengo una bóveda llena de dinero de los impuestos de un pueblo al sur de aquí. Los barbaron han robado mi dos últimos envíos. Vaya, recoja mi dinero y tráigalo hasta aquí- Ordeno

-De acuerdo su majestad- contesto mientras hacia una reverencia, la reina le hiso un ademan a Gun para que se fueran, el hombre casi a empujones quiso mover a la avatar quien le respondió con un golpe.

Regreso a la casa de huéspedes un tanto molesta por la charla con la reina, -esa mujer no debería ser reina- mascullaba entre dientes

-Korra que tal la reunión con la Reina, ¿te dijo algo sobre los maestros aire?- cuestiono Tenzin al verla entrar tan pensativa.

-No, y dijo que si quería su ayuda, primero debía hacer algo por ella-

-¿Y qué es?

-Debo ir recoger SU dinero a una de sus bóvedas en un pueblo al sur de aquí-

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?

-No creo que sea necesario ir todos, solo con uno estará bien, será algo rápido y sencillo…- dirigió su vista hasta la pelinegra captando su atención- A...Asami ¿quisieras acompañarme?- dijo un tanto nervioso, Jinora observaba atenta la escena sin duda esas dos eran un par de tiernas enamoradas.

\- ¡Claro!- contesto emocionada la heredera.

-¿Estas segura Korra que solo ustedes dos?- Insistió Tenzin

-Papa, no creo que sea algo peligroso- intervino Jinora, quería darle una oportunidad a la morena para que pudiera pasar tiempo a solas con Asami.

-Está bien, pero sean cuidadosas.-

-Claro Tenzin, partiremos por la mañana, ¿te parece bien Asami?

-Sí, iré a revisar la nave para partir temprano sin contratiempos- dijo con entusiasmo y con prisa se apresuró a salir hacia donde se encontraba la nave, le ilusionaba la idea de ir a un viaje solo con Korra.

-¿Dónde está Bolin y Mako?- Pregunto la avatar, se le hiso raro no escuchar la voz emocionada del maestro tierra ante la salida que harían

-Fueron en busca de Kai- respondió Jinora un tanto cabizbaja

\- ¿Kai? ¿Qué paso?-

-Al parecer el chico decidió dar un paseo solo-contesto Tenzin un poco molesto

-Espero que este bien- dijo la pequeña maestra aire preocupada

-No te preocupes Jinora, Kai es un chico muy hábil ya verás que se encuentra bien…- trataba de componer el semblante de Jinora, no le gustaba verla triste, para ella era como una hermana

-Tienes razón Korra, gracias- respondió con una sonrisa-…sería buena idea si vas a ayudar a Asami con los preparativos de su viaje- le seguiría divertida la maestra aire, observando la cara de nerviosismo de Korra

-Emm, si yo...iré a ayudarle…- dijo comenzando a caminar con movimientos torpes _–Un viaje a solas con Asami!..-_ pensó al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Se dirigió hasta la explanada donde se encontraba la aeronave, la abordo y se dirigió al cuarto de controles en busca de la heredera, pero al llegar ahí no había nadie. Se rasco la cabeza en señal de confusión para después proseguir con su búsqueda, tropezándose solo con su piloto durmiendo en salón. –humm… ¿dónde podrá estar?...Si yo fuera Asami…!Ah, el cuarto de máquinas!- Sin dudarlo más se dirigió con prisa hacia aquella ala. Apenas abrió la puerta y se encontró a la hermosa chica que buscaba; estaba en el tope de unas escaleras, llevaba su careta y estaba usando el soplete, donde al parecer reparaba algo.

-Ho..Hola Asami. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¡Korra! Me alegro que hayas venido. ¿Podrías pasarme aquel barómetro por favor?- decía mientras levantaba la careta de su rostro.

-¿Barómetro?-

-Sí, está encima de mis planos-

-¡Lo encontré!- tomo el artefacto no sin antes observarlo con curiosidad y haciendo uso de su aire control lo elevo a la altura de la ingeniero

-Muchas gracias- dijo al tenerlo en sus manos

-¿Se descompuso?-

-No solo le estoy haciendo unas pequeñas mejoras es todo.

-Oh…- expresó Korra perdiéndose en la figura de la chica, lleva su atuendo de cuando trabajaba en el taller, pantalones holgados , un par de botas y una blusa sin mangas manchada de aceite al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y vestimenta…- _Se ve increíblemente sexy_ \- pensó Korra mirándola embelesada, de pronto la escalerilla donde se encontraba Asami comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente; al parecer estaba apoyada sobre un tornillo y cuando la ingeniera quiso cambiar de posición la escalerilla de desnivelo.

-¡Asami cuidado!- grito Korra mientras se apresuraba a tratar de acomodar la escalera, pero el equilibrio de la pelinegra fallo haciendo que callera de una altura considerable, sin pensarlo dos veces la avatar soltó la gradilla y extendió sus brazos para detener la caída de Asami, pero el peso y la velocidad con la que bajaba provoco que Korra callera de espaldas con la heredera sobre ella.

-¡Ouch!...¿¡Asami estas bien¡?- pregunto apresuradamente

-Si estoy bien gracias a…- Asami levanto su cabeza, provocando que sus rostros quedaran separados por escasos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento de una sobre la otra, pronto el rubor de ambas sobre sus mejillas se hiso presente y sus corazones comenzaron a latir desenfrenados –" _La próxima vez será en los labios_ "- Recordó Korra lo que se había dicho así misma esa mañana. Estaba decidida le haría saber a la ingeniera que es lo que sentía por ella. Mientras Asami también se había quedado paralizada…se estaba permitiendo admirar aquel bello rostro moreno..- _Tal vez sea mejor que me ponga de pie_ \- pensó recordando que podría estar lastimando a la morena.

-Yo…lo sien…- trataba de articular torpemente la ingeniera. Quiso reincorporarse, ya había apoyado sus rodillas sobre el suelo, pero algo la detuvo; las manos de Korra se movieron a su espalda impidiendo que pudiera levantarse _\- espíritus creo que me desmayare_ \- pensó Asami al sentir el firme agarre de la morena.

Zafiro y jade colisionaron perdiéndose en lo insondable de sus miradas y las respiraciones de ambas comenzaron a hacerse más pesadas. Korra trago saliva, subió una de sus manos de la espalda de la heredera posándola con suavidad sobre su mejilla, la acaricio dulcemente para después deslizarla con delicadeza hasta su nuca enredándola con los negros cabellos de la ingeniera. Asami soltó un suspiro y la distancia que las separaba se fue haciendo cada vez más corta…y entonces, el tacto llego; apenas y un roce con aquellos labios escarlatas y supo que aquella persona era la indicada, y que jamás se apartaría de su lado. Sus labios se unieron un en suave contacto, comenzado con movimientos torpes y nerviosos, para después dejarse llevar por sus emociones y comenzar un baile en perfecta sincronía, un beso tan perfecto, tan íntimo, pero a la vez tan puro. Un beso que arrebato sus sentidos y fundió sus almas. No había dudadas se amaban, la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella fiesta, la beso la primera vez con su mirada sin que ella lo supieran, la anhelo con deseo desde esa ocasión en la piscina.

Sus pulmones pedían por oxigeno obligándolas a romper aquel sublime contacto, Asami abrió los ojos lentamente observando el rostro de Korra solo para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel mar azul. Se miraban intensamente como tratando de escudriñar lo que pasaba por sus mentes. La ingeniera se reincorporo por fin quedando sentada en el suelo, Korra la siguió para también reposar a su lado, aun con rubor en sus mejillas se daban mirada tímidas. La Avatar la contemplaba con ternura, para después regalarle una de sus flamantes sonrisas que tanto le fascinaban a la ingeniera.

-Co…como está tu espalda? …-dijo torpemente Asami recordado la estrepitosa caída

-Ah..lo había olvidado…-respondió mientras se rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo, Asami rio ante el ademan tan propio de ella. Korra se puso de pie, para después ofrecerle su mano a la heredera, ella acepto gustosa y se reincorporo quedado frente a frente a la morena…

- _Es tan perfecta...-_ peso Korra totalmente cautivada por la beldad de la ingeniera - A…Asami-

-¿Si?

-te…te…TESGUSTARIASALIRCONMIGO!-soltó en un grito nervioso y apresurado

Asami volvió a reír, la miro con ternura y le dedico una bella sonrisa.-Me encantaría…-

Korra sintió una felicidad indescriptible, dio un saltillo de alegría pero se dio cuenta aún mantenía su agarre con la mano de Asami soltándola rápidamente apenada.

-Lo..lo siento-

-No te preocupes….además recuerda que estamos saliendo…puedes agarrarme más que solo la mano- contesto en tono coqueto y juguetón mientras le daba un giño que logro poner la cara de Korra en todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

-¡Hey chicas aquí están!..Bumi ya preparo la cena-decía Jinora mientras se adentraba al cuarto de maquinas

-Muchas gracias por avisarnos, no tardo iré a cambiarme- dijo Asami para después alejarse de ellas e ir al pequeño almacén donde guardaba la herramienta

-Korra… ¿estás bien?-Pregunto la maestra aire al ver a la morena tan roja y… ¿sudando?-¿tienes fiebre?

-¡No! No estoy….bien-

Jinora la miro divertida ya se daba alguna idea de lo que le pasaba a Korra -Así que…hubo avances ¿eh?-

-A.. Algo así- dijo apenada.

-Wauu que bien, ¡debes de contármelo!-

-Algún día-

-¡Oye dijiste que me contarías!-

-Pero no dije cuándo-

Cuando Asami volvió las tres chicas regresaron a la casa de huéspedes donde ya las esperaba la mesa servida, se preocuparon un poco al saber que los chicos aun no regresaban pero Tenzin las tranquilizo diciéndoles que de haber ocurrido algo malo con ellos ya lo sabrían gracias a los agentes Dai-Li aunque no confiaban del todo en ellos. De vez en cuando se daban discretas miradas tiernas, Korra no quería decir nada aun pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante la noticia y sobre todo si Asami estaba de acuerdo a que lo supieran.

-Korra, Asami será mejor que vallan a descansar, no quiero que vallan a tener problemas con la Reina, espero que en cuanto entreguen su cargamento nos diga la ubicación de los maestro aire- espeto Tenzin pues sabía que el Viaje a aquel pueblo seria largo. Ambas asintieron mientras se ponían de pie y despedían de los demás.

-Es una lástima que nuestras habitaciones hayan quedado tan lejos-

-¡¿Q..Qué?!- murmuro Asami muy ceca del oído de la morena que provoco que esta se tensara nerviosa.

-Jajaja, solo bromeo Korra…andaba ve a descansar, tenemos un encargo que cumplir-

-Lo sé…detesto a la reina-

-Tranquila Korra, no vale la pena enojarse por personas como esas.-

-Tienes razón. Tú también Asami descansa.-

La pelinegra se acercó lentamente a Korra acaricio su rostro para después depositarle un tierno y efímero beso en los labios. Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Korra solo se quedó observando a aquella mujer hasta que la perdió de vista. Entonces un fuerte sentimiento de emoción invadió su pecho, dio un salto de victoria. Nunca se había sentido así feliz, camino hasta su alcoba, se cambió para dormir, y se fue directo a la cama con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se perdía pensando en Asami...

Era temprano en el Reino Tierra, la mañana comenzaba a asomar sus primeros rayos en el enorme imperio, y la avatar ya se encontraba lista para partir; había tomado su desayuno temprano junto Asami y Jinora, fue a despedirse de Naga y luego se dirigió a abordar la nave donde ya solo esperaba la llegada de la ingeniería.

-¿Lista Korra?- decía Asami mientras entraba a la cabina de control y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Sip! Esto será rápido…-

La nave comenzó su despegue y con él su pequeño viaje a ese pueblo del sur

-¿Estas segura de que no vamos a necesitar más gente para recolectar el dinero?-

-Hay guardias reales esperando en la bóveda, dudo que pase algo. Pienso que SU majestad solo quería darme órdenes- dijo con fastidio

-Tal vez tengas razón- le sonrió. Asami seguía con la vista puesta hacia el camino. El ambiente quedo en silencio, no se había dicho nada o hecho algo respecto de que ahora se encontraban saliendo. –¿ _será buena idea comentarle si nuestra relación debe ser secreto?...humm lo hare aún queda un largo camino y es una oportunidad perfecta_ \- meditaba la morena, que tal si Asami se sentía incomoda con esa situación?, que tal le daba temor a lo que los demás pudieran decir de ella…sintió miedo.

-A…

-Korra- la llamo de repente en un tono tranquilo,- yo…yo quisiera que nuestros amigos supieran de nosotras...-

Korra la miro sorprendida, ciertamente no se esperaba que en verdad quisiera eso, creía que debido a la gran reputación que tiene querría que guardaran en secreto

-¿De..de verdad?¿Estas segura?- la cuestiono aun asombrada

-Muy segura…Korra, desde que murió mi madre siempre eh estado sola, viviendo para complacer a otros, para ser la hija que mi padre quería, para que sus amigos empresario lo halagaran por su perfecta primogénita. Pero eso cambio el día que te conocí, ese día conocí a una persona alegre, temeraria, tierna, valiente y que no se preocupaba por lo que los demás pensara de ella, y entonces tuve la oportunidad de conocerte aún más de cerca, me aceptaste en el Equipo Avatar sentí que era parte de algo, y que mis acciones ayudarían a cambiar el mundo…El estar contigo hace que me sienta viva. Ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos no quiero vivir para nadie más, no quiero vivir para darle gusto la gente…quiero vivir siendo yo misma, siendo libre y cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás desaparece, contigo puedo ser quien soy, tú me das la fuerza para seguir adelante, no quiero vivir con temor ni esconder el hecho de que quiero estar a tu lado...tu…¿tienes miedo de que los demás lo sepan?

-No claro que no…de hecho estaba pensando en preguntártelo…Tu...tú también cambiaste mi vida.-Soltó un suspiro para después mirarla con ternura…- Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Y yo no sabría si podría estar a tu lado y actuar como si nada. Es decir yo…yo quisiera de tomarte de la mano, abrazarte o hasta tal vez...be…besarte…espíritus de verdad me gustas demasiado…yo tampoco quiero esconder lo que siento por ti- dijo un tanto nerviosa

-Tú también me gustas mucho Korra y tampoco estoy segura si podría contenerme a besarte tanto tiempo estando con ellos- Ambas rieron, Korra estaba fascinada de que Asami pensara de la misma forma de ella y estaba más que feliz y ansiosa por contárselo a todos.

-¿Y cómo se los diremos?

-Tal vez a la hora de la cena cuando estén reunidos…o tal vez quieras esperar hasta que nos reunamos en el templo aire-

-No…creo poder soportar tanto…- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba por detrás de la ingeniero y la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura aspirando el dulce perfume que desprendía. Asami se sobresaltó un poco ante la acción, no creía que Korra fuera capaz de ser tan tierna, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y decidió apartar una de sus manos del timón para posarla sobre la de Korra.

-Te quiero- dijo Asami en un suave y dulce susurro. Korra se quedó pasmada por lo que había escuchado, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y reforzó el abrazo que tenía en torno a la heredera, sintió como su cara estaba ardiendo y la hundió apenada su rostro el negro cabello.

-Yo también te quiero Asami- dijo por fin con ternura y un sonrojo apareció en las blancas mejillas de la ingeniero.

El resto de viaje fue tranquilo, permitiéndose disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, de vez en cuando Korra se acerba a Asami solo para robarle pequeños besos y después salir huyendo al saber que la pelinegra no podía separarse del timón quien solo la miraba haciendo pucheros de enojo. Las coordenadas en el mapa indicaban que ya están cerca. Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que parecía desierto. Comenzaron el aterrizaje mientras Korra se preparaba para descender de la nave.

-Parece que no hubiera gente aquí-

-Si es sospecho…-

Bajaron de la nave y comenzaron a caminar hacia la bóveda, todo alrededor estaba demasiado quieto para el gusto de ambas y la poca gente que se veía rápidamente se escondía.

-Esto no me agrada nada, hagámoslo rápido y vámonos- dijo Korra preocupada ante lo inactivo del ambiente. Llegaron a la bóveda donde fueron recibidos por los guardias

-¿Estás aquí para recoger el dinero de los impuestos?-

-Pueden cargarlo a la aeronave- dijo Korra señalando el dirigible

Los guardias comenzaron a sacar los costales de dinero, subiéndolos en una carretilla para llevarlos hasta la nave, cuando la luz de una bengala roja en el aire los alerto, pronto sonidos de motores se dejaron escuchar y de entre de los edificios salieron unos individuos armados montados en motocicletas y de las calles aparecía un auto blindado. Los guardias enseguida corrieron dejando botados los sacos de dinero en medio del camino.

Asami comenzó a ponerse su guante eléctrico –Creo que estamos solas en esto- comento al ver como los cobardes de los guardias huían despavoridos

-Tal vez si debimos traer a los demás-

Los motociclistas comenzaron a rodearlas cerrándoles el paso, cuando del camión blindado bajo un hombre de aspecto robusto y con la cara pintada para intimidar a sus presas camino para parar frente a ellas.

-Aléjense del oro señoritas y no les haremos daño.- Espeto el hombre.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero llevaremos este oro de vuelta hasta Ba Sing Se- sentencio Korra decidida a no dejárselos tan fácil.

-Ah, nos gustan las chicas con espíritu, ¡prepárate!- el hombre comenzó a atacar a la Avatar que sin problemas logro esquivar su ataque y con una patada baja logro hacer este callera. Uso su tierra control para sacudirla, logrando sacar de equilibrio a los que se encontraban sobre sus motocicletas y haciendo otros volar por los aires. Otro más se dirigía directo a Asami dispuesto a atacarla pero la ingeniera no se intimido y corrió hasta su oponente saltando en el momento exacto y ejecutando una parada que le pego justo a su contrincante haciendo caer de la moto. Apenas Asami aterrizaba en el suelo cuando otro más ya se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad, pero justo antes de alcanzarla Korra los detuvo con su tierra control al crear una pared donde se estrellaron. Asami dirigió su vista hasta la morena quien le sonrió de manera coqueta, la heredera soltó una risilla para después devolverle el gesto. Un par de individuos sobre una moto trataron de tomar ventaja de la distracción, tomando uno de los sacos a las espaldas de Korra, por suerte la morena se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para atacarlos con una fuerte ráfaga de aire. Otro par más se acercaba hasta la pelinegra, quien tomando velocidad mientras corría directo a ellos salto en un ágil movimiento realizando una increíble maroma sobre los agresores, logrando electrocutar a uno de ellos. Korra se enfrentaba ahora al líder de la banda, con astucia esquivaba cada uno de sus ataque y haciendo uso de tierra control creo un montículo que saco volando al hombre. El líder se puso de pie y rápidamente corrió hasta el camión blindado –¡Retirada, Retirada!- Ordeno el hombre a sus secuaces quienes comenzaban a emprender la huida.

-¡Estás en el lado equivocado Avatar, ese dinero le perece al pueblo, no a la reina!- gritaba el bandido desde al camión que se alejaba.

-Porque siento como si tuviera razón- dijo Korra con decepción en su voz.

-Vamos salgamos de aquí- decía Asami mientras tomaba los sacos y los empezaba a subir a la carretilla

-Si vámonos…- respondió la morena desanimada

Regresaron al dirigible con el dinero abordo, el camino fue silencioso, aun que hubieran salido victoriosas, ninguna de las dos se encontraba feliz, es cierto ese dinero era del pueblo y ambas sabían que lo que habían hecho tal vez no fue lo correcto. Llegaron al atardecer al palacio de la Reina donde los guardias recibieron el dinero para llevarlo a la bóveda.

-Iré a ver a la reina…-decía Korra visiblemente molesta

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Se ofreció Asami

-No, regresa a la casa de huéspedes, nos veremos ahí- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el palacio

-Espera- dijo de repente la heredera deteniendo el paso de la Avatar. Asami se acercó a ella y le deposito un dulce beso en la frente. Korra le miro con ternura mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

-Su majestad el Avatar ha regresado con el dinero de los impuestos- Hablo Gun mientras hacia una reverencia a la Reina

-Finalmente, métanlos en la bóveda-

-Lo están haciendo en este momento-

-Entonces su majestad, si pudiera conocer los maestros aire de la ciudad- pregunto Korra un tanto seria

-Los Dai Li buscaron minuciosamente pero parece que los informes fueron incorrectos. No hay maestros aire en Ba Sing Se. Así que puede reunir su pequeño grupo y seguir su camino mañana – decía cínicamente la gobernante

-¡¿Me obligo a hacer el trabajo sucio de extorsionar a sus ciudadanos por sus tontos palacios y jardines y ahora simplemente quiere que me marche?!. ¡No nos iremos hasta que encontremos a los maestros aire. Sabemos que hay algunos aquí!- Exploto Korra ante la indiferencia de la Reina

-¡Sáquenla de mi vista!- Ordeno furiosa. Korra se giró dispuesta a marcharse pero al segundo paso que dio se giró nuevamente a la soberana con ira.- ¡Esto no ha terminado. Encontraremos a esos maestro!- sentencio la joven avatar para después salir de ahí.

Regreso a la casa de huéspedes totalmente encrespada azoto la puerta de la entrada con fuerza para después dejarse caer en uno de los sofás

-¿Korra que ha pasado?-Pregunto Tenzón al verla tan ofuscada

-Esa reina…!Dijo que no había ningún maestro aire! ¡Que nuestros datos eran incorrectos y que siguiéramos nuestro camino. Puedes creerlo!-

-Eso es imposible, estoy seguro que hay maestros aire en la ciudad-

-Yo también lo creo y la reina debe estar ocultándonos algo- dijo la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Vamos chicos cenemos tranquilos, mañana investigaremos más acerca de los maestros aire, por ahora hay que descansar, tuvieron un día largo chicas- Decía Bumi mientras entraba con los platos de la cena en las manos.

Korra ni siquiera había terminado su cena cuando se paró y fue directo a su habitación, se recostó en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Estaba empezado a quedarse dormida cuando escucho unos toquidos en la puerta.

-Adelante esta abierto- contesto con desgano mientras se giraba acomodándose boca abajo en su cama y ocultando su cara entre las almohadas,

-Hola- dijo una voz suave

-Hola..-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?- pregunto Asami con delicadeza. Korra solo asintió. La pelinegra se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cerca de la cabeza del avatar y con su mano comenzó a acariciar la suave melena de la morena

-Gracias Asami- susurro la Avatar, la simple presencia de la ingeniera lograba controlar por completo la ira de la Korra. Giro su cuerpo para poder ver mejor a la hermosa chica que la acompañaba.- Quédate a dormir conmigo- soltó de repente Korra con un tierno puchero. Asami se sorprendió un poco ante la petición, para después sonreírle cálidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto tímidamente, Korra solo volvió a asentir, y con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la ingeniero, para después jalarla hacia ella haciendo que esta se recostara a su lado

-Aun no me eh quitado los zapatos-

-No importa yo tampoco, además es la casa de huéspedes de la Reina qué más da ensuciar un poco- contesto con pereza, mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de la heredera, abrazándola de espaldas por la cintura. El corazón de Asami comenzó a latir deprisa, no era la primera vez que dormían juntas, pero si la primera en que el estar así no era un accidente.

-Tu corazón late rápido..pum,pum…pum,pum- decía Korra en susurro

-E..Es tu culpa…además esta vez no me estas confundiendo con una almohada-

Korra soltó una risilla para después depositar un beso en el hombro de Asami. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en el momento en que cayeron dormidas, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el calor que irradiaban y el aroma desprendía cada una, les resultaba totalmente embriagante y relajante era como si esos dos seres hubieren sido creados para encajar y combinarse a la perfección.

Continuara…

* * *

Al fin beso! wiii, Muchas gracias a todos lo que le se toman la molestia de leer este fic XD, de verdad les agradezco y también muchas gracias por su comentarios, una disculpa por la tardanza de la actualización, ojala y este capitulo también halla sido de su agrado. Saludos!

PD: Los invito a leer mi otro fic Korrasami Blood and Night XD


	6. Chapter 6

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

Capítulo VI

Los primeros rayos del albor comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana tropezando directamente sobre un rostro moreno que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. La luz comenzó a molestarle y con pereza fue abriendo sus azulinos orbes. Pestañó varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a aquel brillo, giro levemente su cabeza a un lado, encontrándose con el ser más perfecto que alguna vez se imaginó conocer. Se levantó un poco acodando su cuerpo de lado, mientras se apoyaba sobre el colchón en su codo izquierdo y sostenía su cara por la barbilla con su mano, permitiéndose así una mejor posición para poder seguir observando a aquella hermosa joven de cabellera negra que la había acompañado a dormir y la siguió aun en sus sueños. Mechones rebeldes se atrevían a ocultar aquel bello rostro níveo, delicadamente y sin querer despertarla los fue apartando con su mano derecha al tiempo que se permitía acariciar la tersa y suave piel de la heredera. Soltó un suspiro, perdiéndose en las perfectas facciones de su rostro, fascinándose más por aquel semblante apacible que portaba, la hermosa curva que dibujaban sus finos y rosados labios formando una encantadora sonrisa que le robo el aliento. No pudo resistirlo más y lentamente se acercó a ella, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella en una tímida pero dulce caricia. Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como ese beso era respondido ¿Cuánto lleva Asami despierta?

Pudo sentir como una sonrisa traviesa se plasmaba en los labios de la pelinegra, soltó una risilla, y se separó para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con ternura.

-Buenos días Asami- dijo suavemente la morena aun sin apartar la vista de la hermosa chica.

-Hey, buenos días.- contesto con pereza mientras se tallaba los ojos aun un poco somnolienta. –¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto recordando el mal humor con el que se había ido a dormir.

-Creo que mejor, me gustaría salir a respirar aire y entrenar un poco en los jardines…que dices, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-¡Claro! Sera la primera vez que entrene contigo- respondió emocionada. Se incorporó sentándose en el borde la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada sus botas, comenzó a ponérselas y dispuesta a ponerse de pie comenzó levantarse. Hasta que el agarre de unos fuertes brazos de lo impidieron. Korra la jalo de regreso a la cama posicionándose encima de ella

-Valla Avatar Korra, veo que sus intenciones son muy claras. Aunque ¿no cree que es muy temprano para este tipo de actos lujuriosos?- Bromeo Asami con un toque seductor en su voz. El rostro de Korra comenzó a ponerse extremadamente rojo y parecía que su mente había colapsado.

-¡Yo…yo...no era eso...lo que... pretendía!, es decir yo…- trataba de articular torpemente, su lengua y su cerebro no coordinaban de la manera correcta.- _Espíritus, solo quería besarla…ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Asami en ese contexto…!soy una degenerada_! a punto de levantarse cuando…

-¡Korra! El desayu…no- La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asomándose por esta la joven maestra aire; sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tal escena. Korra y Asami se quedaron estáticas con las caras completamente sonrojas sintiéndose atrapadas. Jinora se giró rápidamente apenada cerrando la puerta tras ella -¡Pe…Perdón por la interrupción!- grito mientras se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad y escuchaban sus rápidos pasos alejarse.

La pareja se quedó aun paralizada por ser descubierta en tan comprometedor episodio, Korra se sentía avergonzada, mientras Asami comenzó a reír divertida viendo la expresión en el rostro de la morena.

-No… ¡no es gracioso Asami!, ¡ahora pensara que soy una pervertida!- chillo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza ofuscada.

-En realidad yo también lo pensé cuando te pusiste sobre mí en esa posición tan sugerente- respondió en tono juguetón mirando de manera traviesa a la morena.

-I…Iré a lavarme la cara- Salió de la habitación sintiéndose aun acalorada _, -¿ahora que explicación le daré a Jinora?-_ Pensaba mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el baño.

Asami se dirigió a su habitación en busca de su atuendo de entrenamiento mientras sus labios embozaban una enorme sonrisa recordando lo maravilloso que había sido despertar de esa forma con la morena, si Jinora no hubiese aparecido tal vez ella se hubiera aprovechado de aquel intimo momento.

En el desayuno trascurría normal, pero había un silencio incomodo por parte de Jinora se encontraba sentada a un lado de Korra, mantenía su mirada baja y en sus mejillas se lograba apreciar y leve rubor. –Creo que a la próxima tocare la puerta….perdón- le susurro a Korra apenada.

-No… no te preocupes, además no era lo que crees solo…- la morena se quedó sin palabras tratando de pensar en cómo explicárselo a la adolecente.

-Tranquila Korra no tienes que explicar nada- Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera ocasionando que la morena se sintiera más relajada. –Así que…dormiste con Asami ¿eh?- manifiesto mientras levantaba una ceja mirándola entretenida.

Korra quien se encontraba bebiendo te en esos momentos se sobresaltó al escuchar lo último que dijo Jinora provocando que escupiera con fuerza el líquido de su boca que fue a parar directo a la cara de Tenzin. Las risas se hicieron presentes mientras la morena se encogía cada vez más en su asiento sumamente apenada y queriendo desaparecer.

-¡Lo siento Tenzin!- exclamo avergonzada. El maestro aire, solo se limitó a mirarla con desaprobación mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

Terminando el desayuno Korra y Asami se dirigieron a los jardines a entrenar un poco necesitaba sacar el estrés después de todo aquello. La morena hacia un poco estiramiento mientras le pelinegra ajustaba su equipo. Acomodo un par de pads de entrenamiento en sus antebrazos para contener los fieros ataques de la avatar, le regalo una sonrisa en señal de que estaba lista dando inicio al pequeño ejercicio.

Al inicio todo iba normal unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas ligeras, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo esos golpes se volvían más fuertes y violentos

-Sé que la reina me está mintiendo, ¡esa sonrisa estúpida la delata!- dijo la morena mientras enérgicos guantazos y patadas golpeaban los pads- Y no puedo creer que la haya ayudado. ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta que me estaba utilizando!- dijo notoriamente furiosa, dio un paso hacia atrás, flexiono sus piernas y dio una gran patada el pad izquierdo que portaba la ingeniera haciéndolo volar de su brazo.

-¡Guau! ¡Oye! Creo que me iría bien un descanso. Tus ganas de desahogarte me empiezan a doler… mucho- dijo retirando la otra almohadilla de su brazo para después moverlo un poco tratando de aliviar el dolor

-Lo siento- se excusó Korra mirándola con preocupación a causa del daño que le hiso a su chica. De pronto el pequeño Pabu salió corriendo de su escondite mientras las jóvenes lo seguían con la mirada topándose con el par de hermanos que se acercaban corriendo

-¡Mako, Bolin, están bien! ¿Dónde se había metido?- pregunto la ingeniera preocupada por sus amigos

-Perseguimos a Kai…Tren…Escaparse…parte baja…dormimos en montón de basura…conocimos familia…lágrimas de abuela, bufanda de Mako…Reina tierra mintiendo…- dijo rápidamente y entre jadeos el menor de los hermano para después desplomarse sobre el suelo a causa del cansancio

-¿No los puede traducir?- pregunto Asami mirando curiosa al maestro fuego, lo que dijo Bolin no había sido muy entendible.

-La Reina tierra ha estado apresando en secreto a los maestros aire y obligándolos a unirse a su ejército- Explico Mako

-¡Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía!- replico la morena cerrando sus puños con enojo.- Juro que la próxima vez que la vea…-

-Es ella- interrumpió Asami señalando con la mirada hacia donde venía acercándose la mujer.

-Bien aquí estas, Gun cuéntale la noticia- dijo la Reina acercándose a ellos.

-Nos han llegado nuevas noticias de la provincia de Yang. Ha habido partes de avistamientos de maestros aire en la zona.- contesto el subordinado

-Maravilloso. ¿No es verdad?...Es precisamente lo que estaban buscando- espeto la reina

-Gracias…son las noticias más emocionantes que jamás haya escuchado…yey!- respondió Korra tratando de fingir emoción.

-Así que supongo que tú y tus amigos aquí presentes se marcharan inmediatamente…Ah…Ah..chu!, achu- comenzó a estornudar enérgicamente la mujer, se giró con rabia a su subordinado tomando por el cuello- ¿hay acaso un animal en mi presencia?

-No su majestad, jamás permitiría la presencia de alguno cerca de usted- respondió Gun con un hilo de miedo en sus ojos, mientras Bolin corría a esconderse junto a Pabu de la reina

-Achu!..achu!... si encuentro alguno en 15 metros a la redonda ¡despídete de tu cabeza!- amenazo con severidad, mientras se giraba de nueva cuenta a los jóvenes- de cualquier forma si necesitan cualquier tipo de ayuda con su equipaje, házselo saber a Gun, él se asegurara de que estén listos de partir esta misma tarde-

-¿ah…esta tarde?...no creo que podamos salir tan pronto…-trataba de encontrar alguna escusa la morena

-Porque nuestra nave está teniendo algunos problemas con los motores y hasta mañana terminare las reparaciones- intervino Asami dando un excelso y creíble pretexto para quedarse, Korra la miro complacida _–Esa es mi chica-_ pensó sintiéndose orgullosa.

-Achu…Achu- estornudaba la reina y sin mediar más palabras se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, mientras el equipo avatar la miraba con enojo.

-Gracias por hacernos ganar algo de tiempo- agradeció Korra mirando a la ingeniera quien le dedico una coqueta sonrisa.

-Hay que ir decírselo a los demás cuanto antes- Dijo la morena comenzando a caminar junto Asami a la casa de huéspedes seguidas por lo hermanos.

-iré a cambiar mi ropa no tardo- señaló la heredera caminando hacia su habitación, mientras la morena la seguía con la mirada perdida en el vaivén de sus caderas, Mako la observo con seriedad – _No parecían muy preocupadas por nosotros-_ pensó el maestro fuego con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sucede algo hermano?- Pregunto Bolin al ver como cambiaba el semblante de ojiámbar

-No es nada.-Respondió con desgano mientras desviaba la mirada.

Asami regreso cuando ya todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala, se puso a un lado de Korra rosando ligeramente su hombro provocando un ligero sonrojo en la ojiazul.

-No me puedo creer que la Reina Tierra este reclutado maestros aire- dijo Tenzin pasmado por la noticia

-Esas personas no tendría que verse obligadas a unirse a un ejército- espeto la morena molesta

-Bueno técnicamente la reina tiene el derecho a reclutar a sus ciudadanos- aclaro Bumi, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de los presentes-¿Qué? es verdad- se defendió

-¿Y si Kai fue visto usando su aire control?. Puede que se lo hayan llevado también- dijo con preocupación Jinora

-Probablemente no, es sorprendentemente difícil de atrapar. Es como…como un pequeño mono-jabalí untado en aceite- trato Bolin de calmar a la maestra aire recordando cómo se les había escabullido

-Pero… ¿Pero y si fue atrapado?-

La morena se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta la Jinora

-No te preocupes Jinora, lo encontraremos. Tan solo debemos descubrir dónde buscarlo- dijo pensativa

-Apuesto que está debajo del lago Laogi- opino Mako, quien fue visto con sorpresa por todos- ¿Qué?, eh estado leyendo alguno de los libros de Jinora. Los antiguos agentes Dai Li disponían de una fortaleza secreta bajo el lago-

-Mako tiene razón. Es el lugar perfecto para esconder maestros aire y se cómo podemos examinarla sin que nos atrapen. Puedo Proyectar mi espíritu dentro de ella- dijo Jinora sintiéndose confiada

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa extracorpórea que hiciste para ayudar a la Korra espiritual gigante?- cuestionó Bumi escéptico

-¡Aun pues hacerlo!- espeto Tenzin sorprendido

-No es tan poderoso como en la convergencia armónica, pero si me acerco lo suficiente creo que poder conseguirlo-

-Vamos a sacar a Kai-Dijo segura Korra mientas apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Jinora.-Vamos a liberar a todos los maestros aire.

-Bien yo las acompañare, iré a preparar a Oogi para ir hacia el lago, las espero afuera- dijo el maestro aire mientras salía en busca de su bisonte

-Bien los demás buscaremos más lugares en donde podrían estar ocultos- Dijo Bumi que salió corriendo en búsqueda de mapas y libros seguido de Bolin

-Ve con cuidado Korra- dijo Asami mirando con devoción a su pareja

-No te preocupes solo iremos a dar un vistazo, regresaremos pronto- respondió segura. Su propio cuerpo empezó a traicionarla ocasionando que se acercara inconscientemente hacia la heredera para plantarle un rápido beso en la mejilla que logro ruborizar sus blanquecinas mejillas. Con Mako y Jinora aun presentes la morena se sobresaltó se había olvidado que seguían ahí

La maestra aire soltó una risilla traviesa –Iré con mi padre…no tardes!- señaló mientras salía en busca de su padre

Mako frunció el ceño, se giró sobre sus talones y solo limito a salir de ahí

-Lo siento yo…-quiso disculparse por esa repentina muestra de afecto, pero su intención fue acallada por unos labios rojos que le besaban con dulzura dejando completamente en blanco su mente y simplemente dejándose llevar por esa danza de suaves caricias que sus bocas se consumaban.

-No te disculpes- susurro la ingeniera aun sobre los labios morenos y entre cortos besos.-Decidimos que se los diríamos… ¿Recuerdas?-

Korra asintió pegando más a Asami contra su cuerpo, permitiéndose inundar sus sentidos con su fragancia. –Tengo que irme, no tardare- dijo suavemente rompiendo el abrazo

-Ve…- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la morena comenzaba a alejarse

Se dirigieron hasta el lago, con la esperanza de localizar a los maestros aire ahí, sin embargo aquellas ruinas se encontraban bacías. Jinora trato de recordar algunos otros sitios en los que pudieran estar, pero eran demasiados y no contaban con el tiempo necesario. Korra recordó como Jinora la había localizado en la convergencia armónica y utilizando el mismo método logro encontrar a Kai. Subieron a Oogi y con prisa se dirigieron de nueva cuenta hacia la casa de huéspedes, debían idear un plan sacarlos de ahí.

\- ¿Korra, como les fue? ¿Encontraron algo?...interrogo Bolin al verlos entrar apresuradamente

-Así es encontramos a Kai a y los otros maestros- Todos se reunieron apresurados a escuchar la noticia dejando a un lado el montón de libros y planos que habían conseguido.

-No puedo creer que doña reina engreída lo haya tenido bajo nuestras narices todo el tiempo- espeto furiosa la morena

-Tenemos que infiltrarnos en ese complejo esta noche y sacarlos de ahí- opino Tenzin preocupado por los maestros aire

-Muy bien nos infiltraremos al amparo de la oscuridad. Dos pequeños pelotones de incursión y un tercero que esperara afuera. Así pues no harán falta 12 toneladas de explosivo en gel y una excavadora de tamaño medio y… ¿Alguien tiene un topo-tejón que sepa código morse?-dijo Bumi, armando uno de sus excéntricos planes mientras lo demás lo miraban escépticos.

Cuando el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta los sobresalto

-Genial, no la reina de nuevo- dijo Asami con fastidio

-Actúen normal y Bolin…-

-Ya lo tengo- contesto el maestro tierra ocultando a Pabu bajo su chaqueta. Cuando estuvieron listo Tenzin abrió llevándose una sorpresa

-¿Lin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Tenzin confundido por la repentina llegada de la jefa de policía

-Tenemos que sacar a Korra de aquí inmediatamente, su vida está en peligro- espeto la mujer en tono serio

-¿Como? ¿Qué esta pasando?- interrogo la Avatar curiosa

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje del señor Zuko y Tonraq-

-¿Qué hace el señor Zuko con mi padre?-

-Zaheer y los otros se ha fugado.-expuso Lin mirando directamente al Tenzin

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Por qué Zaheer es un maestro aire ahora-

-No- dijo- con preocupación el descendiente de Aang

-Está bien, un momento, y si dejan de ignorarme y me cuentan que está pasando ¿Quién es Zaheer? ¿Por qué mi vida está en peligro?- soltó irritada la morena al ver que no le prestaban atención

-Poco después de que descubriéramos que eras el avatar, Zaheer y otros tres intentaron secuestrarte. Por suerte tu padre, el señor Zuko, el jefe Sokka y yo estábamos ahí para detenerlos. Apresamos a los criminales y los encerramos en prisiones diseñadas para inhibir sus habilidades.- Explico Tenzin

-Así que es por eso que tú y mi padre no me permitían salir.-

-Era por tu seguridad-

-¿Por qué intentaron secuestrar a Korra?- cuestiono Mako aun sin comprender

-No hemos pasado 13 años interrogándolos perno nunca revelaron nada. Hasta ahora nadie sabe los motivos que tenían. Así que ahora tenemos que llevarte de vuelta a ciudad república para que pueda protegerte.

-No. No pienso huir.

-Korra no lo entiendes, estos criminales no se parecen nada a lo que te hayas enfrentado antes

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña. Ni tiene que protegerme. Vine aquí por un motivo: encontrar a los maestros aire y no me pienso ir sin ellos

-Bien vayamos por ellos y salgamos de aquí, ¿Dónde están?-

-En un complejo militar y vamos a sacarlos de ahí.- dijo la morena decidida

-Bien hay que prepararnos para la infiltración- sentencio Lin

El resto de tarde estuvieron elaborando su plan de ataque, todo estaba calculado a la perfección.

-Ya solo falta subir nuestras cosas a la nave-

-Iré por ellas hermano!-Dijo Bolin corriendo a su habitación mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

En el cuarto Korra recogía su ropa de dormir, por suerte solo había bajado eso

-Korra…-

-Asami, ya termine solo tenía un cambio de ropa, ¿lista para la misión?-

-Si ya tengo todo listo también…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con interés al verla inquieta

-Me preocupa el asunto de Zaheer...-

-Hey, tranquila por ahora estoy a salvo, estoy con todos ustedes además se me defender-

-Lo sé pero…-

Su boca fue callada por unos labios morenos, y automáticamente su cuerpo reacciono ante la caricia rodeando el cuello de la Avatar con sus brazos mientras era sujetada por las firmes manos de Korra por la cintura haciendo más íntimo aquel roce. Pronto la temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar y los besos eran cada vez más apasionados. Las manos traviesas de la morena comenzaron a recorrer con suavidad la espalda de la ingeniera quien solo dejaba llevar por la emociones provocadas por la ojiazul.

Bolin terminaba de subir el equipaje de él y Mako ya casi tenían todo listo para partir, de pronto su estómago comenzó a rugir en señal de hambre –¿Hey Pabu tú también hambre?- Cuestiono al hurón que lo miro curioso-...regresemos a la casa de huéspedes a hurtar unos cuantos bocadillos para el viaje – ¡Ahora regreso Tenzin iré por bocadillos!-

-Está bien no tardes ya casi partimos, si ves a Korra dile que Naga ya está en la aeronave-

-¡Sip!-Bolin salió de la aeronave de Lin de regreso a la casona, primero buscaría Korra y después se llenaría las manos y los bolsillos de dulces y golosinas. Llego encontrando la sala vacía y al parecer en los cuartos de abajo tampoco había nadie- Tal vez aun este en su habitación- murmuro el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras divisando que la puerta del cuarto donde dormía la Avatar estaba abierta -¡Korra! Naga ya estaaaaaaa...- Las palabras del maestro tierra se estancaron en su boca al encontrar a Korra y Asami en tal escena, sus ojo se abrieron como platos. Estuvo a punto de pagar un grito de emoción pero rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a su boca evitando que emitiera algún sonido…al parecer las chicas no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que a pasos cautelosos y sobre las puntas de los pies comenzó a retroceder lentamente para después salir de ahí a toda velocidad con la cara totalmente roja llegando a la sala de estar.

-Bolin, has visto a Korra necesito preguntarle algo antes de salir… ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Mako adentrándose a la casa para después mirar extrañado al ver a su hermano tan alterado y ruborizado

-Que?!..Yo…yo...estoy bien!...solo que ya sabes aquí hace algo de calor…-decía mientras sacudía su camisa por el cuello y su cara delataba nerviosismo. Mako lo miro intrigado con la ceja alzada

-Seguro que estas bien?- insistió su hermano al ver que comenzaba a sudar

-Si! Perfectamente-

-Ok...-respondió escéptico- Te preguntaba si habías visto a Korra-

-¿A…a quién?...Korra?...por qué tan…tan...tanto interés en ella?-

-Solo quiero preguntarle algo sobre la misión… ¿La has visto o no?-

-Nop!...no he visto nada ni a nadie-

-Está bien, iré a ver a la aeronave-

-Si! Si en la aeronave tales ahí pueda estar-

-Estas actuando muy raro hermanito- El maestro fuego se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida dejando a su hermano nuevamente solo.

Bolin comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje nervioso llevándose una mano a la boca mientras Pabu o miraba curioso.

Las chicas se separaron mirándose fijamente, sus corazones estaban acelerados y sus respiraciones agitadas, ese beso había sido realmente nuevo para ambas, las sensaciones que les hiso experimentar simplemente las dejo sin aliento y en sus mejillas un fuerte rubor las cubría. Ninguna sabía que decir exactamente en una situación así, sentían sus cuerpos arder y por un momento todo lo demás dejo de importarles – _Espíritus que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos deteniendo…_ -Pensaba Korra totalmente roja, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la pelinegra y pudo ver como se abrazaba a sí misma y volteaba la mirada intentado esconder su sonrojo – _Se ve hermosa…-_ La morena comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la ingeniera; la abrazo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por esa fina cintura y se permitió un momento para inhalar el fragancia que desprendía su cabello. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Asami vibró ante su contacto, soltó una pequeña risilla al saber que ingeniera estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

-Hay que irnos, ya casi es la hora- le susurro suavemente Asami, deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación no sin ates regarle una de esas sonrisas que volvían loca a la pelinegra

-¡Pabu!...ellas ellas…!ooh!, tal vez solo era respiración de boca a boca…si tal vez era solo eso y yo confundí las cosas…jejeje que tonto soy- decía hablándole a su pequeña hurón de fuego-Eso… ¿no es lo que hacían verdad?...-miro a su mascota como si en cualquier momento le fuera hablar y responder.

-Estoy feliz por ellas Pabu…pero no sé cómo lo valla a tomar mi hermano…ahora que lo pienso, ellas dos hacen una linda pareja…-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera-¿será buena idea decirles que las vi?-

-¿Que viste a quién? Pregunto Korra bajando de su habitación mirando a Bolin divertida.

El pelinegro se volvió a tensar y a ponerse nervioso comenzando a desviar su mirada a todos lados. Asami bajo detrás de Korra haciendo que Bolin se pusiera aún más tensó y sin quererlo fijo su vista en los labios de Korra que estaban manchados de labial rojo. Una pequeña risilla burlona se dibujó sus los labios no podía dejarla que saliera así frente a los demás…Aspiro hondo tratando de calmarse y comenzó a hablar con torpeza:

-ah..Ko..Korra tienes algo en tus labios…-dijo tímidamente señalándose los propios.

La morena lo miro confundida aun sin entender a que se refería, entonces su cerebro "click" –¡ _Espíritus! olvide limpiarme el labial de Asami-_ se giró rápidamente limpiando con prisa sus labios mientras Asami comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Hey chicas calma…ya…ya sé lo que sucede entre ustedes…disculpen no era mi intención verlas- dijo sintiéndose regañado con un puchero en su rostro

-¡Nos viste!... ¿cuándo?- cuestiono alterada la avatar

-hace unos momentos…perdón-

La ingeniero dio un suspiro y apoyo suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Korra indicándole con la mirada que estaba bien.

-Perdón Bolin, creo debí cerrar la puerta- exclamo la morena avergonzada.

-Oh, no se preocupen…- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En…Entonces que…qué opinas?- Cuestiono Asami con temor

-En realidad, me sorprendió un poco pero creo que de alguna forma ya lo sospechaba y bueno creo que hacen una adorable pareja, estoy realmente feliz por ustedes chicas- decía el menor de los hermanos con esa infantil expresión que lo caracterizaba. Se levantó acercándose a ellas y las envolvió en fuerte abrazo de oso que casi las deja sin aire.

-¡Las quiero chicas, felicidades!... si ustedes son felices yo también lo soy- dijo con alegría mientras deshacía su abrazo…-¿Oh! Y se lo van a contar a los demás?- pregunto curioso

-Pues lo tenemos pensado, aunque no sabemos cuándo sea el momento indicado-

-Aun que como somos de descuidadas puede que lo descubran pronto- rio divertida la ingeniera

-¿¡Entonces soy el primero en saberlo?!- cuestiono con ilusión

-En realidad…Jinora también lo sabe...- respondió la morena intentando no decepcionar a su amigo

-Por qué lo supo antes que yo?! No es justo- reclamo haciendo mohín

-Ella me aconsejo y me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos y bueno tú no has tenido las mejores de la suerte en cuestiones del amor…-

-Hey! yo soy todo un experto en el tema…- reclamo sintiéndose ofendido

-¿Así?... ¿Y qué hay de Ginger y mi prima…?-

-Ok, tu ganas…-

-Aquí están- Dijo Lin entrando en la sala con ese semblante autoritario- Ya es hora-

Los chicos asintieron y salieron a reunirse con los demás. Llegaron al palacio de la reina, distrayendo y deshabilitando a los dos primeros guardias gracias a Jinora, de ahí se separaron en dos grupos para cubrir más terreno. Mako, Bolin y Jinora eran uno mientras Tenzin, Korra y Bumi forman el otro; Lin y Asami estarían listas con los dirigibles esperándolos para la huida. Lograron infiltrase con éxito la avatar encontró el cuarto donde mantenían cautivos a los maestros aire comenzando a sacarlos e iniciando con el escape. Todo parecía muy sencillo, ya solo les quedaba llegar afuera a la explanada para ser recogidos por Lin y la ingeniera; Korra dio la señal y todos comenzaron a correr hasta la salida, pero los agentes Dai-Li ya los estaban esperando; saltando desde lo alto del edificio interceptaron al grupo del avatar. La Reina hiso acto de presencia ordenando que le fueran entregados sus maestros aire, a lo cual Korra y los demás se negaron rotundamente, probando así que los Dai- Li comenzaran a atacarlos. Los maestros aire rápidamente reaccionaron neutralizando las agresiones. Las aeronaves habían llegado y la única manera de llegar hasta ellas era escalando la estructura de aquella prisión, los maestros aire comenzaron a subir mientras Tenzin y Korra los cubrían. Cuando ya todos habían abordado el dirígele el maestro aire llamo a Oogi, en el cual la Avatar y su mentor emprendieron su escape. Saliendo de otro edificio iban el otro equipo acompañados de Kai. Haciendo uso de si tierra control Bolin logro que salieran disparados para ser atrapados por el bisonte que era dirigido por la avatar. Lo habían conseguido, habían logrado liberar a los maestros, siguieron su rumbo toda la noche hasta estar a una distancia considerable de Ba Sing Se. A las primeras horas de la mañana, Tenzin y Korra hablaron con los maestros aire, ahora solo era decisión de ellos si querían seguir su camino o unirse a ellos al templo aire. Por suerte todos ellos decidieron formar parte de la nueva nación aire.

-Buena suerte en templo aire del norte. Te enviare a más maestros cuando los encuentre- decía con nostalgia la morena despidiéndose de su mentor

-Ten cuidado ahí afuera. Vigila que nada te pase nada.-

-Lo intentare, parece que a donde valla hago nuevos enemigos-

-Pero también has hecho algunos nuevos amigos. Lo has hecho bien Korra-

La morena se acercó al maestro aire regalándole un abrazo afectuoso

-Esto es solo el principio- expreso la morena, para después separarse de el. Se despidieron y cada uno abordo a su respectiva nave.

-¿Estas bien...?-pregunto Asami al ver regresar a la morena pensativa

-Sí, es solo me sentí algo nostálgica ahora que no separamos-

-Tranquila seguro encontraremos a mas maestros aire-

-!oh! ¡Muero de hambre!...!y ahora Bumi ya no está para que haga sus deliciosos panques!- soltó de repente la morena al sentir como su estómago le exigía por el primer alimento del día

-Tal vez sea tiempo de la Avatar cocine-exclamo la ingeniera

-¡¿Que?! ¿Cocinar yo?..-

-¿No sabes hacerlo?-

-¡Claro que se!...es solo que algunas veces se me quema la comida…o sabe rara o le falta sal o...

\- ¡No te preocupes Korra yo cocinare para ti!-

\- ¿Enserio Bolin?

-Claro aunque no lo creas soy un gran chef ya verás quedaran fascinadas con mis platillos, ¡oh! Ya se les hare un desayuno especial para celebrar su rela….-

-Su rela...?- pregunto su hermano con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ellos queriéndose unir a la platica

-Oh! Mako…Emm si, su nueva relación de amistad con los maestros aire-

Mako lo miro extrañado…-vamos te ayudare a preparar el desayuno-

Ciertamente el par de hermanos no cocinaban mal, sabían defenderse el vivir solos obligo a aprender de aquel arte culinario.

Habían decidido parar un poco para sacar a Naga a jugar un rato, después de todo aquel ajetreó en Ba Sing Se necesitaban algo de descanso. Asami decidió quedarse a revisar algunos detalles de la nave mientras Mako analizaba los mapas de la localización de maestros. Cuando una llamada por radio le aviso sobre el descubrimiento de un nuevo maestro aire, en una ciudad llamada Zaofu la ciudad del metal; por lo que ahora ese sería su nuevo destino.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Un enorme e imponente dirigible de Ciudad República se habría paso entre las orondas nubes que adornaban el celeste cielo. Conforme avanzaban podía divisarse a lo lejos una ciudad que parecía ser hacha de metal. Los cuatro jóvenes a bordo de la aeronave miraban asombrados la nueva metrópoli a la que llegan, mientras Lin estaba sentada en una orilla con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando palabras que no se lograban entender.

El aterrizaje les fue concedido, y los guardias de la ciudad fueron los encargados de recibirlos y ayudarlos con el anclaje de la nave.

-No vienes?- pregunto Asami a la jefa de policía cuando empezaban su descenso.

-Acaso hay algo que valga pena ver? Tan solo es metal…Solo encuentren a los maestros aire y salgamos de aquí. Y no le digan a nadie que estoy aquí- sentencio la mujer con el ceño fruncido

-Por qué no?- cuestiono la avatar confundida ante el extraño comportamiento de Lin

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- respondió exaltada

-Ok, está bien, como diga señora cascarrabias- gruño molesta la morena para después bajar de la aeronave.

-Avatar Korra, es un honor conocernos. Mi nombre es Awei- Les recibió un hombre de apariencia amigable acompañado de dos guardias

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos-respondió educadamente la morena mientas hacia una reverencia

-Es esta toda su comitiva?-

-Sí, solo nosotros. Así pues ¿puedo conocer al maestro aire?-

-Por supuesto, por aquí…-siguieron al hombre hasta lo que parecía un hangar. Este comenzó a descender para llevarlos hasta la ciudad. Abordaron un tren que recorría la impresionante urbe y el mas emocionado era Bolin pues era ferviente admirador de la primera maestra metal.

-Thop vive aquí?, podremos conocerla?- Decía el menor de los hermanos totalmente extasiado

-Me temo que no. Solía venir de visita de vez en cuando, pero ya hace años se fue a vagar por el mundo en busca de la iluminación, Nadie la ha visto de entonces- Bolin bajo sus hombros decepcionado.

-Tranquilo hermano, algún día la conocerás- trato de animarlo Mako.

Al fin su trasporte se detuvo, en lo que parecía ser un palacio

-Guau aquí es donde vive el maestro aire- Asombrada la avatar miraba atenta a sus alrededores en verdad aquel era una edificación

-Así es, pero su madre los quiere conocer antes-

Fueron guiados a un hermoso salón, donde maestros metal hacían actos artísticos con sus cuerpos ayudados del uso de su mental control

-Entrenando?-Pregunto Korra observando fascinada los movimientos que hacían los acróbatas en el aire.

-No exactamente, están ensayando para el estreno de una danza que se llevara a cabo el próximo mes- acaro Awei

Aquel maravilloso acto acabo cuando dos de los artistas bajaron a unas láminas de metal que al descender se cerró como si de una hermosa flor se tratara, para después volver a abrirse mostrando a las dos bailarinas.

\- es todo por hoy equipo- exclamo una de los artistas cuando vio que tenía visitas

-Dejen que les presente a la matriarca del clan metal. Suyin- Anuncio Awei señalando a la mujer

-Por favor llámenme Su. Es un placer conocerte al fin Avatar Korra-Saludo cortésmente – Y ustedes deben ser Mako, Boli y Asami-

-Veo que a investigado- indago el maestro fuego

-Tengo la obligación de saber quién viene a visitar mi ciudad-

-Entonces es una bailarina?-

-Bailarina, líder, esposa, madre, coleccionista de meteoritos peculiares…Descubrirán que la gente por aquí posee diversas habilidades e intereses-

Su consejero se acercó a la mujer para susurrarle algo al oído, algo que le hiso cambiar ese semblante amigable a Su por uno serio.

-Korra porque mentiste cuando Awei te pregunto si había venido alguien más con ustedes- Sentencio Su mirando fijamente a la Avatar

-¿Cómo…? yo no…yo no he mentido…-contesto nerviosa- Quiero decir…como lo supieron que estaba mintiendo?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Tengo la capacidad de percibir la veracidad. Cuando la gente miente se acelera el ritmo cardíaco y su respiración se hace más intensa. Yo puedo detectar los más sutiles cambios.- afirmo Aiwei

-Gracias a Awei no ha secretos en nuestra ciudad-

-Hemos venido con la Jefa de Policía de ciudad República. Nos dijo que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí. Perdonen por no haberles dicho- confeso al fin la Avatar sintiéndose arrepentida

-Lin está aquí? Me encantaría saludarla- exclamo con emoción la matriarca

-Esperen se conocen?

-Estas bromeando verdad?...-Soltó un suspiro sintiendo decepción y comenzó a hablar-Lin jamás les ha contado de mí?-

-No porque debería?- cuestiono Korra confundida

-Soy su hermana- declaro Suyin dejando a los jóvenes boquiabiertos. Regresaron a la nave en busca de Lin quien pareció más irritada al ver a su hermana presente. Aun con claras diferencia entre ellas la jefa de policía acepto a bajar de la aeronave y acompañarlos a la residencia de Su. La mansión era realmente grande y hermosa y los chicos recorrían fascinados cada lugar; a excepción de Lin que solo se limitaba a mantener su ceño fruncido. En uno de los jardines se encontraban los hijos gemelos de la matriarca Wei y Wing quienes practicaban un deporte llamado "disco potente" creado por ellos mismo, su madre se sentía muy orgullosos de ellos. Continuando por su recorrido llegaron a otro jardín en el cual había restos de metal por todo el lugar, algunos con formas extrañas. Ahí se encontraba otros de los hijos de Su, Huan que se encontraba concentrado haciendo esculturas con su metal control; algunas a la que Bolin no le encontró mucho sentido. Finalmente en el última de las áreas recreativas encontraron a una joven de cabello corto y negro quien leía un libro entretenida.

-Y esta es mi hija Opal- La chica al escuchar los pasos volteo al origen de estos, encontrándose con el grupo que se acercaba a ella

-¡Gua, Avatar Korra!, no puedo creer que estés aquí de verdad. Eres tan asombrosa!- decía la joven totalmente emocionada por la presencia de la morena. Asami no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Mako la miro por el rabillo del ojo y la ingeniera rápidamente volvió a su postura.

-Me alegro mucho conocerte Opal-

-¿Opal? Es un hermoso nombre- exclamo Bolin acercándose a la joven

-Gracias- confeso la joven apenada

-Soy Bolin-

-Opal. Pero bueno, eso ya lo sabias- respondió nerviosa mirando fijamente al maestro tierra. La heredera se relajó al ver que la nueva maestra aire estaba interesada en el menor de los hermanos. Korra observaba atenta a ambos; Bolin parecía distraído mirando a los alrededores mientras Opal lo observaba como colegiala enamorada.

-Genial. Encontramos a la muestra aire. Llevémosla de vuelta a la nave y salgamos de aquí-Exclamo Lin ansiosa por irse.

-Y la mujer que parece que te quiere secuestrar. Es tu tía Lin-

-¿De verdad? Siempre he querido conocerte! Mi madre me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti…- dijo emocionada Opal

-Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Bien les he habilitado las dependencias de invitados, mientras Korra entrena a Opal- dijo Suyin

-Oh, perdona pero esperaba que pudiera entrenarse con los otros maestros aire en el templo del norte-

-Suena asombroso!-Exclamo Opal emocionada

-Tonterías. Aquí es donde está el hogar de opal y su familia. La puede entrenar aquí- repuso Suyin

-Supongo que puedo ayudarla a iniciarse-dijo la Avatar con tranquilidad.

-¡Absolutamente no. Nos vamos!-sentencio Lin exaltada

-Tan solo está un poco preocupada porque una pandilla de criminales está buscándome- aclaro la morena con tranquilidad

-Que la seguridad no les sea de preocupación, esta es la ciudad más segura del mundo- dijo confiada Suyin mientras Lin se limitaba a rodar los ojos- Bien los veré en la cena y vengan hambrientos. Mi chef hará que se salgan las papilas gustativas de la boca.- la matriarca se giró sobre sus talones alejándose para realizar los preparativos de la cena.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas con tu hermana?. Parece agradable- decía la avatar llamando la atención de Lin- Vamos, no podemos quedarnos un poco?- Lin cruzada de brazos solo soltó un gruñido y giro su cara para después salir de ahí sin decir nada más.

-Yo también creo que Su es agradable- comentaba la ingeniera acercándose a la morena mientras acariciaba sutilmente su mano en un roce apenas perceptible a la vista pero que a la ojiazul le causo una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió por completo haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran un poco.

-Hay…hay que ir a ver nuestras habitaciones…-trato de articular torpemente.

-Yo los llevare, síganme!- se ofreció Opal amablemente.

Comenzaron a seguir a la nueva maestra aire que hablaba amenamente con Bolin, parecía que ellos dos habían hecho conexión al instante. Mako caminaba tras ellos y de vez en cuando mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia tras observaba a Korra y Asami que venía caminando tras él; las chicas parecían inmersas en su propio mundo, hablando de tonterías, riendo entre ellas y en alguna ocasión le pareció ver roces intencionales de sus manos

-Bien este será el edificio donde se quedaran espero que sea de su agrado-

-Gua Opal muchas gracias!,…puedo entrar a ver?-

-Claro!, adelante-

Bolin corrió adentro como niño pequeño seguido por el maestro fuego – Bolin no vayas a romper nada-le regaño mientras entraba buscando hacia donde había corrido su enérgico hermano.

-Avatar Korra estoy muy emocionada por aprender a dominar el aire control cree que tenga algo de tiempo ahora?- le cuestiono Opal visiblemente emocionada. La morena le dirigió una mirada a su novia como buscando su aprobación. Aunque la heredera prefería pasar tiempo a solas con su chica en la habitación, Korra tenía deberes de avatar que cumplir. Así que le dedico una hermosa sonrisa para luego asentir.

-Está bien, te enseñare lo básico-

-Genial muchas gracias!- exclamo extasiada

-Ya vuelvo- se despidió de la ingeniera mientras comenzaba a caminar con Opal hacia los jardines, giro su cabeza hacia a tras donde aun Asami la miraba; la pelinegra le giño coquetamente un ojo a la Avatar, mientras le lanzaba un beso; acto que ocasiono un sonrojo en esa mejillas morenas y que tropezara un poco casi haciéndola caer.

-Korra estas bien?-

-Sí, si estoy bien jejeje- decía apenada rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

Asami paseaba por el recinto de invitados, observando con detalle las pinturas y las esculturas que decoraban el lugar, cuando se topó al maestro tierra quien miraba entretenido una obra en particular.

-Hola Bolin ¿Qué haces?- cuestiono la joven heredera intrigada por lo que Bolin miraba tan atento; el chico no era a los que les llamara mucho la atención el arte.

-Mira esto Asami, es Toph Beifong en sus años de gloria- decía embelesado observando la pintura

-En verdad la admiras mucho cierto?-

-Sí, ser un maestro metal debe ser genial…-

-Chicos la cena está servida, hay que apurarnos- decía Mako acercándose a ellos

-Genial! Muero de hambre- Bolin se adelantó corriendo emocionado. Dejando a ambos a solas en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Sera mejor sigamos a Bolin- sugirió la ingeniera tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente-

Ambos salieron del ala de invitados el maestro fuego parecía ansioso como si quisiera preguntarle algo. La heredera solo seguía caminando por el momento prefería evitar el tema, no se encontraba de ánimos de pelear con Mako.

-Esta noche para el deleite de sus paladares, les ofrezco una carpa-elefante de Kyoshi salvaje, acompañados por zarcillos de guisantes a la infusión de jengibre y ensalada de raíz de hibisco.- Decía con orgullo el cocinero presentando sus platillos para la cena

-¡Excelente!-respondió impresionada la matriarca

El chef hiso una reverencia frente a Su para después retirarse. La cena comenzó tranquila, por la puerta del comedor paso el esposo de Su junto al mayor de sus hijos; Baatar Jr. Ambos trabajaban juntos con el fin de mejorar la ciudad. Pero pronto la hostilidad de Lin salió a relucir causando algo de incomodidad en los presentes. Lin y Su estaba a punto de discutir nuevamente cuando un personaje conocido hiso su entrada a la mesa;

-Siento llegar tarde- decía saludando alegremente a los presentes

-Varrick!- exclamo Bolin emocionado de verlo. Mako volteo a ver con desapruebo y el menor cambio su expresión.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- cuestiono la ingeniera mirándolo con recelo, mientras el inventor de sentaba junto a ella

-Magnifica pregunta. Asami. No en serio ¿Qué estamos haciendo todos aquí?...Valla da que pensar- dijo en tono serio poniéndose filosófico por un momento para después sentarse cómodamente y subir sus pies a la mesa- En fin ¿Cómo va nuestra empresa?- cuestiono cínicamente causando más irritación en la heredera.

-¿Se refiere a la mía? Industrias Futuro volvió a mi propiedad cuando maquino secuestrar al presidente.-

-Cuando supuestamente maquine secuestrar al presidente. Jamás fue condenado por ello- declaro con descaro

-Eso es porque escapaste de prisión- repuso Mako ahora también con enojo.

-No, el universo decidió que fuera libre. Así que fui a buscar a mi vieja amiga Suyin aquí presente, le di ideas y ¡bam! Estamos haciendo negocios juntos-

-Varrick es el nuevo director de mi nueva división tecnológica.-le comento la matriarca a la Avatar que mira la escena entretenida

-¡He visto el futuro y el futuro son los imanes!. Estoy trabajando en rieles de alta velocidad que revolucionaran el trasporte y los envíos tal y como los conocemos. Pero no es todo también estoy…-

-Ya es suficiente!. Estoy intentando mantener al avatar a salvo. ¿y tú estás dándole cobijo a un criminal?-

-Cálmate Lin está claro que Varrick ha cometido alguno errores en el pasado, pero no se significa que tenga que pagar por ellos el resto de su vida. Mi chef era un pirata pero ahora es un maestro culinario, la gente cambia-

-Tú no has cambiado en nada!-

-Lin!-

La maestra metal se fue furiosa dejando a todos un tanto consternados, la cena termino un poco antes de lo esperado debido al incidente.

Korra quería saber un poco más sobre el conflicto que tenía Lin con su hermana, así que decidió hablar un poco más con la matriarca, tal vez podría hacer que sus problemas se solucionaran, después de todo eran familia. Al avatar se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez Opal podría hacer reconsiderar a Lin, pero se equivocó; la jefa de policía estaba renuente a cualquier relación con su familia, tenía demasiado rencor guardado y acabo haciendo llorar a su sobrina.

Korra se dirigió a su cuarto totalmente enfadad por la tonta actitud que tomaba Lin, quería hacer algo por ellas pero era imposible si la mayor de las hermanas Beifong no cooperaba.

-Korra estas bien?- pregunto la ingeniera al ver el semblante serio que portaba-

-Ah! Porque Lin es tan terca?!-

-Que sucedió?-

-Trate de ayudarle a arreglar sus diferencias pero en lugar de eso Lin termino gritándole a Opal-

\- Su relación lleva rota mucho tiempo Korra, es normal que Lin se encuentre tan renuente, aunque creo que fue algo excesivo lo de Opal-

-Lo sé- soltó un suspiro para después dejarse caer en el sillón-

La ojiazul levanto su mirada para dirigirla a su bella chica, con la tenue luz de las lámparas se veía realmente hermosa esos ojos verdes que la miraban expectantes resplandecía con un brillo singular que le causo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Entonces su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza recordando que desde que había tenido ese intenso encuentro antes de partir del palacio de la Reina Tierra, no había tenido oportunidad de probar de nuevo esos exquisitos labios. Trago en seco quería besarla pero se encontraba demasiado nerviosa recordando las intensas emociones que aquel beso le hiso sentir.

-Chicas que hacen despiertas aun- un somnoliento y despeinado Bolin aparecía en sala.

Korra dio un respingo al escuchar al maestro tierra y pronto todas las emociones que la tenían hecha un lio desaparecieron _– Valla forma de arruinar el momento, si no Tenzin es Bolin_ \- pensó la morena con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh!, Asami ven a ver tu habitación esta genial! Yo mismo la elegí ya verás…- Bolin se acercó a la heredera y tomándola de un brazo la arrastro hasta su habitación dejando a la morena con un puchero de enfado en su cara

-Mañana me las pagaras Bolin- replico enfada por haberse llevado a su chica. Aunque después soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que ahora no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse ante ella cuando estaban solas después de lo que paso. Se levantó con desgano mientras comenzaba a bostezar y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a descansar. –Tal vez Lin este de mejor humor mañana-

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Zaofu, las barreras de la casa Beifong abrían sus puertas mientras los integrantes de la familia e invitados despertaban y se alistaban para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Zaofu!- decía Bolin saliendo de su habitación totalmente renovado y con muchos ánimos

–Buenos días Korra!- saludo a su amiga con fervor quien al verlo le hiso un puchero que desconcertó al joven. Bolin se acercó a la morena preocupado creyendo que había hecho algo malo.

-Pasa algo?- le pregunto en murmullo

-Anoche te llevaste a Asami y yo…-

-Oh! ya veo perdón, querían pasar la noche juntas! Lo siento mucho es solo que…-

-¿¡Que¡?...¡no!...bueno…yo…-comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente la ojiazul ante lo dicho por su amigo y no solo por eso…su mente emprendió a imaginarse a la ingeniera en escenas un tanto comprometedoras que le hicieron poner la cara de todos los tonos rojos posibles.

-Korra estas bien?- pregunto Bolin al ver como su amiga empezaba a sudar.

-Hola chicos, que tal durmieron?- saludo Asami uniéndose a ellos. El maestro tierra soltó una risilla traviesa tapándose la boca y corrió hasta su hermano para llevarlo consigo al comedor.

-Asami…hola!- respondió la morena sacudiendo su cabeza intentando alejar aquellas imágenes de su novia de la mente

-estas bien?-

-Si! Perfectamente, ¿vamos a desayunar?

La heredera asintió y comenzaron a seguir el camino por donde los hermanos habían salido, los pasillos estaban solos y Asami podía ver la extraña tensión de Korra. Suavemente tomo la mano del costado de la morena a la que sintió como se estremecía por el contacto; Asami sonrió y entrelazo tiernamente sus dedos con lo de Korra. El avatar bajo su mirada observando el agarre de sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Todo el nerviosismo fue remplazado por calidez y la paz que le brindaba aquella hermosa chica de cabellera negra. Caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta antes de cruzar la puerta del comedor, por suerte aun no llegaban los demás y Mako y Bolin parecían estar teniendo una charla de chicos por lo que escabullirse sin ser vistas fue más sencillo. Korra y Asami se sentaron juntas y discretamente pequeños y tiernos roces ocurrían en sus manos bajo la mesa.

-Hola chicos buenos días!-Saludo cordialmente Su acompañada de Opal.

Pronto el cocinero hiso de acto de presencia y con él, el carrito de los platillos del desayuno. Aquel chef era realmente bueno, sus platillos eran exquisitos y Bolin parecía ser de los que más disfrutaban la comida

-Hey, ¿alguien ha visto a la jefa Beifong?- cuestiono Mako al ver que su jefa no se había presentado a la mesa

-Probablemente este encerrada y malhumorada en su habitación- dijo Korra en tono molesto recordando la discusión de la noche anterior.

-Ya sé que tiene problemas conmigo, pero no tenían ningún derecho a gritarle a Opal-respondió Su con indignación. Iba a continuar diciendo lo molesta que se sentía cuando los gemelos entraron corriendo al comedor con un ánimo demasiado entusiasta- Tienen todo listo para su partido de disco potente hoy chicos?-

-si todo listo para patearle el trasero a Wei- fanfarroneo el joven mientras le arrebataba la fruta que acababa de tomar su hermano de la mesa

-A ti sí que te voy a dejar la cara hecha un disco potente- contesto enojado para después golpear a su hermano- Deberías jugar con nosotros- Sugirió Wing mirando al Avatar con emoción

-oh, no creo que sea una gran rival, porque no puedo controlar el metal- Se excusó Korra sintiéndose algo cohibida

-De verdad?, Lin nunca se ofrecido a enseñarte?-cuestiono Su un tanto incrédula.

-No, y supongo que tampoco lo he sacado a tema porque estaba aprendiendo a controlar el aire, luego estaba el tema del pro-control y luego estuve algo ocupada luchado con los igualitarios. He estado bastante ocupada los últimos meses-

-Bueno, creo que lo fue lo mejor. Estoy convencida de que Lin debe ser una maestra horrible. Como avatar tendrás que dominar todos los elementos. Estaré encantada de enseñarte las nociones básicas.-

-De verdad, eso sería estupendo!- ahora Korra estaba más que emocionada, aprendería a hacer metal control!, desde que llego a ciudad republica siempre admiro a los maestros metal y ahora tendría la oportunidad de aprender.

-Deberías intentarlo también- sugirió Opal a Bolin, que al escuchar eso no pudo evitar casi atragantarse con su comida debido a repentina propuesta.

-Nah, yo soy más bien del tipo tierra, ya sabes polvo, pierdas algo de gravilla…es en eso en lo que tengo el corazón- respondió nervioso Bolin, no se creía capaz de poder dominar a aquel metal.

-Muy bien chico de la tierra. Házmelo saber si cambias de opinión-Respondió Su. De pronto los collares que portaban y todos los utensilios de metal, incluidos los platos con comida salieron volando hasta la entrada del comedor.

-Ha funcionado!- Zhu-Li toma nota: Prueba del traje magnético: éxito. Desconéctalo ahora- Varrick aparecía con una extraña armadura que provoco que todo lo que estaba echo de metal se adhiriera a este.- Y ahora la fase dos: Zhu-Li, limpia todo el desastre.-

-Bien Korra cuando estés lista te estaré esperando en los jardines- Dicho esto Su salió del comedor junto con Opal, diciendo que irían a ver parte del partido de los gemelos.

-Guau! Asami aprenderé metal control! No es genial!- decía emocionada la morena.

-Claro que sí!, será estupendo-

-Vendrás a verme verdad?- interrogo ilusionada

-Varrick me pidió que fuera a revisar uno de sus diseños…tal vez le…-

-No, adelante ve! Se lo mucho que te gustan esas cosas, ya habrá tiempo para que me veas manipular el metal- hiso flexionar sus bíceps frente a su novia, quien no pudo evitar reír por lo tierna que la morena se veía

-Muy bien si ya terminaron de tontear iré a buscar a Lin- soltó Mako molesto mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de ahí, no podía creer que se coquetearan enfrente de sus narices. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro el maestro fuego, aun no eran pareja, aún no había visto nada contundente así que tal vez aun tendría oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Korra.

-Hermano espérame!- decía Bolin corriendo tras el intentando alcanzarlo

-Ese Mako es un tonto- señalaba molesta la morena por la actitud que tomo el chico.

-Bueno, aun no les hemos dicho a los demás y creo que yo también me sentiría furiosa si alguien más le coqueteará a la chica que me gusta- Asami se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la morena, estaba realmente cerca tanto que Korra podía sentir la respiración de la pelinegra sobre su piel; su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y trago en seco; dispuesta a probar esos tentadores labios rojos cerro sus ojos esperando el momento del tacto…pero no llego. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar a la heredera tapándose la cara con ambas manos apenada. Sin saber que había ocurrido y confundida desvió su mirada solo para hallar al cocinero que las miraba entretenido y con una sonrisa burlona.- _Espíritus a qué hora entro!-_ Pensó nerviosa la morena mientras pegaba un saltillo y se ponía de pie, tomo a la hereda de la mano y salieron de ahí con las caras totalmente rojas.

-No lo escuche entrar-

-Yo tampoco, pero sentí una mirada pesada sobre nosotros y cuando voltee ya estaba ahí- decía la ingeniera visiblemente abochornada.

-Bu…bueno creo que Su ya debe estar esperándome en los jardines-

-De acuerdo te veré más tarde-

Con la cara aun totalmente roja Korra corrió a los jardines, encontrándose en el camino con Su que ya también se dirigía hacia allá.

-Vaya Korra, estas bien?-

-Que? Si claro…perfectamente-

-Segura tienes la cara roja-

-No, estoy bien de verdad-

-Muy bien si tú lo dices, entonces iniciemos con el entrenamiento- Korra respiro hondo tratando de calmar su pulso, ahora tenía que concentrarse y prestar atención a lo que le enseñara Su.-Estos meteoritos son ideales para principiantes. Sus metales poseen propiedades únicas que los hacen más maleables- Con maestría Su retiro un trozo del meteorito llevando a sus manos y utilizando su metal control, comenzó a moldearlo a distintas formas.

-Increíble!-

-Toma inténtalo tú- Su lanzo en pedazo de meteoro hasta la avatar quien lo tomo dudosa

-Muy bien- sosteniendo el meteoro en una de sus manos mientras con la otra intentaba manipular el metal en ella, se concentraba cuando escucho unos rudos detrás de ella.

-Bolin, eres tú?- cuestiono la morena observando donde se escondia el maestro tierra

-No…-

-Que estás haciendo?-

-oh…hola damas yo solo estaba…estaba…!estaba buscando a Pabu!, ¡Pabu!- grito a los aires

-Está en tu hombro- respondió la morena mirando divertida a su amigo

-Oh míralo, así que aquí estabas. Ya decía yo que parecía que algo mordisqueaba mi oreja…Probablemente me haga falta una vacuna. Pabu tiene una especie de veneno…si, eso, un veneno. En fin ¿ustedes que están haciendo?¿Están controlando metal o algo?

-Quieres probarlo?- le sugirió Su al ver el interés del joven

-Nah, no hace falta, solo uno de cada cien maestros tierra puede hace metal control- decía desanimado

-Pues no creas todo lo que escuchas. Lo único que te pone límites es tu actitud-

-Bueno…creo que me quedare aquí y solo mirare- haciendo uso de tierra control Bolin creo un pequeño banco en el que se sentó a observar el entrenamiento de la avatar.

Korra regreso a su postura y volviendo a concentrarse trato de manipular nuevamente el trozo de meteoro

-intenta concentrarte en las finas vetas de tierra que yacen en el metal-

Y entonces la roca que sostenía la morena cambio de forma

-No puedo creerlo ¡Estoy haciendo metal control!-

-Bien hecho Korra- le alago orgullosa la matriarca

-No puedo esperar a que Asami lo vea!- decía con emoción, y sin decir más la morena salió disparada en busca de su novia.

-Espera Korra aún no terminamos!- Grito Su pero ya era muy tarde Korra ya se había ido

La Avatar corría por los pasillos de la casa Baifog en busca de su chica, en cada habitación que encontraba se detenía a buscarla. Está a punto de darse por vencido cuando escucho los gritos de emoción de Varrick, corrió hasta el origen de los alaridos y ahí encontró a Asami que al parecer había conseguido una mejora importante en algún diseño del loco inventor

-Korra que gusto que nos acompañes, Asami acaba de descubrir algo simplemente maravilloso!

…!tienes una novia muy talentosa!-

-Si lo se…espera…!¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Korra volteo a ver a Asami que también estaba igual de sorprendida que ella, al parecer ella no le había dicho nada

-Vamos no sean tímidas, se nota el profundo amor que se profesan! Ustedes amigas mías traspiran ternura!-

Ambas chicas lo miraron confundidas, ¿tan notorio era? Si era así, entonces medio Zaufo ya lo sabía.

-En realidad Zhu-Li fue la que hiso la observación….ella tiene un especie de ojo mágico que lo ve todo- decía Varrick con voz profunda para darle más misticismo a su dicho. La pareja de chicas rio por lo bajo.

-Y bien a que debemos su repentina visita Avatar Korra?-

-Oh, es cierto…Asami! Mira ya puedo hacer metal control!-

-Enserio? Wow! Eso fue rápido-

-Bueno aun no lo perfecciono, pero mira!- Korra tomo el trozo de meteoro con el que estaba entrenando en una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a hacer movimiento sobre este; la roca volvió a cambiar de forma, dejando a la ingeniera sorprendida.

-Guau Korra eso es increíble! Será el primer avatar en control el metal!

-Lo sé!. Soy genial!-

-Claro que lo eres- Ambas se sonrojaron y se dedicaron miradas dulces. Varrick quien observaba atento la escena no pudo contener soltar una risilla traviesa.

-Se…Sera mejor que regrese con Su, salí corriendo a buscarte y la deje sola en los jardines-

-Está bien, te veré más tarde- La ingeniera le lanzo un beso coquetamente mientras se alejaba. Korra adoraba cuando hacia eso, pues solo ella lograba provocarle un hormigueo extraño pero agradable en su ser y conseguía hacer que su corazón latiera como loco.

-S…si- Articulo torpemente para después regresar a su entrenamiento.

* * *

-Valla Korra creímos que ya no regresarías-

-Lo siento estaba tan emocionada que…-

-Está bien lo entiendo, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando aprendí a hacer metal control, aunque claro mi madre era demasiado estricta por lo que me costó más que un regaño el haber ido a mostrárselo a mis amigos-

Continuaron con el entrenamiento y a cada minuto que pasaba la avatar se volvía cada vez mejor, ahora ya no solo deformaba el metal si no que ya también podía darle nuevas formas.

-Felicidades, Eres el primer avatar que puede controlar el metal- le alago Suyin complacida por el rápido progreso de Korra. La morena sonrío sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma

-Esto…he estado pensando y me gustaría aprender a controlar el metal. Quiero decir no se tengas una lista de espera o algo que…- empezó a decir Bolin con lago de nerviosismo pero ahora más seguro de querer aprender

-Empecemos de inmediato-

De pronto el piso comenzó a moverse, dirigieron su mirada al origen pudiendo observar a Lin que al parecer estaba realmente furiosa

-Me parece que Lin está enojada por algo…-le comento el pelinegro en susurro a Korra

-Su, es hora de que hablemos- Sentencio la jefa de policía

Lin comenzó a echarle en cara lo que sucedió en el pasado; una riña que tuvieron con su madre acerca de un atraco en el que Su resulto cómplice, Lin la culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido y el que Toph se retirara. Su trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero la jefa de policía parecía muy renuente a olvidar el pasado alegando que su hermana no había cambiado y que solo engañaba a los demás.

-¿Sabe que Lin? tu eres la única que no ha cambiado nada. Sigues siendo una solitaria amargada que solo se preocupa por si misma. No me sorprende que Tenzin decidiera terminar contigo años atrás- La ultima oración fue la que rompió el vaso y sin detenerse a pensar Lin lanzo el primer ataque hacia su hermana.

-Muy bien, al parecer tendremos que hacerlo así- Su respondió la agresión anterior de Lin haciéndola caer al suelo. Una increíble batalla de metal y tierra control dio inicio, ambas hermanas usaban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor para atacarse. Tanto fue el ajetreo que los hijos y el esposo de Su salieron a ver qué es lo que sucedía. Lin arranco las escalinatas del quisco mientras Su levanto una gran roca ambas dispuestas a atacarse con ellas, estaban a punto de lanzarlas cuando Opal apareció y haciendo uso de aire control logro separarlas.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? ¡Son hermanas!¿Por qué quiere hacerse daño?- Ninguna decía nada, ambas se encontraban demasiado agitadas y de pronto Lin perdió el conocimiento haciéndola desvenarse. Korra corrió hasta ella evitando el golpe en el suelo.

Lin fue llevada a su habitación a que descansara no sin antes ser revisada por el medico el cual indico que solo debía dormir para reponerse. Después de toda aquella algarabía cada uno regreso a sus actividades. La morena fue a buscar a su chica al taller de Varrick pero al llegar esta no se encontraba ahí.

-Asami se fue?-

-Hace como cinco minutos, después de todo lo que logro hacer aquí debió haberse sentido cansada. Creo que dijo iría a dormir-

-Oh, está bien muchas gracias-

-Hey Korra antes de que te vayas podría darte algunos consejos sobre chicas- decía con una sonrisa pícara mientras movía de arriba abajo una de sus cejas.

-Emm no gracias, hasta luego- La morena salió corriendo de ahí con la cara totalmente roja – _Como se le ocurre a Varrick decirme esas cosas!?-_ Llego a la habitación de Asami un poco más calmada, toco levemente la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- _Tal vez ya este dormida.-_ Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente dirigiendo su vista hasta la cama. Y en efecto la hereda ya se encontraba hondamente dormida. Entro y cerro tras ella la puerta, a paso sigiloso se acercó a ella y suavemente se sentó a la orilla del colchón, justo a su lado. La miro detenidamente por un largo rato, fascinándose con su dulce rostro, con los sonidos que hacia cuando le picaba una mejilla y los gruñidos que soltaba cuando le besaba la nariz. Y entonces se dio cuenta que cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo que pasaba junto Asami solo lograba enamorarla aún más.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse levemente por la ventana; la luz caía en su cara y aquel brillo logro molestar sus ojos que aún se encontraban cerrados. Con pereza los fue abriendo, trato de reincorporarse pero un peso sobre sus piernas se lo impidió. La morena se encontraba totalmente profundamente dormida en una posición algo extraña; las piernas de la Avatar colgaban de la cama mientras la otra mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba sobre la ingeniera. Asami la miro con ternura para después comenzar a acariciar su rostro que ante los roces una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios morenos.

-Korra, ¿estás aquí?-Una voz gritando en susurro se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta

La avatar comenzó a despertarse, se reincorporo aun somnolienta y estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba con pereza.

-Buenos días dormilona-

-humm….Asami!, oh espíritus me quede dormida!-

-Tranquila, me agrada despertarme y encontrarte conmigo-

La morena no pudo evitar que ese comentario la alterara, se ruborizo notablemente y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. –Eres tan adorable- añadió dulcemente la pelinegra para después plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Koooorraaa- volvía a insistir el maestro tierra

-Ese es Bolin?- la ojiazul miro confundida a su novia quien solo asintió con una sonrisa. Korra se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para después ser embestida con un fuerte abrazo por parte de Bolin.

-Korra al fin te encuentro!-

-Que…sucede?- hablo con dificultad a causa de la fuerza del agarre

-Mako está buscándote, quiere que vallamos a ver a Beifong, ya sabes es su jefa y está preocupado-

-Esta…bien iré con ustedes-

-Vienes Asami?-

-Adelántense ustedes, me gustaría ir primero a revisar unas cosas con Varrick-

-Está bien, nos vemos…!vamos Korra!- El pelinegro se llevó arrastrando a la morena, Mako había estado de un humor muy voluble por lo que Bolin se ofreció a buscar a Korra. Sabía que si el maestro fuego no la encontraba en su habitación y la hallaba con Asami su hermano explotaría y prefería evitar eso por el momento.

Llegaron a la habitación de Lin donde Mako ya los esperaba afuera.

-Ah…quien va a tocar la puerta?- pregunto la Avatar dudosa recordado el ánimo de Lin en esos días. Tomo a Bolin de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la entrada.

-No, no, no, no, no- dijo retrocediendo asustado – Yo no. Tú eres el avatar, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?-

-Bueno, yo lo haría, pero que pensado que…-comenzó a decir topemente, ciertamente ella tampoco quería afrontarse a Lin.

-Ya lo hare yo…-Se ofreció Mako caminando decido hacia la puerta, donde toco un par de veces y se pegó a la entrada buscando escuchar algo- Eh…jefa, lleva durmiendo por dieciséis horas. Queríamos saber si se encuentra bien.- De repente la puerta se abrió y Mako cayó al suelo Lin salió, con un ánimo totalmente renovado, parecía feliz y los tres jóvenes no hicieron más que mirarse confundidos.

Después de un desayuno en total tranquilidad se anunció que Opal viajaría para unirse con los maestro aire al templo del norte. Al parecer Lin había superado al fin las diferencias con su familia y había hablado con su sobrina convenciéndola de que tomara sus propias decisiones e hiciera lo que mejor le parecería. Por lo que sus estadía en Zaofu pronto terminaría y su retorno a Ciudad república iniciaría.

Asami había terminado de ayudarle con su proyecto a Varrick y la hora de la comida de despedida que le harían a Opal estaba cerca, así que decidió ir a ver el entrenamiento de su novia y de paso ir por ella para llegar juntas al comedor. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se topó con Mako quien regresaba después de haber estar charlando con Lin.

-Hey- saludo Asami al maestro fuego

-Hola- respondió sintiéndose algo incómodo-¿Así que también ibas a los jardines?-

-Sí, iba a buscar a Korra, la ya casi es hora para la cena de Opal-

-Es cierto lo había olvidado, yo iba a ver cómo va Bolin con su entrenamiento…-

-Entonces supongo que vamos al mismo lugar-

Sin decirse otra palabra comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, Mako se sentía tenso quería preguntarle qué es lo que pretendía con Korra, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Tal vez cuando regresaran a Ciudad república y ya todo este más calma.

Korra había estado afuera entrenando por última vez su metal control con los Beifong; se encontraba peleando con uno de los gemelos en un intenso combate. El avatar ya estaba casi a la altura de un maestro metal.

-No puedo creer que este entrenando con el avatar!- exclamo emocionado Wing

-No puedo creer que me hayan puesto con su amigo- resoplo apático Wei pues Bolin no podía hacer metal control. El gemelo tomo por sorpresa al maestro tierra aplastándolo con las placas de metal que se encontraban el suelo- Con violencia!, Esa es la manera correcta de aprender metal control!- exclamo el joven quien ya había perdido la paciencia. Tomo una roca de meteorito y arremetió contra Bolin que apenas y logro esquivarlo; este haciendo uso de tierra control tomo una pequeña roca que se encontraba en el suelo y la lanzo a Wei golpeándolo gusto en medio de la frente.

-¡Buen tiro Bolin!, Pero creo que estas aprendiendo a hacer metal control, no tierra control- le recrimino Mako que acababa de llegar junto Asami a los jardines.

-Si tramposo- bufo Wei molesto

-Mako, el metal control es extremadamente difícil. Nadie puede aprender tan rápido. No es normal!-Se defendió Bolin. La mirada de todos se dirigieron a Korra y Wing que aun luchaban. La morena mostraba un gran avance en su metal control y con facilidad pudo vencer al gemelo.

-¡Ujuuu!...!Campeona del metal control!- exclamo con una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que flexionaba sus bíceps en señal de victoria. La morena aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Asami, sino hasta que escucho su melodiosa risa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pues la vio como celebraba que había ganado.

-Oh vamos ella es la avatar- repuso Bolin, ante lo que había dicho anterior mente.

-Chicos, ya casi es la cena de Opal-

-Oh, ¿y ahora tengo que decirle adiós a Opal?. Este es el peor día- bufo Bolin con fastidio quien comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies con desgano. Mako siguió a su hermano, mientras los gemelos caminaban juntos seguido por las chicas.

-Valla una excelente demostración de habilidades campeona del metal control-

-O…oye!- respondió apenada la morena. Asami soltó una risilla para después tomar la mano del avatar y entrelazarla con la suya. A Korra le encantaban esas pequeñas muestras de cariño. Justo antes de entrar al comedor deshicieron su agarre pues era el día Opal y no quería llevarse todo el protagónico.

La comida de esa cena era la favorita de Opal: Kele, tenía buena pinta y el sabor era más que delicioso.

-¡Humm esta comida es deliciosa!, pero no tanto como la comida de la Tribu Agua!-

-Lo sé a mí también me encanta lo originario de la Tribu agua- contesto Asami con un tono coqueto y mirándola intensamente lo que logro hacer que la morena casi se atragantara con la comida.

-Zhu-Li trae la cosa!- soltó de repente Varrick que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la ingeniero.

-Mira mi nuevo invento. Un buscador de maestros aire- Decía orgulloso con una gran sonrisa mostrándoselo a Asami

-Espera ¿esa cosa puede encontrar maestros aire?- dijo Korra un tanto escéptica. Asami tomo el aparato en sus manos y lo dirigió apuntando hacia la morena, mientras observaba si aquel instrumento reaccionaba. Korra miraba entretenida como era escaneada _–Espíritus Asami es tan linda-_ no pudo evitarpensarlo, esa mirada seria que ponía la heredera cuando se enfocaba en algo le encantaba.

Cuando la morena se percató que el invento de Varrick no hacía nada se decepciono un poco, esa cosa hubiera sido de gran ayuda…claro si funcionara

-Creo que se ha roto- dijo Asami sin más devolviendo el traste.

-No está roto. Ella tiene que hacer aire control frente a el _-_ El inventor tomo su aparato con recelo- Hare que esto funcione- refunfuño. Ambas chicas rieron y volvieron a mirarse.

-Hubiera sido de ayuda- comento la ingeniería quien regresaba a comer

-Lo sé es una lástima que no funcionara-

-Todo el mundo, atención por favor- Llamo Su a los presentes mientras se ponía de pie y hacía sonar su copa- Esta noche mi hermosa hija, se ira al templo aire del norte. Definitivamente estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Eres una increíble hija, hermana, amiga y próximamente una maestra aire-Levanto su copa en un brindis- Por Opal. Que nos guiara a una nueva era-

Tan pronto termino la cena cuando ya encontraban en los hangares despidiéndose se Opal, el más afectado era Bolin pues en tan poco tiempo logro hacer conexión con aquella chica. Korra trato de acompañar a su amigo durante ese momento el maestro tierra estaba muy realmente triste.

-Partiremos mañana por la mañana- espeto Lin para después marcharse. Todos tenían que preparase para el viaje y descansar algo, debían de regresar a Ciudad Republica cuanto antes.

* * *

Asami se encontraba en su habitación cepillando su cabello eran alrededor de la 9 de noche y se estaba preparando para dormir, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su habitación.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente la avatar mientras la ingeniera la invitaba a pasar. Y es que la pijama que vestía la heredera era realmente hermosa; de fina ceda y color rosa se acoplaba perfectamente a su delicada figura. La ojiazul comenzó a ponerse más tensa y su imaginación empezó a volar más allá de los límites morales permitidos _-Por Raava creo que no fue buena idea venir-_ pensó mientras a paso torpe se sentaba en la cama. Pronto noto como empezaba a traspirar y hasta pensó que algún momento su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

-A que debo su visita Avatar Korra- dijo la ingeniera acercándose peligrosamente a Korra en un movimiento que le pareció extremadamente sensual a la morena.

-Emm...esto…yo…-La lengua de la avatar no conectaba las ideas con su cerebro y el nerviosismo cada vez era más evidente _–En definitiva esto fue mala idea-_ logro pensar apenas- Que…quería darte algo- logro decir al fin haciendo funcionar las pocas neuronas que querían cooperar. Abrió uno de sus puños, en donde tenía lo que parecía un pequeño trozo meteorito. La ingeniera lo miro curiosa para después mirar confundida a la morena.

-Es…espera ya verás- Con su mano libre comenzó a hacer movimientos sobre la roca haciendo que comenzara a tomar forma. Asami miraba expectante y pronto sus ojos jade se iluminaron al ver lo que su novia había creado. Era un pequeño dije con la runa exacta de un medio engrane; el logotipo de industrias futuro. Korra saco una pequeña cuerda de su bolsillo a la que ato al dije que acababa de hacer. -¿Te gusta? Estuve entrenando toda la mañana hasta que conseguí hacerlo, pero creo que…-

Asami se lanzó a los brazos la morena quien quedo un poco aturdida ante el repentino acto, sonrío con calidez para después rodear la cintura de su chica con los brazos.

-Muchas gracias Korra- Susurro la ingeniera aun aferrada a la morena.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado…puedo… ¿puedo ponértelo?- Pregunto con timidez. Asami asintió y se separó lentamente de la Avatar para después mirarla directamente a los ojos. Korra trago en seco; ahora Asami se veía aún más condenadamente sexy, ese rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver más atractiva. La ingeniera le dio la espalda a la Avatar y levanto su cabello para que pudiera colocar el collar. Con las manos temblorosas la morena se fue acercando a ella, paso el dije por enfrente y tomo los dos extremos de la cuerda llevándolos a la nuca de Asami donde los enlazo.

-Listo-dijo triunfante. La ingeniera se volvió hacia la Avatar para encararla

-¿Qué tal se ve?-

Aquellos orbes azulinos se abrieron con sorpresa el dije se veía precioso en ella y no solo eso; este caí con gracia exactamente a la altura del busto donde sus senos se juntaban. El pulso se la morena se aceleró aún más…

-Bellísima…- fue lo único que pudo articular. Asami tomo el rostro de la avatar entre sus manos y sin previo aviso beso sus labios en tierno rose. Korra simplemente se dejó llevar por las intensas emociones que la ingeniera le hacía sentir y respondió aquel dulce beso con la misma intensidad. Desde que habían llegado a Zaofu no habían compartido un beso así; los temores que ambas tenían a que no pudieran controlar su pasión quedaron atrás. Ahora lo único que les importaba era demostrase el intenso amor que se profesaban. Las manos de la mónera pronto se afianzaron con firmeza a la delicada cintura de la ojiverde atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Los brazos de Asami rodearon el cuello de Korra profundizando así un poco más el beso. El dulce sabor de esos rojos labios se habían vuelto una adicción para la morena, cada vez que los probaba era como si todo a su alrededor dejara se existir, se sentía fuerte, se sentía amada y entonces su mente y su cuerpo comenzaron a pedir más…Una de sus manos se aventuró a ir más allá y suavemente comenzó a acaricia la espalda de la ingeniera quien al sentir aquel roce se estremeció por completo; reacción que le género un tremendo placer desconocido a Korra…

-Korra!-

La repentina voz de Bolin que la llamaba tras la puerta las obligo a separarse. De nuevo como aquella vez sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y un fuerte sonrojo acompañaba sus rostros, pero esta ocasión en lugar de sorpresa, había miradas cómplices y una sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

-Bolin siempre llega en el momento menos indicado- comento la ingeniera mientas reía ante el puchero de enojo que ahora hacia Korra.

-Ya lo sé!- dijo con exasperación -Sera mejor que valla a ver quiere…-

-Anda ve…buenas noches Korra y muchas gracias por el collar me encanto-

-Y tú me encantas a mí- soltó con una sonrisa traviesa para después salir de la habitación. Asami se quedó sorprendida por el comentario, sus mejillas se encendieron una vez más y se recostó en la cama admirando su nuevo pendiente.

-Ahora que pasa Bolin?- le riño con fastidio.

-Lo siento Korra, es solo que Lin te estaba buscando y bueno yo…perdón por interrumpir- el pelinegro puso una cara de cachorro regañado a la que la morena no se pudo resistir.

-Ah, está bien ya no importa. Gracias por avisarme Bo- le respondió con una sonrisa para después ir con Lin.

El asunto por el que era requerida la morena no era otra más que para avisarle de la hora en que partirían y que tendría que levantarse temprano para preparar a Naga. Salió un poco enfada pues pensó que el asunto era de mayor urgencia, dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó su retorno. Ya de camino a los dormitorios pensó en regresar con la ingeniera pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir por lo que se dirigió a su habitación junto con su fiel amiga a descansar.

Se puso su ropa de dormir, se recostó en la cama y en su mente la figura de Asami y el recuerdo de todas las sensaciones que le causaba hicieron que una sonrisa boba se dibujara en sus labios. No supo el momento exacto en sus ojos cerraron.

* * *

Korra se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero algo en su subconsciente alcanzaba a escuchar ruidos lejanos. Rápido se despertó y se reincorporó solo para encontrar a Naga tirada en el suelo. Observo la venta y pudo ver a un hombre que portaba un dardo como el que tenía su perro-oso polar incrustado. Sin titubear se lanzó al ataque pero aquel sujeto logro lanzar el dardo hacia ella haciéndola caer y posterior mente perder el conocimiento.

El sonido de una sirena y explosiones despertaron a la ingeniera. Asami sintió un vuelco en su interior y sin pensarlo salió deprisa hacia el origen de aquellos ruidos mientras con una de sus manos apretaba el collar que le había dado la morena. Llego a la salida donde apenas abrir la puerta se encontró con Mako y Bolin en el suelo. Se acercó a ellos para ayudarlos a reincorporarse.

-No dejemos que se la lleven- dijo Mako deprisa. Asami levanto su vista hacia los agresores y pudo ver que llevaban a Korra, inconsciente. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, estaba a punto de correr hasta ellos pero por suerte pudo observar como los guardias rápidamente los rodeaban.

-No creo que lleguen muy lejos, miren- Señalo a los guardias que ya se encontraban combatiendo al grupo de delincuentes. Pronto la familia Beifong hiso acto de presencia. Tomaron las láminas de metal en el suelo y con ellas encerraron a los agresores.

-Ríndanse ahora. Se acabó. Liberen al avatar- Ordeno una de los guardias.

De pronto el piso comenzó a transformarse en lava, obligando a los guardias y a los Beifong a retroceder.

-No puede ser un maestro lava!...Increíble!...y no bueno para nosotros- comento Bolin viendo como ahora tomaban ventaja. Con un lago de lava rodeando a los criminales ahora les resultaba casi imposible acercarse. Usando las láminas que habían quedado en el suelo los guardias y el equipo avatar crearon barreras para protegerse de los ataques. Korra comenzaba a abrir los ojos y pudo ver y escuchar por unos segundos a uno de sus agresores diciendo que lo cubrieran. Lo vio con un planeador y con el que comenzaba a hacer aire control. - _Es imposible un maestro aire usando su poder para estos fines….Asami, dónde…donde está?...-_ pensó la morena que yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo aún estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni un musculo, se sintió impotente y luego volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Uno de los guardias aprovecho la oportunidad en que el maestro aire intentaba crear un remolino, lanzo su cable de metal hacia él y logro atar sus manos frenando así su ataque. Lo jalo fuera del poso de lava y ahí comenzó a arremeter contra el. Lin y Mako tomaron el descuido a su favor y comenzaron a atacar a los que tenían secuestrada a Korra en el lago de lava. Uno de los criminales; una mujer que era una maestra combustión, dirigió un ataque directo a los chico que gracias a que Su y los gemelos pusieron otra lamina cubriendo ese costado.

-Como entraron aquí?- Reclamo Lin en cuanto Su y sus hijos se fueron a proteger con ellos.

-No lo sé pero no dejare que huyan- respondió la matriarca segura.

Los guardias hacían todo lo posible por acercarse, usaban laminas como puente para cruzar el lago pero cada que lo intentaban el maestro lava se lo impedía.

-No hay manera de cruzar ese lago- Dijo la ingeniera furiosa y sintiéndose impotente. En ese momento odio con todas sus fuerzas el no ser maestra de algún elemento.

-No necesitamos cruzarlo- respondió rápidamente Su.-Lin y yo llegaremos por la cúpula de cables-

-Es una gran idea. Excepto que podrían volarnos en pedazo-espeto Lin insegura.

-Es una maestra combustión, si alguien pudiera darle a su ojo podría bloquearla temporalmente-

-Bolin podría disparar- dijo Mako confiado de su hermano

-¿Puedo?- respondió el maestro tierra incrédulo.

-Tienes que salir antes de que bajemos-Ordeno Su para después dirigirse a la copula junto con Lin y los gemelos

Asami empezaba a desesperarse, tenía que ayudar a Korra, pero no encontraba alguna forma _–Tal vez si salgo corriendo como señuelo pueda llamar su atención. Así Bolin lograra darle a maestra combustión…-_ convencida de su improvisado y peligroso plan estaba por ponerse de pie para saltar la barrera…

-Asami! Que haces es muy peligroso- La detuvo Bolin tomándola por el brazo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad yo llamare su atención y tu…-

-No lo hagas! Podrías salir lastimada…y si te pasa algo Korra jamás me lo perdonaría-

Asami agacho la mirada y apretó sus manos con fuerza al sentirse tan impotente, una lagrima resbalo por su rostro y volvió su vista a donde tenían cautiva a su chica.

-Estamos en posición- Se comunicó Wei por radio al maestro fuego

-Copiado- respondió Mako – Es la hora de Boli…-

-Bien, es hora de Bolin, hora Bolin!- se decía el maestro tierra tratando de darse confianza. Se asomó un poco sobre la lámina y lanzo una roca hacia los criminales mientras Mako contraatacaba con su fuego control.

-No consigo un tiro limpio- se reprochó Bolin mientras volvía a cubrirse

-Tienes que hacerlo!- espeto Mako.

-están listos?- se escuchó decir a Lin por la radio

-No aun no!-

-Copiado estamos listos-

-Les dije que no, esperen!-

Lin y Su ya se habían lanzado sobre los agresores, la maestra combustión dirigió su vista hacia arriba, oportunidad que vio Mako:

-Bolin, dispara ahora!- Mako salió para distraer a los otros dos. Asami apretó con fuerza la mano del maestro tierra. Bolin entendió a qué se refería y decidido de puso de pie, tomo una pequeña roca y la lanzo a la mujer que dio justo en su tercer ojo desviando así el ataque que preparaba para las hermanas Beifong. Ataque que causo una explosión dejando aturdidos a los criminales

-Buen trabajo hermanito!-

Su y Lin lograron bajar hasta Korra. La jefa de policía lo tomo sobre su hombro disponiendo a salir ahí; comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente cuando sintió como era sujetada del pie por una maestra agua con sus extensiones de aquel líquido. Mako lanzo una llamarada logrando vaporizar el agua y así soltar a Lin

El maestro aire que luchaba con los guardias al ver cómo era rescatada Korra, lanzo a sus oponentes y corrió mientras habría su planeador volando así hasta Lin buscando arrebatarle al Avatar. Lanzo ráfagas de aire haciendo a Lin tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. Cuando estaba a punto de atacar otra vez Su apareció y lanzo tres de dagas que lograron romper una de las alas del planeador haciendo que el maestro aire comenzara a descender. El agresor bajo con sus cómplices y creo un torbellino de viento que los envolvió. Cuando este desapareció ya habían huido.

De inmediato Korra fue llevada a las oficina de Su acompaña por el equipo avatar, donde Aiwei le dio un antídoto ante el paralizante que le fue suministrado en los dardos a la morena.

-Esto debe neutralizar las toxinas- Explico el hombre mientras le daba a beber a Korra aquella formula. Tan pronto como el líquido paso por su garganta los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar.

-¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? !Me dijiste que este era el lugar más seguro del mundo!- Reclamo Lin furiosa a su hermana

\- Y lo es. No sé cómo paso esto. Obviamente es un asunto de defensiva así que no me culpes-

-Hemos verificado por todo el lugar. Pero no hay rastros de ellos- Informo una de los guardias.

-Sigan buscando!- Ordeno Lin

-Al parecer tenían algo de conocimiento de Zaofu. Deben haber trabajado con alguien- sugirió Aiwei

-Los guardias…debe ser alguno de ellos- Dijo Korra mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Interroguen a todos. Quien sea que traicione mi ciudad sufrirá las consecuencias- Espeto Suyin con enfado. Salió de la habitación decidida a buscar al traidor que dejo entrar a aquellos criminales.

-Y ahora qué?- interrogo Bolin preocupado

-Ustedes vallan a descansar. Yo me ocupare de lo demás, Asegúrense que Korra no salga de la habitación por esta noche, aún debe recuperarse totalmente de las toxina.

-Vamos Korra te quedaras en mi habitación.-

La morena asintió sintiéndose a un débil y algo mareada.

-Naga…ella también…-

-No te preocupes Korra yo me encargare de ella- dijo Mako

Bolin ayudo a Asami a sostener a morena para ser llevada a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, recostaron al avatar cuidadosamente en la cama, mientras Asami acercaba una silla.

-Muchas gracias Bolin-

-No tienes que agradecer nada, me alegro que estés bien…ahora descansa. Buenas noches chicas-

Apenas el maestro tierra cerró la puerta tras el cual la morena sintió como la ingeniera se lanzaba a ella abrazándola con fuerza y escuchaba como comenzaba a llorar. Korra sonrió cálidamente mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por las finas hebras ocres de Asami…

-No llores, estoy bien…-

-No pude hacer nada…no pude hacer nada para ayudarte!...- decía entre llantos la ojijade

-Tranquila, tú ya haces mucho por mi…de verdad- Llevo su mano hasta el mentó de Asami obligándola a levantar la mirada. Tiernamente con sus manos seco las lágrimas de la ingeniera para después besar tiernamente sus labios en un contacto fugas.

-Gracias por estar aquí, tú me das fuerza para seguir adelante…-le susurro la morena con cariño. Asami sonrió y volvió a rozar sus labios con los morenos, para después fundirse en una tierna caricia que solo profesaba amor.

-Ven…quiero despertar contigo en mis brazos- declaro la morena con una flamante sonrisa mientras hacía espacio para la ingeniera. Asami sonrió tímidamente para después recostarse sobre el pecho de Korra, mientras esta la rodeaba con sus brazos y aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte Korra…tu eres lo más impórtate en mi vida…-enuncio con determinación la heredera…

La morena solo sonrió y pronto comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados; la cercanía, la esencia y el calor de Asami le hacían sentir una paz tremenda…pronto sus ojos se cerraron y ambas quedaron dormidas unidas en un tierno abrazo…

Continuara…

* * *

Al fin lo actualize DX mil disculpas por la demora, espero que este capitulo haya sido de agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia. Saludos y Besos! :D nos leermos en el proximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

CAPITULO VIII

Una hermosa chica de tez morena abría sus ojos con pereza, sonrió para sí misma cuando sintió un calor familiar junto a ella que le resultaba increíblemente agradable. Aspiro la fragancia que desprendía ese divino cabello azabache de la persona que descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y aparto unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que cubrían aquel perfecto rostro. Rio cuando escucho unos adorables gruñidos en señal de protesta cuando sus dedos acariciaron el bello rostro de su acompañante.

-Asami…despierta- la llamo cálidamente la Avatar

-No quiero…estoy muy a gusto…-gruño adormilada la heredera y sin ánimos de querer moverse se acurruco aún más al cuerpo de la ojiazul. Korra la miro con ternura, en pocas ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de ver esa faceta de la perfecta y elegante CEO de Industrias Futuro; le encantaba despertar junto a ella, le fascinaba verla dormir, le enamoraba observar los pequeños gestos que hacía dormida, que se levantara con su cabello alborotado y aún más le hechizaba poder gozar del privilegio de verla sin maquillaje; con él era toda una diosa que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera pero sin ese accesorio Asami Sato era simplemente la mujer más bella que sus zafiros y sus vidas hubieran visto jamás.

Deseaba más que nada en el mundo quedarse para siempre así junto a su novia, pero para su mala suerte tenia asuntos Avatar que cumplir, y ahora más que su vida estaba en peligro; no quería exponer a Asami y que por querer dañarla a ella pudieran hacerle algo a su querida ingeniero. Suspiro con pesadez sin muchos ánimos de terminar con ese maravillo momento… _-Espíritus tengo que despertarla...-_

-Perfecto señorita Sato, si no quiere levantarse… ¡entonces la obligare!-Sentencio Korra y en un rápido movimiento dejo a la heredera bajo de ella sujetándola por la muñecas dejando a Asami sorprendida por tan repentino acto; Semblante que pronto cambio a una sonrisa pícara y una mirada coqueta.

-¿Avatar Korra otra vez con sus perversiones tan temprano?- pregunto la ingeniera con una voz grave y sugerente. La morena se empezó a poner de mil colores y rápido soltó el agarre que mantenía en los brazos de su novia.

-Yo…no… es que…-empezó a decir torpemente, mientras Asami no se pudo contener y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La morena la miro con un puchero de enojo, esto no se quedaría así…

–¡Muy bien Asami tú te lo buscaste!- y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse Korra arremetió contra la pelinegra con un ataque de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

-Ja, ja, ja…Korra…Para…jajaja- imploraba la ingeniera entre risas.

-Está bien, te tendré piedad por ahora- declaro con una sonrisa triunfante mientras se separaba de ella y cruzaba de brazos mirándola con arrogancia. Asami se bajó de la cama dispuesta de ir al baño pero antes de entrar se dio la media vuelta y lanzo una almohada que pego directo en la cara de la avatar que la dejo un poco atontada.

-¡Hey!- reclamo con un puchero recibiendo por parte de la ingeniera una mueca mientras le sacaba la lengua para después cerrar la puerta del baño tras ella. Korra sonrió como colegiala enamorada, no había duda que esa chica la tenía totalmente loca. Se puso de pie, estiro su cuerpo y empezó a cambiarse su pijama. A pesar del ataque de esa noche, las pocas horas que durmió junto Asami la habían restaurado por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestiono la heredera que acababa salir del baño ya cambiada.

-Mucho mejor. ¡Lista para patear traseros!- declaro con una flamante sonrisa- Por cierto ¿cómo es que había ropa tuya en mi habitación?, creí que saldrías en pijama…-

-Yo siempre estoy lista…para cualquier "situación"- comento en tono seductor haciendo hincapié en la última palabra y rozando ligeramente el hombro descubierto de Korra con el índice de su mano logrando hacer que la morena volviera a ruborizarse fuertemente pudiendo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda a causa de aquella sutil caricia de la ingeniera – A decir verdad por error te trajiste una de mis maletas a tu alcoba así que…- continuo Asami cambiando totalmente su tono de voz anterior por uno divertido observando con placer lo que podía provocar en la ojiazul.

-Oh, ya veo…es eso…jajaja- respondió Korra riendo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Asami rio por lo bajo; le encantaba ocasionar esas reacciones en su chica.

-¿A qué hora comenzaran los interrogarlos?- cuestiono la ingeniera con cierto dejo de duda en su voz. Aunque no lo quisiera tenían que regresar nuevamente a la realidad

-Es unos 15 minutos, así que creo que será mejor que me valla antes de que Lin se enfade por llegar tarde-

-Tienes razón…aun que me preocupa un poco-

-Tranquila, dudo que esos criminales se atrevan a atacar nuevamente por ahora. No con la seguridad que aumentaron en la ciudad.-

-De acuerdo… ¿iras sola?

-No, Mako, Lin y Suyin también estarán ahí-

-Eso me tiene más tranquila…- trato de embozar una sonrisa la heredera

Salieron de la habitación, encontrado los pasillos vacíos; por lo visto los demás ya había salido. Cerraron la puerta tras ellas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Korra paro en seco meditando unos segundo para después dirigir su mirada hacia la ingeniera…

-Entonces…te veré más tarde- dijo Korra aun sin ánimos de despedirse

-Estere esperándote ansiosa-trato de alentarla la pelinegra

La morena se aproximó tímidamente a su acompañante y posando sus manos en la cintura la acerco más a su cuerpo; aspiro su aroma, se dejó envolver por su calor, por el maravilloso sentimiento que le producida tenerla cerca. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento…era como estar en los brazos de un ángel pensó; de pronto percibió como era traída bruscamente a la tierra cuando sintió unos dulces labios rojizos sobre los suyos. Embozo una sonrisa y devolvió la tierna caricia impregnando en ella sus sentimientos.

-¡Oh, Pabu! No veas esto, aun eres muy joven- Dijo Bolin apareciendo tras ellas y tapándole los ojos a su pequeño hurón.

-Buenos días para ti también Bo- Saludo Asami alegremente.

-¡Buenos días!, es bueno verlas tan cariñosas por la mañana- dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras su comentario encendía de carmín las mejillas de las chicas

-¿Cómo estas Korra?-inquirió visiblemente preocupado el maestro tierra

-¡Mucho mejor!-

-Excelente!, me alegra saber que no te paso nada grave...oh, cierto Mako me dijo que estaría esperándote cerca de la estación del tren. Dijo algo de ir al cuartel con los guardias según creo que se llevara a cabo ahí el interrogatorio.

-De acuerdo será mejor que me apresure-La morena se acercó a su novia despidiéndose de ella con fugas beso en la mejilla.

Asami solo la miro alejarse pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas a Raava por que encontraran al culpable.

La ojiazul se encontró con Mako quien ya la esperaba en el lugar indicado por Bolin, al verla el joven embozo una dulce sonrisa dedicada a ella. Korra lo miro extrañando volteando hacia atrás como buscando a la persona a quien miraba de esa manera _–Ahora que bicho raro le pico a Mako-_ pensó mientras se acercaba a él observando su raro comportamiento

-Hola Korra Buenos días- Exclamo con suavidad clavando su mirada en la morena-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Emm… ¿hola? Yo, estoy bien, ¡muy bien!...nos...¿Nos vamos?- respondió con torpeza, esa forma en Mako estaba actuando le incomodaba sobremanera, El humor del maestro fuego había estado muy cambiante durante todo el viaje, - _¿acaso ya sabrá de lo mío con Asami?-_

Subieron al tren, y en el camino el maestro fuego buscaba acercarse a Korra y comenzaba platicas trilladas que solo conseguían aburrirla…

-Y bueno Korra ¿qué opinas de ese importante arresto que hice?

-Sorpréndete…- respondió con tono de fastidio, no recordaba que el trayecto hasta la ciudad fuera tan largo

-Korra…sé que tal vez no sea el momento pero…- comenzó a hablar de pronto Mako, parecía ansioso y tal vez algo nervioso, por unos instantes Korra podría jurar haberlo visto sonrojado _–Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…-_

-¡Oh mira ya llegamos!- soltó la morena cortando toda la inspiración que había reunido el pelinegro mandándola a volar junto con el valor que había reunido para confesar lo que sentía. Quien fue el primero en salir a toda prisa fue Korra, ciertamente como dijo Mako antes, este no era el momento para agregar más drama a su vida, suficiente le era con saber que era el Avatar, que tenía que mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, que había sido expulsada de ciudad república y que unos peligrosos delincuentes estaban tras ella…Suspiro hondo varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarse…Tal vez ya iba siendo de arreglar las cosas con el maestro fuego…

Llagaron al complejo donde Suyin ya los estaba esperando, y se dirigieron a un pequeño cuarto donde seria llevado acabo el interrogatorio

-Bien llegaron a tiempo- Dijo Lin mirando a los jóvenes que se les unían al interrogatorio

-¡Acabemos con esto! Quiero saber quién fue el traidor- Soltó Suyin visiblemente molesta

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Conoces algunas de las personas que intentaron secuestrar al Avatar?-

Fueron algunas de las preguntas que les hiso Aiwei a los guardias, sin embargo no habían encontrado nada, ninguno de ellos parecía mentir. Uno de los interrogados fue Varrick por los crimines que había cometido anteriormente Lin exigió que también fuera interrogado; Sin embargo no lograron encontrar nada que lo incriminara.

-Tal vez no fue un guardia después de todo, tal vez fue alguien en clan metal- espeto Lin mirando inquisitivamente a su hermana –Aiwei, ¿por qué no interrogas a Su?-

-Lin Para, tu hermana es inocente- irrumpió Korra tratando de calmar a Lin, la tensión entre ellas aún era latente y parecía que la jefa de policía solo buscaba cualquier pequeño indicio para provocar otra pelea.

-No, con gusto seré interrogada. No tengo nada que ocultar- respondió confiada y tomando asiento en la mesa de interrogatorios. Aiwei la miro dudoso pero al fin accedió a proseguir con la preguntas.

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?-

-Suyin Bei Fong. Soy la hija de Toph y única hermana de Lin y no tengo nada que ver con el ataque de anoche-

-Ella dice la verdad-

-Esta es una pérdida de tiempo, Solo traigan al siguiente guardia- exclamo con desespero la Avatar, llevan ahí más de dos horas y aun no encontraban nada…y la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de la morena.

Por la puerta entro un joven no más grande que Mako y Korra, parecía un poco asustado y algo nervioso ante las miradas de los presentes.

-Dígame su nombre y de donde es- Comenzó a interrogarlo Aiwe

-Soy Hung Li. Nací y me crie aquí en Zaofu-

-¿Sabes algo de las personas que querían secuestrar al Avatar?-

-No- respondió el joven. De pronto Aiwei cambio su semblante y se acercó un poco más al chico clavando su mirada en él.

-¿Ayudaste a los atacantes a entrar a en Zaofu anoche?-

-¡No!, por supuesto que no-

-Estas mintiendo-

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo no miento!-

-Estas atrapado ahora. ¡¿Dónde están?!- con ira Suyin se acercó al joven tomándolo por el cuello y obligándolo a pararse

-No lo sé, les dije, no les ayudaba-

-Has traicionado a este clan-sentencio la maestra metal mirando al muchacho con odio

-Les sugiero que busquen en su habitación- propuso Aiwei.

-Bien dirijamos hacia allá ahora- dijo Lin Saliendo del cuarto de interrogatorios siendo seguida por los demás, mientras aquel chico era llevado a una celda de máxima seguridad.

-¿Esperen, pueden venir Bolín y Asami con nosotros?- sugirió Korra deteniendo su paso. El maestro fuego ciño un poco el rostro, no le molestaba que fueran ellos, sin embargo quería pasar tiempo a solas con la morena…

-No tenemos tiempo ellos…-Expuso Lin mirándola con desapruebo

-Por favor, son parte del equipo Avatar…ellos también merecen saber que está pasando-Suplico la Korra. Si bien Bolín como Asami era de gran ayuda, ahora que tenían algo sentía que debía estar con ellos, en especial la ingeniera, de alguna manera ella la hacía sentirse más valiente, más fuerte y determina…

-De acuerdo pero que no tarden-

Korra soltó un pequeño salto de alegría para después salir en busca de alguna radio para comunicarse con ellos. Tan pronto como se les aviso el par de amigos se apresuraron a llegar cuanto antes con el avatar

-¡Korra!- Bolín corrió hasta su amiga para levantarla del suelo mientras las abrazaba

-Bo...Bolín…no puedo respirar.-

-¡Oh!, lo siento, es solo que estábamos inquietos y…-

-No se preocupen, todo salió bien-

Por su parte la heredera le regalo una sonrisa tierna, haciéndole saber que le alegraba que encontrarán algo.

-Bien chicos ustedes irán a la casa del guardia acompañados de Aiwei, Lin y yo aún tenemos asuntos que atender con el traidor…debemos obtener toda la información que podamos, avisaremos de esto a Raiko y al loto blanco-Ordeno Suyin mientras salían del complejo acompañados de otros tres guardias que custodiaban al joven sospechoso para posteriormente subirlo a un automóvil blindado. Asami miro detenidamente al joven; las expresiones de angustia y de desconcierto en su rostro la hacían dudar un poco respecto al su culpabilidad.

-Korra estas segura que ese chico fue quien ayudo a los criminales- le murmuro la ingeniera discretamente

-Eso…fue lo que dijo Aiwei-

-Ahora hay que dirigirnos a esta dirección-dijo consejero acercándose a ellos y haciéndoles y gesto para que lo siguieran.

Llegaron a la residencia de Hung; era un pequeño departamento nada fuera de lo común y ciertamente no parecía la guarida de alguien que escondiera secretos. Todos inspeccionaban el lugar y a simple vista en un escritorio Mako encontró una nota: "Equipo listo para reunirse", mientras Asami hallo una libreta con anotaciones de los horarios de todos los guardias. Habían pruebas muy explicitas de la complicidad de aquel guardia, por lo que Mako y Korra sugirieron ir inmediatamente a interrogarlo. Sin embargo Aiwei no estuvo de acuerdo y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco, cosa que les pareció un tanto extraña.

-No entiendo por qué no estamos hablando con el guardia ahora mismo, cada minuto que perdemos ellos llegan más lejos!- Soltó Mako con desespero. Al sentirse impotentes de no poder hacer algo el equipo avatar decidió regresar a la escena del crimen con la esperanza de encontrar ahí alguna pista del escape de los intrusos. Pero solo se toparon con Varrick y Zhu Li, que recogía piedras pómez obtenidas del ataque del maestro lava

-Puedo oler una conspiración cuando veo una. Escucha si soy culpable acusaría a alguien que es inocente. Pondría la evidencia en su apartamento como prueba- indago Varrick al escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes

-Oh, ¿exactamente cómo me lo hiciste a mí?- cuestiono Mako con cierto tono sarcástico recordando la ocasión que lo culpo por el robo en la compañía de Asami

-¡Sí, así es! ¿Recuerdas lo bien que funciono?...Bueno, no para ti- El maestro fuego lo miro con recelo pero pronto todo el rompecabezas empezó a encajar en su cabeza.

-¡Es cierto! Todas las pruebas al guardia pero tal vez es solo un espía- indago el mayor de los hermanos

-¿Pero de quién?-

-De la única persona que conoce todos los secretos de la ciudad…Aiwei- Enjuicio Asami concordando con lo dicho con el maestro fuego. Desde que vio a aquel joven le dio la impresión de ser demasiado ingenio para maquinar un plan tan elaborado. Sin dudarlo más se dirigieron hasta la casa de Aiwei que se ubicaba en la misma área residencial de los Bei Fong. Lograron entrar con facilidad y apenas ahí comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar. Gracias a la distracción de Bolín al olvidar el lugar correcto de un jarrón que tomo, Mako encontró marcas de arrastre en la esquina baja de un librero; lo jalo hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto a lo que parecía un túnel que topaba con una puerta metálica.

-¿Que creen que sea?- cuestiono Korra confundida, aun no podía creer que un ser tan allegado a Su pudiera tener ese tipo de secretos

-Tal vez un almacén-opino Bolín

-O tal vez un lugar donde Zaheer pueda entrar y salir-

-Aiwei viene, rápido- Les alerto Asami que se había quedado vigilando

Y en efecto el hombre entro en cuestión de segundos, encontrando a los jóvenes en su hogar a quienes apenas y les dio tiempo de acomodar nuevamente el estante. Aiwei los miro con recelo y trato de mantener la calma mostrándose sereno. Les sirvió un poco de té, y enseguida comenzó a cuestionarlos por su inesperada visita. Aiwei sabía que el equipo Avatar se había dado cuenta de la verdad…

-No tienes idea de lo que se viene para ti Avatar- sentencio el hombre y a continuación irguió una placa de metal del suelo con su control obstruyéndoles el paso. Korra se puso de pie y rápidamente trato de atravesar aquel muro usando la nueva técnica que acababa de aprender

-¡Rápido, se va escapar!- replico Mako al ver la tardanza de la morena para destruir el metal

-Aun soy una aprendiz, así que ten paciencia- soltó irritada la avatar. Suspiro hondo, se concentró y usando su metal contra logro abrirse paso por aquella pared. Bajaron las escalinatas del túnel el cual topaba con otra puerta, Korra giro la perilla y apenas se abrió la puerta pudieron ver un barril con una especie de dispositivo pegado a él. Una explosión, aquel barril creo una detonación habiendo volar el lugar.

-¡Asami!- Alcanzo a pronunciar la morena para enseguida crear un esfera de aire que cubrió a todos y los protegió del estallido. Asami abrió los ojos lentamente, todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas y a ella llego el horrible recuerdo de la noche en que madre fue asesinada; aquel escenario era tan similar aquella ocasión…

-¿Asami?…¿Asami estas bien?- llamo preocupada Korra al ver el estado de shock en que había entrado la ingeniera. –Asami…- volvió a decir en tono más tenue y la pelinegra pareció reaccionar a aquella hermosa voz que tanto amaba en escuchar

-Si…si estoy bien, lo siento- dijo reincorporándose rápidamente y tratando de embozar una sonrisa. Los demás la siguieron y Korra soltó un resoplido furioso, caminaron en guardia un poco más al centro de la habitación

-Se ha ido-

-¡Miren!- Señalo la ojiazul un agujero en una de las paredes que parecía un túnel

-Debe de haber escapado atreves de él, ayúdame a limpiarlo- le pidió la morena al menor de los hermanos, y juntos con su tierra control removieron los escombros que les bloqueaban el paso

-¿Que sucedió? Escuchamos una explosión- Lin y Suyin llegaban rápidamente a la escena

-¿Donde esta Aiwei?- cuestiono Su mirando a su alrededor en busca de su funcionario

-El consejero nos ha traicionado. El mintió sobre el guardia- Declaro Korra

-¿Qué?...-Su quedo sin palabras, la persona en la que más confianza tenía en la ciudad la había traicionado –No…-

-Lo pudimos perseguir pero se fue atreves de ese túnel-explico la morena. Lin uso su técnica sensorial de vibraciones que aprendió de su madre…en efecto alguien había huido por ese pasadizo. Su se sentía devastada y Lin trato de apoyarla, le ordenaron vigilar la ciudad y buscar la salida de aquel túnel…Decidieron regresar a la casa de los Bei fong a esperar alguna noticia de los guardias, sin embargo no encontraron rastro alguno de Aiwei. Korra no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados, si lo guardias no había podido encontrarlo ella si lo haría, después de todo era el avatar y estaba más que feliz de que Asami estuviera dispuesta a ir con ella.

-No, no vamos a cazar a este grupo. Tal vez haya otro que este persiguiéndote ahora. Te llevare de vuelta a ciudad republica donde puedo protegerte-

-Si no estoy segura aquí no estaré segura en otro lado. Tengo que detenerlos- replico Korra

-¡Es muy peligroso. No debes hacerlo!-

-Deja de intentar protegerme. Soy el avatar, este es mi trabajo-

-No me vengas a decir sobre trabajos-

-Suficiente, Korra escucha a Lin-Su intervino impidiendo que la discusión continuara

-Pero…ellos-

-Por favor. Lin solo quiere protegerte. Te prometo que Aiwei y los otros serán llevados a la justicia- Declaro Su

-Bien, si crees que es lo mejor….- accedió al fin la morena. Su les aconsejo que fueran a descansar ya que por la mañana partirían de retorno a Ciudad república. El equipo avatar se dirigió al ala de huéspedes totalmente cabizbajos.

-Korra…-le llamo Asami tímidamente

-Estoy…estoy bien, es solo que me siento muy impotente en este momento…-

-Lo sé, yo también me siento así-

-¿Cómo es posible que Aiwei lograra escapar después de lo que hiso?-

-Ya encontraremos la forma de atraparlo…-trato de animarla

Al llegar todos buscaron un lugar donde desplomarse después de sentirse derrotados, tratando de idear algún plan o algo que pudieran hacer para dar con la computará de esos criminales. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y ya pasaban de media noche y ellos aun seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, cuando un toquido a la puerta los sorprendió

-¿Su?-cuestiono la morena confundida cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a la matriarca frente a ella

-¿Estas segura que Naga podrá encontrar a Aiwei?-dijo rápidamente entrando a la habitación

-Definitivamente-

-Entonces toma, esta llave es de un Jeep, con el podrán escapar, Está todo listo para que puedan irse

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero que traigan a Aiwei…-

-Pero dijiste…-

-Solo dije lo que Lin quería escuchar y usualmente le sigo la corriente. Vallan dejen que yo me ocupe de ella en la mañana-

-¡Atrapémoslo!- dijo con entusiasmo a sus amigos.-Gracias- se acercó a Su dándole un abrazo. La matriarca asintió y enseguida los dejo para que pudieran preparase para su viaje.

-Yo iré por el Jeep, los veré en el lado este, Su menciono que despejaría esa área para que saliéramos sin problemas.

-Muy bien te veremos ahí-

Mako salió enseguida, Mientras Asami se dio prisa por cambiar su atuendo por uno más indicado

-Adoro tu traje de combate- señalo la morena mirando lo sexy que se veía su chica cuando se reunió con ella en la sala

-jajaja, lo se…creo lo supe desde el primer día que viste con el-

-¿Que? Pero como dice eso, fue hace meses y en ese entonces yo…-

-Tú me mirabas furtivamente de una forma que en aquel tiempo no sabía descifrar-

-¿Así?...y ¿entonces ya lo sabes?

-Claro….Deseo-declaro Asami con un toque sensual en su voz

Rápidamente las mejillas morenas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y comenzó a toser ahogándose con su propia saliva. A Korra le encantaba esa combinación de dulzura y sensualidad que desbordaba su chica, pero a veces llego a pensar que todo eso la haría morir de una incontrolable hemorragia nasal

-¡Estoy listo!-anunciaba Bolín saliendo de su habitación. Korra trato de retomar su postura rápidamente antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta y se burlara de ella.

-Muy bien vallamos con Mako- Korra soltó un chiflido llamando a su mascota quien ágilmente se presentó ante ella. Salieron lo más discretos que pudieron hasta llegar al lugar donde Mako ya los esperaba con el Jeep

-Woow, cuidado Mako, creí que sabias conducir-replico Bolín quien casi es atropellado

-¡Y lo sé! Es solo que aún no me acostumbró a los controles y…-

-Ya, será mejor que Asami conduzca-Sugirió Korra al ver las torpes maniobras que Mako hacía en el vehículo

-Desacuerdo…lo siento hermanito-Se disculpó bajando del auto

Mako ocupo el lugar de copiloto mientras Bolín se sentaba en el asiento trasero, Asami ajusto los espejos y enseguida encendió el motor indicándole a Korra que estaba listos para partir-

-Andando Naga- Le indico a su perro oso polar quien comenzó a correr tomando velocidad seguidos de cerca del Jeep

En medio de la noche el quipo avatar seguía el rastro de Aiwei, que gracias a Naga podían perseguir. No pararon ni una sola vez, debían encontrar al traidor a como fuera lugar…

-Vamos chica tu puedes- alentaba la morena a su mascota quien ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Al horizonte ya se alcanzaba a ver al astro sol asomándose entre las montañas. Continuaron un poco más topándose con un pequeño poblado, donde al entrar bajaron la velocidad y comenzaron a moverse con cautela.

-Aiwei definitivamente estuvo aquí- señalo la Avatar mirando a su alrededor, mientras su perro oso polar olfateaba –Buen rastreó chica- la alágalo mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en el lomo

-Vamos a preguntar, quizás alguien lo vio- sugirió el maestro fuego.

-De acuerdo, este tiempo le ayudara a Naga a recuperarse un poco, le daré algo de agua-

-Déjame ayudar- se ofreció la ingeniera buscando un balde en la parte trasera del Jeep y llenándolo en una fuente cercana de la zona.

-Gracias, eres muy dulce- soltó la morena mirando fijamente a Asami quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Mako observaba la escena, frunció el ceño y solo se limitó a soltar un pequeño bufido.

-Bien vallamos a esa taberna, seguramente alguien de ahí lo vio- Señalo Korra a un local que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos. En el lugar se encontraron con tipos que portaban una mala cara, todos parecía ser caza recompensas…

-Oh miren, hay un cartel de película de mí!...debe ser de los fans de Nuktuk, si…Tendría que ir a decirles hola- dijo entusiasmado Bolín al ver la publicación de la foto en la pared

-No, son carteles de "se busca"- señalo Mako deteniendo el avance de su hermano- y hay uno para cada uno de notros. "Buscado por su majestad la Reina Tierra por crímenes contra el Reino". Supongo que esto es por haber robado a sus maestros aire-

-¡No eran suyos!- exclamo exaltada Korra-Juro que si vuelvo a ver su maldita cara de nuevo creo que la voy a…-

-Eh…chicos…- les llamo Asami captando su atención. Los hombres de la taberna ahora los miraban como si de una presa se trataran. Fruncían el ceño mientras otros desenfundaban sus armas –Debemos salir de aquí…- les aconsejo tratando de evitar una batalla sin sentido. Lentamente retrocedieron hacia la salida y abandonaron el lugar sin armas mas alboroto

-Genial y ahora como les preguntaremos…-

-Chicos, creo que Naga encontró algo- dijo la morena mientras se acerca a su mascota quien parecía muy inquieta y con claras intenciones de salir corriendo. Sin dudarlo más volvieron a subir al vehículo mientras la Avatar montaba a su perro-oso polar, en cuanto soltó las ataduras esta comenzó a correr saliendo del pequeño poblado y siguiendo un camino un tanto desértico. Finalmente Naga se detuvo en un montículo de rocas donde comenzó a mover la cola en señal de haber hallado algo. Korra descendió y usando su tierra control removió las rocas dejando al descubierto un vehículo que se encontraba oculto. Naga le dio un pequeño cabezazo a la morena en la espalda llamando su atención.

-Oh, lo siento…olvide traerte golosinas. Pero buena chica- Naga no pareció muy convencida ante la respuesta e indignada se giró y se alejó de Korra no sin darle un colazo directo a la cara.

-Ese debe ser el Jeep de Aiwei, no debe estar muy lejos-

-Bolín y yo investigaremos en el Brumoso Oasis de Palmeras y veremos si se esconde ahí- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos señalando la ciudad que se encontraba cerca.

-Sí, amo cuando hablas como policía- decía un entusiasmado Bolín

-Nosotras también iremos-

-No tú y Asami se quedaran aquí en caso de que el vuelva. Además no podemos llamar tanto la atención.

-Está bien…- accedió no muy convencida la morena

-Oh Mako, Mako, Mako, deberíamos llevar disfraces y pretender que vamos encubriendo algo. Así nadie nos reconocerá. El trabajo de policía es muy emocionante!- Bolín corrió extasiado hasta el Jeep donde encontró una maleta con un par de impermeables amarillos y uno goggles. Él se vistió con uno mientras el otro de lo dio a su hermano y ya listos se mostraron ante las chicas quien al verlos solo se limitaron a intercambiar _miradas "es enserio"_ caviló la morena mientras miraba a su novia con la misma expresión en su rostro. Sabía que ella había pensado idéntico. Después de que Bolín se inventara su identidad secreta, ambos hermanos partieron a la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de Aiwei

La morena soltó un suspiro y enseguida se subió a unas rocas que daban vista hacia la ciudad, se encontraba enojada, se sentía inútil, se supone que ella la era la Avatar y deber era cuidarlos a todos, no ella ser cuidada. De pronto una suave mano sobre su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, ladeo su cabeza hacia la palma de la ingeniera buscando un poco de más contacto

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto suavemente la ingeniera

-Solo…estoy frustrada ¿Qué es lo quiere Zaheer de mí? ¿Cuál es su plan?...-

-No lo sé…pero creo que ya encontramos una pista.-

-¿Que?...-

-Ven…- le invito tomándola de la mano y la llevo al Jeep donde el consejero había viajado. Busco entre la guantera y tomo un papel enseñándoselo posteriormente a la morena

-"Jardín de Xai Bau, al atardecer"- leyó la morena en voz alta-¡Este debe ser el lugar donde Aiwei se encontrara con Zaheer!-

La ingeniera tomo un mapa y se apresuró a buscar el lugar señalado en la nota

-Bien. Jardin Xai Bau… ¿dónde estás?…-dijo mientras examinaba con cuidado todos los lugares marcados en el plano. De pronto unos pequeños espíritus azules aparecieron posándose sobre el mapa e impidiéndoles la vista

-Váyanse, tratamos de buscar algo- replico la ingeniera alejándolos con ayuda de su novia

-Encontramos a Aiwei escondido en una posada- Dijo el maestro fuego acercándose a las chicas que acababa de regresar de la ciudad, donde Bolín se quedó vigilando al consejero.

-¡Genial!-

-Nosotras también encontramos algo. Es como si Aiwei se fuera a encontrar con Zaheer en un lugar llamado "Jardín Xai Bau", pero no puedo encontrarlo en el mapa-

-Vallamos a atraparlo y encontrar algunas respuestas-

-No, una vez que sepa que vamos tras el perderemos nuestra ventaja. Podemos hacerle una emboscada pero no en la posada. Yo digo que nos quedemos en una habitación y cuando sea el momento del encuentro lo seguimos-

\- Y nos llevara directo a Zaheer-

Siguieron a Mako quien los llevo a la posada y lograron obtener la habitación que daba justo al frente de donde Aiwei se hospedaba y todo gracias a la fama del gran Nuktuk. El cuarto era muy pequeño, con Naga ocupando la mayoría del espacio apenas y había espacio para los chicos, sin embargo era perfecta para observar todos los movimientos del exconsejero de Zaofu. Mako y Korra se posicionaron en la venta para así no perder ni un detalle de lo que pudiera ocurrir, mientras Asami y Bolín mataban el tiempo con un juego de Pai Sho donde la ingeniera demostraba sus grandes dones de estrategia e ingenio. Korra no podía contenerse a mirarla de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, le fascinaba ese gesto que hacia cuando se concentraba, esa tenue sonrisa que enmarcaba cuando había arrinconado al maestro tierra y sabía que ya tenía la partida ganada. La morena volvió a concentrarse debía de atrapar de Aiwei y detener a Zaheer, debía de protegerlos a todos…debía de protegerla a ella.

-Ya casi es la puesta de sol, ¿Por qué Aiwei no se ha marchado todavía?- dijo con desespero Korra

-Tal vez escapo cuando lo miraban- sugirió Bolín

-No, lo acabo de ver observando tras la ventana hace 15 minutos, Esta en mi historial- dijo Mako seguro mostrando su libreta

-Voy para allá…- declaro la morena

-¡Korra espera, echaras a perder nuestro factor sorpresa!-

La avatar salió decida hacia la habitación de Aiwei mientras los demás trataban de darle alcance. Korra de una patada acompañada de aire control obligo a la puerta abrirse…

-Se acabó Aiwei. Donde esta… ¿Qué?...- La morena se quedó confundida mirando al hombre que parecía estar durmiendo, según Bolín –No está durmiendo, está meditando… ¡Espera!- Ahora todo tenía sentido Korra había hallado la respuesta

-Asami, esos espíritus intentaban decirnos algo antes. La arboleada de Xai Bau no está en el mapa porque no es el mundo físico. Es el mundo espiritual…Voy tras el- Se apresuró a tomar su pose de meditación

-Lo vigilare en caso de que despierte- se apresuró a decir el maestro fuego

-Korra…ten cuidado- dijo la ingeniera visiblemente preocupada, Korra asintió, respiro hondo y comenzó a concentrarse para entrar al mundo espiritual.

El sol se había ocultado por completo dándole paso al manto estrellado y a la tenue luz de la luna. Korra aún seguía en el mundo espiritual así también como Aiwei y Asami comenzaba a alterarse y preocuparse _–"¿estará todo bien?... ¿Qué tal si encuentra a Zaheer y el intenta hacerle daño…?"-_ Tenia sus brazos cruzados y un par de sus dedos se movían con desespero en señal de nerviosismo

-Korra…- susurro para sí misma, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la morena que aún se encontraba aplacible.

-Eh, no sé como pero la mujer con brazos de agua y el tipo de lava nos encontraron- Dijo Mako alarmado que los había visto llegar a la posada por la ventana.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono Bolín soltando un gritillo de espanto

-¡Acabo de decir que no sé cómo!-

-Korra vamos despierta!- le llamo Bolín mientras la sacudía intentado que abriera los ojos pero la morena seguía totalmente inmersa en el mundo espiritual -¿Qué hacemos?-

-Yo sacare a Korra de aquí- Declaro la ingeniera acercándose a su novia y cargándola en sus brazos para posteriormente ponerla sobre Naga

-De acuerdo, Bolín y yo los contendremos.-

Asami subió al lomo de Naga, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena y tomo las riendas para dirigir al perro-oso polar. Finalmente clavo su mirada en Mako y asintió haciéndole saber que estaba lista. El maestro fuego abrió la puerta y enseguida Naga salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Asami pudo ver a los criminales; ahí estaban como aquella noche en que los atacaron en Zaofu, pero esta vez no les sería tan fácil, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su querida Avatar, así tuvieran que pasar sobre ella.

-Vamos Naga mas rápido- pidió con desespero la ingeniera y como si la mascota del Avatar supiera que sucedía tomo más velocidad acelerado su trote. Pronto comenzaron a ganar distancia y ya la ciudad podía verse a lo lejos. Asami dio respiro de alivio al voltear hacia tras al ver que no eran seguidas.

De pronto la pelinegra se vio sorprendida al igual que Naga cuando muros de roca emergieron alrededor de ellas y fueron atrapadas impidiéndoles escapar. La mascota del avatar comenzó a ladrar nerviosa mientras el corazón de la pelinegra se oprimió de angustia

-No puede ser…no puede ser…falle- decía con voz quebrada.

Pronto uno de los muros comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras que con el uso de tierra control las patas de Naga eran sujetadas para evitar que corriera. Cuando los muros desaparecieron dejaron ver al menos a seis agentes Dai-Li todos ellos en pose de ofensiva

-¡Esto es obra de la Reina Tierra…Demonios!, si les hago frente es muy probable que hieran a Korra a Naga…! No!, ¡no seré cobarde!- Se debía en su mente.

Sin pensarlo más Asami se arrojó sobre sus agresores esquivando fácilmente los ataques con rocas que le eran lanzados. Con su guante eléctrico logro aturdir a uno de ellos, y luego a otro…no se detendría, así tuviera que matarlos tenía que proteger a Korra

-¡Ya es suficiente!-espeto uno de ellos y mirando con furia a la heredera, usando su tierra control del suelo alzo un montículo que atrapo por completo el cuerpo de Asami.

-Señor…- Se acercó uno de los agentes al hombre que había atacado a la heredera

-Súbanlas al camión-

-¿Qué hay de esa cosa?- Dijo otro de ellos señalando a Naga

-Déjenla ahí, ya tenemos lo que nos interesa-

Se les fueron puestos unos grilletes en las muñecas, mientras que al avatar la amarraban de pies y manos. Subieron a amabas al camión y este comenzó a avanzar, el trayecto no fue muy largo y finalmente se detuvieron muy cerca de una dunas de arena, llegando a lo que parecía una pequeña base que se encontraba rodeada por un foso.

-Llévenlas a la celda!...por la mañana llegara la aeronave que las llevara a Ban Sin Se- ordeno uno de los agentes Dai Li

Los grilletes que llevaba en sus muñecas fueron asegurados en el muro así como sus pies, mientras que a Korra le era puesta una camisa de fuerza y asegurada de manera excesiva con cadenas. Cuando el guardia se fue Asami, bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrotada y pronto las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus hermosos jades.

¿El loto rojo? ¿Qué es lo que planea Zaheer?, debía detenerlo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era terrible. La morena abrió sus ojos saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba, pero algo raro había con ella…no podía moverse y en su boca lleva un ¿bozal _?...-Pero qué diablos?-_ pensó.

-¡Zaheer me engañaste, déjame ir!- Grito furiosa forcejando inútilmente. Giro su vista a un lado y en un muro pudo ver a la ingeniera que se encontraba esposada de pies y manos

-¿Asami…Estas bien? ¿Dónde está el resto del Loto Rojo?- pregunto apresurada la Avatar

-¿Que es el loto Rojo?. Zaheer no nos capturo. Las fuerzas de la Reina lo hicieron-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-No estoy segura. En alguna base del desierto, nos van a llevar de vuelta a Ban Sin Se –

-Asami…-

-Todo es mi culpa Korra, por mi culpa nos capturaron yo debí darme más prisa, debí detenerlos antes de que…-Empezó a decir con voz quebrada

-Tranquila, no fue culpa de nadie que nos atraparan, ya veraz que pronto saldremos de esto-Trato de animarla, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer Korra era dirigirse a su novia y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, no le gustaba verla de esa forma.

-No lo entiendes…yo no pude protegerte…-

-Hey, no llores, estoy bien…solo algo amarrada pero no estoy lastimada…Gracias Asami-dijo con voz calmada y dulce

-¿Pero gracias por qué?- levanto su vista, mirando confundida a la ojiazul

-Por estar aquí, conmigo… -declaro la morena mirándola con ternura. Asami embozo una leve sonrisa y un ligero carmín cubrió sus mejillas.

-Encontraremos la forma de escapar…ya verás-declaro la morena con confianza, confianza que le trasmitió a Asami y enseguida asintió segura regalándole una de sus bellas sonrisas…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Al fin actualización!. Mil disculpas por la demora, mi computadora no quiso cooperar y tuve que formatearla y para mi mala suerte perdí la mayoría de lo que tenía escrito. En fin espero que le haya agradado el capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews que dejas, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y también gracias a quienes siguen la historia o la agregaron a favoritos. Finalmente para los que siguen mi otro fic "Blood and Night" ya tengo la mitad del escrito, solo que quede un poquito atorada a mitad de la trama pero ya pronto también estará listo el siguiente capítulo. Sin más les doy las gracias por su paciencia y les mando muchos abrazos y besos XD. Bye Bye nos leemos el siguiente capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

CAPITULO IX

La tenue luz de la luna lograba filtrarse apenas por esa venta con varillas de la celda que compartían. El brillo blanquecino que irradiaba aquel satélite natural bañaba con gracia el rostro y cabello de la pelinegra haciéndolo ver aún más atractiva. La mirada zafiro de la morena se encontraba clavada en la hermosa figura de su pareja, observaba atenta el semblante que portaba; lucia triste, decepcionada…como cuando ocurrió aquella explosión en la casa de Aiwei.

-Asami…-

-Estoy bien…-

No había duda que se había enamorado de una increíble mujer, ella sola se había enfrentado a esos maestros tierra para protegerla, escucho a los guardias decir que había noqueado a tres de ellos sin problema. Recordó la ocasión en que la vio luchar contra los igualitarios y que con maestría burlaba sus ataques. Cuando su padre fue detenido por los crímenes que cometió llevando a su empresa casi en la quiebra y sin embargo ella seguía sonriendo, ella seguía ahí para ella…pero sabía que aun que Asami fuera así de fuerte había heridas que nunca lograrían sanar.

-Lo que ocurrió en casa de Aiwei…- se animó a preguntar Korra

-¿Me viste?- cuestiono levantando la mirada para dirigirla a la morena quien asintió en forma afirmativa

-Yo…recordé lo que sucedió la noche en que mi madre fue asesinada…todas esas llamas alrededor…- comenzó a contar insegura

\- Lo siento, no debí preguntar…es solo que…-

-Lo sé, disculpa- rio un poco tratando de recuperar la postura-suelo ponerme así cuando aquellos recuerdos vienen a mi mente- dijo un poco más tranquila

-Eres asombrosa…-dijo de pronto la morena mirándola embelesada causando que las mejillas blanquecinas se tiñeran de carmín.

-!Muy bien ustedes dos es hora de irnos!- dijo de pronto uno de los Agentes Dai Li que se acercaba a la celda para abrir la puerta. Korra echó un vistazo rápido por la ventana y se dio cuenta que el amanecer estaba cerca. Salieron de las instalaciones, donde ya una aeronave del Reino tierra las esperaba. Tal vez si les advertía que la Reina corría peligro lograrían obtener una oportunidad de escape

-Tienen que liberarme. La Reina está en peligro por un grupo de terroristas que se hace llamar el loto rojo. Hable con uno de ellos en el mundo espiritual ayer. ¡Está loco!-replico Korra intentando distraer a los súbditos de la reina. Sin embargo el capitán de la aeronave no creyó para nada lo que decía tachándola de loca y continuando con el traslado de las prisioneras. Tan pronto abordaron la nave y cerraron la escotilla despegaron rumbo al Ba Sing Se.

Fueron llevadas a una de las celdas con las que estaba equipada la aeronave donde uno de los guardias sería el encargado de aprisionarlas. Korra fue la primera en ser asegurada; con cadenas y candados fue fijada a una de las paredes

-¿Tengo que estar encadenada al suelo todo el viaje?...va a ser muy incómodo- cuestiono de pronto la heredera al guardia cuando lo vio aproximarse a ella

-Lo siento. Estoy bajo órdenes- dijo el guardia mientras comenzaba a amarrar la cadena

-¿No puedes encadenarme a esa barandilla?- dirigió su mirada a su espalda donde justo en medio de la pared se encontraba otra barra metálica –Quiero decir ¿A dónde más podría ir?... ¿Por favor?- pregunto inocentemente y con un tono dulce que hiso que la morena frunciera el ceño celosa

El guardia se quedó pensando unos segundos accediendo finalmente a la petición de la pelinegra- Siempre que tu cadena lo resista creo que no hay ninguna diferencia- Poniéndose de pie la llevo hasta la barandilla donde con varias vueltas aseguro la cadena que le impedía el movimiento de sus manos.

-Muchas gracias señor- añadió la heredera

-¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?- pregunto Korra al ver que había cumplido la petición de Asami

-Nada de agua. Y tampoco voy a darte rocas ni fuego así que no pidas. Supongo que hay aire, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso. No abriremos su compartimiento hasta que lleguemos a Ba Sing Se- espeto el hombre con tono autoritario para después salir de la celda.

-Esperaba que Mako y Bolín aparecieran para ayudarnos. Espero que estén bien- Comento la morena preocupada por sus amigos

-Seguro están bien- dijo Asami tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

-Por cierto…-comenzó a decir la Avatar mirando a su chica con el ceño fruncido captando la atención de Asami- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-¿Todo eso?-

-¡Sí!, ¿tú y el guardia?-

-¿Estas celosa?-inquirió divertida

-¡¿Que?!-…N…no-orgullosa como era, no quería admitir que se había molestado. _"Espíritus ¿celosa yo?"_ \- Tenemos que encontrará la forma de salir de esta prisión antes de caer en manos de la Reina Tierra- Dijo la morena cambiando totalmente el tema mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado tratando de liberarse.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan. Estas aeronaves que la corporación Col vendió al reino tierra son mucho más baratas que las que construyen Industrias Futuro- Aseguro con orgullo. Miro a la morena por unos instantes para después de un pequeño salto apoyo sus piernas en la pared de la nave, con las cueles haciendo fuerza se impulsó hacia delante logrando zafar la barandilla del muro. Con otro salto la paso por debajo de sus piernas para ponerla a su frente tomándola con sus manos

-Ahora son de muy mala confección y calidad- comento la ingeniera mirando la barra para después acercarse a la morena para buscar alguna forma de liberarla. Korra aún seguía estupefacta por el asombroso plan de Asami; por eso había pedido que la pusieran en el muro…ahora se sentía tonta por haberse molestado…

-No hay manera de que pueda abrir esta cerradura. Necesito las llaves- expuso la pelinegra mirando de cerca los candados, estos definitivamente no se podrían romper con esa barra de mala calidad. Mirando a su alrededor fijo su vista en el suelo; endeble y perfecto para escapar por él. Usando la barandilla levanto la lámina con facilidad.

-Dame cinco minutos y luego empieza a gritar por ayuda-le indico al avatar que simplemente seguía sin habla. Por el hueco que acababa de abrir Asami se abrió paso hasta toparse con un ducto que la sacaba a uno de los pasillos de la nave, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Korra hiciera lo suyo…

-¡Guardias! ¡Entren! ¡Algo le ocurre a mi amiga! ¡Necesita ayuda!- Grito la morena alertado al guardia que enseguida corrió hasta la puerta para después mirar al interior por la rendija

-¿Donde esta ella?-cuestiono al no localizarla por ningún lado. De pronto un golpe certero derribo al hombre haciendo que callera inconsciente. La heredera había estado esperando el momento justo para atacar. Tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta de la celda para posteriormente liberar a su chica

-Wow, Asami eso fue… ¡Asombroso! Buen trabajo- dijo la morena aun embelesa

-Vez te dije que un plan… ¿aún estas molesta?-

-¿Molesta? …Puff, desde el principio supe de qué se trataba….-respondió la ojiazul riendo con nervosismo

-Claro…-

-T…Tomemos el control de esta nave-anuncio la morena para enseguida salir de la celda rumbo a la cabina. De una patada acompañada de aire control Korra forzó la puerta metálica abriéndola de golpe haciendo que los hombres del reino tierra pegaran un susto de tan intempestiva intromisión.

Uno de ellos dispuesto a atacar se dirigía hacia ellas cuando el avatar lo noqueo con una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotándolo fuertemente en los controles.

-¡Mayday! ¡Mayday!. El avatar ha escapado. Estamos cayendo de picada en el cuadrante cuatro del desierto Si Wong- alcanzo a comunicar por la radio el capitán antes de que la morena volviera arremeter contra el tipo que previamente intento atacarlas, atontando esta vez a ambos con otra corriente de aire control.

La ingeniera se apresuró a tomar los controles de la nave tratando de evitar el eminente coche

-Creo que has sido demasiado agresiva con el aire control. Los controles están destrozados y también rompiste la radio- comento la pelinegra tomando la bocina totalmente rota

-Lo siento pero no es mi culpa que esta nave sea un montón de chatarra- repuso Korra tratando de defenderse

-¡Agárrate de donde puedas!- advirtió la heredera al ver que poco se podía hacer. La nave choco contra una enorme duna de arena enterrando casi la mitad de esta. Ambas chicas yacían en suelo un tanto noqueadas por el impacto. Korra fue la primera en incorporarse y rápidamente con la mirada busco a la ingeniera esperando que estuviera bien.

-Asami! ¿Estás bien?- se apresuró a ella ayudándola a levantarse

-¿Si, estoy bien?, ¿Y tú?- indago preocupada mientras tomaba la mano de la morena para ponerse de pie.

-Excelente, vamos salgamos de aquí-

Escaparon por la escotilla superior encontrándola un poco después de la sala de control. El paisaje que se encontraron no les fue muy alentador pues a su alrededor era solo arena y más arena…

-Bueno dice que cualquier aterrizaje del que puedas salir es un buen aterrizaje- comento Asami tratando de encontrar el lado bueno de todo eso- Pero dada nuestra localización no estoy muy segura de eso…-

-Tú eres la ingeniera. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Podemos hacer que vuelva a volar?-

-No se ve bien. Por mucho que devolvamos la forma de las hélices tenemos que sacar todo esto de la arena- resolvió la heredera haciendo una evaluación rápida del estado en que había quedado la nave.

Pronto los hombres de reino Tierra también salieron por la escotilla topándose con las chicas; un poco aturdido el guardia que vigilaba su celda también logro salir ileso del choque

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?- cuestiono la morena

-Como si importara…-replico el hombre mirándolas con enojo.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-¡Dijo que su amiga necesitaba ayuda y luego me dejo inconsciente!-dijo exaltado señalándolas con reproche

-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que llevaran a la Reina Tierra como cautiva. Hay fuerzas peligrosas al acecho de las que no tienen idea- Trato de explicar Korra

-¿Más peligrosas que estar aislados en el desierto?-

-No te preocupes Kong, avise por radio a Ba Sing Se antes de que nos estrelláramos- decía con tranquilidad el capitán uniéndose a ellos- Solo tenemos que mantenernos juntos. Alguien vendrá pronto a rescatarnos-

-No voy a perder el tiempo con eso, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- objeto Korra

-Si trabajamos juntos tal vez logremos que la nave se eleve y funcione- intervino Asami tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón

-Acabo de excavar hacia el motor y es como una caja de arena-dijo uno de ellos escéptico

-Esta nave no va a ir a ninguna parte y ustedes tampoco. Son prisioneras y nuestro deber el llevarlas al Reino Tierra- contradijo el capitán con tono serio

-Se da cuenta de que soy el Avatar ¿Verdad?. No desean pelear contra mí – Amenazo Korra esta vez perdido ya los estribos

-Me temo que no nos dejas otra opción. Tenemos nuestras órdenes-puntualizo el capitán observando a la morena quien mantenía su mirada desafiante

–Esperen, ¿Se ha movido esa duna?- De reojo Asami alcanzo a ver algo que le pareció se acercaba llamando la atención de ambos

-Probablemente sea un espejismo. El desierto te hace malas jugadas- explico el hombre con serenidad restándole importancia

-Ese no es un espejismo. Miren- recalco Asami esta vez segura de lo que veía, haciendo que todos dirigieran su vista hacia donde señalaba la pelinegra. Y efectivamente a pocos metros algo en la arena parecía moverse dirigiéndose rápidamente a ellos

-He oído que desde que los espíritus volvieron, este desierto ha sido embrujado por ellos- comento uno de ellos con nerviosismo

-Ah bien, eso que eso es también culpa mía- contesto Korra con fastidio, ya sufriente tenía con lo ocurrido en Ciudad Republica para que ahora también la culparan por lo que sucedía ahí -¿Quieren ayudarnos a levantar esta cosa y marchar o quieren perder tiempo y conocer esa cosa?- volvió a preguntar señalando hacia lo que fuera que se dirigía a ellos

-Queremos arreglar la nave. ¿Verdad jefe?- dijo rápidamente uno de ellos. El capitán los miro y todos asintieron sin dudar

-Pongámonos a trabajar- Accedió al fin el encargado de la tripulación

-Que todo el mundo se quede tras de mi- anuncio la morena para enseguida comenzar a hacer un torbellino de aire control lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar la nave hacia fuera de la arena.

-¡Listo! Ahora manos a la obra- dijo triunfante la morena. Todos asintieron y rápidamente se internaron en la nave para ayudar con la reparación mientras que a la ingeniera le eran conferidas herramientas para la reparación de las alas y hélices de la nave.

Con una careta y un soplete Asami reparaba el exterior con maestría. Al poco tiempo Korra salió ansiosa por ver cómo iba. A más de cinco metros de altura la hereda realizaba su labor; gracias a unos arneses logro llegar hasta ahí sin problema. La de ojos azules rápidamente la busco observándola en silencio

-¿Cómo se ve ahí adentro?- cuestiono la ingeniera levantando su careta al sentir la presencia de su chica

-Acabo de hacer aire control a la arena de la cámara del motor. Creo que está limpia-dijo la morena satisfecha de su trabajo

-No ha estado tan limpio desde que salió de la sala de exposición- alago uno de los hombres del Reino Tierra muy conforme con lo que Korra había hecho

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-

-Bueno todavía está muy doblado pero creo que podrá levantarse por el desierto. Kong ¿Puedes comprobar si el motor arranca?- le pidió al guardia que acompañaba a la morena.

-A la orden- contesto para enseguida internarse en la nave.

-Bien, ahora a bajar-

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció la ojiazul

-No te preocupes Korra es…- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando la morena con uso de tierra control ya se encontraba con ella. Y si como de lo más frágil se tratara, la tomo en sus brazos para después saltar y amortiguar la caída con aire control.

-Valla…-

-¡Fue genial cierto!-

-Tu eres genial- puntualizo la heredera depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de Korra provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

-Es…Espero que lo que hicimos funcione- comento la morena aun atontada por el suave roce que recibió. Simplemente amaba todo de la ingeniera…

Pronto los hombres del reino tierra salieron de la aeronave para unirse a ellas y ver el funcionamiento de la nave. El sonido del motor encendiéndose empezó a escucharse y enseguida la hélice trasera comenzó a girar con velocidad indicándoles que su labor resulto exitosa

-¡Muy bien!- exclamo uno de ellos con emoción feliz de que podría escapar del desierto.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse haciéndolos caer y de la arena salió un enorme pez partiendo por la mitad la aeronave recién restaurada. Como pudieron rápidamente se pusieron de pie y comenzaron su carrera tratando de escapar de aquel gigantesco ser quien salto hacia ellos para después enterrarse en el suelo y haciéndolos caer nuevamente.

-Ese no es un espíritu-dijo la morena

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado a sus ojos solo quedaron restos de la nave totalmente destrozados

-Creo que se fue por ahora-

-Kong, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros pues el hombre aún estaba en la aeronave cuando todo paso. Por fortuna salió ileso quedando estático en su asiento solo en estado de shock

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Todos los recursos estaban en la nave. No tenemos comida, ni agua- comento con preocupación el guardia

-Calma. Otra nave está en camino tan solo debemos esperar en nuestra posición por unas horas – dijo el capitán tratando de calmar a sus hombres

-Puede que no tengas unas horas- contradijo Asami indispuesta a esperar ahí tanto tiempo

-¿A cuánto estamos del borde del desierto?- indago la morena buscando alguna forma de salir de ahí

-Demasiado lejos para caminar si es lo que estás pensando –

-No podemos perder el tiempo para que esa cosa nos coma uno por uno- dijo el guardia sentándose en la are dándose por vencido

-Harás lo que mande. Ahora ponte de pie-

-Tal vez aun podamos construir algo que nos saque de aquí- La mente de la ingeniera rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en alguna posible solución. Observando los restos que habían quedado se agacho un poco para ver que partes le serian de utilidad. Korra observo a la ingeniera totalmente embelesada, le fascinaba cuando entornaba esa mirada inquisidora cuando algún nuevo reto se le presentaba "Por Raava….es tan sexy". Sin embargo un par de zafiros traviesos se fijaron en un punto donde no debían; observando uno de los maravillosos atributos físicos de la heredera de Industrias Futuro…

-¿Quieres crear viento de un motón de chatarra y aletear muy fuerte?- pregunto escéptico el viejo capitán

-No, pero tal vez tengamos suficiente material para crear un velero improvisado. Como los que los maestros arena solían usar para navegar- Contesto segura la pelinegra dirigiendo su vista a su chica quien al sentirse observada rápidamente dejo de admirar lo que veía… _"!espíritus soy una pervertida!...solo espero que Asami no lo haya notado"_ se regañó mentalmente al salir de su trance y darse cuenta de lo que hace momentos decían…"vamos Korra ¿qué es lo que estaban hablando…? Chatarra…velero…maestros arena… ¡Eso es!"

-Solo necesitamos una vela y algo que haga de trineo para unirlo- terminaba de explicar la ojiverde

-Vale la pena intentarlo- comento Korra entusiasmada y aliviada de haber podido hilar rápido las pocas ideas que logro escuchar

-Recojan todas las piezas de metal que encuentren. Todavía no veremos a esa bestia de arena por un tiempo.- ordeno sin dudar el capitán a sus subordinados.

Con premura comenzaron a buscar entre la arena algo que pudiera ayudar. Con su aire control Korra desenterraba las piezas para después mostrárselas a Asami quien ya tenía hecho un plano mental de lo que sería construido. Por suerte algunos materiales que trasportaban en el área de mantenimiento quedaron intactos permitiéndoles trabajar más rápido en el proyecto. Soldando de manera improvisada uno de los últimos pedazos de metal daban por terminada su obra perfectamente funcional

-No es muy elegante pero creo que cumplirá con su función - dijo con orgullo la heredera observando su creación

Korra percibió las vibraciones de la tierra, no había duda aquella enorme cosa se aproximaba nuevamente a ellos.

-No hay tiempo para una vuelta de prueba. ¡En Marcha!- anuncio la morena advirtiendo del peligro que se acercaba. Rápidamente subieron al velero donde Asami era la encargada de controlar la botavara mientras Korra con aire control impulsaba el deslizador por medio de la vela iniciando así su carrera por huir de aquella bestia. A pesar de que avanzaban con gran velocidad el pez rápidamente les daba alcance hasta que por un momento pareció haberse rendido

-Creo que se ha ido !Lo conseguimos!- dijo triunfante el guardia del reino tierra. Pero apenas había terminado de hablar cuando fueron sorprendidos por el gigantesco ser que salió saltando bajo ellos desde la arena. Casi los tenía ya dentro de su boca cuando la Avatar lanzo una poderosa llamarada obligándolo a huir dejándolos fuera de peligro.

Satisfecha, la morena miro de reojo a su chica orgullosa de su ingenio que saliera ilesas de esta.

Avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros más sin problemas hasta toparse nuevamente con el pequeño poblado de Brumoso Oasis de Palmeras parando a las afueras de esta. Apenas detuvieron su avance cuando el velero colapso por completo frente a unos hombres que aparentemente también eran viajeros

-¿Quieren comprar un velero de arena ligeramente usado?- bromeo la ingeniera

-Gracias Asami. Tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros- Le alago el capitán agradecido

-Perdón por habernos estrellado allá no era mi intención que eso pasara- se disculpó la morena con el hombre

-Cualquier conflicto que tengas con la Reina estoy seguro que está por encima de mi salario- complacido le extendió su garfio en forma de saludo al Avatar que sin duda no tardo responder –Tienes un duro trabajo. Buena suerte- Se despidió de ella el capitán para unirse a sus subordinados que confundidos miraban a lo lejos algo….que parecía ser un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?- se preguntó la ingeniera extrañada por lo inusual que era ver uno y más en aquella región

"Tal vez sea…." Trataba de resolver Korra cuando de pronto escucho un trote familiar y enseguida fue envestida por un enorme perro oso polar que salto sobre ella y lamia su cara con alegría

-¡Calma amiga! ¿Creíste que no íbamos a volver por ti?- le dijo la morena a su fiel mascota. Enseguida Naga se apartó para después saltar hacia la heredera haciéndola caer también

-Hola Naga, también me alegro de verte- decía entre risas la peligra

-Vamos Naga, que solo yo puedo besar a mi chica- dijo la ojiazul fingiendo molestia para después ayudar a Asami a incorporarse.

-Gracias- susurro suavemente la ingeniera aun sin soltar la cálida mano de Korra quien simplemente se quedó perdida de nuevo en ese asombroso jade que le fascinaba –Korra?- pregunto la heredera divertida al ver la sonrisa boba con la que la morena la observaba

-Ah, lo siento- respondió con nerviosismos rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza- Veamos de quien es el dragón- hablo rápidamente notablemente apenada _"espíritus ¿Cómo es que tiene ese efecto en mí?"_

Apresurándose decidieron ir a la taberna pues ahí sería un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar, en cuanto atravesaron el umbral Korra logro divisar en una mesa a Lin, acompañada de su padre y el señor de fuego Zuko

-¿Que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?- cuestiono curiosa acercándose a ellos

-Korra. Estas a salvo- dijo su Tarrlok con alivio acercándose a su hija para envolverla en sus brazos

-Sí, conseguimos salir del desierto, gracias a Asami- Dijo Korra con cierto tono orgulloso en su voz mientras miraba a su chica. El padre de la morena dirigió su vista a Asami para dedicarle una sonrisa y con un gesto de asentimiento le hiso saber que estaba agradecido de haber cuidado a su pequeña.

-¿Te acuerdas del Señor del Fuego Zuko?- indago Tarrlok esperando que lo recordara

-Te conocí cuando eras una niña pequeña. Me alegro de verte Avatar Korra- le saludo el hombre mayor

-Yo también me alegro de verte Zuko- respondió Korra como si de un viejo amigo se tratara

-Gracias por darme la espalda en Zaofu- recrimino de pronto Lin con enojo-

-Sí, perdóname… ¿pero cómo me han encontrado?-

-Soy una detective ¿sabes?-contesto Lin obviando lo dicho

-¿Encontraron a Mako y Bolín?- pregunto Asami preocupada por ambos

-Algunas personas de la posada los vieron capturados por el grupo Zaheer. No sabemos dónde están-

-¿Saben lo de la Reina Tierra?-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Y como si la radio los hubiera escuchado nuevamente el comunicado el repentino deceso de la Reina y del caos que se había desatado en Ba Sing Se se escuchó en la taberna. Korra bajo la mirada con preocupación

-El loto rojo- resolvió la ojiazul recordando la conversación que tuvo con Zaheer en el mundo espiritual

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono su padre

-El nombre del grupo que ha estado intentando capturarme y acaba de derrocar a la reina. Me temo que este es solo el principio papa-

Las miradas de todos los presentes de oscureció no había duda de que algo malo estaba por suceder y sea lo que fuere tenían que estar preparados. El anochecer estaba cerca y aun sin noticias de Mako y Bolín decidieron aguardar un poco más en el poblado esperando algún indicio de su paradero por lo que pasarían la noche en la posada del lugar.

-Al fin un poco de descanso- dijo la morena desplomándose en el colchón. Después casi un día entero sin parar por fin tendría tiempo para ella y su chica.

-Me alegro que nos dejaran compartir habitación-

-Fue suerte de que esta habitación fuera la única disponible. Mi padre y Zuko compartirán cuarto mientras Lin dormirá con una total desconocida- dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona recordando la mueca de desagrado de la jefa de policía cuando se le fue entregada su habitación

-Así que, ¿Qué cama eliges? ¿Arriba o abajo?- indago la heredera señalando la litera mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su calzado

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿es enserio? ¿No dormirás conmigo?- cuestiono Korra poniendo una tierna cara de cachorro… _"últimamente dormimos juntas…sin permiso y a hurtadillas pero ¿Por qué ahora quiere dormir en otra cama?"_

-Es solo que pensé que tal vez querías más espacio para descachazar sin problemas después de lo ajetreado que fue nuestro día-

-¿Y quien dice que quiero descansar?- dijo sin pensar la morena con un tono juguetón que causo cierta impresión en la pelinegra y aún más cuando sintió sus fuertes pero suaves brazos rodearla por la cintura para arrástrala con ella a la cama recostándose sobre esta.

-Woow- fue lo único que logro articular Asami en apenas un susurro pues tal acto la había dejado sin habla. Korra la miraba intensamente generando en ella un cosquilleo en su ser que no lograba descifrar y que un ligero carmín se dibujara en sus blancas mejillas. Mientras el corazón de la morena se aceleraba con creses ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la dulce esencia que la heredera desprendía deleitaba sus sentidos. La ojiazul observo como Asami se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo; acción que secretamente le fascinaba y siendo presa de sus propios impulsos acorto la poca distancia que separaba sus labios.

Apenas un simple roce con esos escarlata y Korra sentía como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, su pulso acelerado y esa corriente eléctrica que le recorría por completo eran sanciones que solo Asami lograba provocar. La suave danza de sus labios poco a poco fue tomando fuerza haciendo del beso uno más apasionado, sintiendo como la temperatura comenzó a subir de golpe y la necesidad de sentirla aún más cerca la atormentaba. Ante la embriagante ola de nuevas sensaciones Korra mordió ligeramente el labio de la pelinegra provocando que un gemido escapara de sus labios…suave sonido que inundo sus oídos. Eufonía que avivó en ella un sentimiento de deseo. Furtivamente deslizo su mano morena desde la espalda hasta su cadera, su cintura, delineando y fascinándose con la curvas de su cuerpo. Y sin detenerse a meditarlo su mano encontró la forma de infiltrarse bajo la chaqueta y blusa de la ingeniera, logrando así acariciar la tersa tez de su cadera. Percibiendo como Asami se estremeció ante el contacto y su piel que se erizaba cada vez que le acariciaba….

-Korra…- murmuro entre besos la heredera ahora también presa del fuego de sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar completamente con las sensaciones provocadas por la ojiazul.

Simplemente la CEO de industrias futuro había dejado de pensar con claridad. Y ahora también había decidido tomar parte del juego, pues estaba comenzado a acariciar inconscientemente los brazos de Korra, deslizándose hasta topar con el borde de su blusa, e internándose por debajo de su ropa acariciado los abdominales perfectamente delineados que al palparlos con las yemas de sus dedos encendió sus sentidos al máximo sintiendo su propio ser arder ante cada caricia otorgada por el Avatar. Estaba hecho, juntas habían firmado un acuerdo mutuo sin saberlo, cediendo a sus deseos e impulsos se sentían listas para dar paso a lo que sus cuerpos le exigían. Korra se incorporó llevándose con ella a la heredera sentándola de frente hacia ella y acomodándose a la orilla de la cama, se permitió despojarla de su chaqueta mientras sus labios continuaban en la lucha frenética de pasión…

-Asami…-pronuncio Korra con voz ronca llena de deseo abandonando su boca para descender pausadamente entre cortos besos hasta su cuello…escuchando como la respiración de la ingeniera se volvía más pesada ante cada nuevo roce de sus labios contra la blanquecina piel…

De pronto un aparatoso estruendo las saco de golpe de su trance haciendo que pegaran un salto y se separaran rápidamente para después mirarse confundidas

-Espera aquí- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta con cautela. Afuera los demás huéspedes habían salido a ver que había sucedido y todos igualmente desconcertados

-Lo…Lo siento mucho si los desperté…-Empezó a decir un hombre visiblemente apenado saliendo la habitación de lado- Accidentalmente rompí la litera de arriba y creo que los demás muebles también con mi caída…-

-Ah, no te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa, olvide mandar arreglar esa habitación después de que un grupo de jóvenes metiera ahí a un osos perro polar…- Dijo la encargada de la posada tratando de calmar el ambiente –Lo bueno es que estas bien y no sucedió nada, así que vamos todos a dormir-

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Asami preocupada cuando la morena volvió a la habitación

-Sí parece que el vecino rompió la cama- respondió aliviada observando a la heredera. Pronto recordaron lo que hace momentos estaba sucediendo y el rostro de ambas se tornó completamente rojo empezando a sentir abochornadas…

-Emmm, esto yo- decía Korra torpemente _"! Espíritus! que debo decirle…¿Hey nena por que no continuábamos donde estábamos? No, claro que no podría decirle eso…ahhg!"_

-Ko…¿Korra?- cuestiono tímidamente la pelinegra al ver las graciosas caras que hacia la morena a lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. –Ven…- la llamo suavemente sacando a la ojiazul de su conflicto existencial mental. Korra la miro confundida pero no dudo en hacer caso a su petición. Se sentó a su lado y enseguida la ingeniera se abrazó a ella recostándola junto a si de nueva cuenta en la cama.

El Avatar instintivamente correspondió el abrazo aferrándose con fuerza a la heredera. Una de sus manos se movió hasta la hermosa cabellera negra y quedamente comenzó a acariciarla con ternura.

Los parpados se Asami comenzaban a cerrarse hasta finalmente quedar dormida sobre el pecho de su amada, escuchando el pausado palpitar de corazón…

-Valla parece que la quien estaba cansada eras tú- susurro la morena embozando una sonrisa mientras continuaba enredando sus dedos en el brillante cabello ocre de su pareja.

-Te amo…- Susurro Asami entre sueños. En ese momento el corazón de Korra pareció detenerse _"dijo… ¿Dijo que me amaba?"_ se preguntó sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse con fuerza y una agradable sensación de calor inundaba su pecho. Una enorme felicidad la invadió y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que Asami se lo decía…Era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan viva, tan completa…tan amada.

-Yo también te amo- respondió suavemente con alegría afianzando más su agarre al cálido cuerpo de la ingeniera para a los pocos minutos caer también rendida y acompañarla al mundo de los sueños.

Se despertaron temprano esperando tener alguna noticia ya de sus amigos. De regreso en la taberna esperaban por escuchar algún rumor de ellos o alguien que pudiera darles información. Ninguna de las dos había hablado sobre lo que sucedió anoche sin embargo las miradas cómplices y roces de sus manos furtivos indicaban que no hacían falta las palabras…ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarse lo que sentían y lo que sus corazones gritaban.

-Solo espero que los chicos estén bien- dijo Lin mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Nosotras también- respondió la morena cabizbaja.

De pronto Pabu quien comía una galleta salió corriendo a toda velocidad desconcertando a todos por la repentina actitud. Korra y Asami se miraron entre ellas y no dudaron en seguir al pequeño.

\- ¡Asami, Korra!- exclamo Bolín con alegría

-¿Se encuentran bien?- cuestiono Mako poniéndose de pie. En cuanto las chicas se acercaron a ellos el par de hermano no dudo en abrazarlas. Bolín tan efusivo como siempre levanto a la heredera en un fuerte abrazo. Mientras el detective recibía a la morena en un afectuoso abrazo que Korra al principio dudo en responder…

-¡Lo siento!...yo solo estaba….que alegría verte- se excusó Mako al darse cuenta de aquel gesto, pero no podía negar que estaba contento que no les sucediera nada.

-También es una alegría verte, a ambos- respondió Korra mirando a Bolín y aliviada de que estuvieran bien.

-Genial. No están muertos.- Dijo Lin saliendo del local junto con Tarrlok y Lord Zuko uniéndose a ellos.

-No te pongas tan blanda conmigo jefa- contesto Mako ante el "amigable" recibimiento de Lin- Tarrlok, señor-

-¡Oh dios mío! Es el señor Zuko ¡no me lo puedo creer!- Exclamo Bolín totalmente anonadado. Mako se acercó al disculpándose de su compartimiento con el señor del fuego

-Tú debes ser el Avatar. Mako me ha contado muchísimo de ti. Eres muchísimo más bella de lo que me imagine – dijo la abuela de Mako tomando las manos de Asami quien ante el incomodo momento no supo que decirle

-Eh…en verdad ella es Asami- aclaro Mako apareciendo en el momento justo- Esta es el Avatar Korra- dijo presentándosela a su abuela –Korra esta es mi abuela Yin-

La abuela tomo el brazo de la morena mirándolo con detenimiento –Eres muy musculosa para ser mujer- comento Yin con una sonrisa

-Mmm…gracias ¿usted también?- respondió la morena.

-Que jovencitas más adorables.-comenzó a decir la abuela tomando a ambas chicas de la mano- Mako, ¿por qué no estas saliendo con preciosas chicas como ellas?- Ambas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice mientras se sonreían mutuamente como si guardaran el secreto más importante del mundo _"oh, abuela si supieras…"_ pensó la morena con un sonrisa divertida en sus labios…

-Ah... ¿Qué les ha pasado a ambos? ¿Dónde han estado?- pregunto Asami al maestro fuego tratando de sacarlo de tan incómoda pregunta que había hecho su abuela. Mientras Korra se había quedado absorta viéndola

-Fuimos capturados por Zaheer…-aquel nombre hiso eco en los oídos de Korra haciendo que captara su atención- y llevados a Ba Sing Se. Estuvimos ahí cuando la reina fue eliminada-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo escaparon de Zaheer?- cuestiono la morena

-Zaheer nos dejó marchar-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Porque quiere que te encontremos y te entreguemos un mensaje- Dijo Bolín acercándose a ellos

-Zaheer se dirige al Templo del aire norte, tal y como hablamos. Va exterminar la nación del aire y a todos los que forman parte de ella. A menos que te rindas ante el- explico el maestro fuego.

Pronto los demás se unieron a la conversación consternados por lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Zaheer amenazando vidas inocentes solo para llegar a mí…-

-Podría ser un señuelo - objeto Tarrlok

-Ya se encargó de la reina Tierra. No creo que sea un señuelo- respondió Mako

-Tenemos que llamar por radio a Tenzin y advertirle que el loto rojo va hacia ellos-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Desgraciadamente no tenemos ninguna radio en la aeronave-

-Hay una radio portable en el Jeep pero su señal nunca llego al templo aire del norte- explico Tarrlok

-Tenemos que ir a algún lugar que tenga un largo y fuerte trasmisor. El clan de metal tendrá uno-sugirió Lin.

-Vamos. Avisaremos por radio a Su durante el viaje. Con suerte podrán encontrar a Tenzin disponible antes de que lleguemos a Zaofu-

Partieron inmediatamente sin retrasos en la aeronave que Mako y Bolín robaron para escapar de Ba Sing Se. Por medio de la radio portátil alertaron a Su para que tratara de comunicarse con el templo aire. Los pasos acelerados en un vaivén de la morena denotaban su nerviosismo y ansiedad ante la situación, mientras los demás trataban de unir conjeturas y encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a él, Asami la observaba con preocupación tomándola de la mano de vez en cuando trataba de tranquilizarla aunque fuera un poco. Aun no cabía en su cabeza como Zaheer tenía el atrevimiento de involucrar a personas inocentes…de acabar con sus vidas. Llegaron en poco tiempo a la ciudad del metal donde apenas descendiendo fueron recibidos por la hermana de Lin y por el semblante que portaba parecía que no tenía buenas noticias…

-¿Tuvieron suerte con Tenzin?- pregunto Korra

-Nadie está contestando ¿Y si Zaheer está ahí arriba? Jamás debí dejar a Opal irse –

-Todo estará bien- Dijo Lin brindándole apoyo a su hermana

-Eso espero-

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba la radio. Con ayuda de un guardia ajustaron la frecuencia e intensidad de esta sin embargo nadie del otro lado contestaba

-No puedo quedarme aquí mientras unos hombres locos se dirigen al templo aire. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- espeto la ojiazul con desespero.

-Preparare mi dirigible. Con el cuerpo de seguridad del Clan del Metal cubriéndonos las espaldas podremos capturarlos- declaro Su

-Jamás llegaremos ates que Zaheer-

-Puede que haya otra forma de detenerlos. Es muy precipitado pero Zaheer siempre está meditando en el mundo espiritual. Y sé exactamente a donde va: el jardín Xai Bau. Si puedo encontrarlo podría seguirle la pista de alguna forma- resolvió Korra tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarles

-No podremos protégete allá. No me gusta- objeto Lin nada convencida con la idea de la Avatar

-Estaré bien. Debo intentarlo-

-Cuidare de ella mientras medita- anuncio Asami. Tenía que asegurarse que Korra estuviera bien

-Supongo que mientras tanto Mako y yo estaremos aquí intentando contactar con el templo-Propuso Bolín.

Con un pequeño plan hecho abandonaron la sala para realizar sus respectivas tareas. El andar de Korra era con prisa y a la ingeniera le costaba seguirle el paso

-Lo siento Asami, debo de buscar algún lugar tranquilo para meditar-

-¿Qué te parece ahí?- dijo señalando un pequeño jardín junto un riachuelo

-¡Perfecto!-

Korra tomo su pose de flor de loto, calmo su respiración, cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo hasta al fin ser trasportada el mundo de los espiritas. Asami miraba expectante a la morena, observándola con detenimiento pronto se encontró perdida en ella, en su figura, en sus finos rasgos, las pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos…y por un momento sintió miedo, miedo a perderla a que algo malo le sucediera. Zaheer había demostrado no ser para nada piadoso y que no se detendría por obtener lo que quería…A Korra.

Lentamente la avatar fue abriendo sus ojos señal de que había regresase de su pequeña visita al mundo espiritual

-¿Encontraste a Zaheer?- se apresuró a preguntar la ingeniera

-No, no estaba ahí. Pero ahí alguien con quien necesito hablar- dijo Korra un poco más tranquila. –Volveré pronto, iré con Lord Zuko- anuncio mientras se ponía de pie

-Está bien- Korra se agacho posando su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la ingeniera para fugazmente robarle un pequeño besos sus labios para después salir corriendo como si acabara de realizar alguna travesura.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa de los Beifong en busca del señor del fuego pero no lo encontró sino hasta que salió a la explanada encontrándolo junto su dragón mientras acomodaba lo que parecía su equipaje. A pesar de haber charlado con Iron aún estaba insegura de lo que debería hacer…ya lo tenía pensado sin embargo aún no se lo decía a Asami, ni a nadie más…necesitaba consejo y desde que perdió su conexión con sus vidas pasadas preguntarles a los avatares anteriores sería imposible. Y así como aquel agradable anciano le comentó Lord Zuko era el indicado

-Tu tío tenía razón. Hablar contigo me ayudo- comento la morena

-Espera. ¿Hablaste con mi tío?-

-Si. En el mundo espiritual. Un par de veces de hecho- dijo haciendo de memoria de aquella vez que se sintió perdida en ese el lugar y Iron amablemente le había ayudado a encontrar su camino

-Logramos contactar con el templo aire- Anuncio Mako acercándose a ellos con prisa.

Rapidamente retornara a la sala de radio, encontrándose con Bolín quien parecía estar discutiendo con alguien más del otro lado de la línea

-¡No, no estoy buscando por Bolín, yo soy Bolín!-decía con desespero – Aah, necesito que vayas a traer a tu padre –

-Está afuera con su bisonte, ¿Sabías que encontramos una horda entera de crías bisonte?- comento Meelo del otro lado

-No. ¿Toda una horda? ¿Enserio?- respondió el maestro tierra asombrado y perdiendo totalmente el objetivo de la llamada. Korra no pudo más y empujo a Bolin lejos de la bocina para que la dejara a ella hablar.

-Meelo este es tu comandante. Ve por tu padre ahora- ordeno Korra sin rodeos

-Si señor- se escuchó al pequeño decir

-Vamos, vamos….-murmuraba la morena con desespero

-Hola, es Tenzin- La voz del maestro Aire le dio un respiro

-Tenzin, escacha con cuidado Zaheer está de camino hacia el templo. Va por los maestro aire. Tienes que sacar a todos de ahí inmediatamente. Deja todo. ¡Váyanse ahora!-

-Oh no….- se escuchó la voz preocupada del otro lado

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenzin, Tenzin que ocurre?-

-Es muy tarde…está aquí…-anuncio el hijo de Aang. El estómago de la morena dio un vuelco, rápidamente se puso de pie y salió en busca de Su esperando que la aeronave estuviera lista, sentía miedo, su corazón latía rápido y sus piernas temblaban. A lo lejos Asami la alcanzo a ver y al distinguir el semblante de la morena sabía que algo malo había ocurrido

-Korra…-murmuro la ingeniera apresurándose hasta ella dándole alcance

-Zaheer, está en templo aire- decía con hilo de voz la morena

-Vamos Su dijo que dentro de poco podríamos partir- se apresuraron a la aeronave comunicándoles a todos lo que acababa de ocurrir. De inmediato Su llamo a sus guardias para que en el acto abordaran la nave. La desesperación en todos era visible. Korra daba vueltas en círculos escuchando las posibles estrategias de ataque que podrían implementar

 _"A la unic_ _a la que quieren es ami, tal vez si me entrego Zaheer acceda a dejar libres a los maestros aire"_ discernía la morena en su cabeza

Si, tenia miedo, pero parecía la única alternativa posible. Hablaría con su padre y Asami respecto a su decisión y estaría lista para enfrentar lo que el destino le tuviera preparado.

Continuara...

* * *

Y ya estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos del libro 3, en donde creo serán los mas dramáticos de tratar de describir introduciendo el korrasami DX. En fin espero haya sido del agrado este capitulo y que les gusten las fumadas locas que se ocurren...disculpen la tardanza y muchas gracias por seguir aquí :D. Saludos y besos, nos leemos el próximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

Me enamore de Ti

Capitulo X

Sus pies se movían con incertidumbre de un lado a otro, había intentado dormir un poco pero simplemente era inútil…en su mente miles de ideas y escenarios posibles se formaban una y otra vez maquinando los resultados potenciales de aquella misión. Tensa se levantó de la cama intentando calmar sus nervios, encontrar algún distractor que la hiciera olvidar por un momento lo que estaba por venir. Respiro hondo dándose por vencida… Todo esto lo hacía por el bien de la nació del aire, para que volviera a resurgir como debía… El trato estaba hecho, ya previamente había hablado por radio con Zaheer dispuesta a entregarse a cambio de que los maestros aire fueran liberados. A pesar de las protestas de sus amigos decidió que esa sería la salida más viable para su pronta salvación…pero a pesar de que Su ideo un plan para que todos pudieran salir ilesos eso no podía ocultar el hecho que por dentro se estaba muriendo de terror. En unas cuantas horas más se encontraría con en el Pico Laghima con su opositor…

"toc, toc". El sonido de unos toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Indecisa discernía en su mente si debería abrir o no, si tendría el coraje para encarar a sus amigos y decirles que todo estaría bien, de si sería capaz de portar ante ellos una máscara de tranquilidad y seguridad que le hiciera calmar sus corazones…

-Korra…-se oyó del otro lado

"oh no…" pensó la morena al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus piernas a temblar como nunca "por qué tenías que ser tu…por qué ahora…"

-Korra…por favor...- le volvió a llamar con dejo suplicante. Korra podía saber cómo lucia la ingeniera del otro lado de la puerta aun si abrirla; seguramente su semblante sería triste y de preocupación, se estaría mordiendo el labio inferior con nerviosismo y tal vez jugando con sus dedos de sus manos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que diría en ese momento, armando en su mente algún discurso, que aunque bien cierto le haría sentir más tranquila, la simple idea de tener que decirle un "hasta luego" a su chicha la carcomía por dentro haciéndola tal vez, quebrarse…

La morena suspiro hondo, y vencida por sus propios sentimientos decidió abrir la puerta

-Pasa…- le invito a entrar haciéndose a un lado para que la heredera pudiera ingresar

-Sabes…yo…eh, estado pensado en lo que haremos cuando regresemos a Ciudad República…- dijo de pronto la ingeniera confundiendo un poco al avatar que no se esperaba para nada una conversación tan trivial como esa…

-¿Q…que?-dijo casi en susurro aun sin poder procesar bien lo que su novia le quería expresar

-Sí, es decir…ya sabes ahora que somos pareja…hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que hiciéramos cuando estemos en casa…-decía tímidamente la heredera sonrojada

-¿Co…como que cosas?…-

-Hay un lugar muy lindo al que me encantaría ir contigo, es un restaurant donde mi madre y yo solíamos ir cuando mi padre salía de viaje, es pequeño pero muy acogedor y sirven unos fideos deliciosos muy al estilo de la tribu agua…además de esa nueva atracción cerca la torre armonía. Tal vez los hayas vistos son botes en forma de pato-tortuga...muy lindos a decir verdad…y por qué no un día de picnic en el parque de la ciudad….- a medida que hablaba poco a poco sus palabras iban perdiendo fuerza, se le comenzaba a dificultar el hablar…las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y con un hilo de voz trato de seguir sus conversación…

-Será muy divertido cuando les digamos a todos de nuestra relación, ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán…y tal vez podríamos ir de vacaciones al polo sur con tus padres…..-y entonces la heredera se quebró, no pudo más, el llanto comenzó a nublar sus ojos, un grueso nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, la fuerza de sus piernas de habían ido haciéndola caer de rodillas…

-¡Asami!- corrió la morena a sostener en sus brazos a la chica que le había robado el corazón hace tiempo

-Ya…ya lo veras, haremos todas esas cosas y más juntas…tendremos muchas citas… ¡muchas!- decía la morena ahora también con voz quebrada…

-Lo…lo siento es solo…- se trataba de disculpar la ingeniera sabiendo que también había hecho tambalear las emociones del avatar, sintiéndose tonta por hacerla llorar…Tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por ella, por las dos.

-Está bien…gracias- respondió la morena agradecida de que no hubiese sido como todos los demás que se acercaron a ella a repetirle los mismo una y otra vez: "todo saldrá bien" "no te preocupes Korra te estaremos cuidando" "Detendremos a Zaheer ates de que haga algo"…no había duda que Asami sabía bien que es lo Korra preferiría escuchar.

-Nuestra primera cita…estaré ansiosa esperándola-dijo la heredera ya más calmada y mostrándole a Korra una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una mirada llena de ilusión al pensar en lo hermoso que sería ese momento.

-Lo sé, será genial, ¡ya verás te enamoraras más del increíble Avatar!-sentencio la ojiazul con una sonrisa socarrona e inflando su pecho mientras flexionaba sus brazos. Acción que le saco una adorable risilla a la ingeniera ante tan tierno ademán de la morena.

-No si eso sea posible…- mirando fijamente a Korra a los ojos comenzó a perderse en ese increíble mar azulino haciendo que sus palabras fueran pronunciadas sin meditar -Porque ya te amo demasiado Korra…más de lo que te puedas imaginar- confesó la hereda haciendo que las mejillas del Avatar se encendieran de un encantador carmín, dejándola totalmente muda y atontada ante aquella declaración…

-Eres increíble…- respondió al fin la morena sin dejar de mirar embelesada a la hermosa pelinegra quien sin decir más se acercó a ella acortando la distancia que las separaba para poder rosar sus morenos labios y fundirse en un dulce beso, una promesa en silenciosa…

-Hey, ¿quisieras quedarte a dormir?- se animó a preguntar avergonzada la ojiazul

Asami asintió mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano a Korra para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La guió hasta la cama donde ambas se recostaron. La ingeniara mirando hacia un lado a punto de acomodarse fue detenida por el abrazo cálido de su amante que la rodeo por la espalda sintiendo su aliento en la parte trasera de la cabeza

-Korra…-susurro la pelinegra al percibir el calor de su pareja

-Podemos… ¿podemos quedarnos así?-

-Claro…-

El amenace ya cubría las extensas tierras por donde la aeronave viajaba, sin embargo afuera, el cielo gris parecía que augurar algún suceso triste estaba por venir…

-Avatar Korra estamos a una hora de llegar a nuestro destino- Le llamo uno de los soldados de Zaofu del otro lado de la puerta. Korra ya se encontraba despierta desde hace un buen rato, simplemente se había quedado observando detenidamente el dormir de Asami como solía hacerlo cuando dormían juntas y ella era la primera en abrir los ojos…

-Asami…- le llamo suavemente

-¿Ya es hora?- respondió adormilada

-Si… - dijo Korra sin ánimo mientras desviva su mirada.

Sin mediar otra palabra la heredera se levantó dirigiéndose al baño mientras la morena comenzaba a ponerse sus botas. Suspiro hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios y justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación Asami apareció tras ella jalándola por la muñeca y abrazándola con fuerza para después robarle un fugas beso en los labios…

-Te amo…- susurro Korra con los ojos cerrados separándose lo suficiente para que sus frentes chocaran –Iré a ver a Lin y a Su para últimas instrucciones-dijo la ojiazul tras recibir un gesto afirmativo por parte de la heredera para después girar sobre sus talones dispuesta a enfrentar su destino.

La aeronave hacia su aterrizaje. La compuerta se habría descendiendo primero de la aeronave Tonraq y Su con sus soldados para tomar las posiciones que tomarían según el plan mientras el Avatar se colgaba la radio entrega por Lin que llevaría con ella para saber cuándo Mako avistara a los maestros aire y estuviesen a salvo

Korra dirigió su vista a la ingeniera…en cuanto sus ojos chocaron Asami no dudo en saltar a los brazos la morena

-Ten cuidado Korra- le pidió cuando se separaron y sin dejar de mirarla. No quería despedirse ni darle un hasta luego, porque aunque tuviera miedo, estaba segura que Korra lo lograría.

-Tú también…- respondió la morena dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Dándoles un abrazo a Mako y Bolín la ojiazul se sintió lista y bajo de la nave que enseguida inicio su despegue donde desde tierra junto a su padre los vio comenzar a alejarse…

-Korra…-

-No te preocupes papa, estaré bien-

-Solo quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti…-Ante el momento Tonraq no pude contener el abrazar una vez más a su hija por lo que acercándola él le envolvió en sus brazos- El riesgo al que te enfrentas por rescatar a la nación de aire será recordada a lo largo de generaciones-

-Te quiero papa…-susurro la morena contra el pecho de su padre

-Yo también te quiero cariño-

Separándose, Tonraq se encamino hacia las hermanas Beifong

-Y papa, ten cuidado con Zaheer. No es un gran admirador de los líderes mundiales-

-Puedo imaginarlo. Concéntrate en tu misión- dicho esto, ocultándose entre la neblina de aquel monte rocoso el equipo de Su y su padre comenzaron a escalarlo. Korra dio un último suspiro reuniendo fuerzas, y decidida tomo su planeador con el que comenzó a elevarse hasta la cima de la montaña

-Tira tu planeador y ríndete- Alego Zaheer en cuanto Korra aterrizo ante el – ¡No me obligues a ir por ti!- sentencio al ver a la morena inmutable. Las cosas no serían así, no tan fácil…primero debía asegurarse que los maestros aire se encontraran bien. Con la radio que llevaba se comunicó con Mako esperando saber de ellos…

-Están aquí y también lo está el maestro lava- informo el mayor de los hermanos

-Ordena a Ghazan que libere a los maestros aire- Bramo furiosa la Avatar al saber que Zaheer violo los términos que habían acordado

-No hasta que tú te entregues. Esto no es una negociación- Arremetió Zaheer, al ver que la ojiazul seguía renuente, tomo la radio que el llevaba y sin titubeos dio el mandato:

-Mátalos a todos-ordeno tajante

-¡No! Espera. Voy para allá- salto la morena y enseguida comenzó a encaminarse hasta donde se encontraban ellos, siendo interceptada antes por una de los seguidores de aquel hombre; Pi Li… Se deshizo de su planeador y de la radio permitiendo que la mujer le colora un par de grilletes en las muñecas y pies

-No intentes hacer metal control, son de platino.- le advirtió la maestra combustión. A empujones la Avatar comenzó a caminar hacia su enemigo

-¡Korra era una trampa! ¡No están aquí, no te entregues!- se escuchó la voz Mako resonar en la bocina de la radio que previamente había dejado atrás

-¡Teníamos un acuerdo!- soltó la morena furiosa y saltando de sus pies lanzo una ráfaga de viento directo a Zaheer y Pili que logro alejarlos de ella. Usando de pies arremetía con sus elementos contra el maestro aire quien esquivándolos logro asestar un potente torbellino de aire que dejo a al Avatar noqueada por unos instantes, oportunidad que tomo Zaheer para capturarla

-Mete al Avatar a la nave, yo me encargare de ellos- dijo Pili dispuesta a enfrentar a las hermanas Beifong que estaban por llegar a la cima.

Caminando por la rampa del dirigible, Korra se encaminaba a su destino sujetada por el líder del Loto Rojo. Con manos y pies encadenados poco podía hacer, se sentía furiosa por haber sido traicionada e impotente por no poder defenderse. Estaba a punto dar todo por perdido cuando de pronto, debajo de ellos Tonraq apareció impulsándose con sus brazos cubiertos de agua control y usándolos como extensiones ataco al maestro aire logrando que Zaheer retrocediera soltando a la morena quien por poco cae al vacío siendo rescatada a tiempo por su padre.

Regresando a la cima Korra volvió a lanzar una llamarada de sus pies hacia su enemigo mientras Tonraq rompía las cuerdas que mantenían asegurado el dirigible.

-No tienes escapatoria Zaheer- dijo el representante de la tribu Agua

Mientras a metros de ellos se enfrentaba Lin y Su contra la maestra combustión, Korra y su padre hacían equipo tratando de frenar a Zaheer. Todo parecía a su favor; el maestro aire había caído y Tonraq estaba decidido a rematarlo con un poderoso golpe acompañado por hielo, ataque que logró esquivar Zaheer; y ante ese pequeño lapso de distracción creo un torbellino que atrapo al maestro agua arrojando por acantilado

-¡Papa!- grito la morena viendo a su padre desaparecer al borde del risco

El sonido de la explosiones de la otra batalla llamo la atención del maestro aire haciendo que voltease al tiempo exacto en que Pi Li era atrapada por el peto de la armadura metálica de Su justo antes de lanzar su ataque provocando así su muerte…

-¡Pi Li!-exclamo el maestro aire observando inerte el cuerpo de su amante. En ese momento de distracción Korra aprovecho para atacarlo por la espalda con una llamarada que logró esquivar. Impulsado por la ira del momento Zaheer se acercó lo suficiente a la morena como para propinarle un ataque de aire que le dejo noqueada. Muy cerca de la orilla el líder del loto rojo observaba el dirigible alejarse

-Se acabó Zaheer- exclamo la menor de las hermanas confrontarse al hombre que ahora cargaba con el Avatar sobre su hombro

-Libera tus ataduras…- comenzó a recitar Zaheer con los ojos cerrados

-Suelta al Avatar- le exigió Lin levantando sus puños con el ánimo de atacar

-Entra en el vacío…-

-Esta es tu última advertencia- Dijo Su secundando a su hermana

-Vacíate y conviértete en el viento-dijo para después dar un paso hacia atrás y dejarse caer dejando atónitas a las Beifong

-¡No, detente!- Ambas Corrieron hacia el acantilado solo para encontrarse con Zaheer dominando por completo la antigua técnica de Gurú La gima.

-Acaba de... ¿Volar?- articulo Lin anonadada al igual que Su observando como el maestro aire se alejaba con el Avatar.

Asami junto con Tenzin, Mako y Bolín lograron escapar gracias a Kai y a su pequeño bisonte del templo que ahora era solo un cumulo de magma ardiendo…miles de años de cultura de los maestros aire reducido a cenizas en unos cuantos minutos…

Pronto lograron reunirse con los demás que estaban siendo atendidos de las heridas resultantes de la batalla; entre ellos Tonraq que gracias al soldado Kuvira que logro detener su caída a tiempo aun, seguía con vida

-¿Entonces Zaheer se escapó con Korra?- Cuestiono Tenzin. El corazón de la heredera se oprimió al escuchar aquella pregunta. Cuando llegaron Asami la busco rápidamente con la mirada sin éxito y temiendo lo peor se reprimió en preguntar antes sobre lo que había sucedido…simplemente quería pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería sonriendo…

-Me temo que si-dijo Lin

-Según parece ahora puede volar- explicaba Su aun incrédula

-¿Que?-

-¿Como?-

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionaron todos sorprendidos por la explicación de Lin

-Yo tampoco me lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos –

-Escuche las leyendas de la habilidad de volar de Gurú Laghima, pero jamás imagine que fueran ciertas- dijo Tenzin

-Y cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento-

-Tengo una idea- exclamo Kai acercándose al grupo siendo ignorando mientras ellos trataban de armar algún plan para recuperar a Korra y los maestros

Enojado por no ser escudado, Kai lleno sus pulmones de aire para después gritar con enfado al grupo-¡Se dónde están los maestros aire y apuesto a Korra está ahí también!-Exploto con desespero el joven maestro aire

-Y por qué no decías nada- objeto Mako ganándose un bufido de Kai

-¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo los encontraste?-

-Después de caer de una explosión en el aire, desperté en la ladera de una montaña donde me encontró este amiguito- explicaba mientras se agachaba a su nuevo bisonte volador.-Intente colarme de nuevo al templo para ver si podía rescatar a alguien, y ahí fue cuando vi marchar al dirigible. Encontré una cueva a unos Kilómetros de aquí. Aquella mujer gigante se vio con gente que se encargaron de meter a los maestros aire en las cuevas-

\- ¿Eran Ghazan y Ming-Hua?-

-No, eran muchos más-. No eran familiares-

-Deben haber más miembros del Loto Rojo de los que creíamos-

-No podía luchar con ellos yo solo. Así que regrese aquí esperando a quedes aparecieran-

-Tenemos que meternos a esas cuevas-

-¿Como? No creo que podamos subir todos en mi bisonte-dijo el adolecente señalando a su pequeño bisonte

Enseguida Oogi llego a ellos para suerte de todos. Pronto y sin más demora se alistaron para partir cuanto antes en busca de Korra. Asami estaba decidida; haría lo necesario para salvar a la morena…

Todo estaba obscuro, a lo lejos lograba escuchar voces; voces para nada familiares, sus articulaciones dolían y sentía su cuerpo pesado…Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba encadenada; Zaheer la había capturado

-¡Tu, mataste a mi padre!-dijo Korra con furia arrojando fuego por su boca tratando de alcanzar al maestro aire.

-Comprendo tu dolor, yo también perdí a alguien que amaba. Pero pronto tu dolor cesara. Traigan el veneno-Enuncio Zaheer y detrás de el dos hombres aparecieron; uno de ellos sosteniendo un cuenco mientras el otro comenzaba a realizar metal control sobre este. Sintió Miedo, todos sus músculos se contrajeron observando como ese líquido metálico era manipulado por los seguidores de Zaheer.

-Cuando salga de aquí, ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá- luchando con todas sus fuerzas Korra trataba a toda costa de liberarse

-No te iras, a menos que el clan metal te halla enseñado como controlar el platino. Una vez te administremos este veneno tu cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente forzándote a entrar a estado Avatar con tal de mantenerte con vida. Desgraciadamente para ti, será la última vez-

-¡No! El Ciclo Avatar…-soltó con terror…

-Cuando acabemos con tu vida en el estado Avatar, el ciclo terminara- Enunciaba Zaheer decidido a terminar con el avatar y crear un mundo en que nadie siguiera líderes; un mundo donde solo se seguirá a uno mismo…un orden natural donde el Avatar ya no tendría cabida.

Esto no puede estar pasando…El ciclo Avatar, los maestros aire…Asami- Korra cerro sus ojos con fuerza deseando que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero no era así, todo era real, el dolor, el miedo y la impotencia que la invadía todo eso era real.

-Administren el Veneno- ordeno Zaheer. Pronto los hombres detrás de él comenzaron a esgrimir el platino acercándolo poco a poco a su víctima. Korra miraba con horror aquel metal aproximándose a ella para luego acoplarse a la piel de sus extremidades; pronto un dolor intenso comenzó a invadirla; era el platino entrando en su sistema, invadiendo su cuerpo. El dolor era tal que inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar; era el estado avatar manifestándose

-Prepárense; en cuanto entre en estado avatar, mátenla- ordeno el maestro aire sin reparos. Ghazan y Ming-Hua se preparaban para atacar a Korra en el momento exacto sin embargo esta seguía luchando, se resistía a entrar al estado Avatar. No pensaba dejarlos ganar tan fácil

-¿Por qué no se está manteniendo en estado Avatar?- cuestiono Ghazan

-Denle tiempo, no podrá resistir por mucho. Dijo Zaheer confiado

El corazón de la heredera latía con fuerza, revolucionado ante la incertidumbre e impaciencia por encontrar a la morena. A bordo de Oogi y acompañada por las hermanas Beifong, Mako, Bolín, Tonraq y Tenzin, Asami se encargaba de guiarlo siguiendo a Kai hasta la guarida del loto rojo... Ella no era una maestra como todos ellos y probablemente los seguidores de Zaheer también eran capaces de dominar algún elemento. Había sido testigo del poder de Ghazan y Ming-Hua en combate; pero aun así y sabiendo eso, no implicaban que fueran a ser obstáculos para que estuviera decida a enfrentarlos. Daría todo de sí para salvar a Korra.

-El lugar donde vi que llevaban a los maestros aire es por aquí- anuncio Kai

-Ahí es donde deben de tener a Korra-

-Ahí está, bajemos- Señalo el joven a unas estructuras rocosas talladas en forma de monjes. Descendieron sin demora y Tenzin aun lastimo pidió a Su qué salvaran a su familia y a los maestros aire. Los demás se internaron a las cuevas con la esperanza de encontrarlos a todos.

Las energías de cuerpo cada vez disminuían, ya comenzaba a constarle trabajo evitar entrar al estado Avatar; su visión se nublaba por momentos, las articulaciones de sus muñecas y tobillos ya rojizas, ensangrentadas demostraban su intento vano por escapar. Y finalmente todo se vino abajo cuando sus demonios del pasado aparecieron en su mente atormentándola una vez más…

-Te lo dije Korra, el mundo ya no te necesita- enunciaba Amón

-La era del Avatar ha terminado, Korra ríndete- Unalaq decía con una sonrisa retorcida

-Eres muy débil para resistir. Y yo soy más fuerte que nunca. No sirve de nada pelear. Abandona.-Vaatu se regocijaba ante ella disfrutando su dolor

-Abandona, abandona- repetían todas las voces al unísono…

Engañando a los guardias que los mantenían cautivos los maestros aire lograron hacerse de la llave que abría sus grilletes. La primera en liberarse fue Opal, siendo descubierta casi de inmediato por sus captores

-¡Oye que crees que haces!- grito el hombre a punto de acercarse a ella cuando de pronto una enorme roca lo lanzo a un lado. Había llegado el equipo Avatar, habían encontrado a los maestros aire; uno de los guardias enseguida quiso responder con tierra control elevando las rocas a su alrededor dispuesto a lanzarlas contra ellos. Suyin rápidamente irguió una pared de piedra impidiendo el impacto y enseguida Asami la salto esquivando los próximos ataques y con hábiles movimientos logro acercarse al guardia lo suficiente para someterlo y darle una descarga eléctrica que lo dejo inconsciente.

Con los guardias abatidos rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de libera a los maestros aire, Kya y Bumi se encontraban totalmente heridos ante la batalla anterior tratando de evitar que se los llevaran

-Listo-murmuro la heredera una vez que libero a Jinora. La pequeña maestra aire le brindo una sonrisa en agradecimiento encontrándose como respuesta un semblante lleno de dolor.

-Korra está bien, aun podemos ayudarla-dijo Jinora tratando de animar a la ingeniera. Asami le devolvió una sonrisa cálida para después continuar liberando a los maestros aire. Jinora corrió hasta Kai feliz de que estuviera a salvo.

-Tenemos que sacar a estos dos de aquí no tienen buen aspecto- sugirió Lin al ver el estado en que Bumi y Kya se encontraban

-Ustedes saquen a todos de aquí, yo buscare a Korra- Dijo Tonraq

-Yo iré con usted-salto Asami

-Puede ser peligroso Asami, yo y Mako iremos-dijo Bolín mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra

-No necesitan buscarla, se dónde está- enuncio Jinora

Seguía luchando, resistiendo, pero pronto su cuerpo sucumbiría ante el inminente poder del estado Avatar. Mordiendo sus labios, lastimando sus muñecas Korra activaba su lado más poderoso, segada por la ira, el dolor y el miedo.

-Ahora, destruyan al avatar- Vocifero Zaheer y enseguida Ming-Hua arremetió contra el avatar con una afilada lanza de hielo que enseguida, por acto reflejo de Korra lo evaporo con un ataque de su aliento de fuego.

Ante el inminente peligro y con el instinto de supervivencia al máximo, la morena logro arrancar un pedazo de roca donde una las cadenas se encontraba anclada, consiguiendo liberar así su brazo derecho; aun con la cadena afianzada por el grillete en su muñeca y con la piedra al final de esta, la embistió contra Zaheer que logró esquivarla para posteriormente dirigirla a la maestra agua, quien, distraída fue impactada de lleno con la roca dejándola fuera de combate.

Ghazan reacciono y se apresuró a usar la lava que había creado anteriormente debajo de Korra para atacarla sin embargo todo quedo en un mero intento pues el Avatar creando un poderoso remolino de viento logro desviar el incandescente liquido hacia el dejándole la única opción de moverse lejos de ahí. El intenso estado avatar estaba desatado mostrando su gran poderío, la morena logro liberarse de sus ataduras rompiendo las cadenas de sus pies y dándose impuso con fuego control soltó su brazo izquierdo para caer justo delante de su agresor.

Con la ira nublando completamente su juicio levanto cuatro enormes rocas al mismo tiempo dirigiéndolas a sus oponentes que estos al evadirlas, chocaron contra las paredes haciendo que la frágil estructura de la cueva comenzara a temblar. Aliento de fuego otra vez, la furia ante la creencia de haber perdido a su padre y mismo estado Avatar por intentar sobrevivir estaban tomando el control de su cuerpo.

Fulminantes llamaradas eran arrojadas contra Zaheer, quien al verse atrapado en tan pequeño espacio decidió volar fuera de la cueva siendo seguido inmediatamente por Korra que, con llamas en sus pies logro impulsarse tomando vuelo detrás del maestro aire.

Estaban fuera ya de la cueva rodeados por rocas Korra las aprovechaba para con ellas atacar a Zaheer. Todo en su mente era un caos; obscuridad, ira, dolor…confusión, sufrimiento. Solo quería acabar con él, con todo, ya no podía pensar con claridad estaba fuera de control…

Intranquila, Asami salía de la cueva en compañía de los maestro aire para encontrarse con Tenzin; algo le molestaba, se sentía intranquila, ansiosa….De pronto unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Korra!- soltó Tonraq saliendo de la cueva y apuntando hacia el cielo. Y entonces la vio; ahí estaba ella…

-Korra…- murmuro para sí sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho y sus piernas temblar. Quería salir volando hacia ella y ayudarla, quería hacer fuego control y fulminar a Zaheer, quería hacer tierra control y aplastarle con una gran roca, quería hacer sangre control y acabar con el…quería…quería salvarla…

Con desespero el Avatar lanzaba rocas, llamaras, ataques con agua control aunque por momentos fuera golpeada sin titubeos se incorporaba de nuevo solo para atacar con más fuerza…Uno de sus ataques logro darle, congeló uno de sus pies haciéndole perder el equilibrio y descender a gran velocidad. Cuando Korra estaba lista para seguir atacando el veneno en su cuerpo comenzó a recordarle que estaba ahí; Un dolor intenso le paralizo por completo haciéndola caer de golpe en una de las superficies rocosas, oportunidad que Zaheer no dejaría huir…

-No puedes combatir contra mí y contra el veneno- Enunciaba triunfante el maestro aire

Desde el suelo los demás eran testigos de lo que ocurría sintiéndose incapaces ante lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a visualizar.

-Puedo volar hasta ahí con mi bisonte y ayudarla- dijo Kai observando la escena. Asami ni siquiera lo medito cuando comenzó a correr hasta Oogi dispuesta a llegar hasta Korra

-¡Asami!- grito Lin tomándola del brazo y deteniendo su avance.- Jamás podrás contener a Zaheer. Es demasiado poderoso- dijo mirando a la heredera con seriedad y sin soltarla aun. Asami bajo la mirada derrotada, Lin tenía razón en sus palabras; ella jamás seria contrincante ante el poder de aquel maestro aire. Pronto lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a fluir de sus jades y Lin suavemente deshizo el agarre comprendiendo inmediatamente la causa del dolor de la ingeniera…

-¡Hay que hacer algo!- grito Kai con desespero

-¿Cómo logro volar de esa manera?- se preguntaba Bumi impresionado

-Ha descubierto poderes de aire control que no han existido en miles de años- explico Tenzin

-Y tampoco habían tenido tantos maestros aire reunidos en un solo lugar en mucho tiempo. Tenemos poder entre todos- Enuncio Jinora determinada quien parecía haber maquinado algún plan - ¡Rápido, que todo el mundo haga un circulo. Síganme!-

Los demás maestros sin demora la siguieron unos cuantos metros más adelante donde la mayor de los hijos de Tenzin comenzó a manipular el viento a su alrededor comenzando a formar un pequeño remolino; pronto los otros maestros la imitaron y poco a poco un enorme y poderoso torbellino fue formado.

Su cuerpo le pesaba como si de plomo de tratar, dolía hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, apenas y sus piernas podían sostenerla en pie y Zaheer con apenas unas simples ráfagas lograba hacerla caer cada que trataba de levantarse hasta que finalmente logro empujarla al borde donde cayó desde lo alto de un acantilado logrando apenas y amortiguar un poco el golpe contra la dura roca. Por fin su cuerpo cedió; las poca energía que le quedaba fue consumida y perdía el conocimiento…todo se hacía obscuro

-El veneno está haciendo su trabajo. El ciclo Avatar terminara en un momento.- enuncio el maestro aire frente a ella y enseguida con los mismos movimientos de sus manos que uso para matar a la Reina tierra; le obligo a levantarse y creo una esfera de aire atrapando la cabeza de Korra en ella extrayendo poco a poco el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

La intensidad y tamaño del torbellino llego a tal grado que logro alcanzar a Zaheer; que al verse alcanzado interrumpió su ataque y tomo a Korra aun inconsciente con ánimos de escapar y terminar su trabajo. Los maestros aire aumentaron el poder logrando arrastrar a la morena y Zaheer dentro del remolino. La fuerza los atraía hacia abajo; desesperadamente el maestro aire intentaba huir sin éxito, miro hacia el Avatar que sostenía por la muñeca solo para encontrarse con que Korra volvía a despertar. En un último intento de darse la fuga la soltó dispuesto a huir sin embargo la ojiazul con la cadena que aún estaba atada a su brazo la lanzo hacia el logrando apresarlo por el tobillo obligándolo a descender con furia en un duro golpe al suelo.

Korra se volvió a desvanecer y enseguida Lin y Su apresaron a Zaheer con tierra control. Asami y Tonraq fueron los primeros en correr hacia la morena seguidos después por Mako y Bolín

-Korra, corazoncito. Soy yo papa- le llamaba Tonraq mientras la sostenía en sus brazos –Por favor, aguanta-El avatar pareció escucharle y extendió su mano hacia el rostro de su padre para posterior mente cerrar los ojos. Asami miraba la escena totalmente congelada, su pecho dolía las lágrimas la traicionaban, todo esto debía ser una mal sueño una pesadilla de la que ya quería despertar y encontrar a la morena durmiendo a su lado.

Un carcajeo cruel hizo eco el ambienté; Zaheer reía complacido observando el estado del Avatar

-¿De qué ríes?- replico Lin Molesta

-¡Llegan tarde! El veneno ha estado demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo. EL loto rojo ha ganado-

-¡Pueden salvarla! El veneno es metálico- se apresuró a decir Jinora y enseguida Su corrió a auxiliar a Korra. Concentrándose por unos momentos para identificar en donde se encontraba el veneno Suyin comenzó a ejercer metal control sobre el Avatar ante la mirada expectante de todos que rogaban a los espíritus que todo saliera bien. Finalmente cuando la maestra metal se dirigió al rostro de Korra esta abrió la boca expulsando el platino que yacía en su interior. La morena comenzó a toser y despacio comenzó a abrir sus ojos enfocándolos enseguida en su padre

-Papá. Estas vivo…-

-Estoy aquí contigo, y jamás dejare que te vayas- respondió Tonraq abrazando a su hija. Asami lentamente se fue acercando y Korra dirigió su cansada mirada hacia ella

-Hey…-alcanzo a decir a en apenas en un suspiro. Asami simplemente sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Sera mejor irnos- dijo Lin dirigiéndose hacia Oogi preparándolo para subir a todos

Con precaución subieron a Korra y los demás heridos; antes de partir Asami le dirigió una última sonrisa y tomo suavemente la mano de la morena quien al sentir su tacto cerro los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba de esta para finalmente, con el espíritu y cuerpo agotado caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

-Tranquila Asami, estará bien…- dijo Kya tratando de animarla al ver el semblante abandonado de la joven heredera. Asami asintió y se dirigió deprisa a tomar las riendas de Oogi para regresar cuanto antes donde los soldados del clan metal y posteriormente a Zaofu.

En cuanto aterrizaron en el hogar de la menor de las hermanas Beifong se les fueron proporcionados los primeros auxilios a todos aquellos heridos. Korra fue atendida por médicos del loto blanco y maestros agua mientras que Zaheer era entregando a los agentes que ahora se encargarían de su custodia…

Su estadía en Zaofu sin embargo fue por un corto periodo, al tercer día decidieron regresar a Ciudad Republica con la esperanza de que Korra mejorara en el templo aire además de instalar a la los nuevos maestros en su nuevo hogar. El viaje fue rápido gracias a una de las mejores aeronaves de Industrias Futuro; totalmente equipada y con personal médico del hospital república para el correcto trasporte del Avatar y comodidad de todos de los pasajeros. En cuanto arribaron Korra fue ubicada en su habitación bajo el cuidado de Kya y un grupo de médicos que estuvieron siempre al pendiente de está esperando alguna mejoría. En cuanto Asami se había negado en regresar a su empresa, quería asegurarse de que Korra estuviera bien, quería estar con ella para cuando despertara por lo que le pidió a Tenzin la oportunidad de quedarse un tiempo con ellos, por lo menos hasta volver a mirar aquel hermoso zafiro en los ojos de la morena…

-¿Están seguros que tan solo está dormida?- cuestionaba visiblemente preocupado Tonraq quien permanecía a un costado de su hija observándola junto a Senna

-Completamente, no solo su cuerpo está desgastado….-indico uno de los médicos que había asistido para su revisión diaria

-El estado Avatar estuvo a su máximo poder por mucho tiempo puede que le cueste algo de tiempo recuperarse del todo. Por ahora será mejor que descanse-agrego la hija de Aang. Lin suspiro aliviada, al menos las heridas físicas ya había sanado ahora solo estaban a la espera de que despertara.

-Iré a informar a Raiko sobre la ceremonia de Jinora y el estado de Korra-Dijo la jefa de policía antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Dio un último vistazo al Avatar para después salir de la habitación topándose justo en la entrada con una joven pelinegra que aguardaba ansiosa alguna noticia sobre Korra. Desde que arribaron al templo aire no se le había permito ingresar a verla; estuvo rodeada de médicos hasta el día de hoy que sus padres habían logro estar con ella…

-Las heridas ya sanaron, su salud es estable-le informo de inmediato

-Gracias Lin-

-Tal vez en cuanto los demás salgan puedas entrar a verla…-

-Yo…debo parecer una loca por estar esperando aquí desde que llegamos…-dijo la ingeniera soltando una risilla mientras fijaba su mirada jade al techo tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran

-No es así. Escucha niña, sé muy bien el por qué tu preocupación por Korra. Yo también estaría así si la persona que amo se encontrara en la misma situación…-

" _la persona que amo"_ apenas su cerebro proceso esas cuatro palabras su cuerpo en automático dio un respingo como si hubiese sido atrapada realizando alguna travesura

-¿Cómo es que?...- cuestiono nerviosa, negarlo no serviría de mucho frente a Lin.

-Desde el día que las vi toqueandose en el templo aire lo supe, además que sus miradas pervertidas las delatan- dijo Lin con desvergonzada

"¿miradas pervertidas?" pensó Asami mientras su cara adquiría un fuerte sonrojo

-Eso…eso es verdad yo no la miro así…es decir…- Al parecer la percepción que tenía Lin sobre ellas era preocupante... ¿De verdad parecían un par de pervertidas cuando estaban juntas? Si era así, en todo caso ya todo el mundo sabía de su relación "¡espíritus sus padres!" pensó abochornada.

En ese momento para alivio de Asami que se había quedado sin saber que decir, Kya acompañada de los médicos abandonaban la habitación en busca de los agentes del Loto Blanco para brindarles el informe de los avances de la salud del Avatar. Comenzando la maestra agua a alejarse no sin antes regalarles una sonrisa a ambas mujeres, en especial a la mayor de las hermanas Beifong que al ver gesto comenzó a toser tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Ejem…Está bien no tienes que explicar nada. Lo que hagan no es asunto mío. Pero debo decir que me alegro por ustedes- continuo Lin, Asami sonrió aliviada y agradecida por las palabras de la jefa policial. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse; saliendo esta vez el jefe de la tribu agua junto a su esposa.

-Asami- Le llamo el mientras hacia un ademan de saludo con su cabeza

-Señor Tonraq, Senna…-respondió ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Anda puedes pasar ahora…-ni si quiera había terminado de hablar la madre de Korra cuando la pelinegra ya se dirigía con prisa a la puerta ante la mirada curiosa de los adultos.

-Hace una buena pareja, ¿no crees?- comento Tonraq con una sonrisa, obtenido como respuesta de Lin solo un gruñido que provocó una risilla en Senna.

Lentamente se internó en la alcoba, observando como la tenue luz de atardecer invadía la habitación con sus tonos cálidos; en una orilla de esta yacía la morena. Su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía emocionada, ansiosa, hace casi semana y media que era privada de verla. Despacio cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con pasos cautelosos se fue acercando como si temiera despertarla y que Korra saltara de la cama furiosa por interrumpir su descanso; se acercó a su novia sentándose en la silla que estaba postrada a un lado de su cama y con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla para después tomar su mano y depositar un dulce beso en ella…

-Korra…-susurro e inevitablemente su corazón se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas, agacho su mirada mientras los tenues sollozos comenzaban a invadir la habitación. Le dolía en demasía verla de esa manera, postrada, visiblemente agotada…

Despacio comenzó a parpadear acostumbrando sus jades a la obscuridad, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida a un lado de la ojiazul. Miro hacia la ventana admirando las luces de la ciudad, el brillo de las estrellas, anhelando con todo su ser que Korra pudiera ver todo eso junto a ella…

–Por favor abre los ojos…- suplico aferrándose a la morena. -Tenía tanto miedo…yo creí que te perdería…- Mordía sus labios tratando inultamente de no volver a llorar.

Mientras tanto en una profunda quimera, Korra se sentía atrapada; todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, solo ella en medio de la nada. Asustada, nerviosa, sin saber a dónde dirigirse. De pronto sus tímpanos lograron escuchar a lo lejos una suave voz que le llamaba; desesperada volteo en toda dirección tratando de encontrar el origen de aquel sonido…

-¿Asami?- murmuro Korra confundida. Trato de seguir el eco de aquella frecuencia "Por favor abre los ojos. Tenía tanto miedo…yo creí que te perdería…" escucho decir la voz; y entonces la vio aquella inconfundible y bella silueta que se iluminaba en medio de toda esa obscuridad. Estiro su mano para alcanzarla y entonces…

-Eso sucede cuando sales con el Avatar…- Un leve y débil susurro; aquella conocida y suave voz hiso eco en los oídos de Asami, rápidamente levanto su miranda sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza. Korra había despertado

-¡Korra!-exclamo llena de felicidad lanzándose de nuevo hacia la chica

-¡Auch!, aun me duele el cuerpo-se quejó la morena, su ser aún se sentía pesado tanto que ni siquiera era posible de moverlo…

-Lo siento-dijo Asami apenada retirándose rápidamente y mirando aun incrédula a la ojiazul.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Casi dos semanas-

-¿De verdad?-no le había parecido tanto tiempo, si por ella fuera habría querido despertar al instaste y no volver a dormir. En su letargo se sentía sumida en una profunda obscuridad, tenía miedo, se sentía perdida, hasta que a lo lejos logro escuchar alguien llamándole a ella; sacándola de su insondable pesadilla...

-Ir a avisarles a todos…-

-No. Espera- dijo de pronto Korra tirando débilmente de la manga de Asami- por ahora solo quiero estar contigo –Confeso desviando la mirada avergonzada por lo que diría-…Además hay algo que quisiera pedirte antes…podría… ¿podría besarte primero?...Quiero asegurarme que esto no sea un sueño- Asami relajo su mirada observando a la morena con ternura.

-Claro…- lentamente se acercó hacia ella inclinándose hacia sus labios hasta que estos rosaron provocando en ambas una pequeña descarga que les recorrió por completo; Korra sonrió y Asami profundizo un poco más aquel dulce roce. Aquel par de pétalos escarlatas sin duda la hacía sentirse completa, viva y que su corazón se llenara de una felicidad indescriptible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-dijo soltando una risilla.

Asami comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido después de que perdió la conciencia, de cómo los nuevos maestros aire se había instalado en su nuevo hogar y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Entre risas y trivialidades trascurrió el tiempo hasta. Ninguna hablo acerca de Zaheer, de la batalla, de las vidas perdidas…simplemente querían dejar aquello a un lado como si aquel horror jamás hubiese pasado…Por ahora solo querían disfrutarse mutuamente, vivir el momento. Pronto ambas volvieron a quedar dormidas abrumadas por el cansancio, y la ingeniera descansaba por primera vez en días abrazada de su chica…

Pasaba ya de medianoche, y Korra se encontraba inmersa nuevamente en aquella penumbra, pero esta vez no se encontraba sola; alguien iba tras ella, oía sus pisadas muy cerca y aun que corriera lo más rápido que podía era como si no pudiese alejarse; entonces súbitamente sus piernas se quedaron atascadas, no podía moverlas; miro hacia abajo y vio lo que parecía un líquido plateado…..-El veneno- dedujo rápidamente sintiendo terror y escuchando como una risa maléfica se acercaba más ella. De pronto su cuerpo dio una sacudida y logro despertar, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la heredera recostada a su lado. Un cosquilleo comenzaba a invadir sus piernas acompañadas por un fuerte pinchazo de dolor. Frunció el ceño al sentir como el dolor se hacía más intenso. Asustada se incorporó de golpe notando como sus piernas al parecer no le respondían...

-¡Ahg!-se quejó cuando la punzada se agudizó. Se sentía desesperada y trato de ponerse de pie. En cuanto despegó su cuerpo del colchón para levantarse inmediatamente su cuerpo cayó de bruces hacia el suelo. El seco golpe logro despertar a Asami quien enseguida salto buscando a la morena.

-¡Korra! -

-Asami... Mis piernas... No se mueven... Yo no puedo ponerme de pie, ¿qué me pasa? – comenzó a decir asustada

-Tranquila iré por Kya para que te revise, déjame ayudarte a subir a la cama…-

-¡No!- grito súbitamente el avatar cuando Asami acercaba sus manos hacia ella- Yo…Yo tengo que hacerlo, yo puedo sola -

-Por favor déjame…- insistió nuevamente la pelinegra temiendo que Korra pudiera lastimarse

-¡Eh dicho que no! -

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe atravesando por esta Tonraq qué al escuchar el ruido salió rápidamente de su cuarto

-¡Korra!- dijo sorprendido de ver a su hija ya despierta, rápidamente se acercó a ella para ayudar a levantarla- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Quise ponerme de pie…Papa, mis piernas no responden-dijo atemorizada

-Cariño te ayude a…-

-¡No!-

-Korra... -Le llamo la ingeniera dulcemente mientras le daba un ligero apretón en el brazo. Korra la miro observando como sus jades le suplicaba qué dejara qué le ayudarán. Soltando un sonoro suspiro y asintiendo con la cabeza finalmente accedió. Tonraq se acercó a su hija y con cuidado la cargo en sus brazos depositándola delicadamente en la cama.

-Listo-

A los pocos minutos la maestra agua hija de Aang apareció en la habitación procediendo inmediatamente a realizarle un exhaustivo chequeo al avatar. Tratando de encontrar la fuente del dolor; revisión qué duro un largo de tiempo obtenido de este ningún resultado qué explicará la condición de Korra

-Yo, no sé qué lo que sucede, su cuerpo parece estar en perfectas condiciones- dijo Kya visiblemente consternada.

Korra se había quedado impávida, aun si saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando...un avatar qué no podía caminar, ¿cómo diablos salvaría al mundo?, ¿cómo demonios ayudaría a los demás?. Parecía que a todo lo que temía se hubiese acumulado y conspirado en su contra para dejarla fuera de juego. Un poco más y Zaheer hubiera logrado su cometido y ahora no podía si quiera andar por si misma… "soy un pésimo avatar"

A partir de ese día Korra comenzó a decaer, su apetito no era el mismo, su estado de ánimo era neutro, sus ojos vacíos sin emoción alguna qué mostrar. Por las noches cuando todos dormían trataba de ponerse de pie cayendo inevitablemente hacia el suelo una y otra vez. Su terquedad no permitió que nadie más se quedara con ella en la habitación, quería hacer las cosas por ella misma…

Había quedado atrapada en una profunda depresión, una en la cual ni sus amigos ni Asami lograban sacarla. Los días restantes se la pasaba confinada en su cuarto con visitas regulares por parte de Kya quien buscaba algún indicio de mejoría, y sus padres que a pesar de los esfuerzos no lograban animar ni un poco a la joven Avatar.

La Ceremonia de Jinora sería en unas cuantas horas. Su vestido formal yacía abandonado en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana postrada en la silla de ruedas qué la heredera le había diseñado para especialmente ella de su habitación. Mantenía su mirada perdida la gran urbe qué habría construido el legendario Aang… ¿Qué diría el de ella ahora? ¿Qué pensarían sus vidas pasadas?

-Korra... - Asami llamaba suavemente al entrar en su habitación.

-No puedo vestirme por mi misma, ni bañarme, y mucho menos ir al baño... Soy tan inútil, una completa carga-

-Eso no es verdad... -

-¡Claro qué sí!... Es decir, ¡mírame! No has podido ir a industrias Futuro por estar conmigo, mi padre ha dejado sus deberes con la tribu agua por cuidarme. El reino tierra es un caos y yo debería estar ahí tratando de solucionar el conflicto, pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí sentada, ¡sin poder hacer nada!-dijo alzando la voz y un tono que irradiaba ira

-El no ir a industrias Futuro es decisión mía, tu condición no tiene nada que ver. Así estuvieras corriendo dejaría todo lo que tengo solo para estar a tu lado... – respondió Asami con dureza. Korra bajo la mirada dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar demás por sus emociones y explotar con Asami no solucionaría nada…

-Yo... No debí hablarte de esa manera... Lo siento-

-No importa…-dijo con calma mientras se acercaba al Avatar- Anda te ayudare a cambiarte, la ceremonia comenzará dentro de poco-

Con el cuidado de no ver demasiado su cuerpo, Asami comenzó a despojar de sus prendas a la morena. En otra situación se encontraría nerviosa y tal vez emocionada de ver y palpar el esculpido cuerpo de Korra; pero en esta ocasión todo lo que sentía era culpa; por no haber podido hacer más por ella... Miedo de que sea lo que sea que le esté pasando a Korra sea más grave. Incertidumbre ante lo estaba por venir para la ojiazul.

Cuando la blusa azul del Avatar estuvo fuera de su cuerpo inconscientemente Asami comenzó a acariciar cada una de las cicatrices qué marcaban la piel morena siguiendo su recorrido con suaves besos qué le rosaban como queriendo borrarlas; Besos inocentes y dulces qué trataban de demostrar lo que su corazón sentía, trabajan de reconforta aun qué sea un poco a la maestra de los cuatro elementos. En silencio Asami continúo con su labor hasta terminar de arreglar por último su cabello.

-Allá vamos. Todo listo para una apariencia formal del Avatar. Echa un vistazo- le animo la heredera mientras le acercaba un espejo esperando que Korra se animara un poco.

-Es genial. Gracias- respondió sin entusiasmo. Observando el reflejo de un rostro con semblante herido.

-¿Sabes? Nadie espera que te recuperes de inmediato. Solo han pasado dos semanas. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte- Dijo Asami con calma. Expectante a la respuesta de Korra…respuesta que no llego; la ojiazul simplemente guardo silencio manteniendo ese semblante de abatimiento que últimamente le acompañaba.

Con delicadeza, Asami poso su mano sobre la de Korra; apretándola suavemente, tratando de reconfórtala un poco…de hacerle saber que no estaba sola

-Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, si deseas hablar en algún momento, o lo que sea…- Asami sabía que no era el momento para romanticismos…Korra se lo había dejado claro después de saber que no podía caminar. Necia, como solía ser el Avatar, se había encerrado en su propia burbuja alejando a todos aquellos que intentaban ayudarla…era como si ese veneno se hubiera comido por completo la esencia de Korra.

-Mejor intentemos disfrutar este día. Por Jinora-

-Está bien. Vamos-resolvió al fin después de un profundo suspiro y sin una pisca de entusiasmo.

Asami sonrió complacida y rápidamente tomo la silla de Korra para dirigirla hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

El templo aire estaba de lleno de júbilo, todos los acólitos celebraban la ascensión de la pequeña Jinora quien ahora era toda una maestra. Haciendo gala de sus nuevos tatuajes era felicitada por sus compañeros, amigos, familia e importantes personajes de Ciudad República. Mientras tanto en un rincón del salón el Avatar observaba la escena sintiendo melancolía en su corazón… agachando la mirada poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿Korra? ¿Qué sucede cariño?-cuestionó Seena acercándose a su hija

-Quiero regresar a la tribu agua…-dijo sin rodeos

-Estas segura que…-

-Necesito hacerlo, tal vez estar allá he ir con Katara, pueda ayudarme a recuperarme, el estar aquí sin poder hacer nada es… doloroso –

Su madre guardo silencio unos momentos como esperando a que Korra se retractara de su repentina decisión pero darse cuenta de la seguridad de sus palabras comprendió el sentir de su hija

-De acuerdo haremos los preparativos apenas esto termine, ¿cuándo quieres que nos marchemos?

-Hoy mismo.-

-¿Hoy?-

-Entre más rápido me valla más rápido podré regresar… -

-Está bien, iré a decirle a tu padre-

Seena se alejó en busca de Tonraq para dar aviso a Tenzin de su pronta partida a todos y preparar el navío qué los llevaría a su hogar. Asami terminaba de hablar con el presidente Raiko cuando escucho al Seena informar de su viaje de retorno a la tribu agua.

-Esperen, ¿Korra también se va? –

-Fue idea de ella, querer ir con Katara cuanto antes para estudiar su condición-

-¿Cuándo se van? –

-Hoy por la tarde… -

Acercándose lentamente Asami llego donde Korra, un sentimiento anómalo la invadía no podía decir que era enojo, ni tristeza… _¿Qué es?_

-Hey...–dijo llamándola suavemente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Tal vez Katara pueda saber qué es lo que me pasa, ya sabes es la mejor maestra agua- trataba de explicar sin atreverse a mirla a los ojos; sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente se retractaría de su decisión

-¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada?

-Es algo que acabo de decidir…-

-Iré contigo, déjame acompañarte… -

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes… No puedo estar bien conmigo misma sabiendo que dejas lo único que te queda de tu familia y más ahora que Industrias Futuro está tomando fuerza nuevamente-

-Industrias Futuro puede estar sobrevivir sin mí un tiempo no es nece… -

-Asami ya has hecho mucho por mí- Interrumpió Korra confrontándose con ese jade que la observaba expectante- no quiero ser una carga para los demás, para ti… -

-Korra… -

-¡Mírame! Qué clase de avatar soy si no soy capaz de proteger lo más importante para mí, no me perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarte… -Exploto levantando el tono de su voz

-No soy una niña indefensa de que necesite protección-

-Eso lo sé, pero que tal si aparece otro enemigo como Zaheer o Unalaq, sabes lo poderosos qué puede ser y… -

-Iré a ayudar a Tonraq para que puedan partir cuanto antes-respondió Asami enseguida dejando sin continuar a la morena.

-Gracias… - dijo Korra no sin antes tomar la muñeca de la ingeniera y atraerla hacía ella para robarle un beso; un roce agridulce y hasta talvez vacío… uno que solo sabía a despedida.

En cuanto los preparativos para el viaje estuvieron listos Korra regreso al templo aire junto a Seena a cambiar sus ropas y recoger su equipaje. Antes de salir de su habitación dio un último vistazo hacia ella mientras soltaba un suspiro con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que llegó a ciudad república, al templo aire… la primera noche qué durmió junto Asami.

-Estoy lista, vámonos-

Se dirigieron hacia el puerto donde Tonraq ya les esperaba junto a Tenzin y Jinora, a los pocos minutos llegaron Mako y Bolín a despedirla.

Asami se acercó a la morena haciendo un nuevo intento por acompañarla

-Estoy bien, solo serán dos semas-nuevamente otro gentil rechazo, Asami se apartó de ella sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco. Como su alma se partía cuando la ojiazul subía al barco. Como la desolación la embargo cuando la vio partir…

Fin del libro tres

* * *

¡Actualización! Al fin. Mil disculpas por la tardanza y por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Pero espero que este capitulo se del agrado de ustedes. Estaba indecisa en cambiar el cambiar; si hacerlo un final feliz o dejar la trama original y como verán se quedo original. Esto por que creo que es lo que marco en verdad a Korra y lo que creo un cambio drastrico en ella; lo que le ayudo a ser mas humana y menos Avatar. Asi que al ser un hecho que le dejo una profunda cicatriz decidí dejarlo de esa manera. Ademas de que poniéndome en el lugar de ella, si por estar a mi cuidado y atención la persona que amo deja su vida a un lado creo que seria algo que no me lo perdonaría. no si se me de a entender XD.

Me gustaría continuar con el libro cuatro si ustedes me lo permiten y obviamente con mucho Korrasami que contar. Hasta entonces mi queridos lectores. Nos leemos pronto. Besos y Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Me enamore de ti.

Parte II

Capitulo

XI

Los dos meses en los que habría dicho que regresaría ya habían pasado hace mucho tiempo. Su ausencia al pasar de los días era cada vez más dolorosa. El no saber nada de ella simplemente le estaba carcomiendo poco a poco, a la espera impaciente diaria de alguna noticia...Tenzin le comento que había ido a verla, lo habría hecho en secreto púes así Korra se lo había pedido. Aunque se sintió un poco decepcionada y triste de no ser avisada acerca de aquella visita clandestina del maestro aire, no dudo en escucharlo; Le dijo que ya era capaz de caminar más sin embargo se encontraba débil. Su control sobre los elementos ya no era lo que solía ser. Estaba insegura... Asustada. Lo que le dejó aún más preocupada. Quiso ir ella misma hacia la tribu agua varias veces, sin embargo en cada ocasión el loto blanco se lo impedía... Korra, se lo impedía. Era como si se estuviera escondiendo de ella, de sus amigos y alejando a todo aquel con intenciones de ayudarla.

No había día en que Asami no revisará su correspondencia. Impaciente a la llegada de alguna esquela proveniente del polo sur... Soñando en que cualquier momento Korra atravesaría la puerta de su oficina, con esa amplia y brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro... Pero nada de eso sucedía, ni ella, ni la carta.

Los días siguieron su curso, uno tras otro, planos que revisar, contratos que firmar, empresarios con los que tratar, incluso entrenamiento físico tan pesado que la dejara totalmente agotada para así poder dormir. Solo manteniéndose de esa formara era como lograba alejar de su mente por un instante a Korra, de llevar una vida relativamente tranquila, estar ocupada era lo único que la calmaba. Y entonces, simplemente un día llego lo que tanto anhelaba. Ella se encontraba en su oficina revisando los planos de las nuevas calles de ciudad República cuando su asistente entro de golpe a su despacho con un sobre en la mano agitándolo en el aire en señal de triunfo.

\- Señorita Asami...una carta proveniente de la tribu agua- Los ojos de Asami enseguida se abrieron ilusionados, radiantes. Algo que hace tiempo no se veía en ella. La chica se acercó rápidamente a entregársela pues sabía lo ansiosa que estaba su jefa por alguna noticia de la tribu agua. Con las manos temblorosas y aun incrédula de que ese mensaje fuera real abrió el sobre tomándose el tiempo de examinar con detenimiento cada detalle del papel, como temiendo que no fuese auténtico. Desdoblo las hojas con cuidado y entonces la vio. Aquella inconfundible caligrafía, aquella letra que denotaba a un remite rebelde, fuerte…A Korra. La felicidad invadió su corazón y enseguida se dispuso a darle lectura.

 _"Querida Asami..._

 _Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero cada vez que lo intentaba no sabía que decir, Estos dos años han sido los más difíciles de mi vida. Aunque ya puedo moverme bien, sigo sin poder entrar al estado Avatar, aún tengo visiones de Zaheer y lo que paso ese día. Katara cree que esta todo en mi mente, así que he estado meditando pero a veces temo que nunca me recuperare del todo. Por favor no le digas a Mako y Bolin que te escribí y a ellos no. No quiero lastimarlos pero es más fácil decirte esto a ti. No creo que entienda._

 _Recuerda que a pesar de lo que pase y la distancia, siempre pienso en ti. Te amo Asami."_

Al terminar de leerla su corazón latía deprisa, sentimientos encontrados invadían su pecho; felicidad, confusión, angustia, todos ellos y más juntos. Tomo su pluma y sé dio presteza en responderle, quería contarle lo feliz que estaba de saber de ella. De lo ansiosa que se encontraba por verla, tocarla, besarla... Trato de plasmar sus sentimientos, de convertirlos en palabras y esperaba que lograrán ser trasmitidos hacia la morena. Esa tarde al salir de la oficina, ella misma llevo la carta a las oficinas de correo. Quería asegurarse que fuera recibida cuanto antes, que no hubiera ningún error a la hora de enviarla.

"Por favor no le digas a Mako y Bolín que te escribí"...Aún que quisiera hacerlo no podía. Mako se la pasaba todo el día tras ese principito mimado del reino tierra, siendo su guardaespaldas personal o a lo que ella percibía su niñera. Aunque aún no lo conocía en persona, tenía la certeza de que aquel chico no era más que una aristócrata ansioso por ser rey. En cuanto a Bolín, lo último que supo fue que se había unido al ejército de Kuvira... Por alguna razón esa mujer le dejo de agradar una vez que comenzó a "unificar" el reino tierra. Simplemente no le daba buena esta espina. Aun que hubiera salvado la vida Tonraq en la batalla contra Zaheer, había algo el ella que le causaba cierta desconfianza...Y el menor de los hermanos parecía feliz de formar parte de su ejército.

-Señorita Sato, que grata sorpresa el que nos venga a visitar.- decía el hombre de la oficina de correos poniéndose de pie enseguida y ofreciéndole una reverencia a la heredera- ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

-Una carta, para la Tribu Agua…es solo que quise traerla yo misma…-

-Oh, entiendo, no se preocupe yo mismo me encargare que llegue a su destino sin complicaciones-

-Muchas gracias-

-Todas sus cartas enviadas a la tribu agua siempre son catalogadas como de alta prioridad y le aseguró que esta no será la excepción.- dijo el oficinista orgulloso de su trabajo como mensajero.

Asami asintió agradecida, regalándole una sonrisa al hombre; sonrisa que desapareció apenas cruzo el umbral hacia la salida del edificio. Tantas cartas escritas, solo una contestada…

 _Cinco meses después…_

Llego a su residencia después de trabajar todo el día en un proyecto en el templo aire; unos nuevos trajes que les ayudarían a desplazarse con mayor agilidad por los cielos, a jugar con el viento y manipularlo a su antojo mientras volaban con ayuda de su aire control. Era un proyecto ambicioso, y por qué no decirlo, costoso. Esos trajes estaba hechos con lo último en tecnología creada por industrias Futuro, pero Asami no estimaría en nada con tal de ayudar aunque sea un poco a la Nación de Aire. A Korra. Fue un exhaustivo trabajo, tuvo que realizar pruebas en cada uno de los maestros aire con ellos puestos, fue todo un reto y aún más por Bumi, Meelo e Ikki que no dejaban de moverse fascinados por sus nuevos artilugios.

-!Wow! Asami estos trajes son increíbles- Recordó lo alegado por los maestros aire. Tan emocionados, que apenas y podían esconder su alegría. De alguna manera ellos se habían convertido en su nueva familia...

Se dirigió de inmediato a su alcoba. Esa noche tenía una fiesta importante con grandes empresarios, inversionistas interesados en aportar capital a industrias futuro. Se puso un vestido largo rojo de gala. Elegante, sensual pero con porte. Se miró al espejo. Ya casi tres años desde que Korra se marchó. Tres años en que física y emocionalmente había cambiado.

 _"¿Cómo se verá Korra? ¿Que dirá cuando me vea? "Aun... ¿Le gustare?"_

Llego a su destino en su reluciente y elegante sato-móvil; un nuevo modelo, en esta ocasión en una presentación de color azul…últimamente aquel tono se había vuelto su favorito.

Parada frente al elegante edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de empresarios, Asami se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría. Años de práctica en diplomacia la habían hecho una excelente empresaria, disertante y compañera para una amena y simple charla casual. Sin embargo el estar rodeada de tantas personas por mucho tiempo le asfixiaba y aun que logrará ocultarlo muy bien, su incomodidad le hacía siempre salir antes de ese tipo de reuniones. Con un sensual caminar Asami se habría paso entre los presentes con su elegante porte que acaparaba las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual. Todos ellos deleitados por su sublime belleza. Pronto se vio rodeada de los CEOs de muchas empresas industriales importantes, algunos de ellos nuevos, interesados en crear vínculos con la exitosa Industrias Futuro. Y por qué no decirlo, la gran mayoría buscando acercarse un poco más a la ingeniera... De manera personal.

-Valla fiesta eh... - decía una joven acercándose a Asami con dos copas de wiski en la manos, una de ellas ofreciéndola a la pelinegra que por cortesía la acepto.

-Y eso que aún no los has visto ebrios- respondió con una risilla mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

-¿Pueden ponerse peor?-

-Claro, para cuando eso sucede por lo regular ya me he ido... Por lo que falta muy poco para eso-

-Creo que tomaré tu consejo y también me marchare temprano... Es la primera vez que asisto a una reunión de estas.-

-Valla, pues te doy la bienvenida al mundo empresarial-

-Gracias... Por cierto mi nombre es Harumi, provengo de la nación del Fuego. Viene en representación de mi madre. Nuestra empresa aun es pequeña y creí que asistir aquí ayudaría a conseguir nuevos inversionistas- contó mostrándole una sonrisa a la heredera. Harumi poseía todos los rasgos físicos de alguien perteneciente de la nación del fuego. Era alta, aunque no más que Asami. Delgada, de tez blanca, cabello ocre brillante, muy cortó. Ojos dorados...

-Un placer, soy Asami Sato- respondió la heredera con un elegante saludo.

-Lo sé, eres toda una celebridad. No sólo en ciudad República- comento la joven con júbilo como si en verdad estuviera hablando con una estrella de las mover o la mismísima Raava

-No creo que sea para tanto-dijo Asami un tanto apenada, a pesar de su prestigio nunca se consideró a sí misma como alguien de tanto renombre. A decir verdad, siempre prefería mantener un perfil bajo, aun que eso era imposible; ya sea por su increíble belleza o su intelecto, o hasta por su simple presencia constantemente acaparaba las miradas de todos.

-Aun así, me alegra haber encontrado un momento en el que no estuvieras rodeada de gente. Es difícil hacerme escuchar con tanto público-

-En realidad me estaba escondiendo. Me había cansado un poco la insistencia de varias personas, en especial la de un joven empresario del Reino Tierra- señalo al mencionado con la mirada y Harumi enseguida lo encontró. Era apuesto de eso no había duda, pero parecía estar ya un tanto ebrio y al parecer se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa del banquete.

-¿A sí que tu escondite es detrás de un macetero?- Cuestiono divertida Harumi pues aquel chico borracho seguramente no podría ni encontrar su zapato aun que lo tuviese puesto.

-Bueno, tú fuiste la única persona que logro encontrarme- ambas chicas rieron

Pronto la conversación entre las jóvenes comenzó a fluir sola, entre trivialidades del negocio y risas el tiempo se le escapo como humo. Cuando miraron la hora ya pasaba de media noche...

-Cielos, creo ya es hora de retirarme- Dijo de pronto Harumi mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-Tienes razón, no quiero que mi satomovil se convierta en calabaza- Le secundo la heredera preparándose para partir.

-Hasta luego Harumi, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches señorita Asami, descanse – se despidió la joven empresaria mirando como la heredera de alejaba hacia la salida del enorme salón.

Pronto dos meses más habían pasado desde aquel encuentro, ambas empresarias mantuvieron contacto encontrando Asami en aquella joven a una buena amiga. En la última carta que envió al polo sur, trato de detallar lo mejor que pudo al evento de gala al que asistió. Quería contarle a Korra acerca de los nuevos tratos que había hecho y de la nueva amiga que conoció… Talvez lo último la motivase a contestar. Rio para sí imaginando un puchero de celos en la cara de la Avatar.

Los frutos de aquella reunión estaban haciendo notar en Industrias Futuro. La producción aumentó considerablemente y muchos tratos habían sido cerrados en los pocos días que apenas habían pasado desde aquella fiesta. Muchos nuevos inversionistas se había acercado y los que ya estaban previstos ya habían firmado sus contratos. Ganando cada vez más terreno en la Industria.

-Señorita Asami, tiene una visita- le comunico su asistente abriendo con cautela la puerta de la oficina

-¿Visita? -

-Es la Señorita Harumi de la corporación Onix-

La heredera se sorprendió un poco al saber que era ella, no le había comentado nada acerca de que llegaría a Ciudad Republica

-Hazla pasar...- Le respondió a su asistente quien enseguida acato la orden de su superior.

-¡Hola!- Enuncio Harumi esbozando una enorme sonrisa- Siento venir así, estaba de paso por aquí y pensé en venir a visitarte-

-Pues, gracias-

-¿Estas muy ocupada? ... Veras yo, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar.-

-Supongo que puedo darme un descanso, además que salí con prisa de casa y no comí nada... – decía mientras acomodaba sus papeles a un lado y se ponía de pie.

-¡Sí!...- Soltó con entusiasmo llamando la atención de Asami ante su efusividad- Es decir... Gracias por acceder- dijo visiblemente apenada.

Asami solo se limitó a sonreír y juntas salieron rumbo a un pequeño restaurante. Nada ostentoso pero si con un servicio y comida excepcional.

-Valla, ya decía yo que los productos Col eran de mala calidad... Pero no creía que a ese grado- decía entre risas la originaria de la nación del fuego.

-Sí, esa aeronave quedo hecha trizas-

-Debe haber sido muy emocionante viajar junto al Avatar-

-Así lo fue- respondió la ingeniera con nostalgia bajando la mirada.

-Asami... ¿Puedo pregúntate algo?... Algo, de carácter personal- Cuestiono de pronto la joven notablemente nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos y miraba a todos lados como si buscase alguna salida

-Adelante…- dijo la heredera curiosa por lo que cuestionaría, aunque claro, al ver muchas veces ese tipo de comportamiento antes, sabía hacia donde se dirigía aquella pregunta.

-Estas... ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Saliendo con alguien? – ahí estaba. sus instintos no le fallaron aun que se sorprendió un poco al confirmarlo pues era la primera mujer, además de Korra, en atreverse a decirlo.

-Ah...sé que sonará raro, y tal vez te incomode. Por qué es decir las dos somos chicas y bueno... Lo que quiero es decir es... ¿Te... Te gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo Harumi ahora más que nerviosa al percibir el silencio de la heredera.

-No me incómoda- Resolvió rápido Asami tratando de calmar a su acompañante- Y no es nada raro sentirse atraído por alguien del mismo género... Harumi, de verdad me siento alagada de que alguien como tú se fijará en mi-

-¿Y quien no lo haría? Eres hermosa, inteligente...y de verdad me gustas – Se sinceró la joven ahora sonrojada.

Asami guardo silencio nuevamente unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas a lo que diría –Gracias Harumi… pero en estos momentos, hay…hay alguien más ocupando mi corazón...- dijo la CEO de industrias Futuro. Ahora era ella la que sentía avergonzada y lo que menos quería era lastimar a aquella joven en la que había encontrado una amiga.

-No te preocupes... Vaya, disculpa por todo esto, es solo que escuche a muchas personas decir que no salías con nadie. Y a decir verdad desde que te vi en aquella fiesta me robaste el aliento... – dijo rápidamente la chica manteniendo una sonrisa pero Asami parecía demasiado apenada como para mirarla.

-Cielos esto se volvió incomodo- Rio Harumi tratando de calmar la tensión que abruptamente ahogo el ambiente.

-No, no, es sólo que...-Trataba de articular la heredera sintiéndose tonta.

-Debes de amar mucho a esa persona... Al parecer llevas esperando mucho tiempo por su retorno... – Dijo de pronto Harumi haciendo que la de labios carmín se sorprendiera ante el poder deductivo de la chica.

-Si…- dijo cabizbaja recordando que ya casi eran dos meses desde que esperaba una respuesta de Korra desde la única carta que le envió.

-Esa persona es muy afortunada, el tener alguien como tu esperándola...- Dijo Harumi manteniendo aun una sonrisa en sus labios. -Yo invitó este desayuno. ¿Asami dime, al menos podríamos ser amigas? – cuestiono con inocencia mientras se ponía de pie disponiéndose a marcharse.

-¿Que acaso no lo éramos ya? – Respondió la heredera mirándola esta vez a los ojos y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Eres asombrosa!... Gracias, nos veremos pronto, debo regresar a la Nación del Fuego-

-Que tengas un buen viaje- se despidió de ella observándola salir del restaurante.

Terminando su jornada de trabajo Asami regresaba a su hogar, tan grande, tan vacío. Mako y su familia le habían pedido que se quedara con ellos al fin y al cabo era su mansión; sin embargo Asami se negó, alegando que quería que ellos estuvieran los más cómodos posible. Por lo que se mudó a una de las residencias de la familia Sato. Enormes, elegantes, haciendo denotar su estatus. A Hiroshi le gustaban ese tipo de arquitecturas por lo que las propiedades de su familia siempre tenían las mismas características aristócratas.

Después de un largo y relajante baño se recostó en su cama con la carta de Korra en sus manos. La releyó nuevamente como esperando encontrar algún mensaje secreto entre líneas... Nada. Suspiro hondo y se abrazó el trozo de papel contra su pecho para finalmente quedar dormida...

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

-Asami que gusto verte –Le saludo el maestro aire con una reverencia.

-Hola Tenzin-

-Muchas gracias por venir como te lo pedí-

-No, es nada. También quería ver qué tal les ha ido con los nuevos trajes-

-¡Son geniales Asami! - gritaba Meelo descendiendo suavemente después de un vuelo.

-Quien diría que los maestros aire surcarían los cielos de esa manera...tú lo hiciste posible Asami-

La heredera solo se limitó a sonreír, si estaba en sus manos el poder ayudarles con gusto lo haría.

-Por cierto, quería comunicártelo a ti antes. Llego una carta proveniente de la tribu agua. Es de Tonraq...Vienen hacia acá-

Asami no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Una enorme y genuina sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se revolucionó al pensar que pronto la vería.

-¿Cuándo llegarán? -

-Mañana por la noche-

-¡Es fantástico!- dijo con entusiasmo

-Sabía que te alegraría. Daré aviso a los demás para que vengan a recibirla. Seguramente le animará ver a todos reunidos-

-Seguro lo hará. Muchas gracias por decirme Tenzin-

-Eres una persona importante para ella. Es obvio que tienes que estar aquí -

Su rostro resplandecía como hace mucho no lo hacía, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios y por primera vez en tres años se encontraba realmente feliz.

-Korra vendrá... - se repetía en su mente mientras conducía hacia a su hogar. Mañana, después del evento de la apertura de la modernizada Estación Central de la Ciudad se reuniría en el templo aire con sus amigos esperando la llegada de la morena.

Aplausos y flashazos de cámaras era todo lo que lograba captar, después de cortar el listón de inauguración los medios de comunicación comenzaron a acecharla ávidos de una entrevista exclusiva con la gran CEO de industrias futuro.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras Señorita Sato- decía el reportero ofreciéndole una reverencia para después alejarse. Asami suspiro aliviada de que al fin hubiese terminado con cada uno de ellos.

-Hola preciosa ¿Eres Asami verdad?. Es una preciosa estación- Dijo de pronto de tras de ella un chico escuálido y con sonrisa boba.- Tal vez puedas darme un recorrido privado alguna vez ¿Qué dices?- puntualizo moviendo sus cejas en plan coqueto. Acto que le pareció terriblemente odioso a la heredera.

-Me agrada más la idea de ponerte en un tren y enviarte muy, muy lejos- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ja, ja, ja, Que graciosa, me gustan las chicas con humor. Quizás deba Presentarme, soy el príncipe Wu, futuro rey- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Estoy al tanto de quien eres-

-No dejes que mi reputación te intimide. Sigo siendo humano, igual que todos los demás. Pero más humano, como extrahumano o ¿súper humano?-

-Infrahumano…- le corrigió la pelinegra.

-Entonces que dices, ¿Te gustaría salir esta noche con un súper humano que pronto será rey? – Dijo nuevamente cen ese tono coqueto mirando a la hereda con una sonrisa torcida. Asami solo guardo silencio buscando en su mente las palabras menos agresivas y diplomáticas para rechazar a un próximo gobernante.

-Príncipe Wu, el presidente Raiko quiere hablar unos asuntos reales muy importantes- Dijo Mako apareciendo de pronto. Al parecer la cara de sufrimiento de la heredera logro captar su atención

-¿Ahora?, Ah, bien. Piensa mi oferta linda- con un beso al aire dirigido a la CEO se dio media vuelta alejándose. Asami rodo los ojos esperando a que el príncipe no volviera como lo propuso.

-Es encantador ¿no crees?- dijo Mako con sarcasmo

-Es algo… ¿Cómo es que soportas ser su guarda espaldas?-

-Bueno, solo recuerdo que cuando el asuma el trono volveré a ser detective-

-¿Y eso funciona?-

-También voy a casa y golpeo mi cabeza contra el muro por una hora solo para liberar el estrés- Asami soltó una risa genuina divertida.

-Qué bueno verte Mako. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Has sabido algo de Bolín?-

-No he hablado con el últimamente, pero viene a la ciudad para la coronación. Y Beifong me dijo que Korra llega esta noche.

-Estoy ansiosa por verla- Admitió la heredera ruborizándose ligeramente.- Sera extraño reunir al viejo equipo avatar después de todos estos años-

Mako sonrió mientras observaba detenidamente a la ingeniero, la felicidad que mostraba era tal que podría decirse que la desbordaba. Aunque él y Asami hablaron muy poco después de la partida de Korra se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía era genuino, y no como su mente lo había tergiversado como una jugada de ambas como venganza por su comportamiento.

-Bueno, escoltare al príncipe Wu, hasta el hotel para recoger unas cosas. Nos veremos mas tarde en el templo aire.-

-Está bien, hasta entonces- Se despidió del policía con un pequeño ademan de su mano. Ansiosa por que llegara hora termino sus pendientes en la empresa para enseguida embarcarse en el ferri al templo aire. Quería llegar temprano y por nada perderse de ningún segundo de la llegada de la Avatar.

-¡Asami!- La joven promesa de los maestros aire se levantó de su asiento contenta de recibir a la heredera ofreciéndole un asiento a un lado de ella.

-Hola Jinora -

-Te vez muy feliz, y puedo imaginar por qué – dijo con una sonrisa picara provocando un sonrojo en la heredera. El pequeño Pabu salió de pronto corriendo hasta el regazo de Asami alegre con la visita de la joven empresaria.

Pronto los demás comenzaron a llegar. Lin acompañando al presidente Raiko y su esposa, Mako y Wu, quien estaba extasiado por conocer al Avatar en persona. Todos aguardado la hora estimada del arribo de la nave.

-¡Una embarcación de la Tribu Agua está llegando!- Alerto uno de los acólitos y enseguida todos los presentes se dirigieron con prisa al muelle. El corazón de Asami latía cada vez más rápido a medida que la embarcación se acercaba y cuando al fin anclo la primera en salir fue Naga seguida del jefe Tribal y luego, nadie más….

-Tonraq me alegra tenerte de nuevo en la ciudad- Le recibió Tenzin estrechando la mano del sureño. –Y todos están felices de ver al avatar otra vez-

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Korra no esta con ustedes?-Salto Tonraq desconcertado -Korra se fue del polo sur hace seis meses. Me escribió cartas ella me dijo que estaba aquí en Ciudad Republica-

-Tonraq tu hija no se encuentra aquí-

-¿Entonces donde esta?-

Tonraq al igual que todos se mostró perplejo al no encontrar a Korra en la ciudad. Reuniéndose en el comedor del templo aire todos hablaban y discutían del posible paradero de la joven. Asami simplemente guardo silencio sintiendo como su corazón se desquebrajaba. Un denso nudo se formó en su garganta. Aunque quisiera opinar el dolor en su pecho se lo impedía.

-Asami ¿estas bien?- cuestión Mako preocupado observando el semblante triste que portaba.

-Sí, no es nada- respondió apenas.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que supieron de la desaparición de Korra, el Reino tierra estaba en caos y ante la presencia de Kuvira la tensión entre las naciones aumento después de rechazar la coronación del rey Wu. En Ciudad República y en los pequeños pueblos el temor de caer en manos de la Unificadora era cada vez mayor…

Y ahora Asami no podía estar más que preocupada por Korra, el no conocer donde se encontraba le intrigaba. Sus razones para huir debieron haber sido muy fuertes para obligarla a tomar aquella decisión. Y ahora todo lo que quedaba era tratar de comprenderla y esperar nuevamente hasta que se encontrara lista para volver.

-Hola... – dijo la heredera sin mucho ánimo saludando a la joven que entraba a su oficina.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono preocupada Harumi al ver el rostro de la CEO de Industrias Futuro.

-Sí, solo... Estoy bien, no es nada. ¿Cómo va tu compañía? – dijo tratando de mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas a la joven.

-Nuestras acciones subieron este mes. Así que vamos bien-respondió confiada

-Qué bueno saberlo... -

-Asami... - Harumi se acercó con cautela hacia ella posando su mano sobre el hombro de la heredera... Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a apañar sus jades. Y sin pensarlo se abrazó a la chica en automático desahogando por primera vez todo el dolor, desespero e impotencia que guarda en su corazón desde que Korra se marchó. Asami en ese momento se sintió vulnerable. Estaba sola, sus amigos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Tenzin y los maestros aire realizando misiones en ayuda del reino tierra. Su familia, la única persona que le quedaba, con la tuviera un vínculo de sangre. Encarcelado. ¿Que debía hacer? ... Estaba totalmente sola...

La chica de la Nación del Fuego, no dudo en brindarle su hombro para sollozar y en silencio aguardo a que la heredera se tranquilizara.

-Yo lo siento mucho... – Dijo al fin Asami después de unos minutos cuando se hubo calmado.

-Tranquila, está bien. Hay ocasiones en la que es necesario llorar para descargar todo el dolor con el que hemos estado cargando... -

-Gracias... -

-¿Hay algún en lo que pueda ayudarte? - Asami sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Creo que iré a dar un paseo. Tal vez eso ayude a despejarme un poco-

-Buena idea. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme -

Asami asintió y junto a Harumi salió del Industrias Futuro. Antes de despedirse la chica de la nación del fuego le regalo un último abrazo de a la heredera antes de continuar por caminos separados. Con una sonrisa se despidieron y Asami subió a su Sato-móvil pensando a donde podría ir...

Por mera inercia llego al estudio en su hogar. Usualmente el trabajar en algún nuevo proyecto le relajaba, entonces miro hacia un lado, observando todas las cartas que su padre le había enviado desde que fue encarcelado...

Se sintió exasperada. Día tras día le escribía una carta. ¿Que trataba de reparar con eso?, ¿Que acaso Hiroshi no se daba cuenta de todo lo que echó a perder? Movida por el torbellino de emociones que le atormentaban tomo el montón de cartas. Iría a regresárselos ella personalmente, a decirle que no necesitaba nada más de él.

En ocasiones la ira y la decepción podían llevar a una persona a tomar decisiones erróneas o precipitadas. Asami sabía bien eso. Por lo que trato de calmarse un poco antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la prisión de Ciudad Republica, pensó en irse y dejar ese asunto por la paz, pero los sentimientos que tenía en el momento le motivaron a continuar.

-Señorita Asami que gusto verla, ¿sucedió algo?-Dijo uno de guardias desconcertado de su inusual visita

-No, no es nada. Yo, quisiera ver a mi padre-

-Oh, claro, pase por favor…-

La heredera siguió al guardia hacia el área de visitas; un espacio grande con varias mesas en donde los reos podían tener contacto con sus seres queridos. Tomo asiento en una de ellas, saco las cartas de su bolsa poniendo los sobres perfectamente sellados sobre la mesa y nerviosa aguardo a que llevaran ante ella a Hiroshi.

A los pocos minutos apareció su padre y al parecer a él no le habían comentado quién era su visita pues al verla sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, alegría y lágrimas… Por su parte Asami también se pasmo; la visión que ahora tenía de Hiroshi, no era para nada parecida a la de hace casi cuatro años: estaba más delgado. Su pelo completamente blanco cual nieve de la tribu agua al igual que su característica barba, se le veía cansado, arrepentido.

-Asami, viniste- dijo el hombre tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Vine a devolverte tus cartas- respondió ella con indiferencia empujando los sobres hacia él.

-Nunca las abriste - dijo con decepción observando los papeles intactos

-Deja de escribirme. No quiero saber o escuchar de ti otra vez- Soltó la heredera fríamente y dispuesta a irse se puso de pie.

-¡Espera! Déjame decirte algo y nunca más te contactare de nuevo-

Asami se detuvo y aun insegura tomo asiento desviando la mirada de Hiroshi

-No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por las cosas horribles que hice y nunca espere que me perdonaras. Separe la familia y destruí nuestro nombre. Pero viendo hacia atrás. Tu eres lo único bueno que hice. Eso me alegra. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Asami. Tú eres el mejor invento que haya creado- finalizo el hombre observando atento a su hija. Asami cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aun tratado de evitarlo las lágrimas pronto inundaron sus ojos. Se paró del lugar sin mirar a su padre y salió corriendo con surcos salados recorriendo su rostro.

Aquellas palabras habían logrado penetrar en lo más profundo de su corazón. La forma en que las dijo, en como la miro; supo que no era mentira, que cada vocablo iba cargado de sinceridad. ¿Quede debía hacer ahora? Hiroshi le arrebato todas las armas que utilizaría para cortar todo contacto con él. Sin planearlo sus pasos la llevaron hasta el parque Avatar; construcción que tuvo gran aportación por parte de ella, en especial, la escultura frente a ella en donde se había detenido. Una enorme figura de la Avatar Korra adornaba el verde entorno. La gente ahí parecía divertirse y vivir sin preocupaciones, solo eran felices. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas siendo presa rápidamente de las lágrimas amargas de desolación…

-Korra…- murmuro dirigiendo su vista hacia la estatua, y justo en ese momento un padre e hija jugaban bajo los pies del monumento. Entonces entendió lo que debía hacer. Si, la traicionó, y atento contra ella, pero le mostraría que no es igual a él. Le mostraría lo que ella alguna vez quiso ver de él.

Al siguiente día y después de volver a meditarlo, decidida se encamino nuevamente a la prisión no sin antes tomar el viejo tablero de pai-sho de su padre con el que solían jugar. Sin hacer más comentarios los guardias dejaron entrar nuevamente a la heredera, volvió a tomar el lugar de antes y aguardo a la llegada de su padre.

-Regresaste- El tono de alegría era evidente en la voz del exCEO de Industrias Futuro.

-La primera vez que vine aquí fue porque quería decirte cara a cara que no quería volver a verte ni saber de ti otra vez. Quería que mis palabras te dolieran para que supieras cuanto me lastimaste-

-Lo Lamento- dijo agachando la mirada totalmente arrepentido.

-Pero cuando te vi no fue rabia lo que sentí, fue tristeza. Cambiaste nuestro pasado y destruiste nuestro futuro juntos.

-Quiero enmendarme-

-No sé si alguna vez pueda perdonarte, pero eso no significa que no lo intente- Se agacho a su bolsa y saco el tablero poniéndolo sobre la mesa

-Pensé que podríamos jugar Pai-Sho, como lo hacíamos-

-Nada me haría más feliz Asami- respondió Hiroshi con una genuina alegría. Asami solo guardo silencio mientras sus rojizos labios se curvaban ligeramente formando un sonrisa.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Regresaba a ciudad república, gracias a Toph entendió que para volver a ser quien era necesitaba de sus amigos, de quienes la quieran, de Asami. Mientras el viento revolvía su corto cabello recordó las palabras de la maestra tierra cuando trataba de ayudarla.

 _-¡Anda levanta ese trasero pies ligeros, esa chica no estará esperándote por siempre!- dijo de pronto la anciana distrayendo a la Avatar quien al ponerse nerviosa dejo que una roca la tumbara nuevamente en el suelo._

 _-¿Que…?- Respondió ruborizándose completamente._

 _-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, aunque este ciega se perfectamente lo que sucede en el mundo gracias a la lianas y créeme que lo que sientes por esa chica se puede se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia-_

 _-Yo no…-_

 _-Jajaja tan torpe como en tu vida pasada. Anda pelea demuéstrame que te importa-_

Sonrió con nostalgia, agradecida de haber encontrado a una vieja amiga que le ayudo a abrir los ojos, ahora se sentía lista para volver, de arreglar las cosas con todos, con ella…

* * *

Actualización después de un largo, largo tiempo. Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, fue difícil imaginar a Asami en esa situación ya que a mi parecer da la impresión de haber sido fuerte ante la ausencia de Korra. El próximo capitulo trascurre en el reencuentro de ellas aun que no se si seria bueno incluir el punto de vista de Korra mientras estuvo alejada. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia que aun que no tiene nada de extraordinaria ( ami parecer) es de su agrado. Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad y nos leemos muy pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito. No influye mucho en la historia por lo que si te incomoda puedes pasarlo de largo.**

Me enamore de ti

Capitulo

XII

Había trascurrido veinte horas desde que se vio con su padre. Y de alguna manera aquello le habría influido en demasía en mejorar su estado de ánimo, así también como influyo el apoyo de Harumi que le ayudo a desahogarse un poco al dejarla llorar en su regazo. Recordó que había dejado mojada su chaqueta a causa de las lágrimas. Se sintió apenada y enseguida, dispuesta a agradecerle la atención del día anterior se dirigió al teléfono de su escritorio llamando al hotel donde la chica solía quedarse cuando visitaba Ciudad Republica.

-¡Hey!, ¿Hola cómo te encuentras?- Le saludo Harumi del otro lado de la línea sorprendida por la repentina llamada de la heredera.

-Mucho mejor, gracias-Respondió Asami con voz calmada

-Me alegra mucho saberlo-

-Tu chaqueta, yo…lo siento creo que la ensucie un poco- dijo apenada y enseguida un carcajada se oyó por parte de la joven empresaria

\- ¿solo llamaste por que estabas preocupada por mi abrigo?-

-En realidad quería agradecerte lo de ayer. Por lo que quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar al restaurant "Kase no Tera" -

-Sería un honor, Ahí estaré sin falta-respondió enseguida la joven sin pensarlo.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces-

Justo a las diez de la mañana la heredera ya se encontraba en el establecimiento esperando a su acompañante, miraba atenta la carta del menú cuando los pasos de unos tacones llamaron su atención.

-Tan puntual como siempre- Dijo Harumi con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a la ingeniera.

-Es un habito creo- respondió devolviéndole gesto.

Pronto la charla se dio natural entre las mujeres. Asami le conto respecto a su padre y Harumi pareció entenderlo y reitero su apoyo en lo que pudiera ayudarla, luego el tema cambio completamente a sus respectivos negocios. Ideas e invenciones eran comentados con ánimo por parte de las dos.

-¡Espíritus Asami eres todo una genio! Jamás se hubiera ocurrido emplear ese tipo de mecanismo para mejorar el funcionamiento de los pistones - le elogio la chica con visible asombro y la heredera solo atino a sonreír apenada.

-No lo creo del todo…- dijo Asami descendiendo la mirada sintiéndose un poco cohibida ante el efusivo entusiasmo de la chica. En el acto, un mechón rebelde resbalo cubriendo su rostro. Harumi la observo y levanto su mano con la intención de acomodarlo. Ante el repentino contacto Asami se sobresaltó levantando la vista encontrándose con la chica de la nación del fuego que se quedó paralizada apreciando el rostro de la heredera. Repentinamente y dejándose llevar por el momento, en un presto movimiento Harumi cerro la distancia entre ellas. Unos tibios labios se posaron sobre los rojizos. Asami abrió los ojos sorprendida por el súbito tacto. Beso que fue fugas….

-¡Lo siento mucho! Soy una tonta, de verdad lo siento no pude controlarme!, ¡Ah espíritus!- Salto Harumi levantándose de su asiento totalmente avergonzada de propio atrevimiento.

Asami simplemente guardo silencio y llevó su mano a sus labios tocándolos suavemente…

 _~"¿Cómo se sentían los labios de Korra?, ¿Cuál era su sabor?"~_

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo. De evocar aquellos recuerdos que ahora le parecían tan lejanos…etéreos.

-De verdad lo siento…- La voz casi quebrada de Harumi la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La heredera solo negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada acongojada por el "accidente". Medito unos momentos... y finalmente con la mejor de sus sonrisas miro a chica.

-Tranquila…supongo que esas cosas pasan.- dijo voz calmada y suave, haciéndole saber a la chica que no estaba enfadada.

-Soy una idiota-

-Claro que no…tal vez algo torpe- Ambas chicas sonrieron disminuyendo la tensión en el ambiente y Harumi agradeció que su imprudencia no hubiese afectado su amistad con la heredera. Justo cuando se disponían a terminar con sus alimentos uno de los camareros se acercó a la heredera con la atención de darle un mensaje. Una llamada de Mako aguardaba a ser contestada.

.

.

.

El bisonte volador llegaba ya a Ciudad Republica, el pulso de la morena comenzó a acelerarse expectante de reencontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos pero en especial con Asami. Se ruborizo ante la idea. Curiosa de saber cuánto había cambiado en esos tres años…

 _~seguramente se ve aún más bella~_

Pronto, se encontraban aterrizando ya en el templo aire. En el descenso pudo ver a su peluda amiga que no dudo en llamarla. El enorme animal enseguida se levando emocionada de ver nuevamente a su dueña denotando su alegría.

-¡Naga!.-

Apenas sus pies tocaron la superficie el perro oso polar salió disparada hacia ella recibiéndola con gusto.

-Te extrañe tanto amiga- Dijo la morena acariciando a su fiel mascota.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven Korra!- Al escuchar el alboroto de los pequeños maestros aire que alegaban su Azaña al encontrar al Avatar, el hermano menor de Tenzin salió enseguida del Templo recibiendo a la morena con un fuerte abrazo que la levanto del suelo.

\- Bum-ju y yo te extrañamos-

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Bumi, y a ti también Bum-ju-declaro Korra con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida-El maestro aire líder del templo pronto los acompaño mostrándose gustoso de ver al Avatar, y Korra no tardo en mostrarle su afecto también a su mentor envolviendo al hombre en un afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Te extrañe Tenzin!-exclamo la morena con alegría. Tenzin devolvió el gesto con el mismo cariño y posteriormente su semblante cambio a uno totalmente serio.

-Ahora, lamento ir directo al grano pero necesito saber que paso exactamente en Zaofu- soltó el líder del templo aire preocupado. Los informes del Loto Blanco llegaron a sus oídos sin embargo aún no podía creer que Kuvira hubiera logrado su cometido.

-No me digas que pasó algo malo- cuestiono el hermano de Tenzin inquieto.

-Kuvira y todo su ejército estaban ahí, capturo a mamá, papá y a mi hermanos- Explico precipitadamente Opal al darse cuenta que aquella pregunta turbo al Avatar.

-Pensé que podría enfrentarla yo sola. Siento que les falle a todos-le secundo Korra bajando sus hombros derrotada y desviando la mirada. Si ella hubiese sido más fuerte Kuvira no habría podido tomar Zaofu tan fácil…

-Nadie esperaba que enfrentaras a Kuvira tu sola, es tarea de todos hallar la forma de lidiar con ella. Pero nos alegra que estés de vuelta- Dijo rápidamente Tenzin tratando de consolar a la joven Avatar

-¿Donde esta Bolín, no sigue del lado de Kuvira verdad?- cuestiono Bumi buscando al maestro tierra.

-No puedo creer que siga con ella después de lo que le hiso a mi familia pero no sabemos dónde está- dijo Opal decepcionada a punto de llorar.

Tenzin miro al par de chicas; el estado de ánimo cabizbajo de ambas era notable. Y con una simple mirada les invito a que entraran al templo aire a descansar después de su largo viaje.

-Antes, hay algo que me gustaría hacer- dijo de pronto decidida la morena.

-Korra…-

-Quiero ver a mis amigos- Concluyo determinada. Tenzin la miro por unos instantes dudando de la petición… finalmente accedió, pues sabiendo el difícil momento que paso en Zaofu, ver a sus amigos talvez le vendría bien. Con una leve afirmación de cabeza le hizo saber su autorización a lo que Korra le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues si quieres hacerlo creo que deberías darte un baño antes-interrumpió Bumi haciendo un gesto de desagrado ganándose en seguida un puchero por parte de Korra.

-¡Oye, estuve viviendo en un pantano que esperabas!- refuto la joven dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo entre las habitaciones.

Korra tomo un larga ducha como hace días no lo hacía, el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Y aunque le dolorida admitirlo, ese encuentro con Kuvira le había hecho ver que aún no había recobrado la confianza en sí misma, que aun que hubiera recuperado el estado Avatar aún no se encontraba recuperada de ella misma, su espíritu estaba dañado. Respiro hondo tratando de alejar por el momento aquellos pensamientos, salió del baño envuelta en su toalla, tomo su ropa y se vistió para después mirarse en el espejo. Poco después de llegar había hablado por teléfono con Mako, no detallo mucho y tampoco lo dejo hablar, solo le dijo que se vieran el restaurant de La Cocina de Kwong a las cuatro y que llevara a Asami, pidiéndole de favor que no le mencionara nada sobre ella. Por suerte el maestro fuego no trato de especular más y acepto la petición de la morena; al parecer el chico había madurado. Bien pudo concretar ese reencuentro a solas, sin embargo estaba temerosa. Tenía miedo de que Asami no deseara verla, que se encontrara tan enfadada con ella por haberse ido y que no le quisiera dirigir la palabra. Al menos con la presencia de más personas tenía la seguridad de que si eso sucedía el acontecimiento no sería tan amargo.

Acomodo su pelo y tomo un poco del perfume que le habría regalado su madre hace tiempo. Quería verse bien para la heredera, causarle una buena impresión. No quería preocuparla por el momento con otras cosas. Solo deseaba que su reencuentro fuera perfecto.

-¡Mucha suerte con Asami!- gritaba sonoramente Jinora desde la estación del ferri a la barca que ya se dirigía a la ciudad.

-¡Dale muchos, muchos besos!- le secundo Ikki haciendo sonrojar violentamente a la Avatar quien trato de esconder su cara de los guardias curiosos del Loto Blanco que le acompañaban en la embarcación. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar perfectamente las risas divertidas de las menores.

-Me las pagaran esos niños…- murmuro aun abochornada y su vergüenza no hiso más que crecer al ver como Meelo se les unía y burlándose, se abrazó a si mismo dándole la espalda simulando un beso apasionado haciendo carcajear a sus hermanas.

Enfadada y con el rostro completamente rojo tomo asiento esperando su llegada a la urbe.

Asami había llegado temprano al restaurant donde Mako le había citado, dijo que tenía algo importante que discutir por lo que no dudo en asistir.

 _-Vendrá alguien más, si no te importa ¿podrías esperar en el lobby y recibirla? Lo haría yo pero primero tengo que arreglar un asunto con el Principe Wu, ya sabes como es y espero poder librarme de el para que no nos moleste-_

 _-Está bien, yo me encargare de recibir a esa persona-_

 _-Gracias- dijo el maestro fuego desde el otro lado de la línea para posteriormente colgar._

Al entrar le notificaron que su reservación estaba hecha y que ya se encontraba Mako ocupando la mesa. Por lo que con tranquilidad Asami se dirigió al lobby sentándose en la pequeña sala de espera. Seguramente aquella persona aparecía con cara de confusión por lo que sería fácil localizarlo. Tomo una de las revistas industriales más populares en la rama y comenzó a ojearla aguardando la llegada del invitado misterioso.

A cada que paso que daba por las concurridas calles su corazón se aceleraba con violencia, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que tenía planeado decirle a la heredera cuando la viera mientras nerviosamente hacia ademanes simulando su conversación con ella. Los transeúntes con los se topaba la miraba curiosos y otros divertidos ante las pantomimas de la morena; cosa que ni percibía pues iba tan concentrada esperando que su lengua y sus ideas se pudieran conectar correctamente cuando estuviera frente a ella.

Finalmente la joven Avatar arribo a su destino poco después de hora pactada, conociendo a Asami y Mako, seguramente habrían llegado muy puntuales. Respiro hondo tratando de controlar el tambaleo nervioso de sus piernas y con paso meticuloso se adentró al local. Al fin después de tanto tiempo la vería de nuevo.

-¡Avatar Korra que….!- Antes de que el mesero pudiera continuar con su bienvenida ambas manos de Korra se posicionaron rápidamente en la boca del hombre evitando que siguiera hablando.

-¡Shhh!… ya tengo una reservación- dijo en voz baja la morena. El hombre visiblemente contrariado solo atino a asentir observando confuso a la chica alejarse.

Y entonces de pronto en el recibidor, la vio…

Korra se quedó mirado desde la distancia a la heredera mientras se ocultaba detrás de uno de los pilares del elegante restaurante. Abrumada de su increíble belleza, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tal intensidad que podía escuchar cada bombeo con claridad. Y entonces, de repente, todo aquello que tenía planeado decirle se desvaneció se su mente. Ese nuevo peinado que dejaba un mechón de su cabello a un lado la hacía lucir tremendamente sexy. Sus finos y rojos labios entreabiertos que le invitaban a correr hacia ellos y devorarlos sin miramiento. Sus largas y espesas pestañas que en enmarcaban sus brillantes jades. Su vestimenta, tan fina y a la vez elegante. Con ese porte profesional y seductor... El avatar trago en seco sintiendo nuevamente sus piernas fluctuar...

-Espíritus... - murmuró para sí totalmente embelesada. Su imaginación comenzó a jugar con su mente y pronto imágenes de situaciones para nada inocentes aparecieron en su cabeza empeorando la situación. La deseaba ahora más que nunca, deseaba sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Confirmarle que la amaba y reclamar aquel cuerpo como suyo...

-¿Señorita está bien?-se acercó uno de los empleados observándola preocupado.

-Q... ¿qué?- respondió torpemente saliendo de su aletargamiento.

-Su cara está totalmente roja y pareciera tener temperatura por el sudor de su cara. ¿Quiere que llame a un médico? –

-¿Qué? No...No. Estoy bien... - sonrió nerviosa

-Muy bien... - dijo el hombre no muy convencido. Dejando nuevamente sola a la chica.

Korra trago en seco, dio un paso adelante y finalmente apretó los puños decidida a enfrentarse a lo que vendría. Sintiendo como a cada pisada sus piernas parecían desvanecerse comenzó a acercarse silenciosamente y soltando un suspiro le hablo…

-Espero que no hayas esperado mucho-

La espina dorsal de la heredera fue atravesada por una corriente eléctrica que le erizo la piel y la dejo paralizada por unos segundos; incrédula de lo que había alcanzo a escuchar. Aquella frecuencia hiso eco en sus idos acelerando enseguida su corazón. Asami levanto su vista provocando que en el acto sus pupilas se dilataran asombradas de lo que distinguían, bajo la revista que leía y presto se paró de su asiento corriendo hacia la morena... Era ella, esta vez de verdad era ella...

-Solo tres años- respondo al fin a modo de broma pero con gran toque de verdad. Sin pensarlo dos veces Korra la envolvió en sus brazos aspirando de lleno el aroma que desprendía la heredera, dándose cuenta de cuanto había añorado su calor.

Se separaron lentamente deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca. Asami la miro aun desconfiada de lo que fuera verdad lo que veía y sentía. Tanto era su asombro que por unos minutos pensó que se trataba de otro de sus sueños. Korra estaba hermosa, mirándola atenta con sus profundos y radiantes zafiros, esa magnífica sonrisa y su brillante cabello….

 _~Su cabello...~_

Pensó la hereda al darse cuenta del nuevo corte de la Avatar. Aspecto que le había robado el aliento, la había vuelto a enamorar…

-Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello…- Soltó Asami sin pensarlo y entonces pudo ver como en automático las mejillas de la morena se encendían. Su pulso se aceleró.

Con nerviosismo Korra se tocó la punta de su pelo.

-Gracias…tú te ves tan linda como siempre- respondió Korra obteniendo como respuesta una cálida y hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Vamos, Mako reservo una mesa para nosotros-dijo de pronto la heredera recordando que adentro ya las estaban esperando. Por su mente paso la loca idea de tomar la mano de la morena y correr con ella perdiéndose de todos… pero ciertamente a la repentina aparición de Korra, sentimientos encontrados se debatían en su interior.

-¡Korra!- exclamo el maestro fuego con gusto brindándole un afectuoso pero fugaz abrazo.

-Hola Mako-

Apenas separándose un escuálido y molesto chico se incluyó en la conversación dirigiendo rápidamente su atención en la joven Avatar.

-Hola, soy el príncipe Wu, heredero al trono y el jefe de este chiquillo- dijo jactancioso riendo mientras daba un codazo el maestro fuego quien lo miraba exasperado.

-Apuesto que te conto todo sobre mi-

-No, para nada- respondió Korra totalmente desinteresada.

-Entonces tenemos mucho de qué hablar- soltó el príncipe llevando a la morena a la mesa y tomando asiento junto a ella. Asami solo encogió el gesto irritada.

 _-Desearía haber bajado mi guante eléctrico del choche-_

Pensó la heredera tentada a salir por el solo para probar su nuevo diseño con el príncipe…

-Te encantara este lugar. Conozco al chef en persona. Tráiganos una ronda de pulpos fritos picantes y no deje de traer agua de pepino con aloe.- dijo el príncipe al mesero que se había acercado a ellos dejando una bebida.

-Debo mantener mi piel de príncipe hidratada- comento dándole un sorbo a su vaso mientras la avatar lo miraba con cierto escepticismo.

-Creí que dijiste que seriamos solo tres…- le murmuro la heredera molesta a Mako mientras tomaban asiento.

-Lo siento, tuve que traerlo. Pero me prometió que se iba a comportar- de pronto Wu golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de Mako y Asami y apoyándose en sus codos miro fascinado al Avatar.

-¡Ya se!, Entra en estado Avatar para mí, quiero ver como brillan tus ojos-soltó sin más.

Korra frunció el ceño. ¿Entrar a estado Avatar solo por él?

-¿Qué? ¡No!…- respondió enseguida Korra.

-¿Entonces puedes entrar en estado avatar otra vez? Me quede muy preocupada cuando dijiste que no podrías- soltó sin pensarlo Asami. Y pronto la mirada inquisitiva del maestro fuego se posó sobre ellas.

-Espera. ¿Cuándo te dijo que no podía?- indago Mako en tono serio. Ambas se miraron sin saber que decir…

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?-exigió saber.

-Le escribí a Asami cuando estuve lejos y le pedí que no les contara nada. Lo siento- explico la morena sintiéndose culpable de haberse alejado tanto de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no me escribiste a mí, o a Bolín?-

-No lo sé, supongo que no sabía que decir-

-Un hola por lo menos- refuto detective exaltado.

-Mako, si te hace sentir mejor ella tampoco me escribió a mí- alego Wu sin importancia bebiendo de su aloe, cosa que solo logro sobresaltar más al maestro fuego.

-¿Porque tendría que escribir?….ah olvídalo- farfullo el ojiambar cruzándose de brazos.

-Lamento no haberte escrito. Pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes- Korra miro directamente a la heredera quien se mordió con nerviosismo el labio. Era importante para ella y quería contárselo cuanto antes…

-Bueno, yo tengo algo que contar. Fui a visitar a mi padre por primera vez. Él me ha escrito cartas y creo que al fin estoy lista para intentar perdonarlo…- le conto la heredera con cierto optimismo.

-¿Y podrás confiar en él? Podría estar manipulándote otra vez- soltó la morena sin meditarlo. El dolor que le provoco Hiroshi a Asami era algo que no quería le volviera a pasar. .. Solo quería protegerla. Sin embargo la heredera enseguida frunció el ceño y a ella el sentimiento de abandono por parte del avatar embargo su mente. Fue a causa de ella que buscara un lugar donde refugiarse…

-¿Crees que no sé lo que mi propio padre es capaz de hacer?- soltó Asami disgustada

-¡No!, no quise decir eso…-

-¡Desapareciste por tres años y actúas como si supieras que es lo mejor para mí!- Exclamo la heredera dejando salir por fin dolor.

-No era mi intención irme por tanto tiempo yo quería volver pero no me sentía lista hasta ahora-trato de explicar Korra. Sin embargo no la culpo por sentirse así…de hecho talvez tenía razón. De pronto el sonido de un vaso siendo puesto en la mesa con fuerza llamo su atención, recordándoles que no se encontraban solas.

-Por más que disfrute de esta agradable conversación, mi vejiga real está por explotar. Mako vamos, necesito que me cuides. – Dijo Wu poniéndose de pie.

-No voy a sostener tu mano cada vez que necesites vaciar tu vejiga real. ¿Por qué no vas tu solo al baño?-replico Mako aun exaltado.

El príncipe bajo los hombros derrotado

-Bueno…- bufo encaminándose solo y con semblante desconsolado hacia los sanitarios.

-¿Siempre tienes que ir al baño con él?- cuestiono burlona la morena.

-No es que yo lo ayude a hacer. Yo solo lo acompaño al baño y los espero hasta que termine de….Ah, no quiero hablar de eso.-

Cinco minutos que les parecieron eternos habían trascurrido. Y los tres simplemente permanecían callados; Mako, aun desconcertado por la escena que acababa de presenciar trataba de procesarla en su mente. Asami y Korra nerviosas, e igualmente confundidas. La pelinegra mantenía su mirada gacha, mientras la Avatar la desviaba en otra dirección…

-¿Por qué se estará demorando tanto? Nunca se pierde un almuerzo, iré a ver qué pasa…- Dijo de pronto el maestro fuego preocupado ya por la demora del príncipe. Se levantó rápido de su asiento y se dirigió a los sanitarios dejando a las jóvenes solas. Otros segundos de silenció incomodo…

-Yo… siento lo que te dije antes, no sé qué me sucedió- Dijo Asami levantando un poco la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada de su reacción…

-Está bien, tienes razón de estar enfadada conmigo. Creo que yo reaccionaria igual-

-Es solo que, fue tanto tiempo sin saber de ti que…-

-Te extrañe demasiado...- soltó sin más la Avatar, ganándose de inmediato la una mirada jade casi cristalina.

Sin embargo, antes de que la heredera pudiera contestarle Mako regreso corriendo avisando que el príncipe había desaparecido. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas chicas se pusieron de pie disponiéndose a localizar al monarca. Cuando Korra salió al área de carga del restaurant se topó enseguida con trabajadores quienes a su perspectiva parecían algo sospechoso. De lo cual, no estaba equivocada pues al cuestionarle de su paradero Wu salió de entre el cargamento aun algo atontando por el gas con el que fue atacado en el sanitario a lo cual los agresores rápidamente reaccionaron tomando por sorpresa al Avatar y logrando huir en el camión. Enseguida Asami y Mako se le unieron poniéndose en camino a seguir a los agresores. Viajaban en el nuevo modelo de auto de Asami, ese satomovil azul que no pasó desapercibido por la morena. Después de darle alcance al furgón enemigo descubrieron que Wu había sido cambiado de auto en solo unos momentos que se los perdieron de vista. Ante la situación Korra toco una de las lianas de la ciudad concentrándose de lleno en ellas logrando localizar al príncipe quien estaba siendo llevado a la estación de trenes. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hacia allá encontrando el posible tren dónde Wu podría hallarse. Por suerte en estaban en lo correcto, logrando hallar al monarca oculto dentro de una maleta. Sin embargo la huida no fue fácil; maestros maleta los atacaban obligándolos a salir por el techo del vagón, al darles alcance los seguidores de Kuvira y sin otra opción palpable de escapar optaron por saltar del tren hacia el vacío donde la caída fue amortiguada por el aire control del avatar.

Apenas se incorporó, la avatar miro a todos esperando que se encontrarán ilesos. Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios al ver que Asami se encontraba bien.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono Mako mientras ayudaba a Wu a ponerse de pie quien enseguida se abrazó del maestro fuego.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te acabas de ganar un aumento de sueldo amigo-

-Deberías agradecerle a Korra. No te hubiéramos encontrado sin ella.-

-Le debo mi vida Avatar.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica – Si solo hubiera una forma de compensarla… ¡oh! ya se, ¿Qué tal si salimos una noche en la ciudad?-

-¿Enserio? ¿Me estas invitando a salir?- cuestiono mirando antipática a Wu

-¿Eso es un talvez?

-Es un nunca- respondió tajante para después acercarse a sus amigos.

-Nuestro reencuentro no fue exactamente como lo esperaba-

-Pero fue como en los viejos tiempos. Excepto por sacarnos de quicio entre nosotros-dijo Asami feliz de encontrarse nuevamente con ellos. Con Korra.

-De hecho fue como en los viejos tiempos para mí y Korra- comento Mako recordando que su interacción era a base de discusiones.

-Lamento lo que paso antes en el restaurante- se disculpó Korra bajando los hombros.

-Está bien. Creo que estar separados por tres años requiere de un periodo de reajuste entre nosotros- dijo la heredera restándole importancia.

-Nos alegramos que regresaras-

-No hay otro lugar donde me gustaría estar- dijo el avatar acercándose a ellos y compartiendo un afectuoso abrazo.

-Bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?, es muy peligroso regresarlo al hotel- cuestiono la morena refiriéndose al príncipe.

-¡Oh!, me lo dices a mí. Esas almohadas me estaban matando- chillo el monarca con desagrado.

-Bueno, conozco el lugar perfecto-declaro el maestro fuego ganando la mirada curiosa del Avatar. Regresaron a la estación a recoger el sato móvil y de ahí Asami manejo hasta la mansión Sato, sitio que sería el nuevo hogar provisional del monarca.

-Linda mansión Mako no me dijiste que tuvieras dinero- comento Wu emocionado observando la elegante edificación

-No tengo. Esta casa es de Asami, ella dejo que mi familia se quedara aquí después de salir de Ba Sing Se-

Korra miro a la heredera. Aquel pequeño detalle no se lo había contado en sus cartas. Aun así, se sintió feliz y orgullosa de la generosidad de la joven. De pronto la puerta del inmueble se abrió, asomándose por ella una adorable anciana. La abuela del Mako, que quedo maravilla al ver al príncipe ahí frente a ella y que de la emoción se desvaneció por unos momentos.

Los familiares de Mako igual de extasiados recibieron al monarca en la mansión, entre risas y sus relatos de acontecimientos se pasó el tiempo. Asami se ofreció a llevar a Korra al templo aire, pidiéndole de favor que esperara un poco pues necesitaba arreglara unos cuantos asuntos antes de partir. Para la morena, fue una larga despedida de los familiares del maestro fuego pues todos estaban entusiasmados de ver nuevamente al avatar. Finalmente al terminar de decirles adiós salió al jardín a tomar algo de aire.

El cielo nocturno comenzaba a pintarse de tonos obscuros y a hacer gala de sus hermosas constelaciones. Korra se recargo en el Sato móvil aguardando a que Asami terminara con los últimos detalles para la estadía del príncipe. Sus zafiros se encontraban observando atenta las estrellas, preguntándose si en las ocasiones en que las miraba en el polo sur Asami también lo hacía…

-Lamento la demora- la dulce voz de la heredera la saco de su trance haciéndola enfocarse en la hermosa mujer que se aproximaba a ella.

-Descuidada- respondió con una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar a la joven pelinegra. Con nerviosismo ambas subieron al auto emprendiendo su viaje hacia la bahía Yue. El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguna sabía que decir o hacer para romper la evidente tensión en el aire, el corazón de Korra latía como loco. Miro de reojo a la heredera y enseguida sus mejillas se encendieron; su vista fue a parar a los labios escarlata de la chica quien se mordía el labio inferior inquieta. La mónera trago en seco y reunió el valor necesario para comenzar una conversación…

-Una reunión interesante... – Dijo de pronto Asami ganándose la intención al Avatar

-Usual para el equipo avatar...-comento Korra soltando una risilla. Si bien no era la reunión que esperaba, tampoco había salido tan mal.

-Estoy viviendo en una pequeña residencia, cerca del parque avatar- confeso la heredera y Korra la miro curiosa.

-Oh, creí que vivías con la familia de Mako-

-Decidí dejarles la mansión para su mejor comodidad- La heredera apretó el volante y con las mejillas encendidas abrió los labios intentando hablar…-

¿Te….te gustaría conocerla?

Ante esa pregunta en nerviosismo de la morena no hiso más que aumentar ¡ _A solas, en casa de Asami…!"_

Después de unos segundos de silencio y ante el evidente sonrojo en la cara del Avatar, la chica se dispuso a contestar agitada…

-Bi… bien... Vallamos a ver tu nueva casa. –

-Sí, claro... – Asami se desvió de su camino original. Llegando a los pocos minutos a la casa de los Sato. Estacionaron el auto en la cochera y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. A cada paso que daban el corazón de Korra latía con más fuerza. La ingeniera caminaba delante de ella causando que lograra oler perfectamente la estela de su perfume a jazmín que dejaba en el aire.

– _Espíritus Korra, no mires su trasero, ¡no lo mires!-_ se decía mentalmente regañándose e intentando de controlarse, aunque realmente era imposible, el cadencioso andar de la pelinegra le volvía loca.

-Adelante- le invitó Asami a pasar al abrir la puerta. Korra reacciono apenas y torpemente entro a la residencia. El recibidor era imponente, los muebles elegantes y adornando el lugar, un hermoso piano que se encontraba a una lado del enorme ventanal. Y al parecer no había empleados en el lugar…

-Es... Es asombrosa – dijo la morena maravillada por el lugar.

-Bueno es más pequeño que la mansión... – bromeo la heredera haciendo un giño que encendió las mejillas del Avatar.

-¿Y tus mayordomos?-

-Oh, no hay ninguno aquí. Todo lo hago yo misma. Bueno la limpieza la hace la señora Ko pero se va temprano... –

-¿Así que tú cocinas tus alimentos?- cuestiono con cierta incredulidad la ojiazul. Desde que conoció a la heredera recordó que en ninguna ocasión la había visto cocinando.

-Así es- respondió con una sonrisa jactándose de sus habilidades culinarias.

-Me gustaría probar algo hecho por ti... Bueno eso solo si tú quieres... –soltó Korra rápidamente incrementando el nerviosismo de ambas. Asami se tensó ante la idea pero ciertamente desde que aprendió a cocinar estaba ansiosa por que Korra probara de sus creaciones.

-Cla...claro. Si gustas te puedo prepare algo ahora... –

-Me encantaría- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Aun en silencio ambas se dirigieron a la elegante cocina. Ninguna de las dos sabia como acercarse, después de tres años ambas se encontraban totalmente nerviosas e inseguras de que debían hacer. Ambas tenían miedo de hacer algo que lastimara a la otra.

En silencio Korra observaba fascina cada uno de los movimientos de la heredera. Embelesada con la belleza que desbordaba, enamorándose por segunda ocasión de ella.

Asami se acercó a la estufa con la intensión de mover una olla con fideos y retirarlos del fuego. Con cuidado la levanto pero al querer dar un paso uno de sus pies tropezó.

-¡Cuidado!- Korra corrió hacia ella protegiendo el cuerpo de Asami con el suyo empujando la olla invierte lejos con la maestría de su metal control y evitando que el líquido se derramara. Cuando se dieron cuenta sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, podían sentir el calor de la otra. Su aroma, el rápido latir de su corazón. No pudo resistirlo más y sin pensarlo dos veces Korra tomo el rostro de la heredera entre sus manos y decidida cerro la distancia entre ellas fundiéndose al fin en un dulce y anhelado beso...

Un roce que en milisegundos fue respondido. Una caricia que en segundos subió la temperatura de sus cuerpos y pasó de la inocencia a la pasión... Se necesitaban y ya no podían postergarlo más.

-Ummm.. - un gemido involuntario escapó de la hereda al sentir la lengua traviesa de la morena jugar con la suya. Aquel dulce sonido fue un incentivo adictivo que quería volver a escuchar. Sus manos que se encontraba en la cintura de la pelinegra y disfrutando de las curvas de su cuerpo las deslizó suavemente hasta los glúteos aferrándose a ellos para levantar Asami y sentarla en la barra para una mejor posición.

Sin dejar de besarse Korra comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la heredera dejando al descubierto la fina lencería carmín. Su cálidas manos comenzaron a acariciar la blanquecina espalda de Asami deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, proponiéndose recorrer cada rincón de esta. Sus dedos se detuvieron en su estómago, delineado los músculos que aún que, no tan marcados como los de ella le sacudían su mundo excitándola sobremanera. En un momento Korra decidió romper el beso, solo para viajar con su lengua desde la boca, pasando por el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Deleitando se con el sabor se su piel. Sacándole gemidos ahogados a la ingeniera que llevaban su nombre...

-Korra... - decía Asami entre suspiros. Poco le importaba donde estuvieran necesitaba sentir al Avatar contra ella. De un jalón le saco su blusa dejando el descubierto su esculpido torso. Se mordió los labios y Korra soltó una risilla al ver la cara de heredera que denotaba deseo. Asami se abalanzo a sus labios una vez más mientras con vehemencia acariciaba la piel expuesta de la morena... Korra movió sus manos hacia el broche del sostén de la ingeniera y con un sutil movimiento deshizo el agarre desesperada por lo que estaba a punto de develar... Lentamente la prenda callo y Korra se separó un poco para apreciar a la musa frente a ella. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos Asami desviaba su mirada avergonzada pero sin tratar de ocultar su desnudez. Dejando que la morena la contemplara. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la agitada respiración, su piel brillaba por la fina capa de sudor y sus perfectos senos denotaban su excitación... Korra no pudo resistirse más y con premura acerco su boca a uno de ellos Provocando en el acto un sonoro gemido de Asami que resonó en la habitación. La textura, el sabor... Todo en ella era perfecto, exquisito, una droga de la que quería ser adicta. Su lengua acariciaba el botón rosado provocando que la heredera arqueara la espalda mientras el nombre de Avatar era evocado con deseo.

La heredera, quito el vendaje que ocultaba los pechos de la maestra de los cuatro elementos quedándose sorprendida al verlos por primera vez... Tomo ambos con sus manos comenzando a masajear con sus pulgares la punta de ellos.

-Ahh... - soltó Korra al sentir las caricias de la heredera.

-Vallamos a mi habitación... - dijo Asami con dificultad. Korra asintió. El avatar la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia donde la enorme cama de la hereda les aguardaba. Con delicadeza la posó en la cama mientras ella suavemente se posicionada sobre ella. Asami sonrió y tomando los pantalones de ojiazul por la orilla los deslizó hacia abajo despejando la de ellos con rapidez

-¡Eso fue rápido...! – Dijo divertida Korra con la respiración entrecortada -Mi turno – Asami río, y con torpeza comenzó a buscar los botones de la fina falda.

-Déjame ayudar... – se ofreció Asami al ver como los dedos de la morena temblaban y con habilidad su falda ya se encontraba fuera de ella... Ahora sólo una delgada tela cubría su intimidad al igual que Korra...

-Espíritus... Ahora... Yo no sé qué hacer - admitió la ojiazul avergonzada. Asami se sorprendió un poco ya que en todo el proceso Korra parecía saber lo que hacía y ella bueno ella tampoco sabía que debían hacer...

-Yo tampoco... Pero podemos dejar nuestros instintos nos lo digan –

Korra asintió y se acercó a sus labios nuevamente solo para fundirse en una nueva danza se pasión. Las manos de la morena por si solas se fueron deslizando por el cuerpo níveo. Como si supiera exactamente donde tocar. Pronto su recorrido término al borde de la panti de la heredera. Emocionada y nerviosa deslizó su mano debajo de esta sintiendo como la piel de Asami se erizaba... Llego al punto exacto, a la perla que parecía estar húmeda a causa de la excitación; lo que podía paladar elevó su deseo haciendo que gimiera en el oído de la heredera. Aumentando así la lujuria en ambas...

Poco a poco fue moviendo su mano a un rito lento dejando que dedos jugaran con el clitoris de Asami quien no podía parar de gemir. Apartándose un momento retiro completamente la prenda. Teniendo ahora completamente desnuda a la ingeniera...

-Te amo... - susurro sin pensarlo admirando al perfecto ser frente ella. Asami respondió con una dulce y bella sonrisa mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Korra acercando la a ella.

-Yo también te amo... - le murmuró al oído.

Korra sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras su mano se acercaba nuevamente a la húmeda intimidad de la hereda. Abriéndose paso entre los pliegues y con cuidado llego a la abertura de donde emanaba aquel dulce y transparente líquido... Miro Asami esperando su permiso quien solo se limitó a asentir mientras sonreí. Korra le devolvió el gesto y besando la con suavidad comenzó a internar su medio e índice...

-Ah... –

-¿Te estoy lastimando? – cuestiono preocupada la morena.

-No... No estoy bien... –

-¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si.-respondió Asami de inmediato.

Con cuidado Korra comenzó a internarse un poco más sin moverse esperando a que Asami se acostumbrara a ella... Lentamente comenzó a mover su mano y los gemidos de la heredera aumentaron...

-Korra... - pronunciaba entre suspiros.

El cuerpo de Korra cada vez ardía más. Lo que sus falanges lograban palpar la estaban volviendo loca y la voz deseosa de Asami la excitaba sobremanera al tal punto que podría llegar al clímax con ella.

-¡Ah!, Más... Más... - murmuraba la heredera. Y aquella súplica no pasó desapercibida por la morena quien aumento el ritmo y fuerza de sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que añadía su toque como muestra de los cuatro elementos...

-¡Aahh!... Korra!... – gimió con fuerza.

Asami juraría que aquello era agua control combinado con la calidez de un maestro Fuego. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo y su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más. Las uñas quedaban clavadas en la espalda de la morena y un increíble orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearla...

-Korraaa! - Grito cuando sintió alcanzar la cima del placer mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del Avatar. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue relajándose nuevamente mientras a cada caricia de Korra sentía su ser temblar ante lo sensible que habían quedado sus sentidos.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestiono la morena mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo de la heredera

-Increíble... - respondió con falta de aliento y con una hermosa sonrisa -¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-¿Hacer qué? –

-Ya sabes... Lo del control-

-Oh... Eso... Solo se me ocurrió... –declaro embozando una brillante sonrisa, satisfecha que Asami lo hubiese disfrutado tanto.

-Entonces es usted toda una genio Avatar Korra- declaro la ojijade divertida.

-Lo sé-respondió con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Ambas rieron para después besarse con ternura.

-Aún no hemos terminado - sentenció Asami. Y dejando a Korra debajo de ella en un rápido movimiento que tomó desprevenida a la morena se posiciono sobre ella.

Con un deseo voraz Asami se abalanzó a los labios de la morena mientras sus manos viajaban hacia la intimidad del avatar... La piel de Korra se eriza a cada roce.

Asami se deslizó tatuado de besos la tez morena, su recorrido en descenso por el cuerpo de Korra era taciturno tomando más tiempo en las cicatrices con las que se topaba; las cuales besaba con delicadeza y ternura. Finalmente llego hacia su sexo que aún estaba cubierto por su ropa interior. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y observando atenta el rostro sonrojado de su pareja deslizo la prenda fuera quedándose sorprendida al ver lo húmeda que se encontraba la morena.

-Es... Es tu culpa...me excitaste demasiado y yo no pude controlarme...- declaro Korra con vergüenza ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

-Eres hermosa- declaro la pelinegra con ternura besando suavemente los muslos del avatar.

Fijo nuevamente su vista en centro de Korra e inevitablemente la heredera sonrió maravillada por lo veía. Pronto, el deseo de probar el néctar le invadió y sin más se acercó a el clítoris de Korra acariciando lo con su lengua recibiendo como respuesta un agudo gemido que la incentivo más a continuar. Abrumada por el dulce sabor de Korra acerco más sus labios dispuesta a degustarla por completo.

-¡Aah Asami!.-decía con dificultad aferrándose a las sábanas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía a causa del tremendo placer.

La pelinegra podía sentir como el sexo del avatar se hinchaba provocándole a probar aún más de ella. Korra no podía más. Los movimientos erráticos de sus caderas denotaban que pronto llegaría al final. En un movimiento osado la húmeda y cálida lengua de la heredera se internó en el origen del creciente y exquisito néctar; provocando en Korra un gemido tan agudo que seguramente se escuchó en cada uno de las habitaciones de la enorme casa. De pronto sus músculos se tensaron y lo que parecía una pequeña flama de fuego salió expulsada de su boca acompañada de un sonoro suspiro que evocaba el nombre de la CEO de industrias futuro anunciado el final del orgasmo.

Agotada y aun con pequeños espasmos, dejó descansar por completo su cuerpo en colchón y enseguida Asami se acercó a ella acurrucándose junto a ella y depositando un dulce beso en los morenos labios. Korra la abrazo con fuerza y una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a resbalar por los costados de su rostro.

La brillante luz plateada bañaba sus desnudos cuerpos quedando solo ella como testigo de la pasional faena de los seres que se añoraban, dos seres que se aman y se necesitaban…

* * *

Al fin un reencuentro digno de haber sido trasmitido en Netflix XD (con nick obviamente JAMAS hubiera pasado, ni un misero beso nos regalaron los desgraciados) en fin espero que le haya gustado la reunión de estas dos chicas. Sin embargo, Harumi aun no queda fuera del juego, asi que Korra tendrá que echarle galleta para no dejar solita de nuevo a Asami. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y chicos. Felices fiestas a todos. Disfruten con sus seres queridos y todos aquellos que tienen la fortuna de conocer a un personitas tan geniales como ustedes. !son estupendos! Feliz navidad y nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
